The Saga of Haddock:Rose, Sword and Throne
by KelvinWang
Summary: 贵为罗马帝国公主的亚丝翠被迫要与帝国的敌人，日耳曼王达格联姻。不甘让自己的命运被别人掌控，她选择出逃，却阴差阳错地落入了罗马人的另一个死敌—维京人的地盘，并邂逅了北方帝国的王储希卡普王子。然而诸神冥冥中自有安排，在让这对本应不共戴天的人儿坠入爱河的同时，却又将他们置身于种种严酷的考验。玫瑰，利剑与王座，千百年来主宰着帝国兴衰的游戏，他们能否在其中胜出？哈道克萨迦三部曲的第一部，HE结局
1. 序

这是一首失传很久的萨迦。

但在千年之前，它曾经是维京人之间最脍炙人口的传说。不知道是哪位天才用欧丁的语言将它吟诵出来，又由居无定所的吟游诗人们将它像种子一样带往四面八方，在各个部落的节日火堆前卖力地传唱。北到冰岛和格陵兰，南到尼德兰的沿海低谷，它在索尔的子民之间可谓是家喻户晓。可以想见在无数个世代的凛冬之夜，孩子们裹着厚厚的山羊皮袄围坐在熊熊火塘边，一边烤着他们冻得发紫龟裂的小手和脸蛋，一边专心致志地听着老迈的祖父或是祖母为他们讲述着希卡普•贺兰德斯•哈道克三世，历史上最后一位伟大的维京王，北方帝国全盛时期的缔造者，和他的亚丝翠王后一起征战历险的往事。那一段段令人咋舌而又无比神往的传说让所有听故事的人都为先人的睿智与英武而赞叹不已，同时也向云霄之上瓦尔哈拉里的这位哈道克王致以最崇高的敬意。

根据传说，在希卡普三世去世仅仅一百年之后，曾经不可一世的北方帝国就因为天灾与内乱而土崩瓦解，分裂成大大小小的部落散居在帝国废墟的各处，互相征伐，再也不能对南方的国度造成实质性的威胁。随着北方环境的恶化，他们不得不整族整族地远走他乡，与其他的民族渐渐融合，最终彻底迷失在了浩淼的时空之中。而维京王们的古老萨迦，就像耄耋老人那沙哑而日渐虚弱的嗓音一样，随着维京时代的谢幕而一起消失在了历史的烟尘中。

但是仍然有几卷泛黄的残破不堪的羊皮纸，上面书写着至今已经罕有人能读懂的模糊不清的如尼文，能让来者从中一窥上千年之前哈道克王族的风采，恍惚瞥见风华正茂的希卡普三世，一袭象征着王权地位的熊皮斗篷罩在黑色战甲之上，腰佩那把流传青史的宝剑怒雷，胯下一匹矫健如风的黑色骏马，正驰骋在他的广袤国土的高原低谷间，祖母绿的眸子中的沉着与自信，瘦削的肩膀却随时准备担当起国家与子民的兴亡。。。维京人没有书写自己历史的传统。千百年来口口相传的萨迦就是他们自己的历史，尽管这种并不靠谱的记事方式往往随着整个民族的谢幕而不复存在，但是昔日的荣耀与辉煌却不会因为人们的遗忘而消亡，它们一直在那里默默等待着，如金子般深埋地下，等待着人们重新将它们剥离出滚滚烟尘，享受应得的尊崇与欢呼。

我之所以要把它写下来，就是为了防止这段罕为人知的传奇再次迷失在时光的长河之中。这是一段关于仇恨与爱情，虚伪与坦诚，谎言与真理，背叛与忠诚，鲜血与白雪相纠缠相交织的故事。自文字发明以来，玫瑰，利剑和王座曾经造就了无数令人唏嘘感叹的悲喜人生，即便是如此，哈道克王的萨迦在它们之中也是最千回百转，最回味无穷，最令人难以忘怀的。

对先人最大的背叛就是遗忘。

愿希卡普•哈道克三世国王和亚丝翠王后的英灵在瓦尔哈拉得到安息。


	2. 第一章：出逃

她听见卫兵沉重的脚步声慢慢踱过她的马车，沉重的皮靴踏在枯枝上发出的噼啪脆响，伴随着护甲和刀剑的铿锵声在寂静的深夜中显得格外刺耳。等到声音渐渐远去，消逝在远处孤狼的哀嚎和知更鸟的低鸣之间，她才轻轻松了一口气，感觉自己那加速的心跳慢慢平复下来。

一切顺利，至少半个小时之内是不会有第二批巡逻哨兵经过这里。这是她头几个晚上彻夜难眠时总结出的规律。

借着马车里唯一的一根小蜡烛头所发出的微光，她开始做最后的准备。水袋已经装满，头几天用膳时省下的干粮也已经装在一个贴身小皮包里。她又仔细检查了一遍，确保包裹的皮带都已经牢牢地绑在她的身上。原先一路上穿着的奢华纷繁的衣裙也已经被她悄悄换下，取而代之的是一件干练利索的灰貂皮短大衣和狐皮裤子，鹿皮长靴的绑腿也系得很牢，满头的金色长发也已经被预先绑成一条粗粗的麻花辫斜搭在肩头，不会在将要开始的亡命之旅中给她带来丝毫不不便。

她扫了一眼自己的这身装束，微微皱了皱眉头，她不喜欢皮草，可是她没有选择。大半个月以来他们一直在向北行进，虽然是深秋时节，但是北方那刺骨的寒意却已经快到了她所能忍受的极限。如果没有这一身的皮裘，也许明晚就会有人发现她那冻僵在荒草丛中的尸体。一想到那些经常出没在坟地附近的乌鸦和郊狼她浑身都打了个冷战，感觉自己那细腻光洁的皮肤都起了鸡皮疙瘩。

她悄悄溜到车厢一侧，那里有着一个井井有条堆放着各种武器的武器架。她的手指恋恋不舍地拂过那一件件她心爱的兵器，最后一次欣赏着它们精良的做工与逼人的锋利，她的长弓，她的短剑，她的盾牌。。。她没有力气把它们全都带走。犹豫了再三，她把一把锋利匕首的牛皮刀鞘绑在了腰间皮带上她随时能够得着的地方。然后她取下摆在正中的一把半人高的双刃战斧背在自己的后背上。宽厚的斧背由上好的精铁锻造而成，在她的保养下反射着镜面般的微光，完全对称的斧刃有着削铁断金的威力。即便如此，对于一个出逃的人来说，这把武器也未免过于笨重而累赘，可是她却执拗地不肯丢下。这把斧头是她最珍爱的武器，每当她的手指握上那因为长期使用而光滑圆润的栎木斧柄时，她便没有什么可害怕的了。

门口传来几句低沉的说话声，她连忙吹熄了蜡烛，像猫一样灵活地窜到了门口低低伏下身子，把耳朵贴在了门缝上留神聆听着外面的动静。她听到几句带着醉意的闲扯和一两声低低的粗野的笑声。要是往日里她一定会为这种放肆失职的行为而大动肝火，可是今夜这却恰恰帮了她的忙。她听见门口的两个卫兵的脚步声悄悄地离开了他们原该把守的地方，很显然想是在下次查岗之前再去搞一瓶酒挡挡夜间的寒气。她嘴角勾起一丝不怀好意的微笑。幸亏今天是缪斯节，士兵们破例得到了美酒的犒劳，而且他们也快要抵达目的地，所以守卫的松懈也是在情理之中。如果明天一早他们发现她的马车已经是空空如也而她本人却不知去向，这两个守卫无疑是要被砍头的。她不恨他们，甚至为他们感到有点惋惜，可是她现在已经别无选择。

等那两个家伙的声音再也听不到了，她便迅速拔出了房门的门栓，轻轻地推开了门，纵身轻轻一跃从马车高高的平台上跳了下来。她迅速环顾四周，今夜的月色很昏暗，原本细弱的一钩月牙也被厚厚的云帘遮挡的几乎看不见。在她的马车周围的远处稀稀落落地点着十几堆篝火，火光隐隐照出一些值夜的士兵的黑色模糊暗影，如鬼影般令人心里发毛。她猫着腰，尽量将自己的身影隐没在周围货车和帐篷的阴影中，一边还要留神不要惊醒那些远比人警觉的优种猎狗。她神不知鬼不觉地从一个掩体溜到另一个掩体，向这个临时宿营地的外围慢慢摸去。她清楚地知道越到外圈，守卫便越多，被发现的可能性就越大。因此她的每一步变得更加小心，她需要溜到营地的边缘，偷到一匹马，然后尽快离开这个鬼地方，而之后到哪去。。。？她自己也没有想法。他们离开了亚平宁山脉，穿过高卢的广袤平原，渡过莱茵河进入了尼德兰低地，之后一直向西前进，马上就要接近他们此行的目的地，而那正是她要不惜一切代价逃离的地方。

西边不行，东方与南方又是她来的地方，那么看样子，她只能向北方逃了。。。

在确定了方向之后，她小心翼翼地向北摸去，在路上有好几次都差点撞上在营地里面来回巡视的哨兵。然而万幸的是到目前为止还没有人发现她已经离开了马车。她偷偷溜到一根木桩旁，上面拴着几匹尚未卸下鞍鞯的马，她挑了一匹看起来最膘肥体壮的，便慢慢向它靠近以免让它受了惊发出警报。那牲口看见陌生人向它逼近，也变得有些局促不安，它喷着响鼻，前蹄跺着地面，显示出相当的焦躁。

"别怕，别怕，"她也并不慌张，伸出一只手来慢慢摸向那马的鼻子，一边嘴里柔声哄道。驯马无数的她还算比较了解这种骄傲的动物的脾性。那牲口紧张地注视着她，却没有进一步的动作，等到她慢慢地抚上它的喷着热气的鼻子，另一只手又熟练地摩挲着它那光洁的脖颈时，它完全放松了下来。

"好孩子。。。"她知道现在这匹坐骑可以任她骑乘了，她抽出匕首轻轻地割断了系着那匹马的绳索，紧接着左手轻轻揪住马鬃，右手在鞍子上一撑以无比矫健的身姿翻身上了马背。那匹烈马猛地扬起前蹄长嘶一声，她连忙费尽全身气力将马头拉到要去的北方，然后轻轻抽了它一下，轻叱一声，那马便奋蹄耸背，向着北方的荒原快速奔驰而去。

她不敢回头去看一眼营地，只是将身子低伏在马脖子上，双手攥紧了缰绳，不断地催促它跑得再快一些。她知道刚才的那声马嘶势必会惊动守卫们，他们很快就会发现她已经不翼而飞，而且追兵也是迟早的事。她一边策马狂奔，一边心里紧张地盘算着怎么才能躲开追兵的搜捕。好在她的骑术精湛，在剧烈颠簸的马背上依然稳如泰山，至少跑上一夜是没有问题。可是要想摆脱这场搜捕需要的不仅是高超的马上功夫，还需要一些能够瞒天过海的伎俩。。。

而她的对手反应地要比她想象中的还要快。她还没跑出去几里就听见了从身后营地传来的叫喊声，夹杂着猎犬的狂吠声和杂乱的马蹄声，她回头一望，看见身后远处有一片密密麻麻的火把，就像坟场里的鬼火一样正迅速地向着她逃跑的方向追来。"该死的！"她不禁脱口骂道，这帮胆大包天的家伙竟然胆敢动用猎狗来追她，就像她是一只兔子或是一个逃跑的奴隶一样低贱。她知道自己就算甩开了那帮追兵，也很难甩掉猎狗那敏锐嗅觉的追踪。她必须要想个办法。。。而且是立刻想个办法。。。

正在她分神的时候，她的坐骑突然转了个弯向东边疾驰而去，她吃了一惊，这才发现原来通向北边的去路已经被一条窄窄的小河阻断。一看到那夜色笼罩下的黑漆漆的河水，她的脑子里突然闪过一个绝妙的念头。

"驾！驾！"她突然大声吆喝道，一改原来屏声敛气的做法，仿佛巴不得让后面的追兵听见似的，同时又用力抽了那马几鞭子。那牲口长嘶一声，四蹄就像生了风似的拼命向着东边跑去。而她却将靴子从马镫中抽了出来，半跪半伏在鞍子上，完全凭借着攥紧的缰绳和自己出色的平衡感才维持在马背上。她看了看时机成熟，便深吸一口气，以闪电般矫健的身姿从马背上侧身一跃而起，一头扎向身边的小河。

一钻入水中，她便迅速潜入水下，像鱼一样灵活而无声地向着对岸游去。小河并不是很宽，她很快就游到了对岸，连滚带爬地钻入了一片苜蓿之中藏了起来，根本来不及顾及身上被浸透的衣物和沾上的泥巴。透过层层草叶她瞥见十几个举着火把的骑兵正拼命策马飞奔，跟在在前面狂吠不止的猎犬后面，向着在前面半里地处的那匹无疑依旧在飞奔的骏马追去。而他们不知道的却是，那鞍上却再也没有他们想要抓住的人的踪影了。而此人正躲在他们身边这条小河的草丛中，大气也不敢出地望着他们从自己身边疾驰而过，渐渐消失在远处的黑夜之中。

一丝得意而胜利的微笑从她的唇边勾起，方才她故意发出声响来引起他们对那匹马的注意，而自己却跳进小河逃向另一个方向，令猎狗也无法顺着她的气味追踪下去，她不禁佩服自己那一刻灵光一现所想到的这个主意。这帮蠢货，她总算是甩开他们了。

她顾不上弄干身上被浸湿的冰凉砭骨的衣服，只是匆匆抹去脸上的泥巴便又挣扎着站了起来。虽然她暂时摆脱了追兵的干扰，但是这伎俩却不能瞒住他们一辈子。她必须尽快离开这里，逃得越远越好，一直逃到他们永远都找不到自己的角落。她知道更大的困难还等在前面，但是她现在却一点都不担心未来那不可预知的命运。

至少，她现在还是自由的。


	3. 第二章：联姻

"嗖。"

尖锐的啸鸣声，是羽镞破空的前兆，眨眼之间一只箭便深深地没入了箭靶的稻草中，箭杆还在微微地颤动着。假如这个带着尖角头盔，绑着盾牌和斧头被做成维京蛮子模样的稻草人箭靶是真人的话，那么他肯定必死无疑，因为这毫不留情的一箭正中它的脑袋。

而箭矢的主人却没有罢手的意思，箭刚离弦，她便探手到背后的箭囊里迅速地又取了一支并娴熟地拉满了手上的长弓，同时仅仅依靠着双腿的力量驾驭着自己身下正奋蹄飞奔的骏马。骑射本来就不是一件容易的事情，何况是在飞奔的骏马背上击中远处的目标更是需要相当高超的马术与箭术的完美结合，可是对于马上的金发姑娘来说，这仿佛易如反掌。在上一支箭正中靶心之后仅仅几秒钟，另一支就已经稳稳地落在了靶子上，和上一支仅仅相差不到一寸。

一阵喝彩声从围在箭靶四周的士兵之间爆发开来。他们全都统一戴着饰有羽毛的头盔，穿着护身胸甲，护胫和有绑腿的凉鞋，腰间配着短剑，手里拿着长矛，战斧或盾牌。他们训练有素的动作和身上虬结发达的肌肉一望而知就是直属于奥古斯都的首都禁卫军，罗马帝国的庞大军团中最精良的战士，正是他们拱卫着这个不可一世的帝国都城，守护着它那富有而奢靡的统治者们。

马上的姑娘却好像一点都不在意这些士兵的喝彩，她的箭囊已经空了，但是却仍旧丝毫不减速地冲着那个已经被射成筛子一样的靶子。等到她与靶子之间的距离缩短到十几步时，她反手取下了背在身后的一把沉重的双刃战斧，在手中随意转了几个圈后轻喝一声便用力向前掷出，斧头以令人胆寒的速度与力道在空中打着转飞向目标，转眼间就将靶子的脑袋劈成两瓣，就连头上那顶尖角头盔也未能幸免。

又是一阵震天的欢呼。可那骑士依旧没有停下来的意思，她像闪电般掠过那倒霉的靶子，微微侧身顺手拔出了深深砍进稻草里的斧头，在手中来回丢了几个花样这才满意似的勒住了缰绳，控制住她那兴奋的坐骑渐渐停下脚步。她将斧头放回到背上。随即轻轻一跃跳下马背。她和那些拱卫在四周的士兵一样，也穿着闪闪发亮的胸甲，护肩和护胫，胳膊上带着皮质护具，只是做工更加考究精良，透着将军式的华丽与威严。她没有带头盔，只是将满头金发编成一根粗粗的麻花辫斜搭在肩膀一侧，同时用一根镶着琥珀的头带将额前的刘海扎住以免遮挡视线，刘海下一双如地中海波涛般明净的蓝色双眸中闪耀着坚定与自信的光芒。她那因剧烈运动而泛起红晕的明艳脸蛋带着初绽玫瑰般的娇艳妩媚。诱人的樱唇下微微露出整齐洁白的皓齿。窈窕的身姿即使是在身披甲胄的情况下也丝毫不失其纤柔灵动的特质，没有护甲遮蔽的地方露出了细腻洁白微微透红的皮肤。她亭亭玉立站在她的坐骑身边，那秀丽的容颜和不怒自威的气场让在场的所有人既惊艳于她的无比美丽，又慑于她的英武绝伦。

一个长官模样的罗马士兵向她走去，在离她几步的地方停了下来，行了个军礼同屈膝跪地，似乎对方的级别要高出他很多。"公主殿下，请问还有什么进一步指示吗？"

"今天的训练就到这里吧，停一会我就要回去了。"这位被称为公主殿下的姑娘漫不经心地答道，一边梳理着她的爱马的光洁的鬃毛。

"是的殿下，"那个百夫长起身敬礼到，随后转向了他身后的士兵，"你们十个人一会骑马护送殿下回宫！"他下达着命令。"不必这么麻烦，"姑娘似乎有些不耐烦的挥了挥手，"保卫您是我们的职责，殿下。。。"百夫长解释道，"这里离罗马城还有几里地，如果您有什么差池的话，奥古斯都怪罪下来，这个责任我们担当不起。。。""那好吧。"姑娘轻轻叹了一口气，微微耸耸肩，接过了身边一个士兵毕恭毕敬递来的装满清水的金杯子一饮而尽。"我已经准备出发了。"她说罢便翻身上了马背，轻轻夹了夹马腹，那马便会意地小步快跑起来，将那些慌忙上马跟上来的卫队甩在了脑后。

她轻轻闭上了眼睛，任凭自己的马儿在罗马周围修葺的平整大道上自由驰骋，一边尽情地呼吸着道路两边橄榄树发出的清新的芬芳。此时正是初秋时节，褪去了暑气的罗马城还算是比较怡人，微风轻拂着她额前的金色秀发，搔着她那燥热的面颊有些发痒。她有些不耐烦地将被汗水浸湿贴在颊上的头发理到脑后，开始欣赏着道路两边的风景和信马由缰所带来的轻松与自由。

如果不是士兵们对她的无比尊崇的称呼，谁能想到这个全副武装的剽悍少女会是罗马帝国皇族中最娇艳的玫瑰，奥古斯都马克•奥勒留的长女与掌上明珠，同时也是这个伟大帝国的最优秀的战士之一的亚丝翠•奥勒留公主殿下呢？

生于这个强盛帝国的奢华宫廷之中，母亲是来自北方高卢的美貌佳人，亚丝翠可算是将奥古斯都的高贵血脉与高卢骑士的勇武善战最完美的结合物。她仿佛受到了美神维纳斯与战神马尔斯的双重赐福，不仅天生一副姣好容颜，而且同时是个永不安分的斗士。她公然违背宫廷的繁缛戒规，自幼就喜欢往禁卫军军营里乱跑，模仿着士兵们的动作，向帝国最出色的将军们学习格斗技巧。她的父亲，奥古斯都马克•奥勒留也拗不过她那无比倔强的脾气，只好同意让她以公主的千金之躯屈尊于行伍之中，并逐渐成长为一朵鹤立鸡群的铿锵玫瑰。到了二十岁那年，武艺高超的她已经能够以自己的一把战斧轻易地在几十个全副武装的禁卫军士兵之中出入自如毫无困难。并且也因此得到了军团士兵的格外敬意。同时这位亚丝翠公主殿下也绝不是什么匹夫之勇，她是个天生的统帅，驾御部下有着自己独特灵活的方法，行军作战知道也是谙熟于心，令帝国的那些驰骋沙场多年的老将也不敢小觑。奥古斯都往往对自己这个卓尔不群的宝贝女儿开玩笑说，如果她是个男孩的话，绝对会和她那些名垂青史的先辈凯撒和屋大维一样，成为帝国最伟大的统治者。

亚丝翠骑马缓缓走进罗马城的城门，身后的骑兵侍卫也渐渐跟了上来并成环形拱卫在她的周围。这座伟大的城市代表着当时最先进的文明，有着规划合理的宽敞街道与下水道，繁华的商业区，奢华的公共浴室和大剧场，巍峨壮丽的大理石神庙与宫殿。。。每一砖一瓦都无声书写着这个卓越民族所创造的不朽奇迹。他们经过大斗兽场，穿过凯旋门，一路上公主的队伍都得到了街上熙熙攘攘的市民的齐声欢呼。公主殿下微笑着向她的臣民们致意，她爱她的强大的国家和人民，而事实上她自己多年刻苦习武的目的也是为了能够更好的保护她所珍爱的这一切。

骑手的队伍在皇宫侧面的一处拱门前停了下来，那里早有皇家卫队和公主的贴身侍女在等候。亚丝翠下了马，将缰绳交到了一个士兵的手里把它牵到马厩去，她一边向拱门后的宫殿走去，一边取下身上佩戴着的长弓，箭袋，短剑与战斧交到身后跟着的侍女们手中。"我现在要用浴室，还是老规矩。"她回头低声对着她们吩咐到。在艰苦剧烈的训练之后，她喜欢泡个热水澡，来让自己那酸胀的四肢彻底放松一下。

"是的殿下，"侍女们应承着，多年来她们清楚地知道主人的习惯。所以在一刻钟之后当亚丝翠走进自己的私人浴室时，一切都已经如她所愿地安排完毕。洁白大理石砌成的宽阔圆形浴池里面已经盛满了热水，水里掺上了牛奶，水面则上按照她的喜好撒着从普罗旺斯进贡来的薰衣草花朵，弥漫的蒸汽给她的皮肤蒙上了一层细细的汗珠。橄榄油和其他的护肤品与香水放在她习惯的地方。侍女们端着精致的檀木托盘，上面摆着她爱吃的各类水果以及清凉饮料，可以将它们放在水面上自由漂浮任她随意撷取。如果她需要的话，她们还能为她提供舒适的全身按摩，这对于她肢体的放松大有裨益。

她迫不及待地滑进那池热水中，同时长长地出了一口气，感觉自己的四肢百骸仿佛就要融化了一样的舒坦。亚丝翠情不自禁地闭上了眼睛，让微微流动的水波荡涤去自己身上的汗水和尘埃。她随手拿起托盘里的一颗鲜橄榄放进口中慢慢地嚼着，感受着周身的疲劳正渐渐融化在这池水中，同时一阵惬意的慵懒也慢慢爬上她的内心。按照她往常的习惯，她会在这舒适浴室里呆上一个小时才起身用午膳。

可是今天却多了意外的干扰。一阵衣裙摩擦的声音传来，"公主殿下，"一个侍女走来，跪在池子边轻声唤道。

"什么事？"亚丝翠有点不情愿地睁开了眼睛。

"奥古斯都希望您能尽快过去见他。陛下正在等候您。"

她暗自有点吃惊，但是没有显露出来，"我知道了，告诉他我一刻钟之后就去见他。"

又在那令人酥骨的热水里赖了一会之后，她才极不情愿的从浴池中出来，擦干净身子和头发，换上了一身符合她地位的华贵繁缛的白色丝绸长裙。她本不喜欢这种华而不实的服饰，但是她知道她的父亲更想看见她能像其他皇族女眷一样的端庄得体。她让侍女给自己的金色秀发梳了一个复杂而雅致的髻—她自己只会给自己编那种训练用的粗粗的麻花辫—便在她们的簇拥下走过一条条曲折的走廊与偏殿，来到了自己父皇的寝宫。

奥古斯都马克•奥勒留已经年近中年，头发和胡须已经有些斑白，但是那双蓝色的鹰眼却依旧坚定而炯炯有神，这是亚丝翠从他身上继承的鲜明特征。作为一位睿智而开明的统治者，他执政期间的作为要比之前的许多君主要出色的多。在他的治理下，原本接近于奢靡腐化崩溃边缘的帝国核心也出现了一丝复苏的气息，他的内外政策合理而强硬，深得子民与军队的拥护与爱戴。由于奥古斯都要忙于政务，平时父女两人的见面不多，而这次他的突然召见一定是必有用意。

"父亲，"亚丝翠跪下行礼。此时奥古斯都正站在宽敞通风的阳台边缘，深邃的目光眺望着远方的旷野，一瞥之下，亚丝翠看见父亲的脸上带着一丝凝重，不禁心里微微一沉。

"啊，我的孩子。"奥古斯都听见声音转过身来，挥手示意自己的宝贝女儿站起来，同时命令周围的侍从退下，片刻之后，阳台上只剩下了父女二人。

"父亲，您有何吩咐？"亚丝翠小心翼翼地问道，心里夹杂着一丝忐忑。她那女性的敏锐感觉似乎已经察觉到了一丝不祥的征兆。

"哦，亚丝翠。"奥古斯都的语气有点漫不经心，"你今年几岁了？"亚丝翠一愣，父亲再忙也不至于忘记自己的生日，"额。。。再过两个月我就二十岁了。"她答道，心里的疑虑更重了一分。

"是啊，快二十岁了，你已经不小了，我的孩子。"奥勒留一世说道，声音里夹杂了一丝严肃，"你要嫁人了，亚丝翠。"

这一句话无疑对于年轻的公主来说如同一记晴天霹雳，"什么？父亲！"她脱口叫了出来，几乎彻底忘记应有的礼节。

"是的我的孩子，你需要嫁人了。"奥古斯都郑重其事地说道，眼睛却有些躲闪地望着自己的女儿。"是这样的，我前几天刚刚为你定下一桩婚事，日耳曼的年轻国王达格刚刚即位不久，他的王室需要一个王后。。。"

奥古斯都的声音在她的耳朵里嗡嗡作响，她感到从胸口传来一阵可怕的窒息般的压迫感，几乎让她不能思考。"日耳曼人？父亲！他们可是我们的死敌！你怎么能把我嫁到。。。"她有上千条理由来反对，这简直不可能！父亲一定是疯了，他怎么可能把自己嫁到那帮蛮族去？

"我知道，亚丝翠，我知道，"奥勒留一世把手一挥，制止住了自己女儿的抗议。"这也正是我为什么要这么做的原因。日耳曼人一直在侵扰我们帝国的边陲，是我们的心腹大患，但是你自己也应该清楚，罗马帝国军团的力量已经没有之前这么强大了。我们每年不得不动用大批军队抵御他们的入侵，造成的损失无疑是帝国难以承受的重担。而如果我们能够利用联姻的手段与他们结盟，就能够至少暂时消除这一威胁，何况我们的北方还虎视眈眈的维京人，我们不能长期处于这种两线作战的不利局面。"

"所以你就要拿我做这个牺牲品？"亚丝翠的声音有些发颤，她简直不能控制住自己的情绪。

奥古斯都叹了口气，"我也是出于帝国利益的考虑，我的孩子。希望你能理解我的决定。我知道你是不会想嫁给那样一个蛮族的国王，但是。。。"

"而且，我听说那个什么达格是通过谋杀他的父亲才夺得的王位的吗？而且这个家伙嗜血好杀，经常虐杀在战场上抓来的敌军士兵取乐。。。"听到父亲口气的缓和，亚丝翠又有了一丝希望，连忙开口争辩道，"您难道忍心将我嫁给这么一个杀人不眨眼的魔王么？父亲？"她哀求道，希望奥古斯都能改变主意。不，她绝不同意，她绝不会答应嫁给这么一个人！

"这我也知道，孩子。所以。。。我也只敢把你嫁给日耳曼人做王后。你是个优秀的战士，我的亚丝翠，至少你不会在那里任他欺凌，可是你的妹妹们就不一样了。。。"亚丝翠第一次开始痛恨自己为什么要学习武艺。"他们的民族崇尚那些武艺高强的战士，所以你到那里之后的境遇相对而言要好一些。。。"

"不！父亲！我不能！我不要嫁给他！"亚丝翠知道自己无法反驳父亲的理由，但是她是宁死也不愿意嫁给日耳曼人，尤其是传说中的那个嗜血的弑父暴君达格。"我求您了，父亲，不要把我嫁到日耳曼人那里去。。。"她跪到在地上苦苦哀求着，伸出手去拽住了奥古斯都的衣角，两只充满痛苦的蓝色大眼睛向上望着他。

一瞬间，她似乎看到奥勒留一世的脸上浮现一丝不忍的神色，但是片刻之后便转变成无可奈何而坚决的表情。"我很抱歉，亚丝翠，这次联姻我已经答应了，现在没有解除的可能。"他大手一挥，制止住了亚丝翠的进一步恳求。"你是罗马帝国的公主，你是帝国的骄傲，你需要为帝国的命运分忧，这是你的责任，我的孩子，我希望你不要再闹着拒绝了。这段时间内会有人为你准备行李和嫁妆，一个月之后在酒神节你就要启程前往日耳曼的王庭了。"

亚丝翠不知道她是怎么离开她父亲的寝宫的，那句最后通牒是她唯一记得的话，她只模糊地记得自己还无济于事地哀求了几次，最后还是被她那无可奈何的父亲招来的侍从给架着离开了他的脚边。她一定是昏过去了，等她再次醒来之后她已经躺在自己寝宫的床上，浑身上下被冷汗浸透，心脏也如发狂般突突悸动不已。

接下来就是噩梦般的一个月。公主即将出嫁的消息迅速传遍了罗马城上下，丰厚的嫁妆也已经开始准备。日耳曼的使者频频造访送来了各种奇珍异宝作为聘礼，但是亚丝翠拒绝见他们，甚至连看一眼他们送来的东西她都感觉恶心。她的侍女们每天给她送上各种她爱吃的精心烹制的美味佳肴，可是她都感到难以下咽。她每天拼命地进行着训练，把那些箭靶和假人通通当成了她未来的丈夫—那个该死的达格，向着他们倾泻着自己暴风骤雨般的利箭和斧头。可是这种歇斯底里的发泄对现实却没有任何帮助。每天她都在训练场上将自己累到虚脱为止，而在她精疲力竭地想在睡眠中寻求安宁时却发现自己往往是彻夜难眠。只要一闭眼，她就会看到自己身处在一个完全陌生的黑黢黢的房间里，身边的床上躺着一个她完全不认识的满脸横肉的陌生男人，正不怀好意地狞笑着向她伸出手来。这每每让她感到难以遏制的羞耻与愤怒，而最后这可怕的梦魇往往以她抓起斧子一顿乱舞，一边尖声大叫直到把所有人惊醒将她按回床上才算结束。

她能怎么办？她无法说服自己的父亲解除这次她深恶痛绝的联姻。她想逃走，但是在帝国的中心她又能逃出多远？她恨不得亲手用自己的斧头割开那个达格的喉咙，但是她知道这会给她的国家带来更大的灾难。她甚至不能通过自裁来躲避这种注定的痛苦与耻辱，因为出嫁前新娘的死亡会是一个完美的战争借口。。。

亚丝翠•奥勒留公主殿下就是这样绝望地被拖进马车，离开了她生长于斯的罗马城，踏上了这场注定要毁了她的婚姻之路。在这一路上她没有一天不想着逃跑，可是她知道在离开罗马帝国的国界之前她不能这么做。可是到了日耳曼人的地盘，情况就不一样了。那时她的失踪就将不再是罗马帝国的责任，而是日耳曼人自己的事情了。所以，从罗马远道而来的日耳曼王的新王后的离奇出逃，也就是可以理解了，至少在亚丝翠看来这是她唯一的选择。

她是宁死也不会嫁给那个毫无人性的男人的，哪怕她不得不颠沛流离，哪怕她不得不逃到天涯海角，她也绝不会屈从于这可怕的命运。

而看起来，她似乎成功了。

而亚丝翠公主殿下自己不知道的是，她恰恰是陷入了更大的麻烦。


	4. 第三章：王储

"殿下，您难道不知道您已经无路可退了么？"大大的粗野的嗓门里面带着一丝嘲弄与不屑。

说话的是一个宽脸庞黑头发的年轻小伙子。他头上戴着用弯曲的公山羊角做的尖角头盔，披着黑色羊皮做成的斗篷，身上穿戴的各式皮制与铁质护具也盖不住他上肢和躯干上大块隆起的虬结肌肉和上面纹着的线条粗犷的花纹。他左手拿着一把个头惊人的花岗岩战锤，另一只手抡动着一把半个车轮大小的战斧，咄咄逼人的气势让常人不敢撄其锋芒，一望而知就是一个标准的维京武士。

这些自称"峡湾里的人"的民族就像他们所居住的环境一样严酷而坚韧，他们在与险恶自然顽强抗争的数百年之间已经得到了充分的锤炼，被赋予了无比强壮的体格与耐力。他们之中没有弱者，因为在那贫瘠的斯堪的纳维亚半岛上弱者是无法生存的。他们渔猎为生，用自己的双手在这片其他民族放弃的土地上开辟出了属于自己的王国。在年景较好的日子里他们是淳朴诚实的山民，而到了灾年他们会摇身一变成为令人闻风丧胆的北欧海盗。每个维京人都是天生的水手和战士，无论是在怒海惊涛的大西洋还是在崎岖险峻的山峦深谷，他们的战舰与骏马都无往不利，给南方肥沃的土地带来浩劫与灾难，就连不可一世的罗马帝国军团见到他们也不敢小觑。维京与罗马的战争从来就没有停歇过，维京人为了生存不断地南下，而罗马也在北方边境囤积了重兵来抵御这帮令人生畏的强盗。血与火一直在双方的边陲交替上演。虽然代表着文明与先进的罗马人一直不齿地将维京人鄙称为野蛮人，但是在对方战锤的不断打击下，他们原本坚不可摧的防守随着帝国的日趋衰颓也变得有些岌岌可危。

黑发小伙子说着就抡起了手里的战锤，以雷霆之势毫不留情地砸在面前一面举着的盾牌上，力道之大在两厢撞击时都迸出了几点火星。铁皮包裹的盾牌表面绘着一直盘曲的黑龙，中心处凸起一块不知何用的半球形疙瘩。虽然整面盾牌看起来做工考究精美坚不可摧，但是在那记重锤之下也被震得微微颤抖。真难以想象躲在盾牌后面的人是如何忍受这所受到的巨大冲击。

那是一个身材颀长瘦削的小伙子，相比于他那身材颇矮但是强壮好几倍的对手来说，他那细弱的胳膊和腰杆就像牙签一样仿佛一使劲就会断掉似的，让旁人一望而下绝不会把他和维京人联系在一起。他穿着一身黑红相间的皮质护甲，上好的鞣制皮革在阳光下泛起柔和的光芒。他没有带着那种维京人标志性的尖角头盔，取而代之的是一顶厚牛皮做的黑色面甲，将整个面孔与头部严严实实地罩住，只在眼睛处露出两条细缝。在他对手的重击下，他一边艰难地用盾牌护住自己的身体一边连连后退，看起来毫无还手之力。

"你快要退到墙根了，我的殿下，"进攻的男子一边嘲弄着一边又向前逼近了一步。他们两人现在正在一个环形的石砌竞技场之内，除了围墙上几个围观的维京士兵之外，空旷的竞技场中就只有他们两个人，如果这是一场比试的话，那么傻瓜都能看出来谁是赢家。事实上，那个持盾的男子的后背已经快要贴到石墙冰冷的墙面上了。"到了这个时候您为什么还不拔剑呢？难道那把剑就是用来吓唬我的么？"的确，那个快要被逼到墙角去的可怜的家伙的背上的确佩着一把长剑，而可笑的是他甚至似乎没有想到要把它从剑鞘里拔出来抵挡两下。

似乎是被他那粗壮的对手提醒了一下，那个瘦高个猛地向后一跃，落在了石墙的根部，而随着他那落地的脚步声之外还发出了一声奇怪的金属铿锵声，细看之下原来此人的左腿已经荡然无存，取而代之的是一截金属与木头做成的假肢，虽然假肢上有着弹簧来缓冲落地时候的震荡，但是它的主人还是为之浑身一颤，蹒跚了一下才稳定住身体的平衡。他低伏下身子，像一只蜷起身子蓄势待发的豹子，同时左手举起那面盾牌护住自己的前方，右手翻腕探到背后握住了身后长剑的剑柄。

"斯诺劳特，你以为我真的不会用剑么？"此人的声音隔着皮质面甲听起来有点瓮声瓮气，但是还是能听出是一个青年男子的沉稳清朗而有磁性的嗓音，夹杂着一丝不露声色的胸有成竹。"我刚才已经用盾牌试过了你的全部招数，而且还知道如何躲过他们，现在可要轮到我进攻了，伙计。"

被称为斯诺劳特的男子一愣，继而嘴角露出一丝轻蔑的微笑。"好啊，殿下有什么本领就全拿出来吧，我奉陪到。。。"他话音未落便倒抽了一口冷气，因为说时迟那是快，那个被他逼到墙角的男子已经在眨眼之间掣剑在手，突如其来的一道寒光让他不能直视，连忙下意识地后退了一步并抬手挡住了眼睛。

那绝不是一把普通的剑，而是一道光束。那镀银的狭长剑身在阳光的反射下似乎迸射出像闪电般惨白而耀眼的光芒，让人不能逼视。反光褪去，细看之下才发现薄而锋利的剑刃上细细地纹饰着金色的闪电与龙形花纹，一直蔓延到剑刃与剑柄连接处镶着的一颗硕大的黄色宝石。牛皮包裹的剑柄末端被打造成正在咆哮的龙头的形状，两颗作为眼睛的黑色珍珠正向外瞪视着，仿佛随时准备扑向胆敢威吓持有此剑的人。

"那么，就请你和怒雷认识一下吧，"持剑的青年说着做了个请的手势，一边将长剑与盾牌组成了一个看似平淡无奇的钳形阵势。斯诺劳特渐渐从起初的震惊中恢复了常态。"怒雷？好名字！"他故作镇定地清了清嗓子，"殿下的剑的确漂亮，不过到底中不中用，还是要真刀真枪地试试再说！"他虽然表面上依旧带着一丝嘲讽的神色，暗地里却多了一分小心，将自己手中的战锤和斧子摆成了防守阵势，开始慢慢地围着被他称之为"殿下"的对手绕起圈子来。

而对方似乎也不急于出招。也和他一样摆着架势相对着慢慢兜着圈子，似乎并没有把他那骇人的对手放在心上。如果维京人有什么缺点的话，其中致命的一条就是缺乏耐心。在兜了不到两个圈子之后，斯诺劳特的暴躁脾气再也忍不住了。他猛地大吼一声，舞动起手里的家伙，就向着他的对手冲去。这种不要命似的冲锋一向是维京人所向披靡的看家招数，在兵刃未接之时就往往能将对手吓得落荒而逃。就算对手想要迎击，也很难在他那沉重的武器和蛮横的力道下招架得住，何况对面还是那样一个瘦弱的青年。

对方举起了盾牌，似乎要试图挡住那正对着他的天灵盖砸下来的重锤。斯诺劳特心里一阵窃喜。他虽然不能伤这位"殿下"的性命，但是以他的力气也足够把他隔着盾牌打翻在地，半天爬不起来，让他丢一丢人。而正当他那裹挟千钧之力的大锤将要撞倒盾牌表面上时，对方却突然侧过盾牌，战锤的锤头擦着盾牌上光滑的铁皮毫无阻力地滑到了侧面，而做好了剧烈撞击准备的斯诺劳特却没有及时调整好自己的重心。他被那沉重的战锤的惯性带着向前一个轻微的趔趄，而在他稳住脚跟之前，对手右手的剑已起，故意偏过了斯诺劳特的手腕，却削向了他手中斧头的斧柄。。。

"当啷"一声，还没等斯诺劳特反应过来，他的斧头沉重的铁质斧刃就已经落在了训练场的花岗岩地面上，险些砸在他自己的脚上，他的手里只剩下了一根断口整齐的木棍。而对手连让他瞠目结舌的时间都不给他，瞅准机会用盾牌轻轻一撞，他那原本就踉踉跄跄的身子顿时失去了平衡，就像一头被砍倒的熊一样仰面向后倒去，重重地摔在了布满灰尘的地面上，他的头盔也从头上滚落到一旁。他刚挣扎着要爬起来，怒雷那削铁如泥的剑尖就已经停在他的咽喉上方不到一寸的地方。

胜负立判。

有这么一瞬间斯诺劳特感觉它就要落下来割断自己的喉咙了，以他的对手的身份地位，以及自己之前的傲慢态度，要自己的命是轻而易举而合情合理的。而它只是悬在那里，既不撤回也不下刺。这几秒钟在鬼门关徘徊的感觉真是无限漫长。他听见了训练场四周士兵发出的喝彩和欢呼声，这些都毫无疑问地昭示着他的失败。一阵强烈的羞耻感占据了他的大脑，而他内心的震惊却更胜一筹。在所有和他同龄的维京武士之中，他一直是罕有对手的，他力大如牛又精于各种武器，在各项比试中都脱颖而出，以至于年纪轻轻就当上了维京王王庭的卫队长。而这次他却连自己是怎么被击败的都闹不清楚，何况是被面前这个看起来弱不禁风的对手。。。

他两眼像铜铃般盯着俯身望着他的那个带着面甲的青年，张了张嘴想要说些什么，却连一个字都吐不出来。就如来时一般迅捷，那把神出鬼没的长剑从他的咽喉处被重新插入剑鞘之中，同时对方向他伸出一只带着棕色皮质护手的手，相比于斯诺劳特的那只又短又粗肉滚滚的胖手，这只手显得瘦了不少，骨节分明透着青筋的手背和纤长的手指虽然白皙，但也带着岁月和劳作留下的粗粝的痕迹。

斯诺劳特犹豫着，不知道对方在耍什么花招，但是最后还是握住了那只手被对方拉了起来，同时惊异于他那并不粗壮的胳膊和手腕所蕴含的力量。他弯腰拾起他的头盔帮他戴上，一边替他打落刚才格斗时身子沾上的尘土，动作就像一个兄弟一般亲热。前倨后恭的斯诺劳特此时羞得脸色发红，连忙微微后退了一步躲开了这种优待。

"刚才没有伤到你吧？"那个神秘的青年口气温和地问道，仿佛完全没有将刚才那场殊死搏斗放在心上。"很抱歉把你的斧子把砍断了，等下午我到戈博那里去再为你换个新的。我还是没有想到怒雷这么锋利。。。""您太客气了。。。希卡普殿下，"斯诺劳特支支吾吾地说道，"我只是纳闷您是怎么。。。？""有时候胜利往往不是依靠蛮力取得的，斯诺劳特。我只是发挥了我自己的优势，采用了适合我自己的方法，仅此而已。"说道这里他停了一下，声音里多了一丝不易察觉的怅然。"而有时候我们维京人就是不愿意变通，也许只有我这种异类才会这么去做吧。。。"

斯诺劳特那迟钝的大脑显然没有理解这番话的意思。他只是模糊地察觉到了对方话中的一丝落寞。而在他能说几句安慰的话之前，对方却只是拍了拍他的肩膀。"我需要走了，也许父亲还有什么事情需要找我，我们在城堡见。"说罢他举起一只手放到嘴唇间打了个尖锐的呼哨，训练场的石头地面上立刻响起了 "嘚嘚"的马蹄声。片刻之后，一匹黑马小步快跑着来到了它的主人面前停了下来，打了一个响亮的响鼻。它那鼓起的前额，光亮柔顺的脖子，长长的鬃毛，肌肉发达的后腿和匀称的体态，无一例外地表明这是一匹世间罕有的宝马良驹。"无牙，我们走。"青年说着抓住了那马背上的鞍子一角，纵身一跃就稳稳地坐上了马背，在向周围还在欢呼的士兵举手致意之后，便轻轻一夹马腹。一人一骑便如一阵风似的出了训练场，留下宫廷卫队长斯诺劳特一个人目瞪口呆地立在原地，半天都没有想到动一动。

"慢点慢点，伙计，我们不赶时间。"在他们走出二里地，小步快跑进入一片平缓起伏的旷野时，马背上的男子轻轻拍了拍自己坐骑的脖子吩咐道。那匹黑马立刻放慢了脚步，以不快不慢的步伐向前踱着。青年在马背上伸了个懒腰，揉了揉刚才格斗时被斯诺劳特的蛮力震得有些酸痛发麻的胳膊，随后抬起手腕将自己头上的皮制面甲取了下来，露出一头浓密而略显蓬乱的棕红色头发，下面是一张年轻英俊而略显苍白的面孔：宽阔光滑的前额上两簇纤长的浓眉，高挑挺拔的鼻子长在中间，坚强有力的颚骨线勾勒出匀称而略显瘦长的瓜子脸的轮廓，下巴和脸颊两侧微微带着一点不易察觉的浅浅胡子茬，薄薄的嘴唇上带着一丝若有若无的浅浅笑意，而整个面孔最令人难以忘怀的是那眉毛下面的一双炯炯有神的翡翠色眸子，深邃而明净，闪烁着温和而平静的光芒。总体看来，这个小伙子的相貌更像是一个文弱儒雅，羞怯腼腆的浪荡公子，而绝不会令人联想到那些豪爽粗犷，大大咧咧的维京汉子。

而希卡普•贺兰德斯•哈道克三世恰恰是维京社会中一支最正统最显赫最尊贵的家族的后裔。自从几百年前他的先祖通过武力征服统一了维京各个部落之后，一个以部落联盟为基础的强大王国便雄踞在广袤大陆的北方。它那辽阔的国土北至北冰洋，南到尼德兰低地的北部边陲，覆盖了整个斯堪的纳维亚地区的雄伟群山，茂密森林与险峻峡湾，让所有的维京人都得以生活在同一顶王冠下。维京人的北方帝国的首府坐落在一座叫博克的城镇，这里是希卡普的家族所领导的胡立根部落的发祥地。而帝国的统治权也一直在哈道克家族中薪火相传，直到他的父亲，史图依克•瓦尔斯特•哈道克一世国王陛下。而希卡普则是他的独子，自然而然也是整个北方帝国的王储与王位的唯一合法的继承人。

然而希卡普殿下却从一出生就不像一个正常的维京王子。他降生于北方漫长的寒冬中最严酷的时节，比预产期提早了一个月，因而要比其他婴儿瘦弱不少，再加上他的生母沃尔卡王后在分娩后几周就不幸罹患伤寒而去世，这个尚未睁眼就失去母亲的柔弱小王子似乎不可能挺过他人生中的第一个冬天。然而在他的父亲的坚持与呵护下，希卡普王子居然奇迹般地活了下来并慢慢长大。可是由于先天的劣势，他一直长得比同龄人瘦小许多，在力量上更是无法相提并论。再加上十五岁那年由于王宫失火，一根燃烧的房梁砸落下来让他失去了自己的左腿，身体的残疾无疑使他体能的缺陷雪上加霜。所以尽管他地位显赫，从小到大也没少受到其他维京同龄人的嘲笑与欺凌。刚才同他交手的斯诺劳特就是其中最放肆的一个。论关系来说他是希卡普的表亲，但是斯诺劳特却是个五大三粗的标准维京小伙子，相比而言他似乎更加适合做这个强悍王国的未来统治者。所以斯诺劳特对他那瘦弱笨拙的表兄的轻蔑态度就不难理解了。

但是希卡普王子殿下也不完全是一块废柴。虽然从绝大部分维京人的角度来看的确如此，但是他们也很难否认他是个优秀的铁匠。自古以来维京的王子们就从来不是养尊处优的公子哥，他们在继承王位之前也必须和其他同龄人一样承担着维京男人的责任。由于他瘦弱的身子骨不符合维京战士的训练要求，他从小便只能在博克最出色的铁匠，同时也是他的父亲史图依克大帝手下的军需官和生死之交的戈博•贝尔池的手下做学徒。虽然在一开始他那细弱的胳膊连那些打造出来的武器都搬不动，更不用说抡起沉重的铁匠锤了，但是他慢慢从打磨工具着手，在逐渐学习戈博的各种技艺的同时也在锻炼着他的上肢的肌肉。到了他二十岁的时候，他虽然说不上有多么肌肉发达，但是也绝不是什么手无缚鸡之力之辈。而长期的体力劳作带给他的不仅仅是健壮的体魄，还有精湛的手艺，现在他打造的兵器或是工具已经和戈博本人的作品不相上下，甚至可以在戈博有事外出的时候独当一面了。虽然博克的维京人从前一直对他们这个瘦弱的未来君王颇有微词，而今天他们从希卡普的手里接过一把把做工精良耐用的斧头与利剑时，他们也的确没有什么可抱怨的。毕竟他们的王储虽然长得不像他的先辈们一样肌肉虬结五大三粗，除了行事性格比较古怪之外也并没有什么可挑剔之处。

尽管看起来其貌不扬，希卡普却在骨子里是个地地道道的维京人，那倔强顽强不服输的性格和他的父亲如出一辙，甚至比后者更胜一筹。他可绝不是一个胆怯懦弱的受气包。虽然他清楚自己的身子骨不允许他像其他维京小伙子一样舞枪弄斧，但是他坚信自己依然能够成为一名优秀的战士，而相对而言轻巧灵活的剑似乎是更适合他的武器。在斯诺劳特等其他小伙子在训练场里练习着如何喊着维京式的战吼冲锋，如何用斧子劈开敌人的脑袋或用铁锤砸碎他们的盾牌时，希卡普也没有闲着，而是充分利用自己的闲暇偷偷地向博克的剑术大师求学讨教，在人迹罕至的树林里用他父亲丢弃的旧剑练习着格斗技巧。他天资聪颖，无论学什么都游刃有余，同时还不忘根据自己的实际情况开创出自己独有的招式。他知道要是按照维京人传统的硬碰硬的肌肉较量，自己是绝无胜算，所以他自然而然地寻求通过更加灵活多变，以巧胜拙，借力化力的方法来克敌制胜。刚刚两招打翻斯诺劳特就是用的这种策略，看似简单平常轻松随意，但是殊不知他为此已经苦苦练习了多年，才能在他的第一次比试中依然沉着自如，电光石火之间就打败了维京王手下最一流的勇士。

他知道这场对决势必会在博克乃至整个北方帝国引起轩然大波。鱼刺般弱不禁风的希卡普殿下竟然两三个回合就打翻了小山一样壮实的宫廷卫队长，这无疑会让所有人对他刮目相看，同时也是个树立自己个人威望的良好开端。虽然他的性格一直很谦逊内敛，宽厚大度，从不张扬，甚至对让他童年过得很悲惨的斯诺劳特都很忍让，但是他男人的自尊与骄傲也绝不希望自己在别人眼中一无是处，何况作为北方帝国的王储，他清楚地明白自己身上肩负的重任，所以现在也是时候向自己的人民展现自己的能力了，尤其是要向自己的父亲证明自己是他合格的继承人。所以当今天清晨他背着剑骑马出去散步，撞见了骄横跋扈的斯诺劳特时，他没有逃避后者的挑战。而战果的确是很可观的。

不知不觉间，这一人一骑已经缓辔行到了博克的外围。希卡普殿下的这匹黑马叫做无牙，是他的父亲史图依克一世送给他的十五岁生日礼物。当时它还是一匹刚出生不久的小马驹，是史图依克的坐骑中最优种的母马的第一胎。奇怪的是无牙刚出生的时候还没有长出臼齿，因而得了这么一个并不是很威风八面的名字，就像他的主人一样。但是希卡普却毫不介意，自从它出生以来便一直和这匹小黑马形影不离，很快就混得像兄弟一样亲热。身材瘦小的希卡普从小就没什么朋友，而无牙似乎是唯一不介意他那排骨身材的少有知己，因而这一人一马的关系就非同一般。希卡普亲自训练他的爱马，从无牙开始会跑起就开始试着跳上他的背，虽然经历了无数不可避免的摔跤与坠马，但在无牙五岁，希卡普二十岁时，他们俩已经完全达到了骑术中所说的"人马一体"的最高境界，什么都甭想从无牙身上把希卡普弄下来。主人与坐骑之间已经形成了心灵感应一般的完美默契，甚至不需要希卡普开口无牙就已经知道该如何去做。他们常常一起在斯堪的纳维亚的高山峻谷中自由驰骋，跨过无数溪流浅滩，翻过无数重峦叠嶂，穿过无数密林深谷，只要他们想去就没有他们到不了的地方。这种纵马奔驰对于希卡普来说不仅是一种极好的放松，同时也能让他更加熟悉这片自己在未来将要统治的国土。而对于无牙来说，能和自己心爱的主人一起尽情驰骋也是它所最喜爱的事情。

"早安，希卡普殿下。""早安，恩格尔曼先生。""早上好，王子殿下。""早上好，索尔森夫人。"他一边骑着无牙向着王宫走去，一边答应着周围博克居民热情的招呼声。维京人的礼节没有这么繁缛造作，虽然有尊卑长幼之分，但彼此之间还是保持着亲近淳朴的态度。哈道克家族已经统治了北方帝国长达数百年，同时希卡普的父亲史图依克又是一个宽厚睿智的君王，因而颇受他的子民的拥护与爱戴。而他的王储虽然和他们有点格格不入，但也得到了应有的尊敬与认可。

"嗨，小子，就想这么一声不吭地从我面前溜掉？"突然一只手伸了过来拉住了无牙的缰绳，继而是一声粗犷而略带沙哑的大笑。希卡普回过头来，拉住他的马头的是一个身材健壮魁梧的中年汉子，看年纪大概有五十多岁的样子，几乎要秃光的脑袋上戴着一顶高角头盔，饱经风霜的紫红色脸庞上长着金黄色的长胡子，被编成两绺垂在胸前。像水桶般粗壮的腰上挂着各种钥匙和杂七杂八的工具，他的右腿和左手已经当然无存，取而代之的是一根短粗的木头假腿和一根铁钩，当然这根充当假手的铁钩可以根据他的需要被换成任何工具，甚至是沉重的铁匠锤。肢体的残疾对于维京人这种天生喜欢冒险的民族来说是再正常不过的事情，因而他们对此也并不十分介意。

"嘿，戈博大叔，我刚才没看见你。"希卡普讪讪地笑着跳下了马背，后者咧着嘴在他的肩膀上轻轻一擂，而对于他来说并不用劲的这一下却几乎让希卡普的身子矮了一截。"连我的铁匠铺都不来了是吧小子？看样子你这个王子殿下大了也知道摆摆架子了。"他笑着转身走进他刚刚出来的铁匠铺。"哪的话，戈博。"希卡普回头示意无牙在门口等候，便跟着他进了屋。

戈博•贝尔池和哈道克家的交情可以追溯到他和现在在位的维京王史图依克一世的孩提时期。他们俩可谓是真正的异姓兄弟。这五十多年来他们一起成长，共同训练，并肩作战，在战场上曾经无数次互相救过对方的性命，最危机的一次还是戈博用自己的左手换回了维京王的脑袋。戈博是史图依克一世最倚仗的左膀右臂，在身体伤残退下战场之后便作为史图依克的军需官与预备役指挥官协助他治理这个庞大的国度。有着他灵巧的双手和精湛的技艺，维京王的战士们从来不会拿着缺刃的战斧和粗钝的长矛开赴战场。而史图依克在需要离开博克的时候也总是将日常需要处理的政务交给戈博代理。至于希卡普，戈博在他的心中的地位既是老师，又是叔父。在母亲去世之后，史图依克一世从未续弦，而在他政务繁忙抽不开身的时候，戈博就像个老母鸡似的看护在幼小的希卡普身边陪他玩耍逗他开心，在他长大的时候又将自己全部的手艺传授给了他。戈博一直没有结婚，所以希卡普对他而言就像自己的亲生骨肉。两个人的关系便不言自明了。事实上，戈博也是整个博克唯一敢直呼希卡普父子名字的人，这是他多年的忠诚与无私应得的殊荣。

"大清早地跑到哪里去了，小子？害的你的父亲到处找不到你。"戈博一边说着一边往将要熄灭的铁匠炉的炉膛里扔了几把干柴。希卡普见状连忙知趣地上前帮他拉动风箱，一团烈火便熊熊燃烧起来。"没什么。。。带着无牙出去跑跑，哦对了戈博，我还和斯诺劳特比试了一下，我赢了。"希卡普随口应道，他不是个喜欢炫耀的人，但是他也愿意把自己小小的胜利和他的戈博叔叔分享一下。"哦是吗？哈哈哈。。。"戈博一愣，随即爆发出一阵尽情的大笑，似乎并没有像希卡普想象中的大吃一惊。"我就知道你小子是有出息的，就像你的父亲，所有的维京部落里没有一个小伙子能打得过他。这回斯诺劳特这小子也该尝点教训，看他以后还敢想着把你推下来自己当王储不。。。"他使劲拍了拍希卡普的肩膀，力气之大几乎要把他打翻在地。"好啊好啊，小子，你终于长大了，可以和别的男孩子打架了，也可以找个像样的维京姑娘了，你不知道史图依克是多么想早点抱上孙子。。。"

"额。。。是么？"希卡普的脸微微一红，连忙转移了话题，"对了戈博，你刚才说我父亲找我，是什么事情？""啊，那个么，"戈博回过头来，表情变得严肃起来，"老史图依克要去北面巡视一下他们过冬物资的储备情况，顺便会见从冰岛和格陵兰前来朝觐的部落首领，他这一去要有大半个月的时间，所以他让你暂时管理一下博克的政务。。。"希卡普听到这句话身子一滞，"额。。。我？他放心留下我管事？"他有点不太相信戈博的话。"是的希卡普，他说你需要这方面的锻炼，以后好接替他的位子，何况还有老戈博在这帮你解决这个烂摊子，这算不了什么。"戈博说着拍了拍他的背，"这不，昨天斯文还让别人捎信过来，他的羊圈被风吹倒了，需要找个铁匠带着钉子和锤子过去帮他重新整修一下，我这边简直忙得抽不开身，愿不愿意跑一趟，小子？"

"好吧，"希卡普应道。这就是首领的职责，要一直马不停蹄地为你的子民解决各种乱七八糟的麻烦，虽然他还没有接班，但是已经看出来他日后所要承担的重任。平时他总不愿意去想这些事，但是今天这一切突然硬生生地挤进了他的脑子。

"那你就早点动身吧，希卡普，斯文那里可不算近。"戈博说着将一些需用的工具和铁钉堆到他的面前，"记着带点干粮，小子，也许你要到天黑之后才能回来。"


	5. 第四章：邂逅

"嗯。。。"亚丝翠•奥勒留公主殿下迷迷糊糊地半睁开眼睛，随即又沉重地闭上了。

她不想起身，她感觉浑身的骨头仿佛都要散了架，肌肉酸痛的连个懒腰都伸不了，何况自己这一觉睡得也很不舒服。更糟糕的是，随着她意识的慢慢恢复，自己那快要饿瘪的肚子也重新开始抗议起来。

现在醒来对于她来说都是一件无比痛苦的事情，因为只要她还醒着，自己肉体上的极度饥乏便开始无情地蹂躏着她。她正打算重新遁逃到睡眠这个庇护所里，突然耳畔一阵尖锐嘈杂的鸟鸣声，不得不迫使她重新睁开双眼。

她抬起一只手拂去眼前的散乱的刘海，看见面前的树杈上蹲着一只知更鸟，正竖起羽毛瞪着黑溜溜的圆眼睛瞧着她。它张了张翅膀，又尖声叫了起来，似乎是在抗议她侵犯了自己的领地。亚丝翠不耐烦地向它挥了挥手，那鸟立刻跳了起来，飞落到离她较远的地方，却依旧对着她不友好地叫着，似乎是不赶走她不罢休。

亚丝翠叹了口气，从她的"床"上半坐起身子揉了揉眼睛。这只是一棵老松树的粗壮树杈，但是结实到足以承担她的体重。而她那原本轻盈苗条的身材也由于几天来的风餐露宿而变得更加消瘦。虽然睡在上面很不舒服，但是至少能让她躲过夜间狼群的骚扰。她抬头透过头顶树荫的间隙望了望太阳，估摸着已经到了上午十点钟。她暗自苦笑，往常就算是在自己舒适的寝宫里，她也只睡到七点钟就起身去进行训练，然而现在露宿在这片莽苍密林中，她却睡到日上三竿才起身？

她纵身轻轻一跃落在地上，却因为四肢的乏力而几乎站立不住，她踉跄了两步，扶住了身边的一棵树的树干，艰难地喘着粗气。她暗自咒骂着自己身体的不中用，她一向对自己的耐力颇有信心，然而现在她似乎也到了油尽灯枯之时。

自从那天从护送她前往日耳曼王庭的车队中逃出来之后，亚丝翠公主殿下已经往北走了三天。尽管她绝不是什么养尊处优的娇气贵族小姐，但是无论如何这三天的逃亡之旅也足以将人累倒。她逃走时带的那点食物早在第二天的早上就被吃的一点不剩，她便不得不开始忍受着饥饿的折磨，同时心里抱怨着当时出走为什么不带上自己的长弓，至少还能打点猎充饥。好在一路上小溪山涧众多，她还尚无口渴之虞。这算是不幸中的万幸了。

虽然她确信已经甩掉了卫兵的追踪，但是却依旧不敢放松警惕，因为她清楚地知道自己身处何方。北方是维京人的地盘，而维京人和罗马人自古以来就是不共戴天的仇雠。她早就听说过这些劣迹昭著的野蛮人，他们粗笨愚蠢，残暴嗜杀，毫无人性，甚至有传言说他们会在食物短缺的时候吃人为生，单是想一想这个念头亚丝翠就感到恶心。维京人一直在骚扰着罗马帝国的北方边境，他们时不时南下劫掠他们的城镇，屠杀那里的居民，把妇女小孩抓走做奴隶，像魔鬼一样给所以他们到过的地方带去毁灭与杀戮。虽然她还没有见过一个维京人，但是她也和所有的罗马人一样对那些带着尖角头盔的强盗恨得咬牙切齿。如果万不得已的话，她是宁死也不愿意落到这帮人的手里的。

万幸的是她一路上没有遇见过一个维京人。北方的人口本身就不是很稠密，而且为了避人耳目她专挑僻静荒蛮的地方走，然而这么做的缺点很快就暴露了出来。没有弓箭，在这片荒无人烟的地方她无猎可打，身上倒是带着一些金银首饰之类的细软，可是她一句诺斯语也不会说，也无法向当地居民取得帮助，何况她怕那些维京人就像是见了鬼似的。所以在断粮之后，可怜的亚丝翠公主殿下只能时不时地采些灌木丛的浆果充饥，而这种乏味而没什么营养的食物在这片贫瘠的土地上也是少得可怜，根本不能果腹，而为此她的纤柔白皙的双手也被灌木丛中的荆棘刺得鲜血淋漓。

万般无奈之下，昨天下午她闯进了一间维京牧羊人的简陋的木屋。这是一间坐落在树林与山间旷野交界处的一间孤零零的农舍。在窥伺了半天确定屋里没人之后，她悄悄溜进了没有上锁的房门，随后立马被里面的羊膻与鱼腥味熏得差点晕了过去。她捂住鼻子强忍着呕吐感摸进厨房，从墙上挂着的大块熏肠中割下一大块后就狼狈不堪地逃出了屋子。

这是她第一次近距离接触维京人的世界。不得不说她对他们的印象丝毫没有改变，除了之前的残暴野蛮之外，又添了一条不讲卫生的不良记录。不过那一大块维京风味的熏肠她却没有拒绝，毕竟在饥饿与生存面前，任何成见都显得苍白无力。在这次不光彩的盗窃之后她又向北逃了大概十里地，最后来到一个小小的林间湖泊边便再也走不动了。她喝了点水，吃掉了最后剩下的一点熏肠，便疲惫地爬上一棵合抱粗的老松树的树杈上，一觉昏昏沉沉地睡到天光大亮。

亚丝翠把背上的斧子解了下来靠在湖滨的一棵树上，拖着沉重的步伐走到湖边跪下身子，用手掬起几捧湖水来饮，感到冰凉的液体顺着喉咙一直流到空空如也的肚子里，不禁浑身上下打了个冷战。由于几天都没有能够洗澡，她感到头皮发痒，便抬手解开自己的发辫，让满头乱糟糟的金色长发随意披散下来，用水袋舀起湖水浇在自己的头上，清冽的湖水让她的脑子清醒了许多，同时湿漉漉冰凉的头发也让她感到头皮发麻浑身都不自在。

她盯着自己在湖面上的倒影。一张憔悴，疲惫而茫然的面孔，眼眶有些深陷，两颊的颧骨也凸出来了，不再是自己原先那副圆圆的无忧无虑的脸蛋。满头湿漉漉的乱发披散在自己肩上，让她看起来就像美杜莎一样。她低头看了看自己身上沾满泥巴被划得破烂不堪的衣服，又抬起手来盯着自己那布满血痕和水泡的手掌。一阵隐隐的疼痛从她那穿着破靴子的脚传了过来，她不敢脱下靴子查看那里的情况，想必要比她的手更惨不忍睹。

她把脸埋进自己的双手中。谁能想到一个月之前还是罗马的骄傲的亚丝翠•奥勒留公主殿下，现在竟然沦落成一个逃犯，一个女流浪汉，一个褴褛落魄如乞丐一般的疯女人？她不知道自己该怎么办，她不知道自己该往何处去。她甚至不知道自己能不能活着看到明天的太阳。。。她感到巨大的恐惧与绝望堵在她心口，压得她几乎窒息。。。

她真想痛痛快快地哭一场。她从小到大很少流眼泪，而且也绝不会允许一个活人看见自己脆弱的一面。而现在在这个荒无人烟的角落，她可以尽情发泄自己内心的全部委屈。可是她强忍住眼角将要溢出的泪珠，硬是将这种懦弱的情感压到了心底。不，现在绝不是哭的时候，她现在所遭受的这一切不是她的错，都是那个日耳曼的混账达格的错。她从来没有因为逃出来而后悔过，而且她决不能就这么轻易地埋骨于这里，这种亲者痛仇者快的结局，她亚丝翠是绝对不会接受的。

她一定要活下去。

亚丝翠正要脱去靴子，把连日来一直没有闲着的双脚浸泡在湖水里缓解一下伤痛。突然她猫一样灵敏的耳朵捕捉到了一丝动静。那是。。。马蹄声？她猛地跳了起来，迅速奔向离自己最近的一棵大松树并向蛇一样灵活地爬了上去。她将身子隐没在大树浓密的枝杈间，透过叶子间的缝隙窥伺着下面的情形。

"嘚嘚"的马蹄声越来越响，最后在她藏身的大树身旁不到百步的地方出现了一匹黑马，马上坐着一个棕色头发，瘦削高挑的青年男子。他在距离湖边十步的地方跳下了马背，随后牵着马走到湖边饮水。亚丝翠有些目瞪口呆地望着这个陌生的男人。离得太远她看不见对方的脸，但是从他的身形来看他怎么也不像是个维京人，他既没有宽阔的骨架与发达的肌肉，又没有戴着他们标志性的尖角头盔。难道他是个浪迹于这片野蛮土地的旅行者？或许她可以寻求他的帮助。。。

亚丝翠望见他在湖边跪下身子来洗了洗脸，随后转头对着身边的坐骑说了几句话，声音柔和而清朗，可是她一句都没有听懂。这既不是拉丁语也不是日耳曼语，那么剩下唯一的可能就是那些野蛮人的语言了。她横下心来，不管他是谁，她都要得到他的那匹马，这样她才能摆脱现在这种进退失据的困境。而在语言不通的情况下，对方肯定不会轻易让步，那么看起来她只能用她最亲密的伙伴—那把战斧来解决这个问题了。

想到这里，她便打定了主意，她下意识地伸手到背后去摸那把战斧的斧柄，但是却惊讶地扑了个空。她这才意识到自己方才饮水的时候将自己的斧头放在了树下。顿时感到心里一阵恐慌。她低头望去，发现她的斧头正靠在旁边一棵大树的树根上，如果自己悄悄地爬下去，也许还能在那人察觉之前将它拿到手。

而正当她准备爬下树干的时候，突然听见了那个男人的声音。她抬头望去，发现那匹马已经停止了饮水并转向了她所在的方向，它嗅了嗅空气，便迈步向着她藏身的那棵大树走去。它的主人喊了句什么，似乎是要把它喊回来，但是见那匹马不予理睬便只好跟了上去。黑马停在了她落下斧子的那棵树的脚下，低头看视了一下那把武器并发出了一声短促的嘶鸣。而它的主人迅速跟了上来，看见亚丝翠的斧子他似乎也是一怔，随后便拾起了那把战斧拿在手里细细地端详起来。

亚丝翠感觉自己的心就像被一只冰凉的手揪住了一般。他发现了她的斧子，这是目前一贫如洗的她所剩下的唯一宝贝。她不能允许他把它拿走，不，不行，他不可以，她必须阻止他。。。

她几乎想都没有想，就迅速抽出了自己腰间的匕首，身子对准下面的那个男人就跳了下去。

她一下子扑到了他的身上。她身体下坠带来的速度与重力一下子将他仰面撞翻在地。在那人还没有叫出声之前，亚丝翠的匕首就已经抵在了他的喉咙上。她一只手紧紧攥着匕首，另一只手揪住了那人的头发，而正要她一咬牙让他的鲜血从脖颈中喷溅出来时，她一眼瞥见了一惊恐的眸子，一阵毫无征兆的悸动突然从内心袭来，让她那攥着利刃的颤抖的手为之一滞。

那是怎样的一双眸子啊。

她从未见过如此美丽的颜色，那种颜色很难形容，像是奥古斯都宫廷珍藏中最纯粹夺目的祖母绿，一样的深邃沉静，美到令人窒息，却更多了一种充满生命气息的灵动光彩。那因惊异与恐惧而放大许多的瞳孔正死死地盯着她的脸，如一头无辜的小动物的眼睛一般令人不忍直视。亚丝翠感觉自己的手指变得僵硬起来，不能移动哪怕分毫。她好几次想横下心来给他一刀一了百了，但是那不听话的匕首却似乎一直在顽抗着不肯推进。她曾经无数次毫不犹豫地用斧子劈开维京人形状的假人的脑袋，可是现在到了她所见到的第一个维京人，她却震惊地发现她简直无法下手。

她的视线渐渐游离地扫过他的面孔，面前的这个维京人是一个年轻小伙子，年龄看起来和她相仿，那两道浓眉，高挑的鼻子，尖尖的下巴本来看起来显得很英俊，而现在却因为惊恐而扭曲得吓人。尤其是他的那双翠眸，就像磁石一样吸引着她的心，让她感到整个灵魂都似乎被卷入了那片如湖水般深邃的漩涡中，恍恍惚惚地不能自已。

她还压在他的身上，她的匕首还抵在他的脖子上，但是落地之前骤起的满腔杀意却已当然无存。连亚丝翠自己不知道为什么，她就是不能对这个男人下手。

"哦天哪，他的眼睛太漂亮了。"她叹了一口气，用拉丁语小声咕哝了一句，甚至连她自己都没有反应过来自己说了些什么。

一阵令人尴尬的沉默，然而接下来发生的事情却远远出乎她的预料。

"你。。。你能不能把那把匕首拿开？"颤抖的声音夹杂着一丝惊恐，但这句拉丁语却真真切切地落入了她的耳骨。

"怎么了无牙？"

希卡普•贺兰德斯•哈道克三世王子殿下半跪在水塘边，掬起一捧清水浸湿自己那因为剧烈运动而微微涨红发热的面颊。他扬起头微微闭上眼睛，让清冽的湖水留在脸上任凭山间的微风将它慢慢吹干，心里感到无限的轻松与畅快。然而他这片刻的闲情逸致却被无牙的怪异举动打断了。它停止饮水，警觉地抬起它那漂亮的头颅，对着身后的树林警觉地嗅嗅空气，随后便转身离开了他的主人向树林边缘走去。听见主人的问询，它回头望了他一眼，轻轻打了一声响鼻，示意他跟过来。

希卡普知道无牙向来警惕性很高，于是便起身跟着它走到一棵老松树下，"这是。。。？"他弯腰拾起一把靠在树根上的双刃战斧，铁匠出身的他一眼就看得出这是一把做工精良的武器，无论是铁的质地，斧刃的形状还是纹饰的图案—一只盘踞在盾牌上的雄鹰—都无可挑剔。"这不是我打造的。。。也不是戈博的手艺。。。这是。。。？"

他的自言自语还没说完，突然感到耳边一阵劲风掠过，要躲是来不及了。他只看到一抹金光闪过，自己就被猛地撞翻在地，而在他还没反应过来是怎么回事的时候，就感觉一件冰凉锋利的东西已经抵在了自己的脖子上。出于本能他紧紧地闭上了眼睛，但是片刻之后猛地睁开，死死地盯着袭击他的人。

那是一个面容姣好身材绰约的金发姑娘，而这却不是她给他的第一印象。事实上，她那一身破旧泥泞的衣服，满头湿漉漉乱糟糟尚未干透的头发，惨白而带着血痕的脸蛋，毫无血色的嘴唇，杀气腾腾的扭曲表情，闪着狠戾凶光的蓝色眸子，再加上希卡普此时心中的无比惊恐，完全毁了面前这个姑娘的美丽形象，使人一眼望去只会看到一个举止狂暴目光凶狠的疯女人。

希卡普感觉整个人就像石头一样僵住了，不能移动哪怕分毫。不过很大程度上是由于那把抵在他咽喉上的锋利匕首吓得他不敢轻举妄动，而面前的这个来历不明的女人哪怕只要稍稍动一下手腕，他的满腔热血就会立刻喷到对方的脸上。天哪，难道我希卡普三世就要这么不明不白地成了刀下冤魂么？这成了他里唯一的想法。

然而那把匕首却只是这么不轻不重地抵在他的脖子上，既不给他一刀也不饶他一命。有这么一瞬间希卡普真希望对方能给他个痛快的死法，而不是这种欲擒故纵猫捉老鼠的把戏。然而他把目光又一次对准那个压在他身上的姑娘的脸时，他敏锐地察觉到了她表情的转变。他看见她正呆呆地盯着自己的脸，眉梢眼角的杀气渐渐褪去，取而代之的是一种茫然而呆滞的神情，夹杂着一丝他捉摸不透的复杂情愫。

终于，"哦天哪，他的眼睛太漂亮了。"姑娘轻轻叹了口气，嘴里喃喃嘟哝了一句，声音轻的他刚好能听见。然而令他始料未及的是，她的第一句话竟是一句纯正的拉丁语。

拉丁语？！

希卡普三世王子殿下虽然不是一个能够力拔山河冲锋陷阵的材料，但是在其他方面还是相对比较出色的。王族出身的他受到了当时最高水平的教育，所以在绝大所数大字不识几个的维京人中，他算是屈指可数的几个能够熟练书写如尼文的人之一。除去他的母语之外，他也向云游各地的商人那里学习了拉丁语和日耳曼语。虽然他的父亲维京王史图依克对此常常不以为然，但是在几次外交场合中他的这点本事也的确派上了用场。

这个女人是什么来头？难道她是罗马人？她到这里来做什么？。。。他原先的惊恐瞬间被震惊与好奇所占据。而且看见她眼中杀意的渐渐消失，他的胆子也大了起来。他鼓起勇气，小心翼翼地开口问了一句，当然，用的是拉丁语。

而这句话出口，对对方造成的影响要比他大得多。一时间那姑娘就像被雷劈了似的呆坐在他身上，一双大大的蓝色眼睛不可思议地死死盯着他，她嘴唇微张，露出两排像珍珠一样洁白玲珑的牙齿，她那副呆若木鸡的样子显得既可爱又可笑。而直到她脸上的煞气彻底褪去时，他才发现她那恢复常态的脸蛋是何等得妩媚动人，不禁暗自里抽了一口冷气，费了好大的劲才把滑到嘴边的那句"Oh my Thor"使劲咽回肚子里。

天哪，这是从哪里掉下来一个瓦尔基里转世啊。

虽然希卡普•贺兰德斯•哈道克王子殿下已经年至二十，早就到了婚娶的年龄，但是这么近距离地接触一个姑娘对他来说还是头一次，何况是这么一位从天而降的美貌佳人，本身性格内向羞怯的他更是难于招架，他的脸瞬间变得绯红，感到呼吸都有些困难，就好像一只无形的手攥住了他的喉咙。她的身子还压在他的身上，她那温软的肢体带来的美妙触感更是让他浑身的血液都往上涌。

而对方似乎也感觉到了这种尴尬。在愣了几秒钟后，匕首撤了回去。姑娘一纵身从他身上轻盈地跳开，顺手抄起丢在地上的斧子横在胸前摆出一个防御的架势。哦天哪，她的身材可真是棒。。。欧丁啊希卡普你在想些什么？他几乎要给自己一个耳光。他稳稳心神，挣扎着在地上半坐起身子，抬手擦去额头上豆大的冷汗。他还没有完全脱离险境，假如对方察觉到了自己刚才的不经意间的念头，那么他的脑袋估计就离搬家不远了。

"你会说拉丁语？"女孩开了口，紧咬着下唇，蓝色的眼睛狐疑地看着他，声音冷冰冰地不带一丝温度。然而如果他没看错的话，她的脸似乎也不易察觉地红了一下，而这转瞬即逝的潮红极有可能是他的幻觉。

"额。。。是的。。。"他结结巴巴地应道。

他看见她扬了扬眉毛。"你是维京人？"

"是的。。。"话一出口他便有些后悔，因为他清楚地看见她那两弯纤细的娥眉紧蹙在了一起，握着战斧斧柄的指关节也变得更白了。

她歪着脑袋盯着他，眼睛上上下下地扫了他一边，"嗯哼，你看起来还真不怎么像那些家伙。"是他的幻觉，还是她的嘴角真的勾起一丝戏谑的微笑？

她垂下斧子，向前跨了一步，伸出了一只胳膊。希卡普只当是她要拉他起来，然而她却丝毫不理会他伸来的手，而是将手探到他的背后。希卡普只听见"唰"得一声利剑出鞘的声响，他还没来得及反应，他背上的怒雷就已经到了她的手里。

她不经意地瞥了一眼手里的剑，随后般倒抽了一口气同时瞪大了眼睛，"哇哦，这把剑可真棒！"她失口叫了出来，那样子就像一个刚刚得到新布娃娃的小女孩。"额。。。它叫怒雷，"他希卡普有些不好意思地姗姗答道，索尔啊，她刚才的样子可真可爱。。。

然而她却并没有理会他的搭讪，她左手持剑，随意而娴熟地在空中刺出几个漂亮的剑花，有几下似乎是有意无意地堪堪将要擦过希卡普的心口，这又引起他的心脏的一阵狂跳，几乎就要冲出胸腔。

然而不得不说，她的剑法真棒。

在耍了几套花样之后，她把剑尖冲下半插进土里，没有换给他的意思，同时举起自己的战斧，将斧刃抵到离他心口仅有不到两寸的地方停了下来。"你身上带着什么吃的了么？"她斜睨了他一眼，依旧冰冷的口气，带着一丝颐指气使的霸道。

"额。。。有的。"他心里暗自感到奇怪，连忙挣扎着站起身来。他走到无牙身边，取下鞍子上挂着的一个小皮袋，在这场闹剧发生的时候，无牙却出奇地安静，它一直瞪着眼睛默不作声地望着这两人，那副装傻的表情弄得希卡普恨不得抽它两下。幸亏戈博提醒我在路上带些干粮，希卡普在心里叹了一口气。如果说这个女孩是强盗的话，那么只抢吃的的话那也未免太荒唐了。

他将装着干粮的皮袋递了过去，看见她手上寒光闪闪的利斧，他的手不禁抖得像筛糠一样。"怕什么？难道怕我把你的手剁下来么？"她轻蔑地哼了一声，劈手抢了过来，不经意间她的手指触碰到了希卡普的掌心，那柔软温热的感觉瞬间沿着他的胳膊引起了一阵电流般地感觉，让他浑身都为之一颤。

女孩退了两步坐到了她刚才藏身的大树下，将斧头和希卡普的怒雷剑放到自己伸手就能拿得到的地方，这才打开了皮袋，从里面拿出一大块面包，一根熏肠和半条熏鳕鱼。她望着这原始的食物不禁微微皱了皱眉头，但随后还是撕下一块面包放进嘴里，同时咬了一口熏鱼，开始狼吞虎咽地吃了起来。希卡普靠在无牙的身边，呆呆地望着正在大快朵颐的这个奇怪的女孩。尽管他不得不承认她此时的吃相对于她这样的姑娘来说的确不太雅观，但是他却感觉无法将他的视线从她身上离开。她身上有太多的疑点，而他却对她束手无策，她占尽主动权，而他为了保全自己的小命只能乖乖任她摆布。。。拜托希卡普，这可是你自己的领地啊！堂堂的维京王子竟然在自己的国土上任一个来历不明的罗马女子宰割，这也太丢人了吧！

那女孩一边吃着，一边时不时地抬起头来瞥他一眼，见他正愣在原地呆呆地盯着她，那双蓝宝石般熠熠生辉的眸子便危险地眯了起来，"看什么看啊？转过去！"她喝道，嘴里面鼓鼓囊囊地声音有些含混不清，同时作势要抓起身边的斧子。希卡普见状连忙把身子转向湖面背对着她。说实话这让他感到很不舒服，总是有种随时那把利斧就要劈开他的后脑勺的感觉，一想到这个，他便感到一阵寒意从脊梁上一直延伸到头皮。

不过他绝不会承认，在看不到她的脸的时候，他的心里莫名飘过一丝奇怪的伤感。

好在从他身后除了咀嚼声之外，没有什么其他的声音传来。过了一会，他听见一阵轻轻地脚步声向他走来，不禁心都提到了嗓子眼。然而那个姑娘只是走过了他的身边，连看都没看他一眼，似乎他根本不存在似的。她走到湖边掬起水来饮了几口，看到这一幕希卡普心里不禁长长出了一口气，偷偷回身望去，发现他带来的足够半天的食物已经荡然无存。不禁使劲地咽了一口唾沫。

那女孩喝完了水，转身向他走了过来，手里还是拿着那把寸步不离她身的斧子。她一手叉腰，居高临下地俯视着坐在地上的他，眼里冷冰冰地不带一丝情感，直盯着他心里发毛。希卡普绝不是个胆怯的懦夫，对被人拿着武器威胁的事也已经习以为常，但是这个女孩的两只犀利的碧蓝眸子就像两把锋利的匕首，似乎一个眼神就能洞穿他的整个肉体和灵魂似的。

"你的名字？"她语气僵硬地冷冷问道，那架势就像是一个贵妇人在使唤她家的奴隶。

"希。。。希卡普。"他有些结巴地回答道，他没有敢报出自己的姓氏和身份，因为他确信这只会给他带来更多麻烦。

"希卡普。。。什么破名字，这里是哪？"

"这是雷神沼泽，在博克南面五六里地的地方。"

她的眉头皱了起来。"博克？"

"是的，那是维京王的治所，北方帝国的首府。"看见她那茫然的眼神他感觉有必要解释一下这个词的含义。

他敏锐地捕捉到她的脸上掠过一丝阴影，而且不止这些。。。还有拼命压抑着的一丝恐惧与茫然。但是它们很快就从她的脸上消失了。"我要你的马。"她说着转身走向无牙，似乎只要她开口就能得到它似的不容置疑。

"不！"也不知是何来的勇气，希卡普突然跳了起来拦在了无牙和她之间。"这是我的马。。。它。。。它只让我骑过，别人它是绝不会让骑的！"他张开双臂挥舞着，尽力让自己的话听起来可信而又不会激怒面前这个全副武装的姑娘。

"给我让开！"她叫道，伸出手来抓住他的胳膊向旁边一拧，一阵难以忍受的酸痛感立刻让他叫出了声并弯下腰去。她随手将痛得龇牙咧嘴的希卡普推倒在地面上，一边继续向着无牙靠近，"我说是我的，那它就是我的！"她冷冷道，甚至都没看一眼倒在地上的他，她伸出一只手慢慢摸向无牙的鼻子，"别担心，小伙子。。。放轻松，我会对你很好的。"她柔声说道，声音就像是在哄孩子。而倒在地上揉着胳膊的希卡普听后心里一阵发酸，喂，为什么她对人这么粗暴却对马这么温柔！？

而无牙却丝毫不领这个情。它一声长嘶，后腿直立起来，威吓性第向前蹬着两只前蹄。那姑娘见状连忙连连后退，而在她进一步动作之前，无牙却转过身来，以闪电般的速度小跑着从她的身边逃开，迅速地消失在了浓密的树荫中。

"喂，回来！"女孩有些气急败坏地叫着，在原地跺着脚，可是无济于事。她那白皙的脸蛋因为害臊和恼怒而涨的通红，指关节发白的手里紧紧攥着斧头。而对于地上躺着的希卡普来说，这无疑是最解气的一幕了。毕竟是一起长大的伙伴，无牙对他还是绝对忠诚的。对于它的脱缰逃跑他一点也不担心，他总是知道上哪能找到他。要不是担心那姑娘恼羞成怒将自己大卸八块的话，他真想在地下打着滚尽情地捧腹大笑一阵。

那女孩楞了片刻，随后向他转过身来。脸上依旧是带着那副冷漠的表情，而那通红的面颊却没有一丝给她解冻的样子。"你，明天早上，带着尽可能多的干粮到这里来见我。现在你可以走了。"她撂下这句话，转身走到她刚才吃饭的那棵大树下面，拔出了插在土里的怒雷，并随后将那已经空空如也的皮袋甩到希卡普的怀里。虽然他心里一直悬在悬崖边上，但是在瞥见她那还沾着面包屑的红彤彤的脸蛋时，他还是差一点没忍住笑。

"是的。。。小姐。。。"他从地上爬了起来，手脚笨拙地拍落衣服上的土，嘴里应着，这还是他第一次反应过来用上这种尊敬的称呼。"额，谢谢。。。"见她拿着怒雷向自己走来，他下意识地伸手要接。

"嗯哼？"她扬了扬眉毛，歪着头嘲弄式地盯着他，似乎他刚才做了一件很幼稚的举动。"你以为我会把它还给你么？万一你拿着它跑了再也不来了了怎么办？"她反问道，一副咄咄逼人的口气，"这把剑我先笑纳了，如果你明天没有带来我想要的东西，那么它就是我的了。"她说着转到他身后，从他背上摘下了剑鞘并将怒雷插回鞘中。"你给我听好了，希卡普，"她威胁地举起一根手指在他胸口上戳了戳，听到她的声音喊出他的名字，希卡普的浑身都为之一颤，"别想给我耍花招，不要给任何活人说起这件事，也不要带任何人过来，不然的话，小心你的脑袋！"她举起战斧，做出一副要砍的动作，吓得希卡普连忙后退了几步。"滚吧！"她撂下这句话，便转头面向着湖面，再也不看他一眼。

希卡普也不用等她再赶，连忙撒开双腿飞也似地向着方才无牙逃跑的地方逃去，只恨自己左腿的假肢太笨拙，不能尽快地将他带离她战斧的攻击范围。他一口气跑出去半里地，才气喘吁吁地停了下来。在环顾四周确定那个可怕的女孩没有悄悄跟上来之后，他将手指举到唇边轻轻吹了一声呼哨，在他身边不远的地方立刻回应似的响起一声马嘶，紧接着是一阵"嘚嘚"的马蹄声，不一会，无牙的矫健的黑色身影便出现在树篱之间小跑着向他奔来。

"哦伙计，我没事的。"希卡普拍了拍无牙的头，后者正亲热地用自己的脖子蹭着他的手背。他跳上无牙的背。"快，无牙，我们赶紧离开这里，到斯文那去！"根本不需要进一步的吆喝，无牙便低鸣一声，昂头奋蹄向着南方疾驰而去。

而马背上的希卡普却没有关心他们正在前进的方向。这么多年来他信任无牙就像信任自己一样，知道它会把自己带到想去的地方。但是这不是主要原因。虽然他方才就像见了鬼一样地从那个危险蛮横的姑娘身上逃开，但是这一路上她的闪闪发光的金发，明媚的蓝色眼睛和那妩媚的脸蛋仿佛就好像一直没有离开过他的脑海。

嘿，希卡普，你真是个胆小鬼，居然连她的名字都吓得忘了问了。他在脑子里自己嘲讽自己道。

问了又有何用？她肯定是不会说的。

而还有一个很严峻的问题摆在他的眼前，他明天还要不要回来，就像她吩咐的一样，孤身一人，带着足够的干粮？真奇怪，她为什么要的仅仅是食物这么简单的东西？

思忖了再三，希卡普还是下定了决心，明天他会回到这里来见她，而且就按照她吩咐地这么做。

虽然他心里不愿意承认，但是他自己却清楚地知道，这绝不是仅仅为了取回他的怒雷。


	6. 第五章：比试

希卡普•贺兰德斯•哈道克三世殿下自己也不知道今天为何醒的这么早。

昨夜他是饿着肚子精疲力竭地回到哈道克城堡的。斯文的羊圈的确被大风折腾得够呛，他们两个成年男子花了一下午的时间才把栅栏重新修好并抓回了所有逃出来的羊，无牙当然在这次行动中发挥了不小的作用。虽然最后累得灰头土脸满身大汗，但当希卡普看见问题解决后斯文那欣喜的大红脸时，他还是觉得无比的欣慰而满足。"一个首领总是要保护他的子民。"父亲史图依克经常教导他这句话，而他现在也开始慢慢领会他未来所将要承担的职责。

"我真不知道该如何感谢您才好，希卡普殿下！"在他们分别的时候斯文热情洋溢地说道，"您不留下来吃了晚饭再走么？"

"不了，谢谢你斯文，我还要回去看看能不能帮上戈博什么忙。"虽然拜雷神沼泽的那位姑娘所赐，希卡普的肚子都快要饿瘪了，但是他还是不想麻烦这位善良淳朴的牧羊人。"那我就不耽误您的时间了，殿下，"见希卡普决心要走，斯文也不再挽留，只是有些担忧地补了一句。"顺便说一句殿下，最近我们这里好像出了强盗，您回去的时候可要多加小心。"

"强盗？"正准备上马的希卡普听到这句话不禁回过头来，微微皱了皱眉头。难道是。。。？

"是的殿下，昨天有人闯进了我的屋子，不过除了我最好的一根熏肠不见了之外，也没丢什么贵重的东西。"

"哦？哈哈哈。"听到这句话希卡普不禁咧嘴一笑，他大概知道了谁该为此时负责。"那也许是一只山猫或雪貂干的，不必大惊小怪。再见了斯文。"他微笑着向他挥手告别，一边催动无牙快速奔驰起来，他已经等不及要赶回博克吃一顿热乎乎的晚饭，而且这次不会有个拿着斧头满口拉丁语的金发姑娘跟他抢了。

在这一天的劳累，饥饿，和差点丢掉小命之后，他本应该一觉睡到大天亮，可是当清晨的第一抹曙光透过他卧室的窗棂，投射在他的枕边时，他却已经醒了过来，希卡普呻吟了一声，掀开身上盖着的熊皮毯子，虽然现在还只是秋天，但是博克清晨的气温却已经带了一丝来自北极的寒气。他坐到宽大的松木床旁边，从床尾拾起自己的假腿重新装回到自己的半截残肢上，虽然那场火灾已经过去了五年，但是每天早上他给自己装假腿的时候还是心里不是滋味，好在那里已经不再有什么不适，只是在天寒地冻的时候还有些隐隐作痛。

他草草地就着水盆洗了洗脸，稍微理了理自己那棕毛乱竖的褐色头发，迅速穿上了衣服与护甲。维京人即便是在和平时期都一直保持着全副武装的风格，因为对于他们这种天生不安分的民族来说，生活中充满了不测，何况他今天要见的还是昨天差点要了他小命的那个女人。在走出卧室门之前，他顺手抄起了自己的盾牌，"如果剑与盾只能选一样的话，那就选择盾牌。"这是戈博的教导。他的怒雷不在身边，有了这面盾牌他还不至于像昨天那人如此狼狈地任人摆布。

想起自己昨天那不可思议的遭遇，他不禁微微红了脸。堂堂北方帝国的希卡普•贺兰德斯•哈道克三世王子殿下竟然被一个女人如此无礼地戏弄，如果这件事被别人知道了他是没脸在未来接手这个伟大王国的王冠的。。。尽管他那男人的尊严正躲在心里叫嚣着不满，但是他的脑海中总是不经意地闪过那一抹金色和两汪北冰洋般纯净的蓝色。。。该死的希卡普，你到底想想些什么？他只需要把她要的东西交给她，赎回他的怒雷，就能和她分道扬镳一刀两断了，可是他的脑子似乎总是绕不开她的倩影。。。这种全新的陌生感觉总是让他感觉不能这么任她一走了之。

他咽了咽唾沫，尽量把这种离奇的思绪压制下去，便起身走出卧室，穿过一道道点着火把的走廊和石砌的盘旋楼梯，向着地下室的厨房走去。哈道克城堡是一座庞大坚固的石砌建筑，就像建造他们的维京人一样粗犷耐用。起初它的功能只是一座抵御入侵的要塞，同时也能在灾难性的暴雪天气里为那些房子被积雪压塌的穷苦人家提供一个栖身之所。而在希卡普的先祖统一了维京诸部并且称王之后，这座城堡就自然而然成了哈道克王族的王庭所在。虽然经过数代人的修缮让它能够尽量舒适地住人，但是由于维京人大大咧咧从不挑剔环境的舒适与否，这座城堡和南方的罗马帝国的宫殿比起来还是寒酸的很。

希卡普轻轻推开厨房的门，这间地下室相当庞大，既是厨房又是食品贮藏室。此时里面静悄悄的没有一点声音。早饭还要等到一个小时之后才能开，厨娘此时想必还在灶边的草铺上打呼噜。而这正合希卡普的心意。他可不想被别人看见自己溜进厨房偷拿食物，这对于一位王子来说未免也太丢脸了。他不知道自己应该拿多少食物，不过听着那位姑娘的意思是不仅要带上她今天这一顿要吃的干粮，而且还需要为她准备上足够几天的干粮。她这么神神秘秘的是要干什么？她要到哪里去？她到底是谁？这些疑团一直堆积在他心里得不到解决，而且他感觉如果今天不问她个清楚的话，他的内心是永远也不会安宁的。

他顺手抄起一个放在墙角的小背筐，走到食品架上开始将大块的面包装到里面。他甚至还不知道她喜欢吃什么，从她昨天皱着的眉头来看，她似乎不太喜欢这种维京风味的烹调方法。可是拜托，这里可是博克！他又到哪里去给她找会做罗马菜的厨子呢？

"好啊好啊，希卡普王子殿下竟然溜到厨房里偷面包！"一个尖锐的酸溜溜的女声不知道从什么地方响了起来，希卡普毫无防备，一时间吓得手里的面包都掉到了地上。他抬起头，看见一个瘦高个的女孩从一排熏野猪腿的后面悠悠地转了出来。她长着一张尖尖的老鼠脸和两只锐利多疑的眼睛，穿着土黄色的粗亚麻布的衣服，一头稻草色的头发编成两个粗粗的辫子垂到胸前，散发着一股微微发臭的鱼油的气味。她走到离希卡普几步远的地方靠在了架子上，歪着脑袋戏谑地笑着瞅着他，似乎对自己的发现很沾沾自喜。

"嗨，芭芙纳特，早上好。。。"希卡普一边蹲下身子拾起掉落的面包，一边脸色发红地向着来人尴尬地打着招呼。芭芙纳特•索尔森是王宫厨房的厨娘的女儿，一直在厨房里帮她的母亲打理哈道克家的一日三餐，她还有个孪生兄弟名叫特夫纳特，现在在博克卫戍部队里的后备队里服役。这兄妹两人虽然性别不同，但是在性格上却是如出一辙。在整个斯堪的纳维亚没有比这俩更顽劣不恭的年轻人了，他们捣鼓出的各种麻烦经常需要维京王史图依克亲自出面才算解决。他们最大的乐趣就是看别人出丑，而如果没有机会的话他们就会制造令人出丑的机会。虽然贵为王子，希卡普在小的时候也没少中过他们的恶作剧。所以今天被芭芙纳特抓了个正着，希卡普感觉自己是很难脱身了。

芭芙纳特一声不吭，依旧带着充满兴趣的表情看着他，似乎等着王子殿下的进一步解释。"额。。。芭芙纳特，我需要出趟远门去办事，所以需要拿些干粮。。。""什么要紧的事啊？"不等他说完芭芙纳特便追问了一句，腔调里带着明显的拿贼拿赃的得意。"没什么。。。没什么要紧的事，是我父亲留下来的事情，纯粹是些王族的事务。。。"他撒了一个模棱两可的谎，感觉自己的借口在维京人之间出名的捣蛋王面前显得苍白无力，希卡普向来不喜欢说谎，然而他还能说什么？"昨天我遇到了一个金发姑娘，她拿着刀扑倒我的身上，夺下我的剑，并且威胁我今天带着吃的去见他。"这会让他在维京人中贻笑几百年的。

"王族的事务？"芭芙纳特盯着他的脸微微摇了摇头，显然是没有相信他的话，"好吧，我们这些小家小户也管不着什么帝国的大事，你还需要什么？"出乎希卡普的预料之外，她没有进一步刁难他什么，不禁暗地里送了一口气，"额。。。再拿两根香肠，三条腌鳕鱼，一只熏野猪腿，两块干酪，五块鹿肉干。。。"希卡普一时也不知道这些东西合不合那个姑娘的胃口，便点了几样比较易于保存当做干粮的食品。

"好家伙，殿下，这些东西够喂饱一整支宫廷卫队了，"芭芙纳特扑哧一笑，"您确定这是您一个人要吃的东西？"她回过头来戏谑地盯着希卡普那瘦削的身材，后者红着脸没有做进一步的解释。虽然嘴里嘀嘀咕咕着一些希卡普听不懂的话，但是芭芙纳特还是按着他的吩咐取来了他所需要的食物，她帮着她将这堆干粮塞进背筐中。"好了殿下，这下子您可以去趟格陵兰也不用担心挨饿了。"她咧嘴笑道，同时不知是有意还是无意地轻轻拍了拍希卡普的胳膊。而后者在嗫嚅了一两句感谢的话之后，便扭头逃出了厨房。

"咔嚓"

一阵摄人心魄的罡风，伴随着尖锐的呼啸声，一把战斧破空飞来，深深地嵌入了一棵大松树的树干之内，还没等斧柄的颤动完全静止，一只手便抓住了木柄左右轻轻摇撼了一下将它拔了出来，在木头上留下一道触目惊心地深深口子。

亚丝翠转了转自己手中的斧子，轻轻出了一口气，似乎对自己刚才的表现很满意。清晨起来后的训练总是让她感到心情舒畅，尤其是在她恢复了元气之后。在昨天的一顿大餐，一天时间的休息和美美睡上一觉之后，亚丝翠的气色明显好了不少，嘴唇和脸颊也渐渐恢复了些血色，四肢也没有之前这么酸痛难忍，甚至有了点闲情逸致对着水中的倒影整理一下衣服，并将自己三天没有打理的乱糟糟的头发重新编成一根粗粗的麻花辫。昨天她在湖面倒影中看见的那个绝望落魄的女疯子不见了，取而代之的是那个她熟悉的骄傲自信的亚丝翠•奥勒留公主殿下，虽然身上那被划得破破烂烂的衣服还是显得掉价。

虽然她心里不愿意承认，但是她心里对昨天遇见的那个自称希卡普的维京男子抱着一丝微弱的感激。如果没有他的话，自己说不定又要饿着肚子走上一天的路，变得更加人不人鬼不鬼了。她简直不能相信他是个维京人。那瘦弱的身子骨放在罗马人之间都只能算是残次品，何况是那些五大三粗满身肌肉的北欧强盗了。而且他竟然能说一口流利的拉丁语，这便更让他显得与众不同。。。如果不是他亲口说他是个维京人的话，她简直就要以为他是朱庇特派来拯救他的救星。。。

而且平心而论，他并不是一个长得难看的家伙，从某种角度来说还可以说是相当英俊。相比于传说中那些满脸横肉蠢笨异常的家伙，他显得要文雅清秀许多，尤其是他的那双眼睛。。。那中她从未见过的翡翠般明净深邃的色泽，美到令人窒息，就像无底洞一样将她的所有痴贪嗔怨全都吸得干干净净，只能任由自己的神智迷失在那片翠绿中。

自从昨天他走了之后她就时而呆呆地凝视着湖面，心里翻来覆去地琢磨着为什么当时她竟会下不去手割断他的喉咙。思来想去她只能归因于是自己还没做好杀人的准备，毕竟虽然她武艺高强，但是到目前为止也还没有上过一次战场，更不用说杀一个人了。她是绝不会承认自己是受到了什么奇怪的情愫影响而变得慈悲为怀的，不，她亚丝翠•奥勒留是绝不会承认自己会这么轻而易举地被一个素昧平生的维京男人迷了心窍。

她的背上还佩着他的那把长剑，她抽出那把剑，在阳光下细细地看视这那耀眼夺目的锋利剑刃和上面纹饰着的闪电状花纹，大概这就是这把剑为什么叫怒雷的原因。虽然她贵为罗马帝国的公主，这些年里见识过的神兵利器无数，但是她也不暗自赞叹这把剑的锐不可当。如果不是她昨天采取了偷袭的手段，而是采取真刀真枪的对决的话，希卡普也不会被她这么轻易地制服。能佩戴这把剑的人必定是非同一般，那么这个希卡普又是什么来头？

她突然变得急躁起来，她感到心中突然涌起一种想再次见到他的冲动，而且绝不是仅仅为了他许诺带来的食物。。。

她的沉思突然被身后树林里传来的"窸窣"的声响所打断。她陡然一惊，在理智还没有反应过来的时候，自卫的本能已经占了先机，她下意识地顺手将自己手里的斧头向发出声响的方向甩了出去。电光石火之间，她听见了斧子插进泥土的钝响和一声短促而恐怖的叫喊。她心里骤然一紧，连忙提着怒雷向着发出声响的方向跑去。如果真是他的话，她极有可能伤了他。。。

她跳过几丛矮树篱，一眼就瞥见自己甩出去的战斧正深深地嵌在地面上，离斧刃不到三寸草丛里瘫坐这那个褐发翠眸的青年，身后背着一面盾牌和一个背筐。他是孤身一人，甚至连一把武器都没有带，他有些茫然地坐在地上，残余着恐惧的翠色眸子一会望着地上插着的斧子，一会又茫然地盯着自己。看见他那无辜而惊恐的样子，亚丝翠竟感到心中一痛，就好像有什么尖锐的东西轻轻戳了她一下似的。

一阵尴尬的沉默，最后还在瘫坐在地上的希卡普率先打破了沉默。

"你。。。就这么想杀我么？"虽然口气里依然带着一丝颤抖，但是却掩盖不住其中的揶揄口吻。

"我。。。我很抱歉。"这句话几乎是无意识地就从她的嘴边滑出。然而话一出口她恨不得给自己一个耳光。该死的，她什么时候学会道歉了？她是罗马帝国高高在上的公主殿下，她从不愿意也不需要承认她的错误，再加上她那倔强不服输的性格，甚至连奥古斯都本人也要让她三分。然而她今天却竟然对这个素昧平生的维京男子道了歉？这对于亚丝翠来说是不可思议而更不可容忍的。

她拼命想要平复心中那种异样的悸动，再次抬头看他时那蓝色的眸子里已经恢复了平常的冷漠与狠戾。"如果你在走近之前打声招呼的话，就不用差点挨上这一斧子了。"撂下这句话后她便转身往湖边走去，没有再回头看他一眼。见她那突然从软到硬的态度转变，瘫坐在地上的希卡普有些茫然不知所措，犹豫了片刻之后他还是挣扎着从地上爬了起来，背起身后的盾牌和背筐跟在了亚丝翠的身后，一面小心翼翼地随时提防着有可能突如其来甩过来的斧子。

亚丝翠走到了昨天他们两人遭遇的那棵老松树下面坐了下来，抬头瞟了一眼面前的希卡普。"你带的吃的呢？"她伸出一只手问道。后者连忙从背上取下背筐放在地上，向她这边推了推。亚丝翠微微向前倾了倾身子，打开了背筐的盖子，不禁微微瞪大了眼睛。虽说她贵为罗马帝国的公主，从小到大山珍海味也算见过不少，但是如今沦落到这部田地，她才知道原本召之即来挥之即去的一日三餐原来是如此地来之不易。现在这背筐里的食物对于曾经不得不用野果充饥的亚丝翠来说无异于一场盛宴：各种肉食，干酪，还有大块的面包。

而今天的亚丝翠公主殿下可不会像昨天一样那样狼吞虎咽了。现在想起自己昨天那不甚雅观的吃相她都不禁羞得满脸通红。既然现在没有忍饥挨饿之虞，她也需要开始注意起自己的进餐礼仪了。亚丝翠伸手从筐里拿出一块鹿肉干，用自己腰间的匕首将它割成小块，斯斯文文地小口吃了起来，一面就着一块面包。虽然她低着头专注于自己面前的食物，但她还是能感到身边希卡普的目光落在她的身上，让她感觉如火烤一般浑身不自在。该死的，他就不能看点别的吗？

她把装着食物的筐子向他那边推了推，"你也吃一点，"她嘴里嚼着东西含混不清地说道，口气听起来更像是命令。"反正我也吃不了这么多"见希卡普那双惊奇的翠色眼睛正盯着她，她急忙补充了一句，便不再看他，继续埋头吃着自己的东西。希卡普犹豫了一下，伸手从筐里取出一块熏鳕鱼和一块面包，一时间两人之前又陷入了略显尴尬的沉默，只能听见细细的咀嚼声。

"敢问小姐的芳名是？"亚丝翠刚伸手拿出一根香肠，听到这句似乎漫不经心的问话不由得差点松手让东西掉到地上。她本不想回答这个问题，但是却发现自己很难拒绝这个合情合理的疑问。吃了人家的东西，却连自己的名字都不告诉人家，这似乎有点说不过去。。。

"亚。。。亚丝翠。"犹豫了片刻她最后还是开了口，随后警觉地抬头瞥了他一眼，见他脸上毫无反应不禁暗自松了口气。看样子他还不知道自己的身份。然而她知道这种对话一旦开了头就绝不会仅仅止步于此。

"亚丝翠小姐是罗马人？"她点了点头，不禁暗自好笑，在这片维京人的土地上，像她这样操着一口拉丁语的陌生人还能来自哪里？然而她立刻就意识到了下一个问题将是什么。"那么您到我们这里是。。。？"果然来了，她不能回答这个问题。"这不关你的事。"她冷冷道，双臂交叉在胸前斜睨着他。她需要让他知道他已经越界了，而她的目的轻而易举地就达到了。希卡普在她的那记眼刀下立刻就住了口，他有些疑虑地望了她一眼，微微耸了耸肩，便继续低头吃他的早饭了。见他乖乖闭嘴，亚丝翠心里暗自松了口气，如果他还再喋喋不休的话，她便不得不用自己的斧头让她闭嘴了。

早餐就在这种令人尴尬的沉默中结束了。希卡普始终没有再说一句话，这既让亚丝翠大大松了口气又感到有些失望。如果他不谈那些令她尴尬的诸如她是谁她来干什么之类的问题的话，她倒是希望和他多说几句话。在填饱肚子之后，她起身走到湖边喝了几口清水，感到心里说不出的畅快。她回过头看了一眼希卡普，见他也已经站起身来，眼睛瞅着她，脸上带着一丝犹豫不决的神色，似乎不知道下一步该如何是好。

她猛然意识到他的剑还在她的身上，或许是时候把它还给他然后打发他走人。她从背上取下剑鞘，向他递了过去。希卡普眼睛微微一亮，向前跨了一步伸手握住了剑鞘，而正要将怒雷取回时却发现亚丝翠并没有立刻松手，他抬起头来，对上了一双带着一丝狡黠光芒的蓝色眸子。

"慢着，"亚丝翠的嘴角勾起一丝挑战的微笑。"别这么急着将它拿走，这把剑的确出色，但是我还不知道它的主人本领如何呢。"她松开了紧握着怒雷剑鞘的左手，而右手同时探向自己身后握住了斧子柄，"敢不敢和我比试一下，希卡普先生？"她取下战斧，随意地在手中转动了几下，锋利的斧刃反射着耀眼的阳光，几乎让人睁不开眼睛。

希卡普情不自禁地后退了一步。他不想动手，他本不喜欢与人争斗，何况对面还是一位如此可怕而迷人的姑娘，但是他别无选择。转身逃跑是不行的，他的自尊心不会允许他如此不战而降，何况他那左腿的残疾能否跑过身手矫健的亚丝翠还是个问题。

"您确定要这样么，亚丝翠小姐？"他深吸一口气，取下了身后的盾牌护在胸前，同时右手缓缓抽出了怒雷。虽然他希望对方能知道自己在做什么，但是他还是做好了战斗准备，她已经逼得他无路可退，他只有背水一战。

亚丝翠的回答再干脆也没有了，她扬了扬眉毛，二话不说双手抡起斧子直直地向着他劈了下去，带起一阵迅猛的罡风。希卡普一看动了真格，连忙举起盾牌硬生生接下了这一招，"铛"地一声斧子砍在了盾牌的铁皮上，迸出颗颗火星，希卡普顿时感到左臂一阵酸麻，不禁惊诧于她那纤细的胳膊竟然有着如此大的力气。"拿出你的本事来给我看看，我可是动真格的。"亚丝翠的话音未落，右手已起，斧子高举平平地削向他的头顶，希卡普连忙把头一缩，斧刃堪堪擦过他的棕色头发。

然而亚丝翠似乎还没有罢手的意思，手里的斧头就像旋风一样在他的上下左右挥舞着，迅捷灵敏而不失力度，希卡普在她那暴风骤雨般的攻势下只能连连后退，一边用盾牌和长剑勉强挡开那招招致命的利斧。亚丝翠的斧头神出鬼没，往往在他最意想不到的地方给予致命的一击。他试图用昨天战胜斯诺劳特的那一招扳回局势，但是亚丝翠的斧子来势虽猛，却也收放自如，根本不吃他那一套。在她那凌厉的攻势下他的防守已经捉襟见肘，希卡普清楚地明白如果不是她手下留情，每每在将要砍中他的时候将斧子及时撤回，他现在很有可能已经成了刀下之鬼。

他已经乱了方寸，她似乎也知道这一点。亚丝翠轻喝一声，斧头斜斜地劈向他的右腕，希卡普下意识地举起怒雷抵挡，谁知在兵刃相接之时，亚丝翠把手一沉，用战斧的斧刃边缘钩住怒雷的剑身迅速一拧，希卡普只感到手腕一酸，怒雷就这么轻而易举地被亚丝翠套出了他的手指，顺手一甩丢在了几步远的地面上。而在他还没反应过来的当儿，亚丝翠的左脚已起，猛地踢在了他的盾牌上，脚跟不稳的希卡普一个趔趄向后摔倒在地，只来得及将盾牌紧紧护在胸前，而亚丝翠的另一只脚已经牢牢地踏在了上面，她居高临下地俯视着他，手里那把双刃战斧的宽阔斧刃离他的喉咙不到两寸。

"你还有什么要说的么？"她扬了扬眉毛，嘴角露出一丝得意洋洋的微笑。

被按在地上动弹不得的希卡普连大气都不敢出，他手里依旧紧握着盾牌的把手，双眼死死盯着那悬在他脖子上方的斧子。一时间昨天的窘态似乎又重演了一遍，他在下，她在上，他的脖子上横着她的武器，在她面前他就像鱼肉一样任人宰割，毫无还手之力。

可是这次似乎不同。

他自己都没有意识到自己那紧紧握着盾牌的发僵的手指，由于求生的本能，已经慢慢扳上了盾牌背面上一个小疙瘩。。。

接下来发生了什么，亚丝翠和希卡普都没有反应过来。亚丝翠只听见"咔哒"一响，突如其来的撞击感让她猝不及防之下完全失去了平衡，随后自己的身子立马就被一股大力裹挟住猛地拉向了仰面朝天躺在地上的希卡普，他的面孔在她面前迅速变大，她直挺挺地摔在了希卡普的身上，由于他们之间隔了一面盾牌，虽然避免了尴尬但是却也少了一道缓冲。硬生生的冲撞让她胸口感到一阵生疼，最初的震撼之后她下意识地想挣扎着爬起来，但是却发现自己的四肢根本动弹不得。

他们怎么会知道到底发生了什么呢？在这电光石火之间，希卡普无意中扣动了自己盾牌上的开关，盾牌中央的圆形疙瘩瞬间弹开，从中射出一根长长的绳索将她浑身上下捆了个结结实实，同时将她迅速拉向盾牌。这个机关是希卡普最后的杀手锏，也是他在万不得已的情况下的保命之举。这面用铁皮包裹，纹饰着黑龙图案的盾牌看似普通，实际上却暗藏着不少玄机，也是希卡普王子殿下的得意之作。铁皮包裹的坚固盾面下安装了可以开合的弹簧，稍加变形就成了一把折叠式十字弩。同时盾牌中空的结构省去了不少重量，也正好适合他这种不是很有力气的人使用。中间暗藏的绳索一旦触发，就能迅速探出并将前方十步之内的目标捆住并拖到面前。这种一次性的捕获机关只有在情况万不得已的时候希卡普才会用到，而没想到第一次实战就用在了亚丝翠身上。

亚丝翠刚刚反应过来，就发现自己的四肢被绳索捆得严严实实。她拼命扭动着身子想要挣脱开束缚，可是白费力气。见挣扎无果，她便有些气急败坏地把脸转向了自己身下的希卡普，而直到这时她才发现他们两人已经靠得如此之近，近到了令人尴尬的距离。事实上如果不是中间隔了一道盾牌，她现在就已经趴在了他的怀里，而他们的鼻尖相距已经不到一寸，她能清清楚楚地看到他那大睁着的翠色眸子中的每一条纹路，他颊上淡淡的雀斑，以及他那微微长出些许胡子茬的下巴。隔着盾牌她能感受到他那突突狂跳的心脏，他那急促而炽热的鼻息喷到她的脖子上，那温热而微痒的感觉就像电流一般在她的神经中激荡，撩拨着她那慌乱的心绪。

不，这不对劲，这很不对劲。她从未有过这种奇怪的感觉，这让她既感到无比好奇又很不适应。她不知道自己该如何处理它，但她大脑中残存的理智告诉她她必须住手，他也必须住手。而她身下的他似乎也跟她一样地慌乱而不知所措，他的眼睛一直茫然而惶惑地盯着她，那无辜的神情似乎根本没有意识到自己做了些什么，让她看了感到既好气，又好笑。

看样子只有她来打破这种尴尬的沉默了，他似乎并没有想要立刻放她起来的意思，只是带着那种呆滞的表情望着她，直望得她脸色发红。在最初的震惊和尴尬渐渐褪去之后，一股无名怒火在她胸中燃起。从占尽上风一瞬间变为这副样子，换谁都会恼羞成怒，何况是一向心高气傲的亚丝翠公主殿下，这变得更加不能容忍。

"你这是干什么？放开我！"她双眼冒火地冲着他叫道，这似乎将他从那种该死的出神中惊醒。希卡普眨了眨眼睛，随后如梦方醒般惊叫了一声，这才从盾牌下面爬了出来。他屈膝跪在她身旁，抽出腰间的匕首将她身上的绳索割断。不经意间他的手有几次触屏到她的皮肤，那温热而略带粗糙的触感就像烙铁一样让她周身为之一颤。

他割断绳索后，亚丝翠根本不等他的帮助，就自己跳了起来，挣脱开其余缠在她身上的绳子。她揉着自己被勒得酸痛的胳膊，胸中的怒火并没有因为重获自由而消退多少。她一步跨到希卡普的面前，右手一扬就是一记响亮的耳光。

"你竟敢对我做这种事情！"她厉声喝道，望着他叫了一声往后一跳，举起双手捂住了脸，那双翡翠色的眼睛充满了惊异，委屈与愠怒。他慢慢放下了手，亚丝翠瞥见他的脸上明显的五个红红的指印，心里不禁一揪，但是她那受了伤的骄傲不会允许她就这么服软。一层危险的冷漠渐渐爬上了希卡普那英俊的脸，他显然是在极力控制住自己的情绪，而这让他的脸变得有些僵硬而扭曲。虽然他表面上面不改色，但是他那握紧的拳头和发白的指关节还是显示出他压抑着的怒火。

"我只是出于自卫，"他冷冷道，交叉起双臂，"我以为你就要杀了我。。。"

"杀了你？"亚丝翠轻哼一声，而她的心却没来由地一痛。"我要是想杀了你，昨天不就动手了？"她仰着头斜睨着他，语调中带着一丝嘲讽，而看见他眼中那受伤的神色却口气不由得一软，"你。。。难道就是这么看我的？"她稍稍放低了声音嗫嚅道。

希卡普敏锐地捕捉到了她声音的变化，一瞬间他的目光似乎变得柔和了一点，但是那片刻的温存转瞬即逝，取而代之的还是那压抑着的怒火。"亚丝翠小姐，"他终于开了口，声音还是像刚才一样，该死的彬彬有礼而冷若冰霜，"我自认为没有什么对不起你的地方，但是你却好几次想要置我于死地。。。"他的声音夹杂着一丝不易察觉的痛苦，"我信守诺言给你带来了你要的东西，而你却是这么对待我。。。"他的情绪似乎有些激动，声音也不由自主地高亢起来，然而片刻之后他便意识到了自己的失态，他垂下了眼皮，一声轻轻的叹息从他的唇边溢出。他回身拾起了地上的长剑和盾牌。"今后，我们分道扬镳，就当这一切都没有发生过。"他撂下最后这句冷冰冰的告别，便转身向树林走去，没有再回头看她哪怕一眼。

亚丝翠呆呆地站在湖边，望着他离去的瘦削身影。一时间两种同样强烈的冲动占据了她的大脑：她恨不得一斧头扔过去将他砍翻在地，却又想追上去拉住他的胳膊求他不要走。

该死的，她真想给自己一个耳光。


	7. 第六章：冻雨

"抱歉，伙计，我们今天不能回城堡了，你就先将就着在这忍一宿吧。"

无牙有些不满地喷了个响鼻，在一幢坚固而宽敞的林间木屋停了下来。这是一座典型的维京住宅，厚厚的松木墙既可以保暖又能抵挡得住狂风与暴雪的侵袭，门口台阶上高高的木质平台可以防止过厚的积雪把门堵住，尖尖的屋顶上雕刻着用于装饰的龙头图案。它就像建造它的维京人一样，大气结实，坚固耐用，虽然和南方的罗马城里那些殿宇游廊相比显得简陋而粗糙，但是住在里面无疑是相当舒适的。

希卡普•贺兰德斯•哈道克三世殿下从马背上跳了下来，牵着无牙走进了木屋旁边的一间充当马厩的小棚子里，虽然它显然对这将就的一晚感觉有些不快，但在看到食槽里堆满的干草之后，饥肠辘辘的无牙还是没有那么挑剔。

"吃吧，伙计，吃吧。"在无牙埋头在食槽里大嚼特嚼时，希卡普轻轻抚摸着它那光洁的脖颈说道。他俯身抓起一把干草喂到他的爱马的嘴边，后者一边嚼着一边亲热地用它湿漉漉热乎乎的鼻子蹭着它的手。

希卡普陪着无牙呆了一会就走出了马厩。他自己的肚子也饿得要命，而无牙那肆无忌惮的咀嚼声让他几乎有种想要跟着它一起吃草的冲动。他走到木屋前拉出了门栓，推开了厚重的松木门走进了黑漆漆的门厅。他努力适应着黑暗，摸索着走到火塘边抱了捆干柴，拿出随身带来的火石火刀打出火星将它点燃，一团旺盛的篝火便渐渐熊熊燃烧起来，照亮了前厅墙上悬挂着的各种大小的鹿角，狼和熊的头，以及各种闪闪发亮的刀剑兵器，在厚厚的松木墙上投下一片令人不安的尖锐阴影。

这间木屋是哈道克王族打猎时用的临时行宫，坐落在博克西南面一片树林中的空地上。上百年的时间里，历代维京王都曾经在这片猎苑里纵情欢乐，夏天打打野鸡和鹌鹑，冬天猎猎驯鹿和雪兔，运气好的话还能打到一头棕熊来做一件象征着王权地位的熊皮披风。作为王储，希卡普三世也跟随着他的父亲史图依克大帝在这里度过几个难忘的夏天，虽然他在此逗留期间连一只兔子都没打到过。

他蹲在篝火边搓了搓有些发凉的双手，虽然此时还是深秋，但是从北极一路南下的寒气已经渐渐渗透到了维京人的领地。随后他起身走到厨房，从柜子里拿出一块面包，一根熏肠和一小瓶黑莓酒走回到火塘边，他需要尽快把肚子填饱，然后倒在床上好好睡上一觉，这一天已经够他受的了。

他一边吃着，一边眼睛游离在前厅四周的墙壁上，从一排排猎物标本，战利品，再到哈道克王室成员的肖像上。维京人的肖像都是绘制在木质盾牌上，把他们好战的性格一丝不苟地贯彻到了艺术领域。虽然他们粗壮的双手似乎不太适合这种细致描摹的工作，但是他们还是能够成功地描摹出希卡普的先祖的相貌。从那些肖像上看，已经作古的维京王们几乎都是人高马大，肌肉发达，满脸胡子的典型维京大汉。他们那粗壮的胳膊似乎能轻易扭断雄驼鹿的脖子。希卡普下意识地望了望自己的那细瘦的双臂，嘴角露出了一丝苦笑。除了那哈道克家族标志性的红褐色头发和祖母绿的眼睛之外，他简直不能从自己身上看出一丝和他们的联系。

他的眼睛落在了最后一张肖像上。那是一个亚麻色头发的女人，身材纤柔婀娜，披着长长的熊皮斗篷，瘦长的脸上带着一丝微弱和和善的微笑，碧绿色的眼睛正温柔地注视着希卡普。在年轻的王子眼中，沃尔卡王后显得既熟悉又陌生。他从来就没有见过她，他对她的全部记忆都来自于这张肖像。关于母亲希卡普知之甚少，他只知道她是从别处嫁到哈道克王庭的公主，在生下他之后不久就罹患伤寒去世，这种让维京人束手无策的病魔常常夺去那些不幸在严冬中分娩的维京女人。

他一直很想知道他的母亲的一切，但是他却一直不敢问他的父亲。史图依克很少向他提起他的母亲，而每次他不得不说出沃尔卡的名字的时候他的脸总是阴沉得可怕。他不知道他们过得是否幸福，但是他知道自从母亲亡故之后父亲从未续弦。这对于一位年轻气盛的维京王来说简直是一件不可想象的事。

虽然史图依克还没有和他谈过这事，但是希卡普清楚地知道自己很快就要被推进婚姻的殿堂。他已经二十岁了，而许多和他同样年龄的小伙子都已经做了父亲。他随时有可能被指定给一位贵族少女，和她结婚，生几个孩子，直到他一天接替了史图依克的宝座再册立他自己的王储。这似乎是再天经地义不过的事情，王族的婚姻只是为了血脉的延续。在这幕上演了几百年的戏剧中，男主角永远是确定的，而女主角却是随便谁都可以。

他不禁苦笑，从小到大他就几乎没接触过几个女孩，他不知道如何和她们相处，更别说和她们中的一个一起生活了。何况今天早上，他还被一个女孩结结实实地扇了一记耳光，可以想见，他希卡普三世的未来有多么阴暗。

一想到这件丢脸的事，希卡普的左脸不禁油然而生一阵火辣辣的痛感，仿佛亚丝翠那纤长白皙而却有力的手掌刚刚扇过不久似的。希卡普从小到大都没怎么挨过打，他是史图依克一世大帝的独子，又一直生的又瘦又小，所以父亲也一直不忍也不敢过分的责罚他。其他维京人就更不敢对他造次了。而今天，希卡普•贺兰德斯•哈道克三世王子殿下，未来的维京王，北方帝国的继承人，居然在自己的领地之内被一个素昧平生的罗马女人狠狠扇了一记耳光，这不仅对希卡普来说是闻所未闻，而在整个维京历史上也是新鲜事。而且最让他咽不下这口气的是，他根本就不知道自己做错了什么。

在他第一次被她扑倒在地并抢走了他身上的粮食时，他本应该带人来把她抓起来，可是他没有这么做，反而乖乖地按照她的吩咐孤身一人带来这么多干粮，可是他所得到的回报却是一记响亮的耳光。。。就算他不考虑他的尊严，任一个来路不明的罗马女子逗留在他的国土也绝不会有什么好处。罗马人与维京人从古以来就是世仇，他作为未来的君王也必须严肃对待这件事。

然而他却什么都没有做。他自己也不知道自己为什么会对她一再这么宽容，甚至连她扇了他一记耳光，他也对这个自称叫亚丝翠的女人恨不起来。在他又羞又气地从她身边走开，叫来无牙迅速离开那片倒霉的树林后，他的脑海里也总是不时闪现出她那如瀑的金色长发，象牙般的细腻肌肤以及那两汪如大海般明净的眸子。。。

虽然在一气之下他赌咒发誓再也不想和她有任何瓜葛，但是无论是在无牙背上驰骋，还是在铁匠铺里帮戈博干活的时候，他的心总是时不时地飞到了雷神沼泽的湖畔树林中。她到底是谁？她为什么要到这里来？她今后怎么办？亚丝翠身上笼罩着太多的谜团，而她那支支吾吾的简单回答完全不能满足他的好奇心。而他对她的牵挂绝不仅仅是由于好奇，他发现她的时候，她是那么衣衫褴褛，面容憔悴，灰头土脸，饥肠辘辘，虽然她的态度如此蛮横吓人，但是他却依然抑制不住一种怜惜而想保护她的冲动。而即便是她今天已经填饱了肚子恢复了体力，有了充足的给养之后，他也总是对她放心不下，生怕这个神秘兮兮的女子在这片人生地不熟的土地上会吃什么苦头。

希卡普王子殿下绝不会承认自己是个懦夫，一个胆小鬼，一个任人欺凌的受气包。但是他对亚丝翠的这种纵容连他自己都说不清楚是因为什么。这种情形他之前从来都没有遇到过，所以他在她面前才会变得如此不知所措。这个可怕而美丽的姑娘既像磁石一样吸引着他，又总是让他想赶紧从她身边逃开。

用完晚饭之后，希卡普便钻到了卧室里铺着熊皮毯子的舒适被窝里。他已经在卧房里生起了炉火，烤的整个房间暖洋洋的。他本可以回到哈道克城堡去，但是他今天早上被芭芙纳特抓个现行的时候撒谎说要出去几天，所以他也不敢回去被她发现而引出更多的麻烦。因而他只能躲到猎苑的这间小木屋里。说实话他也很喜欢这里的宁静与安逸，尤其是他的父亲外出，这里就任他支配。在这温暖舒适的环境里他本可以马上进入梦乡，但是今晚希卡普却辗转反侧许久不能入眠。似乎在亚丝翠出现在他的生活里之后，一切都变了样子。

折腾到半夜，当希卡普殿下昏昏沉沉将要入眠时，房顶上传来的细碎的声响又驱散了他的睡意。开始时只是间或发出的啪嗒声，渐渐地变成了密集的细小敲击声，声音逐渐连成一片，变成了连绵不断的"哗哗"声。密集的雨点冲刷着木质房顶，激起一片单调而具有催眠效果的雨声。

希卡普长长舒了口气，在维京人生活的这个纬度上，深秋时节的冻雨是很常见的事情。这种温度接近于冰点雨滴虽然没有凝结成雪，但是却要比雪的危害大得多。对于旅行者来说，在户外遇到冻雨是件很倒霉的事情，它们会让道路变得泥泞不堪寸步难行，而且那无孔不入的冰凉雨滴会迅速浇透身上的衣服，让皮肤直接暴露在砭骨的寒气之中。体格健壮的维京人很少感冒，而绝大多数这种病例往往就是由于在户外遭遇了冻雨而引起的。

希卡普躺在床上，听着屋外淅沥沥的雨声。他那敏锐的耳朵能够分辨出雨滴打在草地，树叶，房顶上的不同声响。各种不同音调的雨声混杂在一起，却出人意料地和谐一致，高中低音一应俱全，这种直接从阿斯加德传来的天籁一直是希卡普最喜爱的安眠曲，他感到自己的心跳渐渐放缓下来，与雨声达成一种共鸣般的和谐，他感到自己的眼皮正在变得沉重下来，雨声让他的思绪完全轻松下来，准备彻底钻进睡眠这种安宁的避难所。

而在他的最后一丝神智还清醒的时候，希卡普突然猛地睁开了眼睛，那双原本睡眼惺忪的翠色眸子突然睁得溜圆。他一下子从床上跳了起来，七手八脚地披上了自己的外衣装上假肢套上靴子。他一头冲出了卧室，随即马上折返回来抓起了床上厚厚的熊皮毯子。他就着炉火点燃了一盏放在门口的提灯，将毯子往头上一披就拉开了屋门冲进了门外滂沱的雨帘。

当希卡普猛地推开马厩的屋门时，无牙睡得正香。它竖起耳朵抬起头，有些惊讶地盯着自己的主人。"我们走，无牙，"希卡普低声道，迅速走到无牙身边为他带上辔头和鞍鞯。无牙有些不满地打了个响鼻，跺了跺后蹄，"我知道这已经半夜了，伙计，但是我们必须走一趟。"希卡普拍了拍它的后背安慰道，随后便牵着无牙走出了马厩翻身上了马背。

"去雷神沼泽，快，伙计，越快越好。"

冻雨之夜的森林里是一片漆黑，只有希卡普手中的提灯发出的昏黄色灯光勉强照出马头前面几步远的地面。他一手高举着提灯，一手攥紧了身上披着的毯子，尽管那厚厚的熊皮挡住了冰凉刺骨的冻雨，躲在下面的希卡普还是能感到树林的气温骤减，扑面而来的寒意让他不禁打了个冷战，感觉浑身上下都起了鸡皮疙瘩。

在他就要合上眼皮进入梦乡的时候，一个可怕的念头就像闪电一般掠过他的脑海，吓得他魂不附体。亚丝翠还在那，她还在雷神沼泽的旷野中，针叶林不会给她哪怕一丝遮蔽。砭骨的北方冻雨能让最结实的维京汉子染上感冒，何况她一个弱女子？更不用说她来自南方气候温暖的罗马，从来没有见识过北方的阴寒，这场淋雨她怎么能受得了？

他必须找到她，将她带到一个能够躲雨的地方。虽然他曾经赌咒发誓今后再也不想和她有任何瓜葛，但这突如其来的冻雨却将它冲得干干净净。他就像被什么人驱赶着似的从他的木屋中冲了出来，不知为什么，他不能让她在这片荒无人烟的丛林中挨淋受冻。

无牙那坚实的蹄子在泥泞的地面上也有点踉跄，它小心翼翼的小步跑着，无论希卡普如何催促它也不肯加快脚步。它比它那急昏了头的主人要清楚的多，这一人一骑哪怕只要滑一跤，就很有可能头朝下着地扭断脖子，或是脑袋撞在树干上碰个粉碎。

突然，无牙长嘶一声，停住了脚步。希卡普正要催它继续赶路，四顾一看却发现自己已经到了雷神沼泽的湖畔。"亚丝翠！亚丝翠！"他高举着提灯高声呼喊着，一边仔细地试图在雨声中听到回音。什么都没有。一阵恐怖渐渐攫住了他的心。如果她离开这里了怎么办？如果他找不到她怎么办？在这种天气下根本不用想去寻找她的足迹。如果她不在这里的话，他是甭想找到她的。

这时，无牙猛地打了个响鼻，它转过身子，驮着身上的希卡普向树林边缘走去。他正纳闷，却突然借着提灯的昏暗灯光看见前面大树下有一团模糊的暗影，在灯光照射之下闪过一丝金属的反光。希卡普跳下马背，举着提灯向那团暗影跑去。

亚丝翠正蜷缩在一棵大松树的下面，如注的雨滴正肆无忌惮地打在她的头上，顺着她的脖子毫无阻拦地流进她的领口，身上破旧的皮衣早就被雨水浸透。她面色惨白，浑身发抖，湿漉漉的头发散乱地贴在前额上，她紧咬着下唇，双臂紧紧抱住自己的膝盖，手里攥着她的那把斧子，正是它那锋利的斧刃反射出了刚才的那道微光。听到声响，亚丝翠微微抬起头，双眸茫然地盯着面前的希卡普，就好像不认识他似的。她既没有起身迎接他，也没有举起斧子威吓他，只是和刚才一样坐在那里呆呆地望着他。

"亚丝翠？"见她没有反应，希卡普咬了咬牙，现在不是讲礼节的时候。他深吸一口气，猛地走上前两步，扯下身上披着的熊皮毯子盖到亚丝翠那湿透的身子上，同时伸手将她从地上拉到了自己的怀里。

希卡普感觉就好像抱住了一坨冰块似的，亚丝翠那湿漉漉的身子没有一丝温度，她那僵硬冰凉的手一接触到他的皮肤，就像一道电流似的让他浑身上下打了个冷战。他的肢体本能地想要将她推开，但是他的大脑却促使他将她紧紧地搂在自己的怀里，他感觉到自己的体温正源源不断地被她吸去，在适应了最初的冰冷接触后，他感到她的身子软得吓人，就像再也站不住了似的。亚丝翠就像被火逐渐烤化的黄油一样，整个身子都软瘫在他的怀里，她的头靠在他的胸口上，那湿漉漉的头发马上浸湿了他心口的衣服，透来的寒意让他浑身一凛。

"你竟然又回来了。。。"亚丝翠瓮声瓮气的声音从毯子下面传了出来，声音细的像蚊鸣，随着身子的不住颤抖而夹杂着一丝哽咽。听到这句话，希卡普心口一痛，胳膊不由自主地收得更紧了，"你不是说再也不要见到我么。。。"亚丝翠轻声呢喃道，声音如梦游一般带着不敢相信的颤抖，"你为什么又回来了。。。？"

"我不回来找你，还能听凭你一个人在这里冻死么？"希卡普感觉又好气又好笑，这个剽悍蛮横的女孩怎么突然变得像个纠缠不清的小姑娘一样粘人。"我们赶紧离开这里。"他说着便将亚丝翠抱上了无牙的背，"伙计，我们要赶快回去，越快越好。"他用诺斯语低声对无牙吩咐道。

亚丝翠的身子已经不像刚才一样发抖得厉害了，四肢似乎也恢复了点气力。而她一解冻，便手脚并用地紧紧缠住了希卡普，拼命地从他身上攫取着温暖，就像飞蛾扑向灯光一样不顾一切。马背上的希卡普一只手搂住她的腰不让她掉下去，另一只手将熊皮毯子紧紧地裹在他们两人头上。他仅用双腿紧紧夹住无牙的马腹维持住平衡，任它自己以最安全的速度迅速穿行在树林的幢幢黑影之中。他相信无牙是能找到回去的路的，即使他不用提灯给它照明。

终于，哈道克家林间木屋的低矮黑影出现在希卡普的眼前。无牙在门口停了下来，希卡普抱着亚丝翠跳下马背，推开了屋门，一刻不停地把她抱到卧室里轻轻放在床上。一路上亚丝翠都一声不吭，这让希卡普颇感诧异而又无暇查看，而现在进了屋，借着火光他瞥了一眼亚丝翠那惨白而没有血色的脸就明白了原因，他的五脏六腑顿时可怕地抽搐起来。

亚丝翠已经昏了过去。


	8. 第七章：守夜

"欧丁啊。。。"

希卡普•贺兰德斯•哈道克三世殿下颓然坐倒在自己的床上，身边躺着昏过去的亚丝翠。诸神的确给他出了一个大难题：身为王子的他虽然不是那种衣来伸手饭来张口养尊处优的公子哥，但是他也很少有机会去学习如何去照顾一个病人。

尤其是对方还是一个和他年龄相仿，而他对她又知之甚少的妙龄少女。

不过作为一个病号，他的经验还是丰富的。身为早产儿的他天生就生的比一般人瘦小，体质也相对较差。因而希卡普在小时候没少生病，尤其是到了此时这种秋冬之交，气温急剧下降的时候，感冒发烧对于年幼的王储来说是常有的事情。希卡普还清楚地记着每逢这个时候，自己的父亲史图依克大帝无论有多忙，都要丢开自己手上的事情亲自照料他。按照维京人简单粗暴的疗法，史图依克用几张厚厚的熊皮毯子将他紧紧裹住，坐在火塘边将他紧紧搂在自己熊一样宽阔的怀抱里，同时不停地给他灌下博克的长老兼巫医古西熬制的又苦又难闻的黏糊糊汤药，每每让他恶心到吐在自己父亲的身上。这种折磨往往会持续上一整夜，在熊熊炉火的炙烤下，身上披着厚厚的毛毯，又被自己力大无比的父亲紧紧搂住无法动弹，没过多长时间他就已经浑身上下被汗水浸透，就像刚刚被从海里捞起来似的。而这套稀奇古怪的疗法却自有它的奇效，虽然年幼的希卡普每次都被折腾得大汗淋漓筋疲力尽，但两三天之后病情的确大为好转，一周之后他便像个没事人一样活蹦乱跳了。

而现在他只好在这个素昧平生等到罗马少女身上试试这条流传上百年的维京疗法了。一想到这他的脸上不禁一阵发烧。古西的草药屋子里倒是存了一些足够用的，但是另一个关键步骤。。。他简直不敢去想。仅仅是之前微不足道的小小麻烦，都会让这个性如烈火的姑娘和他兵戎相见，那么如果她醒来发现自己被他搂在怀里的话。。。索尔啊，这肯定是他的死期。

但是他还能怎么做？丢下她这个样子自生自灭？这也是不可能的。尽管她已经不止一次地威胁要杀了他，但是他还清楚地记着在他们返程的路上她是怎样手脚并用死死缠在他身上的，那种近乎绝望的依偎让他的心几乎都要化了，同时让他保护她的决心更加坚定。

已经没有更多的时间浪费了，他找出一条干净的亚麻布毛巾，先细细地把亚丝翠脸上和头上的雨水擦拭干净。她那俏丽的脸像死人一样惨白而冰凉，除了睫毛微微的颤动以及微弱的呼吸之外几乎看不出任何生命的迹象。这让希卡普的五脏六腑又一次恐怖地抽搐起来，也让他再也没有心思顾忌别的什么了。他双手颤抖着解开了亚丝翠身上皮外衣的扣子，同时感到自己的脸就像火炭一样顿时烧得滚烫。随着亚丝翠那已经被冻雨浸透的外衣被一层层褪去，她那窈窕的身材便越发变得纤柔婀娜，而希卡普的手也就越发抖得厉害，狂跳的心脏几乎就要从他的胸膛中蹦出来，脑子也越来越不听使唤了。谁都不能责怪这位年轻的王子，他对女人几乎一窍不通，更不用说今天这种特殊情况了。

当亚丝翠身上的湿衣服尽数褪去，只剩下最后一身贴身的白色细纱布衬衣时，希卡普不禁长长地出了一口气，他连忙用厚厚的熊皮和狼皮褥子把她里三层外三层牢牢裹了个严严实实，只把头露在外面，这才如释重负般地抬起颤抖的手拭去自己前额的汗珠。方才那令人尴尬的活计对他来说与其说是折磨，还不如说是考验。他有些吃力地抱着被这奇怪的襁褓裹住的亚丝翠回到了主厅的火塘边轻轻放下，随后往里面又扔了几把干柴让篝火燃得更旺些，同时小心地把亚丝翠挪到火星溅不到的地方，这才离开她去厨房翻找之前找古西配成的药方。找药着实花了他一些功夫，因为就算对于他这身子板来说，生病也已经是比较久远的事情了。不过最后他总算凭着记忆在橱柜的小角落里翻出了那个小布包，借着火光努力辨识着上面古西写下的潦草而模糊的如尼文，勉强搞清楚了如何将里面的各种奇怪植物煮成他童年时候视为噩梦的苦涩难喝的汤药。他找出一只小铁锅，刷洗干净装上清水把它吊起在火塘上方，让熊熊篝火的火舌正好舔着铁锅的锅底。剩下的事情就是等水开了之后，再按着古西写下的提示按顺序将草药放进锅里闷煮，直到最后熬成一锅深褐色粘稠的汤剂为止。

篝火把主厅烤的暖烘烘的，希卡普三世脱掉了他那湿漉漉的外衣，只穿着一件深绿色粗呢上衣和裤子，又重新坐回到亚丝翠的身边。他犹豫了一下，最后还是学着他父亲当年的样子，伸开双臂将皮毯下的她搂在自己怀里，让她的头斜倚在他的肩头。为了让她不被自己那瘦削的肩胛骨硌到，他还在她头下垫了一块毛巾。他试探性地轻轻撩开她眼前散乱的刘海，把手背贴到她的前额上，揪心的发现与之前的冰凉相反，她的前额烫的吓人，脸也被染上了令人不安的绯红。

希卡普心疼地叹了口气，她还是烧起来了，而且来势还很猛。他虽然对此早有心理准备，但是还是抑制不住地担忧起来。他现在只希望汤药早点煮好，亚丝翠也能早点从昏迷中醒过来，然后。。。虽然这不是一项简单的任务，他还是要不惜一切代价把药给她灌下去，之后的事就只能求欧丁，芙瑞娅和索尔等诸神保佑了。他不敢想象如果喂她喝了药之后如果亚丝翠还不退烧他该如何是好，他只能祈求维京人的神灵能够宽宏大量这么一次，眷顾一下他怀中这个来自与他们有着上百年世仇的国度的姑娘。

百无聊赖之中，他倒是有大把的时间好好端详他怀中的这个女人。他之前还没有时间，机会和胆量这么去做。那时他清楚地知道如果他的眼珠在她身上留连时间稍长一点的话，他的脑袋很容易成为对方斧头的靶子。而现在，就着炉火昏暗的光芒，他默默欣赏着她那吹弹可破的细腻脸蛋，颊上浅浅的雀斑，小巧微微上翘的鼻子，娇艳的红唇，玲珑的耳朵，以及满头的浓密柔顺的金色秀发。。。唯一遗憾的是她紧闭的眼皮遮住了那双令他陷溺其中的蓝色双眸，他简直不敢想象世间还有如此美丽而纯净的颜色，相比之下他父王的财富中所有的精巧夺目的宝石似乎都黯然失色。

三天以来，他都有种恍如梦中之感，仿佛自己只是在一个荒诞不经的梦中遇见了瓦尔基里女神本人似的。而今晚当他拥她在怀时他才切切实实地感觉到了这一切的真实感，一时间他有点对这个仿佛天上掉下来的罗马少女感到有点不知所措。如果说之前他在盛气凌人的她面前毫无还手之力，现在昏迷不醒的她可是完全任他处置。他不知道她恢复健康之后他该如何做。把她送回罗马？还是听凭她在维京人的土地上流浪？他该不该把这件事告诉他的父亲？

纵使他脑子里现在一团乱麻，不过有一点他希卡普•贺兰德斯•哈道克三世很清楚：他绝不会丢下她不管，甚至不希望看见她离开自己的生活。

寂静笼罩着哈道克家族的林间行宫，只有火塘里干柴间或爆裂的噼啪声打破沉默。那丝毫不减弱的冻雨依旧以单调的旋律敲打着老松木的屋顶，奏起一支世间最有效的安眠曲。尽管隔着好几层厚厚的皮毛，希卡普似乎还是能听到亚丝翠那有规律的心跳，这对于他来说是莫大的慰藉。如果不是怀中的亚丝翠依旧病势凶猛昏迷不醒，希卡普甚至觉得这是他一生中最平静最幸福的时刻。睡意渐渐占据了他那业已麻木的大脑，他不由自主地慢慢阖上自己沉重的眼皮，精疲力竭的他已经完全对睡魔失去了抵抗力，只等它把他带到阿斯加德去了。

然而这时他感到怀中的人开始有了动静。他的眼皮猛地睁开，亚丝翠依旧闭着眼睛，然而身子却在厚厚的毯子下开始蠕动起来，烧得通红的脸上带着他琢磨不透的奇怪表情，嘴里迷迷糊糊地哼哼着什么他听不清楚也听不懂的东西。希卡普不禁松了一口气，继而是一阵由衷的欣喜。她总算还是醒过来了。他连忙拿起身边浸在水桶里面的湿毛巾，轻轻地擦了擦亚丝翠那滚烫的脸颊和前额。

"亚丝翠？"他试探性地轻唤了一声。

在突然间的凉水刺激下，亚丝翠的身子猛地一颤，眼睛骤然睁得溜圆，那失神而带着血丝的瞳孔茫然盯着眼前拥她在怀的男人。"嘿，是我。。。"看见她那略带恐怖的眼神，他下意识地脱口安慰道。但是还没等他把话说完，亚丝翠便尖叫一声，也不知是哪来的力气，猛地一下子挣脱了他的怀抱，并一把将他推倒在地上，而她自己，在骤然失去支撑与极度虚弱之下，也滚翻在了那一堆皮毛毯子之上。

直到她自己挣脱了希卡普的怀抱，滚翻在毛毯上时，亚斯翠公主殿下才意识到刚才发生了些什么事。

对于之前的记忆，她只记得黑夜，冻雨，自己被浑身浇透冻得几乎要失去知觉。从温暖的南国罗马而来的她本来就不很耐寒，何况是这连维京人都退避三舍的冻雨。之后发生的事情恍如梦境：灯光，马蹄，有人呼喊着她的名字，然后就是希卡普和他温暖的怀抱。。。这一切都太不像真的，这一定是她的幻觉。她似乎被他一把从地狱拉到了天堂，那温暖的感觉如洪水一般裹挟着她，让她就像太阳下的雪人一样几乎浑身都要融化掉了。

她想她一定是在他的怀里睡着了，马背的颠簸对身心俱疲的她就像母亲的摇篮一样具有催眠的魔力，而贴近她的那个身躯又给她一种莫名其妙的没来由的安全感。在这一个星期的出逃中，没有一个晚上她不是紧握着她的斧子，几乎是一只眼睁一只眼闭着睡觉的。而这次她却放下了所有的戒备，甚至都没有费心问上一句这个希卡普想要把她带往何处，他到底想干什么。

她知道她无需多问，因为在昏黄的灯光下，他那充满疲惫，同时闪烁着惊恐，关切与担忧的翡翠色眸子明白无误地向她表明，他是不会伤害她的。一切的提防，猜忌，怀疑与戒备，在他面前似乎都显得荒诞不经。

不过要想以为她这一觉能睡得很踏实，那可是大错特错。多日逃亡的惊悸与恐惧，让她轻而易举地被睡神拖入了无尽的梦魇之中。她感觉自己骑在马背上，在一片黑漆漆下着雨的森林中拼命奔逃，身后有几个骑马的人就像幽灵一样悄无声息地尾随在她身后追赶着。她不断策马飞奔，但是似乎永远也甩不开身后那几个黑影，而他们似乎越追越近了。她回头望去，恐怖地发现离她最近的追赶者的头盔下是一片黑漆漆的空洞，居然连一张人脸都没有！她想尖叫，却发现自己的舌头已经僵直在嗓子眼里，连声都发不出。而对方也突然像猛虎一样向她扑来，将她按在了自己的马背上。亚丝翠拼命而徒劳地挣扎着，同时感到对方身上的寒气像烂泥浆一样渗入自己的身体，让她浑身上下连血液似乎都要凝固了。。。

而一瞬间她似乎成功地挣脱了那个幽灵的魔爪，自己却也摔到了地上。她强忍着头晕目眩，努力适应着周围旋转着的事物与突然出现的光芒。阴雨绵绵的黑暗森林不见了，她现在是在一所木屋的熊熊篝火旁，身下垫着的厚厚毛毯使她免于和坚硬的松木地板直接接触，她勉强用发抖的手臂将自己的上半身撑了起来，有点发怔地把目光投向了身边一个正在蠕动的身影。

那个叫希卡普的男人也刚刚从地板上爬起身来。他只穿着一件浅绿色的亚麻布上衣，在他那一头棕红色头发映衬下他那棱角分明的英俊面孔更显得苍白。他的额角上添了一道小小的新鲜伤口，殷红色的血正在往外渗，而他似乎自己本人都没有意识到，只是坐在地上用他们第一次邂逅是的那愕然而有些呆滞的神情望着她。

有这么几秒他们两人谁都没有说话，亚丝翠有些困惑不解地望着他那余悸未消的翠色眸子，有这么一刹那，她觉得在火光映照之下那瞳孔甚至反射出像阳光一样温暖而柔和的光芒。而转瞬间她才意识到两人略带尴尬的对视，连忙将她的头低了下去，而这一下，她的目光落在了自己的身上穿着的白色纱裙上，这才意识到自己浑身上下只剩下了这一件衣服。霎时间一阵骤起的恐惧和羞愤从她心里腾然升起，无数个可怕的念头从她脑际一闪而过，虽然她此时脸已经烧得通红，但是亚丝翠依然感到自己浑身上下的血液似乎都要冲到了脑袋上。

"你。。。你对我做了些什么？！"她颤抖的双唇只吐出了这一句怒斥，如果不是她现在身子软得厉害，她准会上去上去狠狠扇他几个耳光，然后抡起她的斧子让他的脑袋和身子立刻断绝任何联系。

对方没有立刻答话，只是依旧睁大他那双该死的翡翠色眼珠瞪着她，就仿佛完全没有意识到自己干了些什么似的。片刻之后他才如梦方醒一般地猛地举起双手，身子也不由自主地向后挪去。"没有！我。。。我什么都没有做。"他惨白的脸变得通红，双眸躲闪着她那因高烧而变得更加锐利逼人的目光。

"你。。。"亚丝翠感觉自己浑身都在发抖，也不知道是因为生气还是发烧，她感到自己的眼泪就要冲出眼眶，但是她强忍住那一声就要脱口而出的哽咽。不，无论发生了什么她都不能允许自己变得软弱。她高叫一声像希卡普扑过去掐住他的脖子，但是她那软绵绵的四肢根本不容许她如此折腾。她闷哼一声倒在了身下的毯子上，而她作势要扑的动作却把后者吓得手脚并用向后爬出去好几步。

当亚丝翠躺在地上动弹不得，只能对着面前那个一脸无辜的希卡普干瞪眼时，一丝理智也算渐渐回到了她的身体里。她低头看了看自己身上那还算齐整的衣衫，扣子衣带都按她原先的穿法并没有被解开，而她自己虽然感到头痛欲裂，四肢无力，烧得浑身哆嗦之外，其他地方也并没有感到什么异样。再加上那家伙不知所措的反应和诚恳无辜的神情。。。她不得不承认是自己反应过度了，虽然她依旧为自己现在这身简单的装束而感到羞愧难当，但是气也算是消了一半。而气头过了之后她才感到自己现在的处境是多么糟糕：她的脸烧得像火炭一样，而四肢和躯干却像掉进冰窟一样冻得发抖，刘海被冷汗浸透贴在前额上，而嘴里却没有一丝唾沫。。。

"水。。。"她声音嘶哑地呻吟了一声，声音很轻，甚至她都没有意识到自己说了些什么。而旁边的希卡普听罢却小心翼翼地靠了过来，见她没有什么过激反应，便一手轻轻把她扶起，在她肩背上披了张毯子让她靠在自己的胳膊上，另一只手拿起了放在火旁的水罐—谢天谢地它没有在刚才的那番折腾下被打翻—试探性地把它凑到了亚丝翠的唇边，清冽的液体缓缓流过她干裂的嘴唇，这及时的甘霖让她感到说不出来的爽快，便低头贪婪地一气喝了好几大口，却没有留神最后一口水没下去反而被呛到了，引起她一阵剧烈的咳嗽，吓得希卡普连忙丢了水罐轻轻地拍着她的后背，直到她再次安静下来才算罢休。

"。。。你还要喝水么？"希卡普小心翼翼地问了一句，声音中透着的关切令她心里一暖。亚丝翠轻轻摇了摇头，身上披着的热乎乎的皮毛和希卡普胳膊的有力支撑让她感到十分舒适，身子便几乎无意识地向他怀里蹭去，后者的身子因此一滞，肌肉骤然绷紧了起来。片刻之后见亚丝翠没有什么动静，他也便稍稍鼓起了勇气，便伸手抓起其他的毯子给她重新掖好。

"我。。。我真的什么都没做。。。"他一边把她重新用毯子包裹起来一边低声道，"你淋雨昏过去了，烧得很重，我只是。。。"说道这里他喉头一哽，脸上的绯红更重了一层，"我只是把你的湿外衣脱掉好让你烤火。。。"他犹豫了一下，最后还是轻轻把她搂到怀里。而这次亚丝翠丝毫没有想到要去挣脱这温暖舒适的怀抱，听到他的解释自觉有愧，却也不知道该说什么好，她微微抬起头，仰望着他的脸。

"你的头。。。"看见希卡普额上的口子依旧在渗血她低声提醒了一句。希卡普一开始有些摸不着头脑，随后似乎刚刚意识到自己额角的疼痛，连忙抬手用袖子拭去额上的血迹。"。。。抱歉。。。"亚丝翠犹豫了半天，最后还是嗫嚅了一句，她知道这一定是她刚才推他那一把的后果。希卡普一愣，似乎还不习惯她如此客气，随后嘴角不由自主地露出一丝真诚的微笑，让她心里没来由地漏跳了一拍。朱庇特在上，她还是第一次看见他微笑。

"我这是在哪？"她拼命掩饰住内心的小小慌乱，连忙问了一句岔开了话题，"额。。。在我父亲的小屋里。。。"见亚丝翠面露惊恐之色他连忙补上了一句："不要害怕，现在这里只有我们两人。。。"感觉到她骤然绷紧的身子渐渐放松下来希卡普才暗自松了口气，然而一丝疑虑也慢慢爬上他心头，不过现在还不是弄清楚它的时候。他伸手取来了早已熬好的汤药，打开盖子估摸着温度已经降得差不多了，便小心倒出些来端到亚丝翠的面前。

"这是什么？"闻到那股刺鼻的气味亚丝翠不禁皱起了鼻子。"额。。。是我们自己的药方，喝了之后有助于你退烧。。。"希卡普解释道。亚丝翠紧皱着眉头盯着那深褐色的液体，最后还是张嘴轻轻抿了一口，然而马上就'哇'的一声全吐在希卡普的身上。他慌忙给她轻轻揉着后背，也顾不上擦掉自己身上的那摊狼藉。"抱歉。。我方才忘了提醒你它有多么难喝。。。"看见亚丝翠那一脸苦相，他有些揪心地说道。

"这。。。这简直不是人喝的东西。。。"亚丝翠满脸通红，半天才吐出这么一句来，"是的，不过我保证它绝对有效，我小时候发烧都是喝的它。。。"希卡普补了一句，他本担心这下亚丝翠说什么也不会再喝一口，但是后者最后还是紧咬着牙关任他把这碗药给她灌了下去。之后他立马给她喂了几口掺了野蜂蜜的清水，这才算是把这原本看似不可能的差事完成了。

之后是便是一阵沉默，亚丝翠乖乖地裹在皮毯里，一声不吭地偎在他的胸前。他双臂揽着她的身子。两人都默默地望着火塘里噼啪作响的熊熊篝火，一时间整个屋子静得出奇，而他们两人似乎都没有觉得如此亲热的姿势有何不妥，任由这沉默维持下去。

"你到底是什么人？"最后还是亚丝翠先开了口，声音比方才稍大了一些，却听不出一丝情感。

希卡普•贺兰德斯•哈道克三世被这个问题窘住了。他该如何回答？"我是希卡普•哈道克三世，史图依克•哈道克二世大帝的独子，维京人北方帝国的王储"？他不知道他的王族身份会对这个罗马女子有什么影响。他清楚地知道维京与罗马的世仇绝非一两笔血债能偿，而他绝不想把更加错综复杂的政治因素牵扯到他们之间这原本就很糟糕的关系上。。。

"额。。。我的父亲和我住在北方帝国的首都博克，这里离博克不远，是我们家猎场旁边的一座小屋。。。"天生不会说谎的他选择了闪烁其词。

"你的母亲呢？"亚丝翠问道，"她在刚生完我不久就去世了。。。""哦。。。抱歉。。。"这个消息似乎使她没好意思继续问下去，而这是个引开话题的好机会。"你是因为什么来到这里的呢？"他试探性地问了一句，他还清楚地记着上次他提这个问题的时候是得到了怎样的回复。

希卡普明显感觉到了怀中人绷直的身体，"我。。。"亚丝翠似乎很局促不安，眼睛始终紧盯着炉火。"我父亲把我许配给了一个我不想嫁的人，我逃了出来，一直逃到了这里。。。"似乎是思想斗争了很久之后她才开了口。听到这句话希卡普心中不由得一悸，不禁生出一丝怜惜之情。而他的好奇心却远远没有满足，但也没有敢继续冒昧地问下去。

又是一阵沉默，而当希卡普绞尽脑汁终于想出一个不太冒昧的问法时，却发现亚丝翠的眼皮已经闭上了。她的脸依旧烧得通红，但是呼吸平稳了许多，已是进入了梦乡。他不禁轻轻松了一口气，在微微调整了一下坐姿之后，也阖上了自己沉重的眼皮。

把那些疑团都留到明天再说吧。而现在，他们两人都需要好好休息。


	9. 第八章：复原

冻雨过后湿漉漉的空气带着一抹松脂的气息，令人感到无比清新。经过了一夜的洗礼，灰椋鸟和松鸡也终于抖掉了羽毛上的雨水，竖起脖子开始引吭高啼。阳光勉强透过笼罩着树林的薄雾，照进半开着的小屋木窗，如天使的手一样轻抚上窗边床上姑娘依旧苍白的脸蛋，同时将枕前散开的那抹乱糟糟的金丝染上了太阳般的色泽。

亚丝翠•奥勒留公主殿下'嘤咛'了一声，有些不耐烦地翻了下身背冲着窗户，眼睛依旧闭着，在盖在身上的厚厚毛毯下把身子蜷成一团。这还是她自出逃以来第一次安安稳稳舒舒服服地躺在床上睡觉，久违的温暖舒适裹挟着她，让即使是神经紧张时刻戒备的亚丝翠也贪恋着这一时的惬意，而无心去想自己尚且毫无头绪的处境与前路。

又赖了半天床之后她才允许自己睁开眼睛。相比于昨天的高烧现在她感觉康复了不少，她的脸不再烧得滚烫，剧烈的头痛也消退成了隐隐的眩晕，然而四肢仍然软得厉害，喉咙也干得要命。她半挣扎着坐起身来靠在床头上，惊喜地发现自己身边的床头柜上有一只半满的水罐，连忙举起来痛痛快快地畅饮了一番。虽然她的胳膊抖得厉害，泼了不少在床上，但至少解决了她的干渴之虞。

喝完水后她头一次有心情和体力去打量自己身处的这间木屋。相比于自己在罗马的宫殿，这里要寒酸许多。仅有的几件家具都是用松木打造，虽然坚实耐用但是还是粗糙笨重，毫无纹饰与美感可言。唯一的一件装饰品也就是挂在正对着床的墙上的一面盾牌，上面用粗犷的线条和鲜明的色调勾勒出一对维京父子的肖像。父亲生的人高马大，肩宽背厚，肌肉虬结，满面棕红的络腮胡子，穿着铠甲戴着高高的尖角头盔，完全是她印象中维京人的样子。

而相比之下靠在父亲身边的那个男孩却是生得又瘦又小，脑袋还不到他父亲的胸口，伶仃地像个暴风过后的稻草人。他扶着一面盾牌站着，乱糟糟的棕红色头发下一张小脸正在怯生生地咧着嘴微笑。亚丝翠几乎是一眼之下就认出了希卡普，即便现在长大成人的他和画像中的男孩判若两人，但是那双坦诚的翡翠色眸子和羞怯的微笑却依然如故。

"希卡普。。。"她盯着画像喃喃道。此时对这个男人她有种连自己都说不出的感觉。虽然他是与自己不共戴天之仇的维京人，但是即使她不愿意承认，他却是她逃亡之路最艰苦的时候的救命稻草和坚实依靠。如果没有他，她现在很有可能已经饿死，力竭而死，被野兽咬死，在瓢泼的冻雨中活活冻死，或者被高烧夺去性命。。。他究竟救了自己几条命她自己也数不清。尽管她死也不肯承认，但是这笔人命债她可是欠了下来，而且她不是个喜欢欠人情的人。。。

她身上盖着的皮毯似乎还带着他的体温，甚至还有着一丝他身上的气味。昨晚极度虚弱中她偎在他的怀抱里，只觉得世界上没有什么比那里更舒适更温暖更安全的地方了。而现在她自己一个人孤零零躺在被窝里，既没有熊熊的炭火也没有他体温，一股怅然若失之感不由自主地爬上她的心房。。。

"该死的，傻丫头你在胡思乱想什么！"当她意识到自己的思绪游荡到了什么地方之后，她不禁羞得满脸通红，咬住自己的下唇心里狠狠骂了自己一句。

而这时她才发现这座木屋似乎有点太安静了，安静的有点奇怪。

"希卡普？"她试探性地唤了一声。没有回答。

"希卡普！"她用更大的声音叫道，依旧没有回音。"有人吗？"依旧只有她的声音在回响。"这家伙。。。是不是在楼下自己睡着了？"她心里暗自思忖着，掀开身上盖着的毯子坐到床边，而清晨有些凛冽的空气却让只穿着贴身内衣的她感到后背一阵发凉，连忙在身上又披了条毯子。她下了床，而她那软绵绵抖个不停的双腿使得她不得不手扶墙壁才能勉强站住身子。她光着脚一步步慢慢向卧室门口挪去。心里不禁有些恼恨这个家伙到底是怎么了让她费这么大劲。

当她推开卧室房门走进前厅时不禁呆立在门口：火塘的篝火已经熄灭，整个前厅黑漆漆空荡荡地没有一个人影。她又试探性地呼喊了几声，依旧是没有回音。亚丝翠的心里油然而生一种被遗弃之感，震惊，焦虑与恐惧瞬间攫住了她。希卡普哪里去了？他为什么要走？他什么时候回来？种种疑问和猜忌从她脑际划过。虽然她生性倔强，但是此时也不得不承认以自己现在的身体状况，没有他她是没法独自活下去的。。。

这时一阵远处的动静引起了她的注意。"嘚嘚"的马蹄声，由远及近，直奔着木屋的前门而来。有人来了！她下意识地从身边的墙上抓起了一把装饰用的匕首，虽然她虚弱的胳膊几乎连它都举不起来。但是假如来人不是希卡普的话，她是宁死也不会落到他们手里的。

马蹄声在门口戛然而止，几声清脆的脚步声迈上台阶，伴随着金属的铿锵声。亚丝翠靠在墙上紧攥着手里的匕首，骨节都发白了，眼睛死死盯着前门。门栓被拉开，继而大门洞开，屋外的阳光让她一时有点睁不开眼，她只能勉强看见门口站着一个瘦削高挑的黑影，来人向屋里迈了一步，然而旋即便站住了。

"亚丝翠！"他叫出了声，一时间她感到他的清朗沉稳而满含担忧的嗓音简直是世上最好听的声音。一阵抑制不住的狂喜裹住了她，也让她由紧张与恐惧勉强支撑住的身体耗尽了最后一丝气力。她感到身子一软，丢掉了手中的匕首，便侧倒了下去。

"亚丝翠！哦欧丁啊，你没事吧？"她只听到他失声叫了出来，而身子却一个健步冲了上来揽住了她软绵绵的身子。一时间昨晚那熟悉的温暖与安全感又回到了她的身边。她毫无意识地往他怀里蹭去，抬头仰望着他那因焦急与担忧而有些扭曲的俊朗面孔，和那双流露着无限温柔与疼惜的翡翠色双眸，不由得一时痴了，除了怔怔地望着他之外，连一句话都说不出来。

"你怎么自己跑了出来，不怕冻着么？"希卡普一边重新把她裹在那条从她身上滑落的皮毯里，一边责备道。"我。。。"亚丝翠一时语塞，继而才意识到两人这亲密的姿态，不禁脸上一阵绯红。"我醒来后你不知道跑到哪里去了，我很。。。"说道这里她又突然住了口，硬生生地把要脱口的"害怕"两字咽了下去。该死的，她亚丝翠公主殿下是永远也不会承认自己会害怕的。

"哦哦哦，抱歉，是我不好。。。"希卡普一副恍然大悟的表情，正好给她解了围。"我走的时候你睡得正香，我原以为回来之前你不会醒过来的。。。或许我应该给你留张字条。。。"听见他那有些自责的声音她不禁莞尔。"你这傻瓜，我也看不懂你们的文字。。。除非你会写拉丁文。。。"她揶揄道。

"谁说我不会写？"希卡普先是愣了一下，然后又恍然大悟似的白了她一眼。随后亚丝翠只感觉身下一空，便被他拦腰抱起向她方才出来的卧室走去。

"你会？！"亚丝翠猛地吃了一惊叫出声，随后才意识到自己尴尬的位置。"喂！你这是要干什么？"她嘴里叫道，而身体却动弹不得，也不知道是由于虚弱，还是她根本就没想要挣脱。

"你现在需要乖乖回到床上去。"希卡普丝毫没有理会她的抗议。他把她放回到床上，重新给她盖好毯子掖好被窝。"乖乖躺着不要动，我去给我们弄点吃的来。"他并不严厉地告诫了一句，便转身消失在了前厅门口。

亚丝翠公主殿下这才意识到自己方才是如何被他像个孩子似的抱上床盖好被，而听他那口气还真把自己当成了一个病孩子。该死的家伙，她在心里恨恨骂道，她亚丝翠•奥勒留才不是这种娇气的小女孩呢！而心里没由来的一阵温暖与甜蜜却让她选择了乖乖闭嘴。

朱庇特呀，她什么时候学会听话了？

希卡普•贺兰德斯•哈道克三世轻轻掩上卧室的房门，这才靠在门框上长长地出了口气。

这一夜可算把他折腾得够呛。当睡觉很轻的他被清早第一声松鸡啼惊醒时，火塘里的篝火已经熄灭，只有几块木炭还在隐隐发着暗红色的晕光。他下意识地搂紧了怀中的亚丝翠，这才发现她睡得像个孩子一样，平静而安详，不禁暗自松了口气。他用手背轻轻拭去她前额的汗珠，发现除了一点余热之外，亚丝翠已不像昨晚烧得那么厉害了，这让他悬在嗓子眼里的心总算是稍稍放下了一点。

搂着她坐了一晚上他的腿已经麻木地没有什么知觉了。何况他的肚子已经开始有点饿了，而亚丝翠在醒来之后势必还要吃些东西来恢复体力，这些活都落在了他的身上。希卡普轻轻从亚丝翠身下把腿抽开，尽量缓慢得不至于把她吵醒。他踉踉跄跄地爬起身来，活动了一下麻木的双腿，这才又是轻手轻脚地把她抱到卧室的床上，帮她重新盖上厚厚的毛毯，好在亚丝翠睡得很熟，除了偶尔有些不耐烦地扭动两下哼哼几声之外并没有被他吵醒。他轻轻掩上房门，走到厨房就着水桶洗了把脸驱除一下睡意。他望见自己那头发凌乱，面色苍白，眼角带血丝的倒影，不禁苦笑了一声。这个叫亚丝翠的女人还真是他的灾星。。。

他打开橱柜，有些沮丧地发现除了几块干面包和几瓶酒之外，小屋里几乎没有隔宿之粮了。他有些懊恼地关上柜门，心里埋怨自己昨晚没有想着把给亚丝翠带去的干粮一并带回来。然而他自己也知道当时能找到亚丝翠，他便已经十分庆幸了，根本没有想到别的。现在这些干粮经过一夜的淋雨之后到底还能不能食用他还尚且不知道，但是他必须去弄个明白，因为现在他是不可能再跑到城堡里去拿吃的，要是被芭芙纳特发现那他可是没有任何理由为自己辩解的。

他穿上他的外衣，推门出去又小心的把门拴好。"早安伙计，"他推开马厩的门招呼道，无牙抬起头瞟了他一眼，有些不满地喷了个响鼻甩了甩尾巴，似乎对他昨晚那番折腾之后今早如此早就来打搅他感到有些不满。"我知道现在还有点早伙计，"他拍了拍自己的爱马的光洁的脖颈，弯腰抓起一束干草喂到他的嘴边，无牙有些情绪地扭着头，最后还是慢慢嚼了起来。"不过你有吃的，我可没有什么来填饱肚子。我们去找些吃的来，然后我保证今天再也不用麻烦你了。"他给无牙戴上辔头和马鞍，一人一马很快就出发了。

希卡普没费多少时间就来到了亚丝翠活动的那片湖畔树林。起初他在地上到处都找不到他那天带去的干粮，后来在无牙的帮助下才发现它们被亚丝翠巧妙地挂在了一棵老松树的树枝上。等他费了九牛二虎之力爬上树把它取下来之后（拜他的假腿所赐）他惊喜地发现除了最上面的几块香肠，熏鱼和干酪被雨水浸湿之外，大部分干粮还都保存良好，足够他们吃上好几天的。他有些得意地带着他的战利品回到了小屋，就碰上了刚刚睡醒的亚丝翠演的这出闹剧。

现在他总算是把亚丝翠又重新送上床，而自己来处理这剩下来的烂摊子。被雨水淋过的干肉和熏鱼必须赶紧吃掉，不然就有变质的危险。但是亚丝翠现在身子还如此虚弱，让她吃如此粗糙的食物他还是不免有些担心。。。

他的眼睛落到了厨房一脚的一只大炖锅上，不由得眼睛一亮。虽然身为王储的他谈不上会什么厨艺，不过作为一个渔猎为生的维京人，他还是会诸如烤肉炖汤之类的把食物弄热弄熟之类的基本技能。小时候随父亲出远门需要露营的时候，大人们去打猎，像斯诺劳特这样健壮的孩子们去拾柴，而他这样又瘦又小的只能留下来照看篝火，汤锅和烤肉，笨手笨脚的他还经常把肉烤糊而被父亲拧几下耳朵。而现在终于有他的用武之地了。

希卡普三世殿下一向是个说干就干的人，他重新生起了篝火，把炖锅刷洗干净盛上水架在火上烧开，而自己动手把已经受潮的香肠，熏鱼切成小块。干酪被他磨成粉连同肉类一起加到了汤里，同时还加进去一些手头有的佐料，有着腌肉自己的咸味，他没有必要放盐。变身大厨的哈道克王子殿下用长柄汤勺搅动着这一大锅热气腾腾稠糊糊'咕嘟咕嘟'冒着气泡的热汤，铺面而来的香肠与奶酪的香气连他自己都不禁口水直流，肚子也开始更疯狂地抗议了起来。煮了半个钟头之后，他给自己舀了一小碗，忙不迭地吹去热气自己尝了几口，感觉咸淡还算适宜，香肠和熏鱼也煮的柔软适口，很适合作为病号餐。一丝得意的笑容从他的嘴角弥散开来。他又重新找了一个汤盆盛满，连同一块面包一起放在托盘上，端着托盘向亚丝翠的卧房走去。

"该吃饭了，Milady。"

坐在床上望着窗外发呆的亚丝翠猛地回过头来，看见希卡普端着一个热气腾腾的托盘推开屋门走了进来。当对上她那还有些发怔的眼神时，他嘴角勾起一丝温和的微笑。窗外透入的阳光正好洒在他的脸上，让他那快活俊朗的面孔更显得友好亲近。"我想你一定饿坏了吧？"他说着走到了她的床边，把手里的托盘放在了床头柜上。亚丝翠蜷起双腿好腾出地方让他坐下来，连自己没有意识到。不知为什么她感觉这一切都显得如此熟悉而自然，而总有点地方不大对劲。。。

"嗯。。。是有点饿了，"她应道，然而转瞬之间突然搞明白了到底是哪里不对劲。"等等！你刚才叫我什么？"这种毕恭毕敬的客套称呼在他的嘴里似乎多了一丝打趣的意味，像调情般地撩拨着她的心绪，虽然有些让人心烦意乱，但是却有种受到恭维的得意与甜蜜。

"Milady？哦哦，"他脸微微一红，躲开了她探问的目光，半是打趣半是认真地说道，"很诧异么？我们维京人虽然没有你们罗马人如此等级森严，但也绝不是未开化的野蛮人，基本的礼貌还是要遵守的。。。"他有些腼腆地向她笑笑，依旧微微红着脸。亚丝翠歪着脑袋盯着他，虽然他的话无可反驳，但是事情绝不像他自己的说辞那样简单。

"这是什么？"她转向了床头的托盘，汤盆里奶白色的浓汤散发着浓郁的香气，令她食指大动。大病初愈的她正饥肠辘辘，倘若不是希卡普在场要适当保持矜持，她肯定就要二话不说抱起汤盆就喝了。

"这个。。。"希卡普一时也不知道该如何解释他的这道即兴发挥的作品，他有些不好意思地搔了搔后脑勺说道，"这是我用我们带来的干粮胡乱炖的汤。。。里面有火腿，熏鱼，干酪，味道应该还过得去，不过不知道你能不能吃惯我们维京人的口味。。。"他说着端起了汤盆用勺子轻轻搅拌着。"需要我。。。？"他迟疑了一下，示意了一下手中的勺子问道。

"不用了，我自己来就好。"亚丝翠立刻会意，同时微微红了脸。她堂堂亚丝翠公主殿下虽然养尊处优但是性格极其好强，无论什么时候也不会娇气到吃饭都需要别人来喂的。她伸手从希卡普的手中接过了汤盆，后者还有点不放心地为她托着盆底。她舀了一勺，用嘴吹去热气放入口中，舌尖一抿不禁满意地哼了一声。雨水冲淡后的香肠和熏鱼煮过之后将盐分恰如其分地融入了汤中，同时将自身独特的肉香和卤汁也释放了出来，再配上浓浓的干酪香气，味道浓郁却不让人感到发腻反胃，又能让大病初愈味蕾麻木的她胃口大开。希卡普在她旁边一直用希冀的眼光望着她的脸，见她脸上的满意神色不由得轻轻松了一口气。

此时的亚丝翠已经顾不上再矜持了。她的舌头和胃都在哭喊着要更多这种奇异而美妙的汤。她又尝了几勺，后来嫌勺子太小索性抱起汤盆一边吹气一面直接'咕嘟咕嘟'地喝了起来。"慢点，慢点。。。"看见她饿慌了的样子希卡普不禁感觉有些好笑，他一手牢牢地为她扶住汤盆，一手轻轻拍着她的后背以免她呛到自己。而亚丝翠将他的提醒全都当了耳边风，注意力全在面前的汤盆里了。她只能感觉到浓汤淌过她的舌头，在上面泛出各种清香，热乎乎地顺着她的喉咙向下流入她那空空如也亟待填满的肚子，再从那里为中心将温度辐射到她的四肢百骸。极大的享受，温暖与满足裹挟着她，让她几乎忘记了自己身处何方。即便在罗马宫廷享用过无数珍馐，她还是感觉这碗汤是她一生中所品尝到的最美味的东西。

片刻功夫一盆汤已经见了底，亚丝翠这才抬起头来，眯着眼睛，脸上带着近乎幸福的笑意。她一扭头看见希卡普正微笑着看着她，目光是那么温柔，甚至带着一丝宠溺的感觉，就像在看着一个不懂事的小孩子。想到自己刚才的吃相，她不禁脸上一阵发烧，"你在看什么呢？"她故作镇静地咳嗽了一声，同时递过去一记眼刀。而后者却丝毫没有被她吓到，反而笑得更加温柔了。"没。。。没什么，我只是很诧异你会这么喜欢它。。。"他说着从亚丝翠手里接过了空汤盆，同时指了指托盘里的面包，"没想到你这么快就喝完了。。。这块面包原本打算让你泡在里面吃的。"他故作无可奈何地耸了耸肩，亚丝翠的脸红得更厉害了。"我。。。这汤太好喝了，我一时没忍住。。。我实在是太饿了。。。"她嗫嚅道，同时抬起头两眼祈求般地望着希卡普，"那个。。。还有么？"

"噗。。。"看见她那可怜兮兮的小模样，希卡普实在是没忍住扑哧笑出了声。"当然还有了，我去在给你盛一碗。"他说着站起身来向门口厨房走去，留下满面通红的亚丝翠坐在床上又羞又恼，恨不得把自己的舌头咬下来。

完了，现在被他看见自己这副模样，她以后再也没法威吓这个家伙了。

不过，似乎也没有这个必要呢。


	10. 第九章：温泉

"希卡普。"

亚丝翠·奥勒留公主殿下安安稳稳地坐在哈道克家猎苑木屋主厅的火塘边的一把大靠椅里，身上依旧盖着厚厚的毯子。虽然在两天的调养之后她已基本痊愈，但是她那执拗的同伴还是认为要小心点为好。

博克的王储这时正在收拾早餐用过的杯盘，听到她的呼唤转过身来。在两人独处的日子里，他们已经开始习惯了对方的陪伴。之前的拘谨，戒备和怀疑，已经被那场冻雨冲刷得干干净净。希卡普三世也渐渐发现，那个原本对他总是凶神恶煞颐指气使的罗马姑娘，在大病一场死里逃生之后，态度和脾气已经比之前两人邂逅之时温婉了许多，这让他心里感到一种说不出的欢欣。

这两天无事可做的时间里他们谈了不少。亚丝翠对维京人的成见也因为希卡普的出现而改善了许多，她开始详细地询问希卡普关于他们的生活，文化，历史以及宗教，甚至还让他教了自己几句常用的诺斯语。这一切都让年轻的维京王子感到无比的自豪和欣慰。同时他也不忘向亚丝翠了解罗马的情况，关于这个文明高度发达的强盛帝国他只从书本上或者云游四海的商人们口中得以管中窥豹，而这个明显出身贵族的罗马少女的讲述让他得以更深入地了解它的秘密。而奇怪的巧合却是双方都刻意在回避谈及自己的家庭，或是促使亚丝翠逃离她深爱的祖国的那场婚姻，在这一点上两人都心照不宣，谁都不想轻易提起这令人扫兴的话题。

"我觉得。。。"看到年轻男子的注意力转到了自己身上，亚丝翠却有点感到不好意思了。在他疑问地注视下她微微红了脸，但是还是继续开了口，"如果可能的话，我需要好好洗个澡。。。"语毕她轻轻咳嗽了一声，似乎在掩饰这一要求带来的小小尴尬。

希卡普一愣，继而恍然，而自己的脸也微微一红，"额。。。当然了，"他一边收拾着手头的活计一边随口应道，"而且你也需要一套干净暖和的衣服。。。要知道现在天越来越冷，而且你原本的那一套已经破烂的不能再穿了。"看见对面姑娘的脸变得更红了他不禁感到有些好笑。

"可是你上哪去给我找呢？"对方冷不防的一句似乎有些让年轻的王子窘住了。他从小跟着父亲长大，家里没有女眷，想要给亚丝翠找套合适的妇女服饰的确有些困难，除非。。。

"这个。。。"他放下了手里的东西转向了他的同伴。"我想衣橱里应该还有几件我母亲的旧衣服。。。"一想到他那从未谋面的母亲希卡普的眼神黯淡了下来。"父亲一直没有舍得把它们扔掉，如果你不嫌弃的话。。。"

"当然不会，"看见他脸上爬过的一丝淡淡的忧伤亚丝翠连忙补上了一句，心里一阵小小的触动。"那我现在去帮你找找，"希卡普说着就走进了主卧室，亚丝翠只能听见他翻箱倒柜时候衣服摩擦的窸窣声，心里别有一种说不出的滋味。她还尚不清楚维京人是如何看待生死，但是希卡普愿意把他已经过世的母亲的衣服给她穿，在旁人眼里也许显得有些怪异，但亚丝翠却感到有种说不出的温暖和感动。

正在她出神之际，希卡普已经抱着一捆衣服回到了前厅，一面拂去衣服上的灰尘，"我恐怕我找不到式样更新的了。。。"他有些不好意思地笑了笑。"不要紧，有的穿就已经很好了。。。"亚丝翠连忙起身接过了他递来的包裹并小心翼翼地展开，出现在她眼前的是一件厚厚的红色羊毛短大衣，领口镶着柔软的白色毛皮，虽然明显能看出年代久远已经有些褪色，但是摸上去依旧能感觉到料子的名贵与考究。一条齐膝褐色鹿皮裙，一条天青色羊毛裤，还有一双厚厚的牦牛皮高筒靴。虽然说不上有多亮眼时髦，但是却被打理的整整齐齐保养的很好，根本看不出这些都是二十年前的衣服。想必虽然它们的女主人早已不再需要它们了，但是它们依旧得到了精心的照顾。想到这里她的心里一阵说不出的酸涩，希卡普的父亲想必是个很重感情的人吧？

"这些衣服都很好，希卡普，我简直不能要求更高了。。。"亚丝翠把包袱从新叠好一边说着，却没有得到回答。她转过身去，看见希卡普已经离开她的身边，走到了房间一侧挂满着显然是他们家族的盾牌肖像的墙壁前，正木木地盯着其中的一幅出身。亚丝翠轻轻走到他的身边打量了一眼那幅肖像，只一眼之下她就明白了希卡普发呆的原因。

画中少妇那俊美的翠色眸子，瘦长的脸型，以及正在温柔微笑的小巧嘴唇，没有一件不是站在她身旁的那个男人没有继承的。一瞬间希卡普那瘦削的身影在她眼中多了一分落寞，她自己生在罗马帝国穷奢极欲的宫廷之中，自小父王母后都对她宠爱有加，她简直不能想象出一个从出生之后就没有母亲的人的生活，而且从他们之前谈话的只言片语中，她也能看出希卡普的父亲似乎是个大忙人，并没有多少时间留给他的独子。。。像他那样的鱼骨身材，是如何顽强挺过这20年的，亚丝翠也想象不出。

她下意识地把手向他的手伸去，轻轻握住了他那有些木然缺乏反应的修长手指。见他没有动静，她便又靠近了一步，轻轻把另一只手搭在了他宽阔的肩膀上。

"希卡普。。。"她刚一张口，喉头就哽住了，一时不知道该说些什么为好。她一个外人，又如何能安慰得了一个人20年的丧亲之痛？而这时她也才突然意识到自己过于亲密的举动，不禁脸上一阵绯红，而她不能退缩。面前的这个男子救了她的命，而现在一时被丧母之痛吞噬他正需要自己的帮助。言语只是一件苍白无力的东西，而也许她的陪伴和关心会让他感觉好受一些。。。

希卡普只是站在那里，一眼不发，不知道是沉浸在太多回忆之中，还是一时间很享受她的存在。她只感觉到他的手指慢慢从她的手中挣脱出来，却反过来握住了她的手。手指纠缠在一起的触感让她感到心跳一阵加速，但却没有想到松开，反而搭在他肩上的手开始轻轻地拍着他的肩膀。她感觉到他那僵直的身子在她的抚慰下渐渐放松了下来。不禁心里松了口气。希卡普终于转过身来，但是却没有急着松开她的手。

"谢谢你，亚丝翠。"他那英气逼人的浓眉间虽然还残存着一丝淡淡的哀愁，却已经舒展开了。眉下那两双柔和的翡翠色眸子正诚恳地望着她，目光流转着一种说不出的柔情，让亚丝翠一时看得有些痴了。他们此前还从未在如此近的距离上面对面站着。有那么一瞬间亚丝翠感到他就要低下头去吻她的嘴唇，而如果他真的这么做了，她一时也没有想到去拒绝。

而他终究还是没有那么做，片刻之后他似乎也意识到了两人之间过度亲密的距离。他松开了手，稍稍往后退了半步，脸微微红了一下。亚丝翠不禁哑然，刚才两人靠的如此之近的时候谁都毫不介意，而现在距离拉开之后却都一时尴尬的不知道如何开口。

"没什么希卡普，应该是我要谢你。。。"最后还是亚丝翠打破了沉默。"如果方便的话，你能不能帮我烧点洗澡水，再找个浴盆。。。？"她急于转换话题，而话一出口却感觉更加害臊，脸红的像火塘里的木炭似的。

希卡普半天才反应过来，见她那副模样不禁微微一笑。"用不着这么麻烦，milady，"他说着拿起放在椅背上面自己的斗篷披在亚丝翠的身上。"如果你急着想洗的话就多穿点衣服，我一会带你去一个好地方。"

"我们到了？"

亚丝翠微微皱了皱眉，闭着眼睛口气有些不耐烦地问道。她明显感到身下的无牙已经由小步快跑变成了小碎步缓缓前行，同时她也敏锐地感到周围的空气变得有些湿热，比起之前的干冷怡人了许多，一时间甚至让她想起了自己在南方故国的地中海之滨。

罗马帝国的公主殿下正稳稳地骑在无牙的屁股上，两只胳膊松松地搂着坐在她前面的希卡普的腰以保持住平衡。在他们出门时年轻的王子对她只字未提他要带她前往何方，而在他们骑着无牙在林间穿行了一刻钟之后，他还有些调皮地让她闭上眼睛，理由是他想给她一个惊喜。对于他这种孩子气的行为她转了转眼珠，但自己也无事可做，何况她早已相信他不会有什么恶意，还是照办了。

"快了快了。"她前面的那个男人微微转过头来答应着。"怎么这么着急啊，Milady？"他轻笑着揶揄道。"废话，如果是你坐在马屁股上被颠得骨头要散架了，你也会着急的。"她有些恼羞成怒地在他背上擂了一拳，痛的他一哆嗦。"好了好了。。。"他求饶道，这时他们身下的无牙正好停下了脚步，希卡普顺势从马背上跳了下来，躲过了她的又一记重拳。

亚丝翠睁开眼睛，不由得惊异地微微张开了嘴。面前一阵白雾升腾冲天而起，乱石陡岩环抱之中是一方不大不小不深不浅的天池，清澈的一眼可以望见池底的岩石，如一大块纯净的水晶一样赏心悦目。整个水池可以容纳下四五个人同时洗浴，此刻空无一人，静谧安详地让人不忍去打搅，除了站在马头边冲着她咧嘴发笑的那个青年之外，这里完全属于她一个人。

在这肃杀的深秋，而且是在自己又是已经近一个星期没有好好沐浴一次的情况下，没有什么比这一池温泉更有诱惑力了。亚丝翠公主殿下迫不及待地从无牙背上跳了下来，三步并作两步跑到了水池边半跪下身下，将手伸到了微微荡漾的水波之中。一股暖流立刻从从她的指尖向她的心口涌去，舒服地让她微微地闭上了眼睛。水温微微高于她的体温，微微有些发烫的感觉特别舒服，要不是身边还站在一个异性，她恨不得现在就跳进这一池热汤之中。

她听见他金属假肢的铿锵声渐渐走到了他的身后。希卡普将他们来时带来的沃尔卡的旧衣服，几条羊毛手巾和一块肥皂裹成的包裹放在池边的一块石头上。他歪着头看着她那陶醉的神情，嘴角不由得勾起一丝自鸣得意的微笑。"这可比在屋子里蜷缩在木盆里洗要好多了吧？"他向这池温泉挥了挥手说道。

"嗯。。。"亚丝翠咕哝了一声表示赞同，一边深深吸了一口这氤氲温热的空气。她索性坐到了水池边脱下了自己的破靴子，把自己的双脚浸没在了水中，不由得享受地叹了口气。她正准备褪去衣服和这一池热水来个更全面的接触，忽然意识到自己应该至少有点隐私。"喂，你是不是该回避一下了？"她转头看向希卡普，见他蹲在水池边，正有些出神地盯着自己泡在水中白嫩的双脚，不由得感到脸上一阵发烧。又羞又气之下她抬手就是一拳打在他的肩膀上，差点把正在发呆的他打进水池里，"喂，你看什么呢？"

又挨了一记重拳的希卡普这才如梦方醒般地跳起身来，脸上泛起一丝可疑而又有些可爱的红晕。"哦哦，是是是，"他嗫嚅道，避开了亚丝翠那双挑战的眼睛。"这里不会有别人来吧？"亚丝翠有些不放心地环顾了一下四周问道，"不会的，这里是我们。。。我们家的专属。。。专属浴池，不会有旁人打搅的。。。"他有些奇怪地结结巴巴说道，一边抬起头望了望太阳，"我过一个小时再回来找你，好好享受吧。"他牵住了无牙的缰绳，向她笑着点点头，便转身一人一马消失在了石堆后面。

等到清脆的马蹄声完全消失之后，亚丝翠才放心大胆地褪去自己身上从出逃以来穿着的这身行头。几天艰苦的逃亡生涯已经让它们变得破破烂烂，而且这几天风吹雨淋，又因为发烧出了不少汗，味道也已经不敢恭维了。她急不可耐地滑进那一池热水中，立刻感觉自己就像一个雪人一样几乎连骨头都要化在这温泉之中了。一瞬间她感觉自己已经回到了自己在罗马宫廷中的私人浴室，一样熟悉的温暖，惬意与舒适。虽然此时自己身边没有一班伺候的侍女和各种名贵的香油和花瓣，但是这天造地设的温泉所独具的空灵，幽静而圣洁的氛围让她感到连自己的豪华浴室都相形见绌。

亚丝翠靠在水池的一角，懒懒地解开了自己的发辫任它们飘散在水面上。她眯着眼睛惬意地看着自己长长的金色发丝在水中一根根散开，反射着太阳般华贵的光芒。清澈的水波缓缓冲刷着她那白嫩胜雪，而在热水中泡得微微发红的肌肤。她感到自己轻的像片羽毛，四肢百骸连一根肌肉都不想动弹，任这泓温泉裹挟着自己，将她带回儿时母亲般温暖的怀抱。她感到脑子空荡荡的，没有什么去想，也不用想些什么。在经历了一个星期的颠沛流离之后，这是她感到最放松最惬意的时刻。

但是她那无情的命运却不让她如此轻易地享受这一切。虽说此时此刻亚丝翠公主殿下什么都不想去想，但是这也是她从出逃以来唯一安宁的，独处的时刻，因而她的思绪不由自主地跑到了自己将来的打算上。她回想着这短短一个星期发生的这错综复杂惊心动魄的一切，不由得惊异于诸神的安排。在她逃出送亲车队之时，她并没有想好自己将何去何从，而只是想尽早逃离罗马人和日耳曼人的势力范围，而最后就阴差阳错地跑到了维京人的领地。在这片陌生，荒蛮而又不友好的土地，她几乎就不知道该如何生存下去，更不用说去何处寻找她幻想的那片自由的乐土了。

而随后就是这个叫做希卡普的男人。她从来就不知道他姓什么，而他似乎也有些避讳提及自己的身份。而不管怎么说，这个瘦削得几乎不像个维京人的男人却成了她现在唯一的依靠。虽然心高气傲的公主殿下从来也不愿意承认这点，但是她简直想象不出如果没有他，她现在会是一副什么样的田地。他给她饭吃，给她衣服穿，在倾盆大雨之中给她一个遮风挡雨的屋顶，在她病魔缠身的时候无微不至地照料她。。。他所做的一切，既让她感到无比温暖，又感到万分惊奇。

她知道自己和他的民族之间是不共戴天的仇雠，她知道他完全可以将她的行踪报告给维京当局，至少可以将她丢在荒野之中让她听天由命。何况她对他的态度。。。想想他们初次见面时的那场闹剧亚丝翠自己都羞得面红耳赤。在她对他如此粗暴之后他还能对她这么好，这让年轻的公主既感到摸不着头脑，又感到有种懵懂的触动。

作为从小养尊处优，一人之下万人之上的罗马帝国的公主，她不是不习惯于别人对她好，从小到大身边伺候她的大小奴隶，到军团中的士兵军官，没有人不是对她毕恭毕敬俯首帖耳的。而现在的她沦落到了维京人的国度，褪去了公主尊贵的外衣，第一次以平等的身份去感受别人的体贴和关怀，这种感觉，是她从未体会过的，而同时也给她一种前所未有的触动。

老实说，这几天她很享受有他的陪伴和照顾。在远离家乡千里之遥的异国，哪怕能有个人和她讲讲家乡的语言她都感到是不可想象的奢望，何况希卡普也不是个令人讨厌或者感到无聊的家伙。事实上，在他们完全放下了对对方的戒备和敌意，像朋友一样相处时，她发现他是个相当聪明而风趣的人。他对她随和而又不失礼貌，体贴而又能把握住分寸，温柔而又没有一丝狎昵。像他这样的翩翩风度，即便是在罗马也只有上流社会的贵族才会具备，何况是在维京人的这片蛮荒之地，而从他和她谈及的只言片语，以及她所见到的他们家族的地产，一切都表明这个希卡普肯定是出身维京贵族，而且地位肯定非同一般。而这却让亚丝翠的心里总感到隐隐的不安。她倒宁可他是个普普通通的人，而不希望任何政治的因素来影响到他们目前刚刚缓和融洽的关系。

然而有一点是可以肯定的，尽管心高气傲的亚丝翠·奥勒留公主殿下打死也不会亲口承认，但她现在是很不想和希卡普分开。尽管她不知道未来的命运将会给她安排何种出路，但是她希望能一直跟这个男人相伴在一起，越长越好。

耳畔忽然传来的一阵响动打断了她的思绪。她竖起耳朵屏气凝听，一阵断断续续，幽幽咽咽的声音传进了她的耳鼓。似乎是从一种类似笛子的乐器吹奏出来的，但是声调略微高亢，说不出是从什么地方发出来的。但是可以肯定的是，这是人为的演奏，亚丝翠仔细听来是一首不成乐章的小调，却依旧十分动听。那千回百转的旋律如怨如慕，如泣如诉，似乎在抒发着吹奏者心中无限矛盾和犹豫的心绪，让听者的心里也产生了异样的共鸣。

亚丝翠靠在水池的边上，静静地听着。这若有若无的曲调丝毫没有打破这天池自带的幽静神圣的氛围，反而和它相得益彰，让她感到仿佛真有什么不知名的神灵正在守护着这个所在，同时也像小手一样撩拨着她情窦初开的心绪，以至于到了一曲终了她都还在怔怔地出神。而正当她懊恼着曲子的终结时，忽地又响起了一阵乐声，这次曲调相比上一首要轻快活泼了许多，像是在节日的篝火边上人们打着拍子围着火塘狂舞时的调调。年轻的公主的劲头也被这欢快的旋律搅得浓了起来。尽管她还不想这么早就离开这令人陶醉的温泉，但是她的好奇心最后还是战胜了享受欲。她从水池中站起身来，擦干净自己身上的水珠，拿起希卡普母亲的旧衣服一件件穿上，不由得为它们的合体，柔软，轻盈与暖和感到有些惊讶。她草草擦干自己的满头金发，不加梳理就让它们随意飘洒在肩上和背上，便拿起自己的斧子，循着那乐声找了过去。

在林中穿行了一小段路，又跳过几条浅浅的山涧，亚丝翠这才看到她要找的：首先映入她眼帘的是无牙。这匹雄壮矫健的黑马正低着头在一片青翠的草地上大快朵颐。听见她走进的脚步声它抬起头来，大大的眼珠瞟了她一眼，便就当没事似的继续低头享用它的嫩草去了。几天以来希卡普的忠心耿耿的爱马已经习惯了这个女人的存在。尽管在头几天它还把她当做对主人安全的威胁，但是后来这聪明的动物也能感觉到她似乎对希卡普而言是很重要的存在，也便对她放松了警惕，甚至也允许她爱抚它那光洁的脖颈和鼻子了。

而它的主人此时正坐在一颗大雪松的树荫下。他两腿懒懒地伸开，上身斜靠在树干上，宽阔的肩膀和后背正冲着亚丝翠。双手正举着一件她还看不见的乐器，吹奏着那将她吸引来的小调。他是那么的投入，以至于都没有听见她那悄悄走来的脚步声。

而在亚丝翠就要走到他身后的时候，一曲正完。希卡普抬起头来，轻轻发出一声满意的叹息，显然心情十分愉悦。这时身后的无牙打了一声响鼻，似乎是提醒主人有来客的到来。希卡普回过头来，一眼就看见了离他不过几步之遥的亚丝翠，脸上的轻松愉悦便一扫而空，取而代之的是一种震惊而茫然呆滞的神色，两只翡翠色的眸子死死地盯着她，就仿佛是第一次见到她一样。

虽已不是第一次见到这位几天以来一直占据他整个世界的女人，但是身着沃尔卡王后生前的华服的亚丝翠的惊艳绝伦，还是让年轻的王子看得目瞪口呆。虽说天生丽质，但是之前在林中初次相遇时她那副衣衫褴褛凶神恶煞的做派，以及大病之中那狼狈虚弱的姿态，都阻碍了她像今天这样，把自己最美丽的一面展现在他的面前：她那业已恢复健康，又在泡了个热水澡之后越发显得红润娇艳的玫瑰色圆圆的脸蛋，镶嵌着一张微微含笑的樱唇和那双让他为之销魂的，如天空般纯净空灵的冰蓝色眸子。一头浓密的金色秀发不加束缚地如瀑布般披散在她的肩头，在阳光下闪耀着最富饶的光泽。沃尔卡的红色羊毛大衣穿在她的身上显得如此吸引人的眼球，而那围着她雪白的脖颈的华贵白色皮毛更是给她平添了几分维京贵妇的雍容，而下身的那条简约利落镶着铆钉的皮裙更是衬出了她那凹凸有致，曼妙灵活的身材以及那刚强自信的战士风采。亚丝翠就是这样如凤凰涅槃重获新生般光彩照人地出现在他的面前，让希卡普一时以为自己是见到了瓦尔基里女武神本人降世临凡，几乎就要跪倒在她的脚下。

见他那目瞪口呆盯着自己的呆傻而有点可爱的样子，亚丝翠不禁莞尔。她知道自己是美的，而看到他如此轻而易举地被自己征服，心里泛起一丝小小的得意。她三步并作两步走到他身边，和他并肩坐在了树荫下的草地上。希卡普的眼珠就一直没有离开过她的身子，直到她坐定之后在他肩上给了一拳他才如梦方醒一般轻叫了一声，换来她再也憋不住的"噗嗤"一笑。

"傻楞着干什么呢？不认识我了么？"她揶揄道，感到好笑地看着后者揉着自己的肩膀，眼珠却依旧没有从她身上移开。"没有。。。我只是。。。"希卡普面红耳赤地咕哝了一声。"只是什么？""你。。。你真是太美了。。。"他有些不好意思地避开了她打趣的目光，红着脸低声道。

亚丝翠轻声一笑，"我喜欢恭维，"她扬了扬眉毛说道，伸手从希卡普膝盖上拿起那件乐器来，它的样子有些像她在罗马见过的排箫，但是大小样式要比后者小巧简约的多。"我没想到你还会吹这个？"她探寻地望着他，后者似乎感到有点不好意思地掻了掻后脖颈，"只是闲来无事瞎吹几首曲子而已。"他谦虚道。

"吹得很好嘛，"亚丝翠把玩着手里的排箫道，"这曲子叫什么？""额。。。这曲子是我自己瞎写的，没名字。。。"希卡普讷讷地笑道，"你为什么不多在温泉里面泡一会？怎么这么快就出来了？"他挪开身子让亚丝翠坐得更舒服些，一边问道。

"还不是你的曲子吸引过来的？"亚丝翠咕哝道，一只手无意思地伸到背后，将自己的头发挽到前面披散在左肩上，另一只手熟练地抓起来将它们分成两绺，开始编起她平常所习惯的麻花辫来。希卡普默默无语地看着她那纤细白嫩的手指以惊人的熟练和敏捷在那浓密的金发中穿插自如，不由得有些痴了，而亚丝翠也正埋头于自己的工作，一时也无暇问及他沉默的原因。

等到她编完了辫子，轻轻甩了甩，又用自己原先那镶着琥珀的头绳将前额的刘海扎紧，这才注意到了身边希卡普的默不吭声。她扭头看了他一眼，见他还在愣愣地看着自己，不由得感到脸上一阵发热。"你看什么呢？"她用命令的口吻问道，掩饰着自己心里的小小尴尬。

"其实。。。我更喜欢你把头发披散下来的样子。。。"在她的问话下，希卡普也自觉有点失礼，避开了她的眼神讪讪道。"是嘛？"亚丝翠甩了甩自己的辫子道，"那样好看是好看，但是出门的时候却累赘的要命，一遇到大风那就彻底被刮乱了像个疯婆子似的，还不如编成辫子利落方便些。"她解释道，希卡普张了张嘴还想说什么，而却看见她的目光却落在了他脑后那略微有些凌乱的红棕色头发上，眼睛里闪过一丝孩子气的狡黠。她凑近了些，一伸手揪住了一绺他的头发。

"喂！亚丝翠，你要干嘛？"希卡普猝不及防叫出声来，而头发被对方揪住又吃痛不敢挣脱，他斜眼瞟着这个他一直捉摸不透的精灵古怪的姑娘，不知道她又要耍什么花招。"别动，"亚丝翠嘴角勾起一丝顽皮的微笑，"我也来给你编个辫子玩玩。"她换了副更温柔的口吻，声音中似乎带着一丝恳求。

刚刚堕入情网的年轻王子此时无意拒绝她的任何要求。他轻轻叹了口气，咕哝了一句一点也不发自内心的抱怨话，便一动不动地乖乖地任身边的亚丝翠双手并用从他后脖颈上理出两绺头发来。他微微闭上眼睛，感受着她温热的纤纤手指在他的头发间活动着，不时摩挲着他脖子上敏感的皮肤，每每让他感到一阵电流般的感觉从身上流过。为了方便看清，她把头靠的更近了些，近到让他能真真切切地感受到她的鼻息轻轻地喷在他的脖子上，微微发痒的感觉撩拨着他那早已砰砰乱跳的心房。亚丝翠一边忙活着，一边嘴里轻轻哼着一曲他从未听说过的小调，新出浴的她身上散发出来的淡淡清香，让希卡普身上的血液都似乎停止了流动。倘若不是他定力如斯，又还有些忌惮身旁这个女人的武艺，此时他恨不得立马把她揽到自己怀里，用自己的嘴唇占据她那可爱的脸蛋上的每一寸肌肤。

这无比亲密的短短的几分钟对于希卡普来说，既是无与伦比的享受，又是残酷无比的折磨。最后亚丝翠松开了手，稍微退后了一点，歪着脑袋打量着他脑后，突然"扑哧"一声笑出声来。希卡普有些不明所以地看着面前这个笑的花枝乱颤的漂亮姑娘，伸手到自己脑后摸了摸，摸到了她刚才的杰作，一根短短的，粗粗的小辫子从他那堆乱糟糟的头发上伸了出来。尽管他看不见，但看亚丝翠笑得那么开心，想必他现在这副模样一定是很滑稽的。

"喂喂，别解开啊！我好不容易编的！"亚丝翠见他伸手摸着自己的辫子，还以为他是要解开它，不禁立马抗议道，随后又忍不住捂着肚子笑成一团，"你应该去照照镜子。。。你这样，实在是。。。太好玩了。。。哈哈哈。。。"她拼命忍住笑，又伸手到他的脑后，"别乱动，我再给你多编几个出来。"

他还能做什么呢？年轻的王子用余光瞟着这个既让他神魂颠倒又对她无可奈何的姑娘，见她玩得如此开心，自己心里也是相当地高兴和甜蜜。"悉听尊便，milady。"他故作无奈地耸了耸肩，而语调里却掩饰不住那充满柔情的宠溺。

看样子他回到博克之后，要好好想想怎么给博克的人民们解释自己脑袋后面那几个辫子的来历。

反正他希卡普·贺兰德斯·哈道克三世自己是舍不得解开的。


	11. 第十章：风飞

"早安，巴克特。"

"。。。希卡普殿下！"名叫巴克特的牧马人原本正靠在一块大石头上打盹，听到有人呼唤着自己的名字才睡眼惺忪地睁开眼睛，见到来人连忙跳了起来。"殿下原谅，我只是多睡了一会。。。"他有些局促地向着身旁斜坡草场上的马群挥了挥手道，"马匹一匹不少的，殿下放心。。。"

对方微笑着抬起一只手示意他不要大惊小怪，"我只是闲着没事四处转转而已，碰巧遇到了你，并不是来视察你的工作的。"他背着手向马群踱去，目光扫视着一匹匹膘肥体壮的宝马良驹。"你能把父王的马群照料的如此精心，我倒要好好感谢你呢。"

"殿下过奖了。。。"这个淳朴憨厚的维京汉子听到赞扬立刻就红了脸。"既然都到了这里了，我倒想挑一匹马自己骑着用。。。"年轻的王子说着有些局促地抬手骚了骚后脖颈，避开了对方有些惊奇的目光。"这个。。。殿下不是自有无牙么？他可是我们百里挑一的宝马。""是啊是啊，不过无牙最近。。。最近有点伤着脚了，问题不大几天就能痊愈，不过这几天我还是让他多休息休息少动弹的好。"希卡普的声音有点不自然，不过这点微妙的变化根本没有引起这个大大咧咧的牧马人的注意。

"哦。。。"巴克特若有所思，"那殿下随便挑吧，不打紧的。"后者见他信以为真稍稍放松了些许，微笑着拍了拍他的肩膀。"你这些年照料马群也辛苦了，今天就放松一下，去博克找戈博他们喝点酒聊聊天，这里就交给我吧。""殿下，这个可。。。"忠于职守的牧马人还有些犹豫，但是希卡普挥了挥手示意他不必多虑。"。。。那就多谢殿下了。。。"意外被放了一天假的巴克特掩饰不住内心的喜悦。他又叮嘱了几句关于照看马群的话，便乐滋滋地骑上了自己的马离开了。

博克的王储目送着巴克特的背影消失在树丛间，这才如释重负般地松了一口气。他走到树林边缘，轻轻打了一声唿哨，作为回应一阵清脆的"嘚嘚"的马蹄声响了起来，不一会亚丝翠那圆圆的明艳脸蛋便从浓密的树丛后探了出来，紧随其后的是无牙那好奇的脑袋。

希卡普做了一个一切正常的手势，树丛后的一人一马这才放心大胆地走到牧场的阳光下。暖暖的阳光射在亚丝翠身上，她不由地享受地伸了个懒腰。"你是怎么把他打发走的？"她一边向希卡普走去一边说道，手向巴克特离开的方向指了指。

"这还不简单，"希卡普略微耸了耸肩说道，"没有哪个维京男人是能抵御得了蜜酒的诱惑的。"亚丝翠闻言扬了扬眉毛，"那你呢？"她嘴角勾起一丝狡黠的微笑，伸出手指在他胸口上戳了戳。"我？我酒量不行的。。。"希卡普闻言有些窘迫，脸微微一红。"那就好，我讨厌酒鬼。"亚丝翠若无其事地接了一句，便从他身边走开向着马群走去。年轻的王子闻言一怔，脸上露出一丝若有若无的微笑，便跟在了她的身后。

随着两个陌生人的靠近，原本安安静静地低头吃草的马群也渐渐骚动起来，目光警觉地盯着来人。亚丝翠见状连忙放慢了脚步，微微低下身子。驯马无数的她深知这些聪明而高傲的动物的脾性。她慢慢地向着马群边缘上一匹的青色年轻母马靠近，后者正歪着头警觉而又饶有兴致地望着她。

"嗨，姑娘，放轻松，我对你没有恶意。"亚丝翠嘴里柔声唤道，向着那马伸出一只手，仿佛对方能听懂她的话似的。马儿稍稍放松了一些，开始试探性地小步向她踱去。"真是个乖姑娘。。。"亚丝翠嘴里哄着也慢慢向它靠近，伸出的手温柔地轻轻地抚上它那光洁的额头。"看看你，真是个美人呀，瞧瞧你这肌肉结实的后腿，瞧瞧你这漂亮的大眼睛。。。"亚丝翠一边夸赞着，一边放心大胆地双手并用抚摸着它的脖颈和后背，很快驾轻就熟地摸准了这匹烈马的敏感点并轻轻地挠着，让这美丽的动物享受地用脖颈蹭着她的身子，并用鼻子友好地闻着她身上的气味。

其他的骏马见此情景也都放松了警惕，继续埋头吃草起来。希卡普见状这才慢慢走上前来，脸上带着一副万分惊讶而羡慕的神色。"你是怎么做到的？"他一边帮着亚丝翠梳理着母马的鬃毛一边忍不住问了一句，"父亲的马群都是斯堪的纳维亚最优种的烈马，小时候我想靠近它们的时候都被它们连吼带踢地吓得不敢上前呢。"他有些不好意思地微微红了脸。

"这还不简单？"亚丝翠若无其事地嘟哝了一句，"把身段放下来，慢慢靠近它们，显示你的善意和尊重就行了。"她拍了拍那马在她身上蹭来蹭去的脑袋得意洋洋地说道，"何况她是匹母马，女孩子都喜欢被恭维的。"

"哦。。。"希卡普若有所思地应了一句，亚丝翠听出了他那有些奇怪的口气，抬起头来歪着脑袋盯着她，"你在胡思乱想什么呢？"她挑衅式地问道，一边抬手在他肩上给了一拳，让他踉跄着退后了一步。"我可是被恭维惯了的人，别想用这招来对付我。"话一出口她才自觉失言，脸微微一红，连忙轻轻咳嗽了一声，继续低头爱抚着面前那匹骏马。

希卡普揉了揉自己的肩头，正要反驳，而听见她那最后一句也不由得一愣，见她那突然而来的忸怩羞怯，也知趣地住了口，而心里却泛起一丝偷偷的甜蜜。片刻尴尬的沉默之后他又开了口，"看样子它很喜欢你呢。"

"嗯。。。一般马儿都很喜欢我，"亚丝翠嘟哝着，头也没抬。"那就给她起个名字吧。"希卡普又试探性地走近了一步。"风飞。"亚丝翠不假思索地应道。"好名字！"希卡普不禁赞道，"不过你是怎么这么快就想好的？"听到这句话亚丝翠不禁一滞，手停在了现在已经叫做风飞的母马的背上。"因为。。。"她的声音有些僵硬，"我在罗马也有一匹马，叫做风飞。。。"她那一双碧眸有些茫然地望着南方连绵到天际的莽莽苍苍，似乎陷入了沉思。

希卡普闻言心里一紧，不由自主地上前走到正在出神的姑娘身边，一只手试探着搭在了她的肩头，"那我们就叫它风飞，它现在是你的了，你可以骑着它，想到哪里去就到哪里去。。。"他轻声安慰道，想尽快让他心爱的姑娘从乡愁中解脱出来。

然而却适得其反。

亚丝翠听见这句话身子猛地一震，他那还搭在她肩头的手明显地感受到她的身子紧绷了起来。她猛地转过身来，那像天空般明净的眸子直直地盯着他的脸，"你。。。你这是要我到哪里去？"声音有些颤抖，似乎是在拼命掩饰着内心的汹涌。

希卡普猝不及防，根本没有料到她有如此过激的反应。"我。。。"他一时语塞，"我不知道。。。"情急之下他退后了一步，举起了自己的双手辩解道，"一周前我们初次见面的时候，你不是想把无牙抢走么，我以为你一直想去什么地方。。。"见她那骤然眯起来的威胁眼神他连忙住了口。

亚丝翠瞪了他一两秒钟，最后轻轻叹了口气，态度缓和了一点。"希卡普，那是当初。。。"她极力使自己的声调保持冷静，"这么多天来，你难道不知道，我没有任何地方可以去么？"

希卡普三世被这句话窘住了。说老实话，这几天他虽然从来不愿意去细想，但是潜意识里还是明白尽管这几天的时间里他们相处的很融洽，甚至已经开始有些亲密，但是这个神秘而美丽的姑娘还是早晚要离开自己的。然而今天从她嘴里蹦出的这句话却大大出乎他的意料，"我。。。我以为你想在这里避过风头之后，再回到罗马去的。。。"

亚丝翠似乎有些不耐烦地跺了跺脚，好像他刚才说的是句蠢到家的话，"希卡普，你不明白吗？我不能回到罗马，这辈子恐怕都不能了！"

"为什么？"

"因为。。。因为。。。"亚丝翠一时语塞。是啊，他怎么能明白，她从未告诉过他自己是一人之下万人之上的罗马帝国的公主殿下，她从未告诉过他自己的出逃是为了免于嫁给日耳曼的新国王达格。他自然而然地把她当做了那些普通的逃婚姑娘，跑到自己这里暂避过风头再回到自己的故国开始一段新的生活，而她不行！她已经没有退路了，而他怎么能明白这些？

何况，她又怎么能对他说她是多么想留在他的身边？

"我是回不去的。。。"对面的希卡普一直默不吭声地等着她解释，她最后无奈地吐出了一句，"因为。。。只要我回到罗马的疆界，就早晚会被人认出来或是找出来，最后还是免不得要被嫁给那个我不想嫁的男人的。。。"她嗫嚅道，一边偷偷瞅着他看看他是否相信了这个牵强的理由。

她看见他那皱紧的眉头，似乎正在仔细品味她的话中的每个字的意思，心也为之"砰砰"地狂跳起来。一时间她惊异于自己为何竟然害怕起他来了，但是她同时也清楚地知道倘若他一直追问下去的话，自己早晚是要露馅，而那时他将该作何反应，她简直不敢想象。他或许会慑于她的身份将她送交维京当局，或许会害怕惹是生非彻底离她而去。。。无论如何，他们之间将不会再像这几天那样的亲密与融洽了。

而她现在是再也舍不得他的陪伴了。

"感谢索尔。。。唔。。。"

她听见他发出一句带喉音的叹息，而声音却显得是如此轻快，就像身上的一副重担突然被人取下一样。她有些诧异地望着他那舒展开来的眉头，他那嘴角微微露出的盈盈笑意，以及他那双深邃而流露着一种她难以理解的深情的翠眸，丝毫不解他为何变得如此释然而。。。似乎有些欣喜？

"为什么要感谢。。。"她不禁脱口而出，虽然她还不太了解维京人的那些神祇，但是这丝毫不妨碍她明白他所表达的含义。

而这似乎同样把他窘住了。希卡普的脸涨得通红，她还从未看见过他的脸像今天这样红过，他躲闪着她的目光，双手有些局促不安地交织在一起。"因为。。。因为。。。"他吞吞吐吐地开了腔，但是却吐不出字来，最后他似乎下定了决心一般两手一摊，抬起头来直视着她的脸。

"因为我也不想让你走。"

亚丝翠怔怔地盯着他，一句话也说不出来。

"我知道这听起来难以置信，欧丁啊，我们才认识不过一个星期，不过亚丝翠，在我活着的这二十年里，没有一个女人像你一样让我有如此奇妙的感觉。。。"希卡普继续急促地说着，就好像有人在逼迫着他坦白似的。"。。。就好像。。。这个世界除了你之外，什么都变得微不足道了一般，我想保护你，照顾你，陪伴你，哄你开心，给你想要的一切。。。你可以任意处置我，甚至每天对我拳脚相加我都不在意，但是我无法想象让你离开。。。"他的声音越来越低，"亚丝翠，我想。。。我想我是爱上你了。。。"

亚丝翠公主殿下的心真真切切地漏跳了一拍。她说不出话来，也根本不知道说什么好。要是换做别人，她是绝不会允许有人敢对她说这种话，而毫无疑问那个人的脑袋也要离搬家不远了。但是希卡普。。。

她从未想到过用那个字眼，对于那个神圣的单词她一直讳莫如深，从不轻易去想。她一向听凭丘比特的安排，相信诸神会赐予她合适的时刻和机缘，让她遇到那个值得让她动用这个词语的人。

而此时此刻，亚丝翠公主殿下却发现，那个宿命中注定的人，就站在她的面前，红着脸，刚刚用自己颤抖的双唇，说出了她自己的心声，而她自己之前却从未发觉过。

见亚丝翠呆呆地望着自己，没有丝毫反应，希卡普的心都悬到了嗓子眼。刚才索尔知道是谁给他的勇气，让他终于把憋在心里已久的情愫一股脑地和盘托出，而且是那么突兀，莽撞，直白，不加考虑。现在可好，等亚丝翠从震惊中缓过神来，还不知道会怎么对待他的放肆无礼，估计一顿痛打是免不掉的，而更可怕的是，她也许会因此而永远离开他。。。

然而还没等他采取下一步行动，亚丝翠就像老虎一样扑到了他的身上，他做好了那即将到来的剧痛的准备，而亚丝翠却搂住了他的脖子，将她那火热的嘴唇贴到了他的唇上。

这一新的"攻势"是年轻的王子万万没有料到的，他向后踉跄了一步，靠在了风飞的背上险些摔倒，同时一条胳膊下意识地搂住了亚丝翠的纤腰。亚丝翠的樱唇让他几乎喘不过气来，但是那香软可人的触感却让他陷溺在其中根本就没有想到要挣脱，而正当他刚刚适应了这种全新的美妙感觉，打算试着回应她时，怀中的姑娘却分开了嘴唇，把头靠在了他的肩膀上，这下他的整个侧脸都被埋在了她的浓密的金发之中，一时间浓郁的亚丝翠的气息让他无法呼吸。

"索尔的锤子啊。。。"沉默了半晌之后希卡普才喃喃开了口，声音听起来就像梦游一般，"你刚才是吻了我么？"

"不然呢？"亚丝翠扭过头来瞥了他一眼，嘴角露出一丝诡计得逞般的狡黠，"这是你第一次么？"

"差不多吧，你呢？"

罗马姑娘没有回答，又把头埋进他的肩头，但是她那发红的耳根和"咯咯"的轻笑已经明白无误地说明了一切。

"不许离开我。。。"她半是命令半是撒娇似的呢喃道。

希卡普微微一笑，轻轻拍着她的后背。"永远不，milady。"他顿了顿说道，"无论发生什么事情我都会护你周全，我保证。"

对方轻轻哼了一声表示满意。

要不是身后传来一声马嘶，他们两人谁都不愿意分开对方。希卡普抬起头来，发现无牙已经走到他们身边，正在跟风飞互相嗅着对方，蹭着身子，逐渐熟悉对方的气味。亚丝翠松开了希卡普的脖子，走到自己的新坐骑身边宠爱地拍了拍它的脖子。

"看样子你和无牙熟悉的很快嘛，我的姑娘。"她念叨着。

"跟它的新主人一样，喜欢先发制人呢。"身后希卡普幽默地接了一句，亚丝翠闻言不禁涨红了脸，扭头怒视着希卡普那揶揄的笑脸，二话不说就在他肩上狠狠给了一拳。趁着他揉着肩膀呻吟的当儿，她一翻身以异常矫健的身姿跳上了风飞的后背，后者长嘶一声，前蹄腾空站起身来，似乎已经跃跃欲试地想和新主人跑上一段路了。

"这下，是你油嘴滑舌的惩罚！"她居高临下地看着那个她已经可以用"爱人"称呼的男人，心里一阵说不出来的小得意。"赶紧跳上你的马，如果你能追上我的话，我可以考虑再给你一个吻。"她拨转马头，轻轻一夹风飞的马腹，一人一马就如离弦之箭般飞奔了出去，在身后留下一串"咯咯"的银铃一般清脆爽朗的笑声。

"喂！"希卡普有些不满地叫了一声，但听到那最后一句便立马转嗔为喜，他一刻也不耽搁，立马跳上了无牙的马背。"快，伙计，给她们看看我们的实力！"他叫道，嘴角抑制不住地勾起一丝微笑。身下的黑马心领神会，立马撒开四蹄向着前面已经越来越小的那抹闪闪发光的金色追去。


	12. 第十一章：惊变

"咔嚓。"

坐在桌边，正在给自己的盾牌上油的希卡普·贺兰德斯·哈道克三世闻声抬起头来，正好瞥见对面坐着的亚丝翠怒气冲冲地把手中的炭笔丢到一边，小脸因为愠怒而涨得通红。"你们维京人为什么会想到用这种不靠谱的东西写字？"她嘟哝道，这已经是她第三次把炭笔的笔芯折断了。

看见她那赌气的小模样，希卡普不禁心里好笑。"要不然呢？像你们罗马人一样用羽毛蘸着墨水写？"他说着起身坐到了他心爱的姑娘旁边，随手拿起那根可怜的炭笔。"对啊，羽毛笔多方便，我在罗马城我的。。。"亚丝翠一时差点说漏了嘴，好在在最后一秒及时刹住没有把"宫殿"这个词说出来。希卡普抬起头来瞥了她一眼，微微扬了扬眉毛，"。。。我的家里面就有好几根，还是鹰的羽毛做的呢。"她有些不自然地笑了笑，微微低了头。

希卡普没说什么，只是从自己穿着的皮甲胳膊上的刀鞘中拔出一把小匕首，开始耐心的一点点削着那根炭笔。"羽毛笔的确方便些，我在博克的家里面也有几根，是从往返博克和罗马做生意的商人约翰卖给我的，当然，这么远的地方，他开的价格可一点不便宜。。。"他轻轻笑了一声，"不过milady，你要知道，在我们维京人住的地方，冬天墨水是会要被冻住的。反而炭笔很便宜，也不会受到严寒的影响。"

"有这么严重么？"亚丝翠托着腮趴在桌子上，看着身边褐发翠眸的男子不紧不慢地一刀刀削着炭笔。她喜欢看他工作时认认真真心无旁骛的样子，无论是多么微不足道的事情他都是干的如此投入，以至于好像世界上其他的事情都不存在了一样。尽管在外人看来有些呆傻，但是她却喜欢。

自从他把风飞送给她做礼物那天起，半个月过去了。而这朝夕相处的日子里，已经敞开心扉的两人可以说是亲密无间。他每天带着她骑着马周游四周的秀丽山河，在松林中驰骋，在峻岭间跋涉，在峡湾畔徜徉，在月下相拥而眠。他用他的排箫为她吹奏维京人的小曲小调；她为他唱罗马的民谣和战歌。她在清晨陪他练剑，不时还指点他几招；他在傍晚的篝火前教她他们的语言，为她讲述他们的历史，神祇和英雄们的萨迦，每每让她像个孩子一样听的入了迷。。。一切都简直不能再美好了。

"当然有了，"希卡普抬头瞥了她一眼，见她那有点不太相信的样子便接着解释道，"我们维京人都说博克一年只有四个月的夏天和八个月的冬天，而且不久冬天就要来了。这里的冬天你是不会想象的出有多么可怕的。湖水的冰会一直凝结到湖底把鱼都冻住，暴风雪到来的时候积雪会把房子都压垮。。。"说到这里他似乎想起来了些什么。"等到下雪的时候我要带你离开这里回到博克去，这间木屋虽然坚固，但是也挡不住北方的严冬的。"

听到这句话亚丝翠猛地坐直了身子，有些惊惶地望着他。"你说什么？要带我到你们的首都去？"她猜不出希卡普的葫芦里卖的是什么药。她，一个来历不明的罗马人，而他要把她带回到罗马人的死敌维京人的首都去？

见她有些惶恐的样子，希卡普自知话说的有些仓促，连忙一只手轻轻拉住亚丝翠放在桌子上的手，身子也挪近了些另一条胳膊轻轻环住她的腰。"别担心我亲爱的亚丝翠，没有人会伤害你的，"他柔声安慰着，"有我在他们不会伤害你。不要老以为维京人和罗马人有多么不共戴天非得刀剑相向。。。"说着他轻笑一声，"这不，我也不是一见面就要杀你呀？"

"前提是你得能打得过我。。。"亚丝翠轻哼一声，身子却不由自主地靠进了希卡普的怀里。"不过你要带我到你的家里么？那你的父亲呢？他会说什么？"希卡普很少对她提起自己的父亲，不过根据他的只言片语和卧室里他们父子的肖像上看，希卡普的父亲是个地地道道的维京人，如果儿子不会介意她的罗马血统，那父亲也会如此开明么？

"唔。。。"希卡普似乎微微皱起了眉头，"所以我这几天一直在教你诺斯语和如尼文啊。如果你想长期住在我们这里的话，不能天天需要我寸步不离的翻译对吧？"他拿起桌上的一张羊皮纸，上面几行歪歪扭扭的如尼文正是他心爱的亚丝翠的杰作。"你看你这个地方写错了，'羊'这个词的单数和复数是一个写法。。。"

"好了好了我知道了，"亚丝翠有点不耐烦地从他手下抢下那张羊皮纸丢到一边，张嘴说的却是有些生硬的诺斯语。"我才刚开始学你们的这些鬼画符没几天，你看我学你们的语言不还是挺快的么？"她挑衅似的仰头看着他。

"这倒不假。"希卡普不禁莞尔。他的亚丝翠的确是天资聪颖超乎常人。半个月的功夫下来已经跟他学会了不少诺斯语，甚至已经可以和他在不用拉丁语的帮助下简单的聊天了。"不过你还是不能松懈呀，等到我们去见父亲的时候你要能做到用诺斯语应答如流才行。。。"

他一直揣测着等他不得不带着亚丝翠去见他的父亲的时候，史图依克·哈道克二世大帝会是什么反应。虽说父亲对于他这么一个不是特别像维京人的宝贝儿子一直很宽厚，但是他还是难以想象得出他是否会答应他把一个从罗马逃婚到这里的年轻姑娘接纳到哈道克家的屋檐下，甚至。。。甚至接受一个敌国出身的儿媳妇？虽说史图依克一向是个开明仁慈的君王和父亲，但是他同时也是一个彻头彻尾的维京人，而维京人有多么顽固他希卡普自己是比谁都清楚的。这件事情一定不能草率行事，一定要小心谨慎，首先要等到他父亲巡视北方之后回到博克再慢慢探他的口风。。。

一想到这件事他心里不由得咯噔一下。史图依克临走前把管理博克的任务交给了他，还特意叮嘱这次是考验他以后继承王位后的能力。而自从遇到亚丝翠之后他却一股脑地把这负重担丢到了九霄云外。虽说博克还有戈博这个他父亲的二把手和血盟兄弟替他打理博克不至于出乱子，但是史图依克回来之后势必会知道他玩忽职守的事情，到时候还又要免不得向戈博好生央求一番求他帮自己瞒天过海。。。

"就算这样。。。"亚丝翠的声音有些没有底气，"他。。。他会愿意接纳我么？"这句话正中希卡普的下怀。虽说他自己也很忐忑，但是他却不想让亚丝翠因为这件事情伤神。"当然会了，"他说着轻轻捧起身边心爱的姑娘的圆圆的脸蛋，"有我在呢。。。更何况，像你这么可爱的人儿，有谁会忍心拒绝你呢？"说道这里他嘴角勾起一丝略带狡黠的微笑，俯身向亚丝翠的樱唇吻去。

然而他的嘴唇刚摩挲到她的嘴唇时，门外传来的一声马嘶却让他身子一滞。这不是无牙的嘶鸣，也不是风飞的，却也不是完全陌生。面前的亚丝翠原本已经微微闭上眼睛凑上前来准备享受他的一番温存，此时感受到他突然的停滞也微微退后了一些睁开了眼睛。

"怎么了？"她轻声问道，希卡普举起一根手指到嘴边示意她不要做声。清晨的寂静中他们二人都清清楚楚地听到了木屋门口处传来的由近及远的重重的脚步声。力气之大连屋里的二人都能感到脚下地面的微微震动。希卡普心里一阵发凉，这脚步声，只可能属于。。。

"希卡普！"门外传来一阵雷鸣似的声音，浑厚，响亮而威严。紧接着门上传来一阵重重的敲门声，声音之大就好像来人是在用锤子砸门。"希卡普！开门！我知道你在里面。"

屋里的二人被这一声惊得从桌边跳了起来。亚丝翠惊惶地盯着希卡普，一句话都说不出来，但那双大大的冰蓝色的眸子却明白无误地向他询问她该怎么办。"到卧室去，躲起来，不要出声也不要出来。"希卡普低声说道，一边不放心地瞟了眼大门，似乎担心来人马上就要破门而入似的。

亚丝翠点了点头，"那是谁？"在她奔进卧室之前她低声问道。

"我父亲。。。"希卡普答道，"看在欧丁的份上亚丝翠，在他离开之前千万不要出来。"亚丝翠微微睁大了眼睛，但是却没说什么。她悄悄溜进卧室关上房门，但却并没有像希卡普吩咐的一样躲到床下或是衣橱里，而是趴在门上透过木板上的一条细缝窥探着前屋的情形。

雷鸣般的敲门声又响了起来。"来了来了！"希卡普答应了一声向门口走去，不过瞥见桌子上还放着那张亚丝翠练字的羊皮纸，连忙把它抓起来丢进了火塘。亚丝翠心里一阵难受，要知道那张纸的字她可是写了一个早上，然而现在情况紧急她也没有什么怨言。

房门开处，一个巨大的身影几乎把整个门堵住。"你躲在这里干什么，半天都不开门。"来人申斥了一句，低头钻进屋里并随手摘下头顶戴着的高高的尖角头盔塞到希卡普的怀里。"啊。。。爸爸，我还在睡觉。。。"希卡普声音干巴巴地答应着，一面把来人的头盔挂在墙上的一排钉子上。

维京王史图依克·瓦尔斯特·哈道克二世本人要比画像上的他显得老了许多，尽管只有十年的光阴，但是他看起来却像是老了二十岁。好几绺已经发白的胡须夹杂在他那一直垂到胸口的浓密的红褐色络腮胡子里，而额上同样颜色的头发也是如此，仿佛北方的寒气凝结在了他的须发之上还没完全融化似的。那双和希卡普一样色泽的翡翠色眼珠深陷在已经开始爬上皱纹的眼眶中，即便如此却依旧炯炯有神，闪烁着锐利而睿智的光芒。而他那泰坦般的体魄却并未因岁月而褪去昔日的威武：那宽阔的胸膛，和松树一般粗壮的胳膊，膀大腰圆的身材在一身黑铁和皮革制成的护甲下显得更加孔武有力，宽大的腰带一侧佩着一把宽阔的长剑，前方坠着一大块金质搭扣，上面纹饰着一只狰狞的龙头，显然是希卡普家的家徽。而他身后的熊皮披风更是给他蒙上了一层尊贵的光环，任谁一眼看去都会以为是欧丁神本人亲自临凡。

史图依克一屁股坐在了希卡普原先在桌旁的位置上。希卡普没敢坐下，悻悻地站在他父亲身边，心已经沉到了谷底。他做梦也没想到父亲会提前回来。博克的维京王每五年都会北上巡视臣服于他的部落以巩固自己的权威，这种巡游少则也得两个月。而到今天他离开博克也才仅仅一个月的光景，这次突然归来让希卡普不仅十分诧异，而且还有种隐隐的不安。他深知父亲一向言而有信，何况是这种关系到王权尊严的大事他更不会轻易食言，不知这次发生了什么让他居然突然返回了博克，而且直奔着他的独子而来。

"你应该在博克。"一阵尴尬的沉默之后史图依克开了腔，抬头瞟了一样自己的王储。声音不露声色但是他那紧皱的浓眉却表明了他的不满。

"是啊，我。。。"希卡普一时语塞，寻思着怎么才能编出一个像样的借口。"博克太吵闹了，你走之后人民无论什么鸡毛蒜皮的事情都来找我。。。而我正在琢磨一个新发明。。。"

"又是你的那些发明。。。"史图依克哼了一声，"那些玩意还是不要捣鼓出来为好。你难道忘了五年前你自己造出一台弩炮，差点把斯诺劳特的脑袋打掉？"

"那是他自己挡在我的炮口前面非要让我打他一发试试的。。。"希卡普争辩道。"你还不知道斯诺劳特是什么脑子。。。"

"够了，"史图依克大手一挥，打断了儿子的话。"我走之前特意叮嘱你要利用这次机会好好学习如何管理你的人民，你自己也满口答应。要我说多少遍你才能记得清楚。。。"

"'一个首领要保护他自己的子民。'"希卡普接口道，"我记得很清楚，爸爸。我已经跟着你参加了两年日常王廷会议，已经学了不少了，何况戈博会帮我暂时打理一下博克的事务。。。"

维京王哼了一声，"你那学的都是些纸上谈兵，等你真正掌权的时候就知道那时候你会多手忙脚乱了。你根本想象不出我刚继位的时候的样子，我连续三天都没睡觉，最后还是你母亲拿刀逼着我才罢休。。。"说到自己过世多年的王后史图依克的脸上不由得浮现一丝温情。但很快就阴沉了下去。

见父亲的脸色有些缓和，希卡普连忙岔开了话题。"我记住了，不过父亲，你这次巡游不是至少要走两个月么，怎么这么快就回来了？那些北方部落的酋长怎么办？"

"啊，这个，"史图依克站起身来，"这也怪我，走了半个月才想起来还有一件大事忘记要办了，连忙赶了回来。"希卡普有些吃惊，心想是什么大事能超过巡游北方的重要性。"那是。。。"

史图依克的脸上难得一见地浮现出一丝慈爱的笑容，他拍了拍儿子的肩膀，力气之大几乎要把他拍在地上。"你要结婚了，我的儿子。"

这句话对于希卡普来说，无异于一道晴天霹雳。让他如被索尔的愤怒击中了一般呆立在原地，瞠目结舌半天吐不出一个字来。史图依克看着自己的儿子这副模样，不由得哈哈大笑起来，"别这么吃惊我的孩子，你已经不小了，我在你这个岁数的时候你已经在你母亲的肚子里了。"

"和。。。和谁？"希卡普半天才吐出这么一个词，他感到有些头晕目眩，连忙扶住了桌子，然而最后还是颓然坐到了椅子上，他抬头愣愣地望着自己的父亲，希望他只是开玩笑。

"和日耳曼的公主，海瑟·博泽克。"史图依克说道，"她你再熟悉不过了，应该就不用我再介绍了吧？"

太熟悉了，希卡普心里嘀咕道。"不过爸爸，海瑟不是我的表妹么？我怎么能娶。。。"

"啊，那个，"史图依克把大手一挥，"我当然知道她是你表妹，我还不至于老到连这都忘了。""那你怎么能。。。""儿子，你还记得我们哈道克家族刚建国称王时的历史么？"史图依克面对着自己的儿子坐了下来，这是他要和希卡普长谈一番的征兆。

"为什么要问这个。。。"希卡普有些不明所以。史图依克扬了扬眉毛，让希卡普不敢再争辩只好回答这个问题。"五百年前我们最伟大的先祖，格瑞姆贝尔德·盖斯力·哈道克一世征服并统一了维京诸部落并称王，以博克为首都，他是历史上第一位维京王。。。不过，这和我要结婚有什么关系。。。？"他抬起头来探寻地望着他的父亲。

"不错，"史图依克点了点头，"不过你不知道的是，格瑞姆贝尔德一世称王之后，并没有满足于北方的地盘，他认为欧丁的子民有权利享受南方更肥沃富饶的土地，所以他带领着他的大军南下，一路所向披靡，直到遇到了日耳曼的白狼王贡特尔·博泽克。"

"双方爆发了一场大战，萨迦里面说连诸神都参与了战争，双方杀得尸横遍野血流成河，各自的战士们几乎要死伤殆尽，最后到了再打下去的话两个民族都有灭亡的危险的地步。这时候连格瑞姆贝尔德这样的维京武士都意识到不能再这么打下去了。他知道自己无法战胜贡特尔继续征服南方的土地，而贡特尔也再也经不起这么惨烈的损失了。"

"于是双方终于坐下来议和，最后终于划定了双方都满意的疆界。为了让和平协议更加牢固，格瑞姆贝尔德娶了贡特尔的长女，并在婚礼上双方签订了条约，同时附带了一条：为了保证和平协议不会因岁月的流逝而湮灭，哈道克家族与博泽克家族将世代通婚，用联姻的血缘来维持着协议，五百年来哈道克和博泽克两家都遵守了这项协议，并联手抵抗南方的罗马人的扩张。哈道克家的王后婚前都姓博泽克，博泽克的王后婚前也都姓哈道克。"

希卡普无言以对，他的脑子嗡嗡作响，面对父亲这一股脑倒出来的这些闻所未闻的血战联姻结盟他感到无法招架。沉默了半天他才开了口："那妈妈她。。。"

"没错，你的母亲的闺名叫沃尔卡·博泽克，是海瑟和你表哥达格的父亲奥斯瓦尔德的妹妹。同样的，海瑟的母亲是我的姐姐，你的莉娅娜姑妈，这个你早就知道了。"

他还能说什么呢？

"你应该早点告诉我这些。。。"

"如果你老老实实地待在博克的话，你就应该知道日耳曼的使者已经在三天前就到了博克，通知海瑟公主已经从日耳曼的王廷启程前往博克，而达格刚刚继承他父亲的王位不久，地位不稳，现在正在平定一场部落的叛乱，所以没法参加你的婚礼。"

"我是说你应该早就告诉我这些协定，婚约之类的事情。。。"

"的确，省的你现在一副这个呆若木鸡的模样。"史图依克微笑道，"不过当初我和奥斯瓦尔德都同意还是等你们成人之后再告诉你们这项婚约。这样不会影响你们影响你们孩提时代的关系，我想如果你早就知道如果海瑟将来是要做你的妻子的话，你们俩小时候也不会玩的这么开心吧？"

希卡普耸了耸肩，"估计不会。。。"他承认道，"可是父亲，这项婚约能不能取消，不，推迟，我是说。。。能不能不要这么急的就举办？"虽然这缓兵之计显得苍白无力，但是至少也值得一试。。。

"推迟？为什么要推迟？"史图依克扬起了眉毛。"在海瑟刚出生不久，我和奥斯瓦尔德就签订了你们两人的婚约，写明了等到海瑟二十岁之后的第一个芙瑞娅节为你们举办婚礼，也就是下周。我送给她一个猛犸象牙雕的号角作为信物，上面印着我们哈道克家的家徽，而奥斯瓦尔德送给你一串白狼牙做的项链，现在还在博克你母亲的珠宝盒里面收着，你母亲生前说过要等到你结婚那天亲自为你戴上。。。可惜她是看不到这一天了，"二十年的丧妻之痛对于史图依克来说依旧是刻骨铭心，他的声音也有点发颤，"愿她的芳魂常驻瓦尔哈拉。"他低声祷告了一句。

看见父亲这么一说，希卡普感觉这时候很难贸然反抗这突然加到身上的婚约。但是一想到在隔壁房间的亚丝翠，他的心立刻就像火烧一样难以忍受。他正琢磨着怎么应对。然而史图依克却又开了腔。"希卡普，"他轻声唤道，浑厚的嗓音中夹杂着一丝关切，"你怎么看起来一点不高兴？这是件好事情，你难道不喜欢海瑟么？"

"我。。。"希卡普一时感觉不知道说什么好，脑海中一时仿佛浮现出那个黑发翠眸的少女的身影，"我。。。我不知道，海瑟。。。我一直把她当做妹妹看待，现在突然她变成了我的未婚妻。。。"

"这个我理解，儿子。"史图依克的大手轻轻搭在了希卡普的肩头上，"不过你要清楚儿子，你作为我的儿子，博克的王储，未来的维京王，你的整个生活都要为帝国的利益着想，包括你的婚姻。如果能够通过联姻的方式获得一个强大的盟友，维持两大王国的和平并保护你的子民免收战争之苦，那你是有义务去这么做的，说到头还是那句话，'一个首领要保护他的子民'。"他轻轻拍了拍希卡普的头，换了副轻松打趣的口吻，"至少你和海瑟自小相识，还不会太尴尬，要是换做一个你完全不认识的陌生人，那你不得被吓成什么样？"

是啊，希卡普心里想到，不过父亲你错了，我宁愿娶一个你所谓的陌生人，也不愿意娶我自幼熟识的表妹。

"你今天就跟我回博克去。"史图依克站起身来，提了提腰带。"有太多的事情要处理，你作为新郎必须出场，同时我还邀请了北方部落的酋长们参加你的婚礼。我敢说，儿子，这将是一百年来博克所见过的最盛大的婚礼。"他回头看了一眼希卡普，"别再垂头丧气了，振作起来，我还指望着你能在我去瓦尔哈拉之前让我抱上孙子呢。"

希卡普的脸被这一句话弄得通红，"我。。。我还有点东西要收拾一下。"他结结巴巴地嗫嚅道。"那我就先走了。"史图依克答道，"不过今晚晚饭前你必须给我回到博克，不然我就亲自把你拖回来。"他警告道，顺手拿下了挂在门口的头盔戴在头上，临出门前他停下脚步转向了自己的儿子。"对了，希卡普，你在猎苑呆着的时候有没有遇到什么可疑的陌生人？"

"什么可疑的人？"

"比如说，一个流浪的罗马年轻女人？"

一听到罗马这个词希卡普不由得打了个冷战，感觉浑身的汗毛都竖起来了。"没有！"他矢口否认道，声音又尖又高，几乎要露出破绽，他不禁暗骂自己的失态，好在史图依克似乎并没有察觉到他的反常。

"哦。。。"维京王自己嘀咕了一句，"那看样子她没有逃往博克方向。。。"

"她是谁？"希卡普斗胆问了一句，尽量让自己的声音平静得不引起怀疑。

"你要是老老实实地待在博克就不会像现在这样什么都不知道了。"史图依克回敬了一句，"日耳曼的使者说，他们的新王后，罗马帝国的公主在前往日耳曼王廷的路上出逃了，现在罗马人和日耳曼人到处搜索都找不到她的下落。所以此次日耳曼的使者前来，一是作为海瑟的先导，二是请求我允许他们在我的领土上搜索这个女人的下落。我已经派斯诺劳特领着一队卫兵和日耳曼人在博克附近展开搜索。"

"那个女人叫。。。"希卡普有气无力地问了一句，虽然他心里早已经知道了答案。

"亚丝翠·奥勒留。"


	13. 第十二章：诀别

史图依克·瓦尔斯特·哈道克二世的坐骑"碎颅"的马蹄声早已消失很久了，但是哈道克家的猎苑木屋里还是死一样的沉寂。

希卡普王子殿下依旧呆呆地坐在桌边，苍白的额头上大颗的冷汗都没有想到擦去。他的手有些微微发抖，方才和父亲谈话时感到的头晕目眩之感现在虽稍稍消退了些，但是还是让他感到头昏脑涨。

他简直想不起来他这一辈子中还有哪天能比今天更倒霉，也许五年前那场夺去他左脚的火灾可以匹敌。如果说那次天灾只是让他失去了一只脚，那么今天的人祸却是让他的心裂成了碎片。

他要结婚了，而且是要娶和他自幼相识的表妹，日耳曼的公主海瑟·博泽克。尽管史图依克把事情的原委给他讲得清清楚楚，即使他没有心怀鬼胎的话他也会吃上不小的一惊。

更何况，他的心已经完完全全地交给了另一个人儿。而就目前的情形看，他们俩将不再有任何的可能。

自从他赢得亚丝翠的芳心起，他就一直在心里盘算着将来怎么才能说服他的父亲接纳这么一个来历不明的罗马姑娘来做北方帝国未来的王后。虽说这是个非常棘手和微妙的事情，但也并非完全不可能。但是现在，这场突如其来的婚约让他完全乱了阵脚。新娘是个他根本无法拒绝的人。他清楚地知道在这件事上如果他违背他的父王的话，将会发生什么。这不是一件普普通通的婚丧嫁娶之流的事情。哈道克家和博泽克家的联姻已经维持了两个国度之间好几个世纪的和平。如果在这件事情上他处理不当很有可能引发战争，而让自己的子民流血是他最不想看见的事情。

何况他爱的发疯的那个女人将永远无缘取代海瑟的位置。抛去罗马与维京的血海深仇不说，他做梦也没有想到过他救下的这个姑娘是他的表兄，新继位的日耳曼王达格的未婚妻。如果他私藏亚丝翠的事情暴露，无疑会被达格看做是对他最大的挑衅。"疯子达格"的外号可不是空穴来风，加上海瑟的事情，一场血战将无可避免。

他早该看出来的。虽说他一直没有想到他心爱的亚丝翠贵为罗马帝国的公主和日耳曼的准王后，但是这段时间从她的不凡谈吐和只言片语中他也能感觉出她必定出身高贵。他也曾隐隐地感觉到这将来会阻碍他们的关系，但是热恋中的他根本无暇去顾忌这些。年轻气盛的希卡普三世还曾天真地想过自己贵为北方帝国的王储这些将不成问题，但是现在事态的严重性已经远远超出了他的控制，甚至超出了他父亲的控制。

卧室的房门依旧关着。房间里一片寂静，他听不见亚丝翠的任何动静，不由得心里有些慌张。仅仅半刻钟之前当他拥她在怀的时候他还信誓旦旦地向她许诺他会想办法让他的父亲回心转意。而如今他简直无法面对她那摄人心魄的冰蓝色眸子。他能说些什么？"抱歉，亚丝翠，事情没我想象中的简单，我马上要和我的表妹结婚了，我们只能到此为止。。。"也许还没等他说完，亚丝翠的斧头就会让他脑袋搬家。

可他们终究不能在这一直坐下去。希卡普三世站起身来，感到即使是这个再普通不过的动作都仿佛要耗尽他全身的力气。他推了推卧室的房门，却没有推动。他又用力试了试，发现门是从后面被什么重物堵上了。

他的心立马沉得像铅块似的。"亚丝翠？"他伸手轻扣房门，"亚丝翠？是我。父亲已经走了，你现在可以。。。"

"走开。"冷冷地声音从门后传来，声音很近，仿佛是亚丝翠正用背抵着门坐在地上。这一句话就像利箭一般射在他的心口上。他不由自主地哆嗦了一下。"亚丝翠，开门，你必须听我解释。。。"

"你要解释什么？我又不是聋子，也不是傻子，你父亲说的已经很清楚了，连我这么差的诺斯语都能知道他说的是什么。" 依旧是冷若冰霜的声音。"去。。。去找你的新娘去吧。。。"她的声音仿佛夹着一丝转瞬即逝的哽咽，"不过你胆敢把我交给达格或是告诉你的父亲的话，我向你保证，希卡普·哈道克王子殿下，你的父亲将再也不需要给你办什么婚礼了。"那熟悉而又令他胆寒的狠戾又回到了她的嗓音里，而片刻之前她的话语还是那么温柔。。。

"亚丝翠，我向你保证，我绝不会把你交给达格，我向欧丁，索尔，芙瑞娅起誓。。。"

"那你要拿我怎么办？把我永远藏在这里，做你的情妇？"亚丝翠轻哼了一声，随即便因为说出了这么一句恶毒的话而感到内疚。她那残存的一丝理智告诉她她的希卡普绝不会是这种人，但是那一点点理智和此时在她脑海和心里翻江倒海的震惊，愤怒与恐惧比起来显得太微不足道了。

当她躲在门后，听到史图依克告诉希卡普他要娶他的表妹的时候，她差点按捺不住要冲出门去，和那个比她高上好几头宽三倍的维京王理论一番，即使她那蹩脚的诺斯语估计还要希卡普给她翻译。她可不是那种任人支配自己命运的人。即便希卡普不反抗，她也要把属于她的这个男人抢回来。但是当她听到达格的使者已经到了博克，史图依克已经派人协助他们搜寻自己的下落时，一阵无法抑制的恐惧和绝望攫住了她的内心。

当她听到史图依克"砰"地关上房门之后，她那发软的双腿已经再也无法支持她的体重了。她颓然跌倒在地板上，蜷起双腿后背抵住了门板，把脸埋进她的两手之间。她虽然竭尽全力忍住了自己的哽咽，但是两行清泪还是抑制不住地夺眶而出，打湿了希卡普之前送给她的，他母亲的羊毛大衣的袖子。

她原以为自己已经逃出苦海。和希卡普在一起的这一个月的时间里是她这一生中最快乐的时光。她以为她已经摆脱了之前那无情捉弄她的命运，甚至还有些感激她父亲给她定下的荒诞而愚蠢的婚约，要不是他们逼着她嫁给达格，她将永远无缘和希卡普相见。他两次救了她的性命，给了她一个遮风挡雨的屋顶让她不再颠沛流离，同时又给了他一个温暖的怀抱让她不再孤苦伶仃。他那体贴细腻却又不失炽热激情的爱让她沦陷而欲罢不能。她相信他是朱庇特派来拯救她的天使。她甚至对他们俩的未来开始萌生出一丝希冀和憧憬。。。

然而这一切都化成了泡影。她做梦也不会想到这个看起来柔柔弱弱的年轻男子竟会是盛极一时的北方帝国的继承人，未来的维京王。而且他和自己一样，作为王族，自己的婚姻也根本无法掌控。何苦生在帝王家。她心如刀绞地想着，如果她只是个落魄少女，他只是一介草民，虽说没这么风光体面，但是至少可以长相厮守，根本不会被什么国家大义左右。

一想到他要娶另一个女人，她就变的怒不可遏。她亚丝翠·奥勒留公主殿下可不是个会分享的人。她一向是想要什么就要拿到手的强硬角色。更何况这次他们要动的是她唯一心爱的男人。可是盛怒之下的她却同时感到一阵不可抑制的恐慌和疑虑。对于这个海瑟·博泽克公主她是一无所知，而从史图依克和希卡普的谈话中她清楚地知道他们两人认识已经不是一天两天了。面对这么一个和她的希卡普自幼相识亲密无间，而自己只和他短短相处了一个月的女人，她不由得感到一阵心虚。虽说她从未怀疑过希卡普对她的爱是虚情假意，但是在这严酷现实的逼迫下，他会不会像一切头脑清醒的人一样，审时度势，回心转意，投入和他青梅竹马的表妹的怀抱，远远离开那个他一时冲动爱上的危险的罗马女人。何况他已经知道了她的身份，想必也会清楚地知道如果他依旧和她纠缠在一起的话，一旦暴露就会引起血光之灾。

更紧迫的是，她自己现在该怎么办？原本她以为这里是她摆脱罗马人和日耳曼人搜索的庇护所，但是现在这里也待不住了。她不可能再待在哈道克家的屋檐下，何况维京王是站在日耳曼人一边的。即使她躲过了维京人的搜捕，但她又能往何处去？她已经走投无路，维京，罗马和日耳曼的地盘都已经没有她的藏身之处。或许她只能逃往更北方的蛮荒之地，连维京人都无法定居的所在。但是这样和自杀几乎没什么区别，冬天已经快要到来，而人生地不熟又无人照应的她很快就会冻饿而死。但这看起来貌似也要被抓回到达格身边要好，尤其是在她初尝了爱情的甜蜜之后，她简直无法想象自己会和达格这样的人生活。

而在这一切慌乱，恐惧，愤怒之中，最让她害怕而不敢想象的，就是希卡普有可能变心。他已经是她唯一的依靠了。如果他抛弃了她，或者不得不抛弃她，她也就丧失了一切活下去的可能和希望。。。

"亚丝翠，你在胡说什么！"门外传来了希卡普的辩解，颤抖的声音里饱含着惊惶，以及一丝潜藏的愠怒。"难道这一个月里你还不明白我的心么？我。。。"他的嗓子一哽，脸也为之一红。"我。。。我爱你，亚丝翠，而且只爱你一个人，而不是海瑟。她。。。她对我而言只是一个妹妹而已，不会有更多，而你不同。。。你就像瓦尔基里女神本人降世临凡一样，一样的美丽，勇敢而迷人，自从见到你之后我就再也不会再看别的女人哪怕一眼。。。"

虽说亚丝翠此时基本上已经心如死灰，但是这时听见他那依旧显得有点笨拙却剖心置腹的告白，还是不由得像个情窦初开的小姑娘一样脸上一阵发烧，心里一阵小鹿乱撞。他那虽不娓娓动听却货真价实的情话就像蜜酒一样让她沉醉其中，一时间忘记了自己那绝望的处境。她猛地站起身来转身拉开了卧室的房门，一头扎进了站在门口的希卡普的怀里。

猝不及防的希卡普差点被她撞倒在地，但踉跄了几步之后还是稳住了身子，同时双手紧紧搂住了他心爱的姑娘，仿佛一松手她就要飞走一般。他把头埋进亚丝翠那满头金色的柔丝中，深深地嗅着她身上独有的芬芳。亚丝翠的身体在他的怀中有些微微颤抖。隔着自己上身穿着的羊毛衬衫他突然感受到一阵潮湿的感觉透了过来，顿时明白了发生什么事情。惊惶之中他松开了她的纤腰，抬起双手捧起她那满面泪痕如雨后玫瑰的脸蛋，不由得心里一阵疼惜，情不自禁地低下头去吻去她眼角的泪珠，随后便把自己的吻细细地印在她的额头，眉心，太阳穴和脸蛋上，一直吻到她破涕为笑，索性双手环住他的脖子，把自己的樱唇狠狠地压到他的嘴唇上。而希卡普也立刻会意，两人的唇舌立刻就疯狂地纠缠在了一起，仿佛都要争着把对方吞下似的。

当他们不得不为了换气而松开对方的嘴唇时，两人都已经是气喘吁吁两颊绯红了。但是谁都没有想到过松开对方，依旧紧紧相拥在一起。现在就算是斯诺劳特带着人找到了这里，也甭想把他们二人分开。

"你本该早点告诉我你是维京王的王储。。。"片刻略显尴尬的沉默之后，亚丝翠低声嗔道。

"你也本应该早点告诉我你是罗马帝国的公主。。。"希卡普一愣，微微一笑回敬了一句，这原本让他们都感到无比头疼的事情现在说起来却多了一丝夹杂着苦涩的甜蜜。"不过那又有什么关系呢？就算你贵为公主也无法阻止我爱上你。。。"他低声咕哝了一句，又低头向亚丝翠的樱唇吻去。。。

然而就在这时亚丝翠的脑海里突然灵光一闪，一个大胆的计划在她的脑子里萌生。她还是第一次侧头躲开了希卡普的吻，并抬起一根手指按在他的嘴唇上让他停下。"希卡普，我有主意了！"她有些激动地叫道。

"什么主意？"被她按住的希卡普有些尴尬，但还是来了兴致。

亚丝翠伸手紧紧握住希卡普的手，放在自己的心口。"我们一起逃走吧，就像我当初逃离达格一样。你熟悉这里的地形可以带路，遇到追兵我可以保护你，我们一起逃到一个没有人能找到我们的地方，一个罗马，维京和日耳曼的势力都没法达到的地方。之后我们就可以一起生活，一起冒险，一起。。。"说到这里她的脸不由得一阵绯红，总算是住了口没有把后面略显私密的话题说出来。但是她还是死死地盯着希卡普的眼睛，等待着他的反应。

如果他真爱我的话，他肯定会同意和我一起逃走的。亚丝翠心里这么安慰着自己。我出逃的时候从来没有过一丝犹豫，他又能有什么可犹豫的呢？既然我能做出这种牺牲，他一定也能，何况我只是逃离一个不想嫁的人，而他如果真的爱我，这点牺牲又算得了什么呢？

当她看到他那翡翠色的眸子里闪过的一丝兴奋和希冀的光芒时，她更加肯定这一点了。

而这点希望之光，却转瞬间熄灭了。

"亚。。。亚丝翠。。。"他拉长的声音有点不自然，而她现在已经清楚的知道他的这种声调意味着什么：那是他拒绝她的要求的时候常用的语调，而这足以让她在他开口之前就知道他要说些什么。"亲爱的，我当然想跟你一起逃走，将这愚蠢的婚约甩在身后，是的，我们可以逃到一个没有人能找得到我们的地方，再也不用回到这里。。。"他开始有些躲闪她那炽热的目光，这让她原本充满期待的心一下子跌进了谷底。"但是。。。我。。。我。。。"他支吾了片刻，随即仿佛下定了决心。抬起头直视着她的眼睛。"我不能，亚丝翠，我不能。"

"为什么。。。"这句徒劳的询问有些无力地从她唇边滑落。

"因为。。。"希卡普的脸上写满了矛盾的痛苦，"因为我不能丢下父亲一个人。。。你要知道，我是他唯一的孩子。自从妈妈去瓦尔哈拉之后我就是他身边唯一的亲人。。。自从妈妈去世之后他就像死了一半似的，人们都说仅仅是因为我还在人间他才没有追随她去瓦尔哈拉，而且。。。"他的声音哽住了，"而且在五年前我在火灾中差点送命，昏迷了整整两个星期的时候，他们说父亲没日没夜地守在我的床边，几乎不吃不喝，人几乎瘦了一半。。。戈博说那时候如果我断了气他估计也要够呛了。。。"说着他摇了摇头仿佛下定了决心，"不，亚丝翠，我不能逃走，何况我是博克的王储，如果我消失之后将无人继承博克的王位，哈道克家族的统治也将告终。。。"

亚丝翠呆呆地看着他的嘴唇蠕动着，但他说的却几乎没听进去。她只听见了"不"，"不能"这两个词，而只要有这两个词，他的一切解释仿佛都无所谓了。刚开始的时候她还有些被他对父亲的深情打动，但是一听到王位这个词她的心立刻被一阵没来由的怒火裹挟住了。

他不爱你，她心里一个小小的声音响了起来，就好像在一个空荡荡的大厅一样立马引起了一片回响：他根本不爱你。。。这些都是托词。。。他根本不会像你做出牺牲那样为你牺牲。。。他舍不得他的王位。。。你看他都不敢直视你的眼睛。。。没准他心里还在放不下那个女人。。。

"我原本以为你是爱我的。"她听见自己冷冷地说道。

"我当然爱你，但是。。。"希卡普立马慌了神，正要开口解释，但是她已经厌烦了他的解释。她今天已经听到了太多太多的解释，而解释最后想要说明的就是一个词"不"。

亚丝翠挥了挥手，"我知道，你有你的理由，"她尽量让自己平静地说道。她感觉自己需要一个人静一静，不然她感觉自己就要爆炸了。"你该回到你父亲那里去了，我需要一个人静一静。"

希卡普犹豫了一下，一方面他知道自己必须要动身返回博克了，史图依克可是有言在先。可是亚丝翠异常的通情达理却让他也放心不下。"你。。。你确定你没事么？"他试探性地问了一句。

"我不要紧的。"她强颜对他笑了一下，"那。。。那我先回去一趟，但我会尽快回来的。我去博克看看情况，想想有没有什么办法能做到万无一失。。。"万无一失？总会有人要失去什么的。。。她心里苦笑。"你不要出门，以免碰到有人搜索你，这里是哈道克家的行宫，除了我和父亲别人都无权进入，你在这是绝对安全的。。。"他穿上他的护甲，佩上他的长剑背上盾牌，又叮嘱了几句别的事情。亚丝翠有些心不在焉地答应着。临走前他犹豫了一下，最后还是试探性地轻轻在她额头上印了一个吻，"相信我，亚丝翠，我会回来的。"他在门口向她最后一次保证道，便走出了房门。

我相信你是会回来的，亚丝翠心里想道，不过那又有什么用呢？事到如今，我们必须有一个人要做个彻底的了断。

"亚丝翠？"当他推开房门的时候他试探性地喊了一声。见没有回答他心里一紧，连忙奔进了空无一人的卧室。床没有人睡过，她的武器也不在那里。他像发疯似的冲进其他的房间，但是亚丝翠连一丝痕迹都没有留下，就像她从来没有出现过一样。

他奔进马厩，风飞也已经不见了踪影。他颓然跌坐在一堆干草上。双手发狂似的揪住了自己的头发。他早该知道的，他咒骂着自己，使劲地揪着自己的头发，疼得眼泪都流了出来。他只想喊叫，而他也是这么做的。希卡普·贺兰德斯·哈道克三世听见自己痛彻心扉的愤怒的喊叫声在空荡荡的马厩和树林间回荡着，直到消失不见。

他只希望这是个梦。他一定是在博克迷迷糊糊睡着了，在梦中遇见了那个美丽，勇敢，坚强，骄傲，温柔的罗马姑娘，而且也只有在梦中，像她这样的好姑娘才会爱上他这个没用的家伙。这只是个梦，她不存在，她不存在。。。她像梦一样突然降临又突然离去，没有留下一丝痕迹。。。

无牙低吼了一声，用前蹄踢着马厩的门板。见希卡普没有反应又暴躁地踢了几脚。"别闹了无牙！"希卡普申斥道，头也没抬。这还是他第一次对自己的爱马发火。无牙似乎没有听见他的愤怒，它又嘶鸣了一声，紧接着就是一阵刺耳的羊皮纸撕裂的声音。希卡普正要抬头，无牙已经两步走到了他的面前，把一张撕开一个口子的羊皮纸丢在他面前，上面还沾了些许它的口水。希卡普茫然拾起了那张羊皮纸，一看见上面娟秀的字体写着的拉丁文他的脑子不禁"嗡"地一声变成了空白。

希卡普：

我走了，不要寻找我。因为如果你都能找到我的话，恐怕你父亲的人马会抢先一步的。

遇见你，爱上你我一点都不后悔。但是诸神似乎总是要和我作对。我不能如此自私，一定要逼着你为了我抛弃你的父亲和你的人民。所以我只好选择离开，不要责备我，虽然我知道你也许会很痛苦，但是这也许是伤害最小的选择。

希望那个幸运的海瑟能让你幸福。至于我，你不用担心，你是不会在达格的婚礼上看见我的。

亚丝翠·奥勒留

希卡普三世抬起头来，一眼瞥见一把钉在马厩门板上的匕首。刚进门的时候他并没有看见这显然是钉在门后的诀别信，显然是无牙先看见并把它撕下来递给他的。

"谢谢你，伙计。"他咕哝了一声，心不在焉地摸了摸无牙的鼻子。他走到门口把那把匕首拔了下来。细细一看不禁苦笑了一声。

这把匕首太熟悉了，它正是他和亚丝翠第一次邂逅的时候，她扑在他身上时抵在他咽喉上的那把匕首。旧物前情，一瞬间勾起的回忆在他的脑海中激荡着，让他浑身的血液似乎都为之沸腾了。

他轻轻吻了吻羊皮纸上的签名，小心叠好塞在皮甲底下心口的位置，把匕首别在自己的腰间。"无牙，我们走。"他招呼道，那匹黑马扬起前提，发出一声兴奋的嘶鸣。它知道自己的主人要采取行动了。"这次我们要向你的女主人证明，她是错的。"

希卡普·贺兰德斯·哈道克三世放下了手中的"欧丁之眼"，这个商人约翰卖给他的新鲜玩意能让他看见比裸眼更远的地方。依旧是什么都没有。他的心里不禁有些急躁。身下的无牙低鸣了一声，似乎察觉到了主人的心绪想要安慰他。

他们现在是在博克以南五十里的一处山坡上。距离亚丝翠的失踪已经过去了两天。回到博克之后希卡普马不停蹄地面见他的父亲，尽量不露声色地说自己想要南下迎接他的新娘海瑟公主。史图依克对自己儿子的态度转变虽说有些诧异，但却感到高兴，便爽快地批准了他的请求并要派自己的二把手，帝国的首席将军斯派劳特陪同自己的儿子一起前去，以便让日耳曼人感受到自己对这场婚姻的重视。不过希卡普却断然拒绝了这一安排，并表示他需要一些单独时间和自己的表妹，如今的未婚妻熟悉一下这突然的变化。在他的再三要求之下，史图依克最终还是勉强同意他单独前往，但同时要求他必须和海瑟一起按时抵达博克，以免耽误了定在芙瑞娅节的婚礼。

然而维京王始终没有想到自己的爱子心里却是另有打算。重获自由的希卡普一分钟也没有耽搁，立即骑着无牙离开了博克。两天来一人一马一直向南搜索着亚丝翠的蛛丝马迹，甚至不惜冒着暴露秘密的危险向博克南面的居民询问是否见过一个骑着青色骏马的金发姑娘，结果依旧是一无所获。随着时间的流逝，一向沉着冷静的他也有点坐不住了。眼看着海瑟就要到达博克了，如果到时候他不和她在一起，甚至要在她之后回到博克，那他的父亲是不会善罢甘休的。

说老实话，他自己也不知道假如欧丁庇佑，他找到了亚丝翠之后该如何是好。但是他知道他必须要找到她。没有她的日子里，他就仿佛丢了魂似的，就连睡觉的时候一闭眼脑海里浮现的都是她那可爱的脸蛋。而更可怕的是他经常梦见他那可怜的亚丝翠惨遭不幸：被冻僵在冰天雪地里；半夜失足坠下山崖，在和日耳曼追兵的围追堵截中苦苦挣扎。。。这一幕幕惨象每每让他惊叫一声从梦中惊醒，浑身上下都被冷汗浸透。如果这样下去的话，恐怕他等不到自己的婚礼就要发疯了。

夕阳西下，在天际撒下一片灿烂的余晖，在他和无牙身下投出长长的影子，将他面对的南方的一片郁郁葱葱的小松林染成了金色。眼看着第三天就要过去，而他却依旧一无所获，一股无名怒火渐渐涌上他的心头，倒不是恨亚丝翠，恨的是自己的无用，以至于让自己心爱的女人不得不离开自己而重新亡命天涯。。。

"啊！！！！！"他愤怒地长啸一声，有些歇斯底里地向空中挥动着拳头。他已经习惯了这种发泄的方式，每每都能让他郁结在胸口的怒气稍稍得以缓解。身下的无牙咕噜了一声，它也知道主人需要发泄一下。

然而希卡普没想到的是，他的喊声刚落，远处就似乎应和着他似的，传来一声骏马的嘶鸣。希卡普一愣，定睛望去，只见面前的小树林的边缘处，站着一匹马，马背上坐着一个骑手，正望向自己的方向。阳光下一人一马只能看见黑乎乎的剪影，却看不清任何其他特征。

一见希卡普望向自己，那骑手立刻拨转马头，催动胯下的坐骑向树林里奔去。"快！无牙，那里！追上他们！"希卡普见状连忙催动无牙，后者兴奋地长嘶一声，昂首奋蹄便沿着斜坡而下冲向了那个神秘骑手消失的地方。"快！快！"希卡普催促着。虽然他不能确定那人是不是他朝思暮想的亚丝翠，但是他一定要弄清楚。

希卡普冲进树林，隔着稀疏的树影他依旧能够瞥见神秘骑手的背影。"喂，你！"他大声叫道，"停下！停下！"他看见那人回头瞟了他一眼，但并没有放缓速度。即便如此，无牙那无与伦比的速度加上他对北方山地地形的熟识，渐渐拉近了两匹马之间的距离，让希卡普足以看得更清楚目标。对方骑的是一匹银灰色的骏马，显然不是风飞，而骑手身材纤细，身着灰色斗篷，背上背着一把斧子，头上带着蒙面兜帽，以至于虽然他频频回头查看两匹马的距离，但希卡普依旧看不见他的脸。不过凭知觉他可以断定，这不是他的亚丝翠。即便如此，一个鬼鬼祟祟的神秘骑手也值得调查清楚他的底细。

"最后一次警告，停下！不然我要放箭了！"希卡普喊道，一面取下身后的盾牌。对方回过头来，希卡普只看到他右手一抬，便是寒光一闪，紧跟着就是一阵刚风直奔自己而来。电光火石之间他举起盾牌一挡，"铛"地一声挡开看一把飞过来的匕首。"这是你逼我的。"一阵怒火从他心中猛地腾起。他从无牙身上背着的褡裢里面取出一个绊索，打开盾牌上的搭扣将折叠在里面的十字弩拉了出来。他将绊索搭在弓弦上，拉满了弓，瞄准了前面骑士的坐骑的后蹄。

"嗖"地一声，绊索离弦。前面的骑手听见声音回身要躲，但目标并不是他本人。上面拴着的三个小铁球准确地缠住了他的坐骑的后蹄。那马狂嘶一声，向前踉跄一步摔倒在地上，将背上的骑手甩了出去，好在这里稍微开阔些，并没有撞到树上。希卡普听见那人闷哼了一声，自己放慢了速度。无牙停在了对手面前，希卡普跳下马，见对手刚刚爬起身来，伸手要去取背后的斧子，便连忙从腰间的剑鞘里拔出怒雷向前一举，剑尖离对方的胸口只有两寸。

"如果我是你的话，我就不会去拿那把斧子。"他冷冷道。

"我也不会。"对方沉着地答道，虽然声音被蒙面面罩弄得有些含糊，但却清楚无误地是个女人的嗓音，而那声音似乎有些耳熟。。。

他，不，现在是她，伸手摘掉了斗篷上的兜帽，并拉下了黑色的蒙面面具。一看到对方的脸，希卡普不禁倒抽了一口冷气呆立在原地。举着剑的手也不由自主地垂了下来。

兜帽摘下后，露出的是一头如子夜般漆黑的长长的秀发，编成了一条粗粗的辫子斜搭在左肩上；黑发掩映之下是一张如白玉一般的瓜子脸，带着刚才一番追赶之中剧烈运动留下的明艳的红晕；娥眉下一双明亮的翠绿色眸子闪动着一丝戏谑的光芒，薄薄的精致的嘴唇勾起一丝淡淡的微笑，和眼中漾起的秋波相映显得万分妩媚。她身披一件长长的灰狼皮斗篷，肩上戴着由精铁打造成的护甲，上身一件熟鹿皮制成的紧凑利落的骑手夹克，完美地勾勒出她那纤细的腰肢，下身一条灰色山羊毛短裙，褐色马裤，足蹬一双黑色牛皮马靴。亭亭玉立地站在希卡普面前的这个姑娘虽说衣着并不华丽，但是那高贵自信的气度却让人不敢小觑。

"海。。。海瑟？"希卡普只听见自己结结巴巴地问了一句。

"没错，是我。"日耳曼公主海瑟·博泽克看见他那瞠目结舌的样子不由得扑哧一笑，有些戏谑地答道，"你就是这种方式来迎接你的未婚妻么？我亲爱的希卡普·贺兰德斯·哈道克王子殿下？"


	14. 第十三章：海瑟

她已经不再是他记忆中的那个海瑟了。

至少，不完全是。

希卡普·贺兰德斯·哈道克三世呆呆地望着面前自己的表妹—同时也是下个星期之后他不得不称为"妻子"的女人—脑子里只剩下了这句话。

最后一次和她相见，已经是五年前的事情了。那时候他们还都是半大孩子。青春期之前的希卡普一直是一副又瘦又小，弱不禁风，营养不良的鱼骨身材。而那时的海瑟，也还是个有些矜持羞怯，温和柔顺的小姑娘。在莉娅娜姑妈还在世的时候，哈道克家和博泽克家偶尔还会在两国边境上举办盛大的聚会，希卡普还清楚地记着，傍晚大家坐在旺盛的篝火边，烤肉在火苗上滋滋作响，父亲和奥斯瓦尔德姑父往往这时候已经喝得半醉，而戈博会兀自扯着他那破锣嗓子唱着维京人的歌谣，达格和斯诺劳特这样身体健壮的孩子们要么在一起滚打摔跤，要么就背着父母偷偷跑出营地去探险。而像他这样瘦小不合群的孩子只有被留在原地的份，而这时候和他作伴的就只有表妹海瑟了。她似乎是同龄人里面唯一不介意他的身材的人。她会陪着他躲在角落里用树枝，石头和泥巴搭建城堡，而希卡普的杰作往往会被没事跑过来的达格踩个粉碎。他那头脑简单，四肢发达的表哥似乎总喜欢欺负他取乐，而每每都是海瑟护着他他才免遭被达格打得鼻青脸肿。

他还清楚地记得海瑟是怎么把气得脸色发红，眼泪在眼眶里打转，却对站在自己的城堡废墟边的达格无可奈何的自己悄悄拉开，用她的衣袖为他擦去眼角的泪水，一边柔声安慰着他一边为自己的哥哥的暴行道歉。她还会唱歌给他听，海瑟天生有一副夜莺般的好嗓子，每每只要唱两三首就能让他重新破涕为笑。他向她倾吐着自己在博克的生活的种种不如意：父亲的高度期望，同龄孩子的欺凌，别的大人们异样的目光，自己捣鼓的小发明又屡屡给他闯祸等等。。。而海瑟只是认真地听着，从来不打断他，也从来不感到厌烦，不时说些安慰鼓励的话。她那有些腼腆的温柔微笑和善解人意的翠色眸子每每让他这个受气包心情好了许多。她那和他一样的瞳色来自于哈道克的血统，而那满头乌黑的秀发却是源自奥斯瓦尔德的博泽克血脉，年少时希卡普一直觉得她的头发很好看。他们往往一聊就能聊到深夜，直到两个孩子困得不行最后索性偎在一起进入梦乡，之后被前来寻找他们俩的莉娅娜姑妈抱回到帐篷里。

而那已经是很久之前的事情了。五年前莉娅娜姑妈在分娩的时候难产而死，随她而去的还有希卡普那还未睁眼就离开了这个世界的小表弟。没有了姻亲的纽带。两家人之间的亲缘关系仿佛淡漠了许多。奥斯瓦尔德虽然没有续弦，但是从此之后却一直热衷于对南方的罗马用兵。而史图依克也有自己繁忙的政务，因而两家的相聚一下子就中断了五年之久。虽说五年内相安无事，但是连希卡普都能理解到父亲想要重新巩固哈道克家和博泽克家的关系的急迫。对他而说不幸的是，他和海瑟成了这次巩固的基石。

所以当他见到面前这个成熟自信，英姿飒爽，而同时又妩媚动人的海瑟·博泽克时，他吃惊的心情可想而知，而并不仅仅因为他此时正心怀鬼胎。

对面的海瑟也正上一眼下一眼地打量着他，脸上依旧挂着那有些戏谑，令他捉摸不透的微笑。不过从她那微微睁大的翠眸中，他能看得出他的变化也让她吃惊不小，或许要比他对她还要吃惊。自然，这五年里，希卡普的变化要比海瑟大得多，不仅身高陡然蹿上去不少，骨架也宽阔结实了很多，已经丝毫看不出当年那个鱼骨头的样子了。同时他一身戎装的打扮，腰间佩着的长剑以及身后背着的盾牌，再加上他那几天未刮此时已经有些毛茸茸的下巴，以及脖子上明显突出的喉结，已经让他出落得一幅年轻男子汉的模样，而不再是那个需要她保护的孩子。

海瑟的眼光一直向下，落到了他左腿下的假肢上。希卡普听见她倒抽了一口冷气，随即向前一步蹲下身子，半跪在他左脚的假肢前仔细地端详着。陡然拉近的距离让希卡普有些猝不及防，他下意识地想要后退一步，但是海瑟伸出一只手轻轻搭在了他的左腿上，示意他不要动。然而她不知情的是，突然的肢体接触却让她的未婚夫感觉如同一股电流从她的手掌一直向上冲进自己的脑门，让他感到耳朵里一阵嗡嗡作响。希卡普不禁暗骂自己的不中用。他们从小亲密无间，这种自然的接触本不该让他感到异样，何况他已经和亚丝翠相处有一个月的光景，也不至于如此不习惯异性的触摸。然而这时他却真真切切地感到了一阵抑制不住地尴尬与矛盾。而他自己清楚地知道，如果海瑟还像过去一样仅仅只是他的表妹而不是他的未婚妻，或是他根本没有和亚丝翠相遇，那么他绝不会像现在一样感到浑身都不自在。

"我听说了博克的火灾，你被燃烧的房梁砸中了左脚，不得不截肢。。。可是那时妈妈刚刚去世不久，大家还在为她办丧事，便没有去看望你。。。"海瑟仰起头来望着他轻声道，双目饱含着一种近似怜爱的同情。四目相对之下希卡普感到脸上一阵发烧，不由得微微扭头避开了她的目光。

"没事的。。。"他声音很不自然地应和着，一边故作轻松地耸了耸肩。"已经过去五年了，我已经适应了没有左腿的日子。。。"他尴尬地笑了笑，瞥见海瑟那意味深长的眼神便住了嘴。见她作势要站起身来，他下意识地向她伸出手去，后者很自然地让他优雅地把她拉了起来。虽说只有一两秒的时间，但当拉着她那纤细柔嫩的小手时希卡普依旧是感到浑身一震，一面心里拼命向自己强调这只是一个表兄对表妹的搀扶，同时也是王族的礼节，没有更多的意思了。

然而海瑟刚起身，却张开双臂抱住了他的肩头。"我可怜的希卡普。。。"她把脸埋在他的肩头上，低声怜惜地呢喃了一句。猝不及防的希卡普一时两手不知道放在哪里为好，要是换做亚丝翠他肯定会自然地揽上她的纤腰，然而这是海瑟。。。空举了一两秒之后他试探性地轻轻地拍了拍海瑟的背，一阵负罪感瞬间充斥了他的心房。倘若亚丝翠看见他此时正抱着另一个女人，势必是不会轻饶他的。

当海瑟松开他时他心里不由得大松了一口气，不过好在没有被她看出来。"不过你说的对，看样子你适应的很不错嘛，"那一丝狡黠又不失妩媚的微笑又回到了她的嘴角。"这假肢看样子又是你的新鲜发明？看起来很复杂的样子。"她双手微微叉腰，向他扬了扬眉毛。"是啊是啊，这是我难得的几个行得通的发明。。。"希卡普顺着她的话应付着，这时他突然意识到自己应该为刚才的那场误会道歉，"我很抱歉海瑟，我之前不知道是你。。。我刚才没有伤着你吧？"

"唔，刚才那一下摔得我是有点疼。。。"海瑟一边拍落自己披着的灰狼皮斗篷上刚才粘上的松针和泥土，一边有些嗔怪地斜睨了他一眼。见希卡普那坦诚的脸上面带愧色不禁噗嗤一笑，"我不要紧的，"她安慰似的轻轻拍了拍希卡普的胳膊说道。"我倒是有点担心斩风，你那一下绊马索真算是高明，我没有料到。。。"旋即话锋一转透着几丝狠戾，"不过要是你害得她折了一条腿，那我可饶不了你。"

希卡普闻言不禁打了一个寒颤，虽说他和海瑟熟识已久，但听到她如此说话还是第一次，甚至要比他和亚丝翠邂逅时她那恶狠狠的威胁更要让他胆寒。海瑟回身走向还躺在地上的斩风，蹲下身子来拔出匕首割断了依旧牢牢绑着它的后腿的绳索。重获自由的灰色骏马挣扎了两下站起身来，走了几步似乎并无大碍。它那美丽的头颅转向了站在一旁的希卡普和无牙，有些怨愤地扬了扬前蹄。海瑟见状连忙拉住它的缰绳，一面轻抚着它的脖子柔声抚慰着，总算是把它稳定了下来。她回头瞥见悻悻站在一旁有些畏缩的希卡普，不禁又莞尔一笑，"怎么了？被我刚才吓着了么？"她松开缰绳，回身走到希卡普身边把一只手搭在他的肩头，"你尽管放心，我可怜的希卡普，"她打趣地扬了扬眉毛笑着说道，"毕竟你还是我亲爱的未婚夫，我可不想让你在我们婚礼的那天鼻青脸肿地来见我。"

听到她这么如此自然随意地谈论他们一周后的婚礼，希卡普不禁脸上不禁一阵绯红，同时心里也泛起一丝疑窦。看起来他的表妹并不对这项婚事有任何意见，就好像以为结婚像他们小时候玩过家家一样简单。相比于直到现在都还有些震惊的自己，安之若素的海瑟显得有些异乎寻常。如果真像史图依克所说，奥斯瓦尔德并未在很早之前就告知她这段婚约，那么海瑟要么就是表面上不露声色，要么就是实际上希望。。。他简直不敢去想。

海瑟抬头看了看已经渐渐昏黑的天色，"天色不早了，我的车队的营地就在东边几里地的地方。。。"她瞟了一眼希卡普，"你是自己一个人么，希卡普？如果是的话今晚你就在我们的营地过夜好了。。。"

虽说希卡普此时一心想着要摆脱这尴尬的处境，但是却一时想不到一个可以婉拒海瑟的邀请的借口。他的确是孤身一人，而且天色又晚，何况拒绝自己的未婚妻，选择自己一个人露宿荒野对哪个准新郎来说都是反常的举动，难免要引起心细的海瑟的猜疑。"那。。。那好吧，"他有些不自然地掻了掻后脖颈应道。

见他答应下来，海瑟的脸上不禁绽放出玫瑰般娇艳的笑靥，"那我们赶紧动身吧，我带路。"说话间她以无比矫健灵活的身姿约上马背，希卡普随即也上了马缓步跟在她的身边。"我很好奇，堂堂的维京王子殿下为什么自己一个人在这个荒郊野岭转悠呢？"海瑟扭头问道，嘴角带着一丝好奇的微笑。"啊。。。这个。。。"希卡普一时窘住了，支吾了半天一时想不出更好的借口，最后还是不得不拿当初骗父亲时的那个拙劣的理由来当挡箭牌。"我。。。我是想来接你到博克，多带些外人反而。。。反而碍事。。。"本身就不善说谎的他此时脸已经通红。

海瑟饶有兴致地看着他的窘态，不禁又是噗嗤一笑。"你可真体贴呀，我亲爱的希卡普。。。"她柔声打趣道，不过听语气好像并没有产生怀疑，希卡普不禁松了口气。"那你呢？堂堂的日耳曼公主一个人骑着马跑到这个地方，见到别人第一反应却是逃跑？"他立马反将一军，希望把谈话的主动权扳回来。

面对他的询问海瑟倒是泰然自若。"我喜欢在晚饭前独自骑着斩风出去转转，何况马上就要成为这里的王妃了我也要熟悉熟悉自己未来的领土是吧？"说着她意味深长地斜睨了希卡普一眼，脸蛋微微红了一下。"至于逃跑嘛。。。我当时怎么会知道来者是你呢？我是个喜欢独来独往的人，让外人知道我的行踪只会是我的束缚。不过你倒是无所谓，毕竟以后我们。。。"她的声音渐渐地了下去，脸上泛起了好看的红晕，看来她还多多少少保留着儿时那羞涩的一面，"我们毕竟以后是要生活在一起的，或许我们都要学会习惯对方的一些小怪癖，并试着去为对方改变。。。"她正色道，脸上依旧带着那抹淡淡的绯红。

这一番无懈可击的话希卡普只有认同的份。沉默了片刻他试着把话题引到别处。"我听说达格这次没有跟你一起来。。。"

海瑟莞尔一笑，"我本以为你不会想见到他呢，根据我们小时候他对你的态度，我恐怕你到现在还对他唯恐避之不及呢。"她打趣道，不过立马又换了一副严肃的口吻，"不过现在对他来说的确是多事之秋。。。父王走后一些部落的酋长对他还有些不服，这些人是一定要铲除的，再加上他自己的未婚妻居然在半路上逃之夭夭了，当时可是把他气得暴跳如雷。要不是我拦着他，他估计真的是要把罗马的使节剁成肉酱了。。。你知道他做事从来不会动脑子，要是他跟罗马翻了脸，内忧外患之下，只会对他更不利。"

史图依克常说达格海瑟兄妹两人中，达格继承了奥斯瓦尔德的肌肉，而海瑟继承了他的脑子，这话果然不假。连希卡普都为她的沉着冷静而感到叹服。她果然会是个优秀的王后。。。这个念头刚刚萌芽，又被他强行按了下去。"的确，看样子达格离开了你就像丢了左膀右臂一样。。。"他有些不自然地应和着，还在为刚才自己那不可饶恕的想法而感到尴尬。

"嗯，这倒是他的损失，不过却是你的收获。"海瑟微笑着说道，顽皮地瞟了他一眼，弄得他更加尴尬地几乎要拨马而逃。"我好说歹说才让他最后答应和罗马的使者一起搜寻奥勒留公主的下落。。。"她继续说道，"真是想不明白这个堂堂罗马帝国的公主殿下是怎么想的。。。她难道不清楚她自己这么不负责任地一走了之会成为达格出兵罗马的完美借口么？她父亲的如意算盘算是打错了，要是我才不会把两个国家的大计放在这么一个不听话的丫头片子手里。。。"

听到她对亚丝翠的批评希卡普本能地想要驳斥她，但是话滚到嘴边还是及时地被他咽了下去。他心里告诫自己千万不能对关于亚丝翠有丝毫反应，让冰雪聪明的海瑟看出端倪。他正苦苦思索着该如何回答，面前树影间突然闪现的火光为他解了围。"那是我们的营地。"海瑟解释道。说话间他们已经走出了这片树林，来到了一块低缓的平原上。日耳曼人这次的送亲车队至少有好几百人。希卡普看见几十辆装着各色货物和嫁妆的大车围成了一个大圆圈，拱卫着里面几十顶羊皮帐篷。现在已是晚饭时间，十几个燃着熊熊篝火的火塘升起浓浓的炊烟，飘到鼻尖的烤肉的香气让已经苦苦搜寻了一整天又累又饿的希卡普不禁肚子咕噜噜地叫了起来。海瑟翻身下马，领着他向着营地的门口走去。门口站着的几个放哨的卫兵，看见自己的公主连忙下跪为礼。

"海瑟殿下！"循声迎出来的几个日耳曼人中，为首的是一个獐头鼠目，留着两撇八字胡的汉子。他向海瑟点头哈腰一番之后目光便落在她身边的希卡普身上，不由得微微睁大了那双多疑的黄色老鼠眼睛。"这位是。。。？"

"希卡普，这位是萨维奇，他是这次负责护送我的卫队队长，同时也是我哥哥的特使。"海瑟开始了介绍，外交辞令上的礼节挑不出任何毛病。"萨维奇，这是我的表兄和未婚夫，维京王的王储希卡普三世殿下，还不快见礼。"说到他那表兄和未婚夫的双重身份她倒是很自然，却让希卡普感到浑身的不愉快。

萨维奇见状连忙一躬到地，"啊，希卡普殿下！恕小的无知，这五年的时间里您变化的可真大呀，个子长高了不少身子骨也壮实了许多，真有了几分史图依克大王年轻时的神武，跟我们海瑟殿下真是一对良配。。。"

他那油腔滑调的恭维让希卡普感到一阵恶心，虽然表面上不露声色，但是他身边站着的心思缜密的海瑟还是看出了端倪。待希卡普和萨维奇寒暄过后海瑟开口吩咐道："萨维奇，今晚希卡普殿下就住在我的帐篷里，你们把他的坐骑牵走好生照料，不要打搅我们两人。""啊是的是的，小的明白，谁都不会打搅两位殿下。。。"萨维奇忙不迭地奉承道，同时不怀好意地看了这一对青年男女一眼，随后便大声张罗着身边的人伺候着一对准新人走向营地正中最大，装饰最华美，显然是海瑟就寝的帐篷。"营地的帐篷紧张，恐怕很难为你单独腾出一间了，去博克的这几天估计只能委屈你和我挤一挤了。。。"一路上海瑟柔声解释着，虽然措辞客气但是语气诚恳。

然而让希卡普心慌意乱的根本不是这些。"可是海瑟。。。这样会不会。。。会不会有点不方便？"他有些结结巴巴地说着，脸涨得通红。"反正一个星期之后我们也是要住一个房间的，你就当提前适应一下吧。"见他那尴尬的样子海瑟不禁莞尔，打趣的同时自己也俏脸微微一红。"何况小时候我们又不是没住过一顶帐篷，怎么反而大了你却不习惯了呢？"

当然不习惯了。希卡普在心里嘀咕道。那是我们还小，我还只是你的表兄，而不是你的未婚夫，更何况我现在心里已经有了另一个女人。但是现在哪怕借他十个胆子，他也不敢把这句话说出口。

此时他们已经走到了帐篷门口，门帘一掀走出两个海瑟的侍女向她行礼，不过一看见希卡普两人脸色微微有变。"怎么了？"敏锐的海瑟当然放不过这些细节，在介绍过希卡普之后微微皱眉用日耳曼语问道。

两个侍女支吾了一下，"殿下，您的洗澡水已经烧好，现在已经放在帐篷里等您沐浴了。。。"

海瑟恍然，不禁脸微微一红，用手扶住了前额。"我把这事忘了。。。"她呻吟了一声，"把浴盆抬出去，今晚我不用洗浴了，现在赶紧把希卡普殿下请进去安顿好。。。"

"海瑟，不用这么麻烦你，我尽可以。。。尽可以回避一会的。。。"希卡普争辩道，试着抓住这个绝好的全身而退的机会。但是海瑟拉住了他的手，示意他不要再说下去。"不要再见外了我的希卡普，我看得出你已经有些疲惫了，现在重要的是让你安顿下来饱餐一顿好好休息一晚，少洗一次澡对我来说不算什么大事。"说着她便拉着他钻进了帐篷。

她领着他走到中间的小桌子旁，席地坐在地上铺着的厚厚的狼皮褥子上，拿起桌子上的小银壶给他倒了一小杯葡萄酒。"你先在这坐会，喝点酒，我去准备晚饭。"她说罢向他笑笑，起身钻出了帐篷。

希卡普愣了一会，纳闷她一个公主千金之躯怎么会要亲自准备晚饭，但已经无法追出去问个清楚了。他抿了一小口酒，开始打量起海瑟住着的这间帐篷。宽大的空间住上三五个人一点问题都没有，根本不需要他们两人"挤"着住。整个帐篷收拾得干净整洁，却陈设简单朴素，并没有一个想象中的公主的闺房的富丽堂皇之感。一张大床放在帐篷一脚，上面铺着厚厚的狼皮被褥，旁边被用作梳妆台上的小橱上也并无很多金银首饰，想必她作为新娘的那些装束现在还未拿出来。帐篷另一侧显眼地摆着一张大武器架，上面有条不紊地摆放着的箭矢刀弓，长剑匕首，一看帐篷的主人又是一个不爱红妆爱刀枪的女子，这一点倒是和他的亚丝翠十分相像。。。

一想到亚丝翠，他的心又又抑制不住地剧烈地痛了起来。他把脸埋进自己的双手里，呻吟了一声。自从他的父王闯进门来将这从天而降的婚约压在他的头顶上起，他感觉自己那聪明一世的脑子简直丧失了思考能力。他失去了自己心爱的女人，又用尽一切办法寻她不见，最后还一头撞进了海瑟的怀里。小时候的她就要比自己成熟懂事许多，而现在的他完全是任她摆布。在他们相遇的这几个小时里，无论是作为日耳曼公主应有的礼节以及作为未婚妻的温柔体贴，海瑟可以说是做的滴水不漏挑不出任何毛病。而她越是做的令人满意，希卡普却越感到如坐针毡，唯恐避之而不及。

冷眼看来，虽说这段联姻是源自上百年前两个王国几乎已经被人忘却的冲突，但是史图依克为他安排的未来的王后是绝对的合适称职，甚至任何一个能牵着海瑟的手将她领上芙瑞娅的祭坛的男人都应该感到庆幸。然而希卡普不同，海瑟对他越好，他越是感到百爪挠心般地不自在。

"。。。希望那个幸运的海瑟能让你幸福。。。"亚丝翠留个他的信他还收在身上穿着的皮甲下心口的位置。他不禁苦笑，倘若他与亚丝翠从未相逢，也许他和海瑟的结合会让他幸福。但是在诸神冥冥的运作下当她闯进他的生活之后，任何其他女人，都不会，也不可能给她带来像她那样的快乐。

一阵扑鼻而来的香气预示着海瑟的归来，甚至在她还没进来之前希卡普就已经闻到了。他那不断抗议的肚子暂时让他转移了注意力。两个侍女掀开门帘，海瑟端着一个大托盘钻进了帐篷，一边回头示意两个侍女退出不要打搅他们。她已经不知在何处褪去了她来时穿着的护甲和斗篷，换上了一件比较随意贴身的灰色亚麻布衣裙，更加勾勒出她那优美的体态。"让你等了这么久实在是抱歉，我想你一定饿坏了吧？"她微笑着把托盘放到桌子上。一大盘刚刚烤好还在滋滋冒油的烤肉令人食指大动，加上旁边放着的热乎乎的面包，奶酪和一大碗洋葱，卷心菜和胡萝卜炖菜，让人看得赏心悦目，虽说菜式简单，但不亚于任何一桌宴席令人食欲大开。

饥肠辘辘的希卡普在这一桌美味的刺激下也顾不得什么尴尬了。"那我就不客气了。"他伸手拿起一块烤肉，吹去热气咬了一口，不由得微微闭上了眼睛满意地哼了一声。恰到好处的火候保留了肉质的鲜嫩的同时又烤去了多余的油脂丝毫不让人感到发腻，再加上适度的佐料提味，希卡普简直想不起来自己吃过比这更美味的东西。他狼吞虎咽地啃完了这一块把骨头放到一边，这才发现桌子对面的海瑟根本没吃，只是饶有情趣地看着他，脸上带着一种他说不出滋味的温柔微笑，明媚的翠色眸子在烛光下闪烁着动人的光芒。他这才意识到自己的失态，连忙有些尴尬地轻咳一声，擦了擦嘴边沾着的油渍。"抱歉，我。。。我实在是太饿了。。。"他感到自己的脸有些发红，"这是什么呀，这么好吃？"

"这是我秘制的烤牦牛排骨，"海瑟嘴角露出一丝得意的微笑，"我之前还担心你会吃不惯我们日耳曼人的口味，现在我算是安心了。"她抿了一小口酒，撕下一块面包泡在炖菜的汤汁里。"如果你喜欢吃的话，明天我还能给你做。"

之前略显尴尬的氛围就这么轻而易举地被海瑟巧手做的这一桌晚饭化解了些许。海瑟吃的不多，似乎更热衷于看着希卡普大快朵颐，没准几年下来原先瘦骨嶙峋的希卡普三世会被她的牦牛排骨填成史图依克那样壮实的身材。饭后撤去了餐具，又斟上酒来，两人对面而坐，聊的尽是些过去儿时的往事，以及五年来对方不知道的逸事趣闻。一切仿佛回到了五年前两人两小无猜的时光，海瑟依旧是个贴心的倾听者，不时幽默地插上两句逗得两人都笑出声来。一时间希卡普甚至有些忘记了两人已经今非昔比的关系和迫在眉睫的婚约，仿佛今晚只不过是一对久别的兄妹重新相聚而已，没有更多的牵绊。

然而到了就寝的时间，这一切温和的幻象被他抑制不住的一个哈欠打破。"时间不早了，是时候就寝了。"海瑟若无其事地提了一句，然而一句话，却让希卡普的神经立刻像弓弦一样崩得直直的，如同她刚才是要宣判他死刑一样。

"哦。。。的确。。。"他有些尴尬地站起身来。环顾了一下四周，似乎想找个能让他钻进去的地缝。"我睡在武器架前面的褥子上就挺好。。。"

海瑟噗嗤一笑，也跟着站起身来，"我可怜的希卡普。。。"她爱怜地望着他，有些打趣地笑了笑，"你要知道，这张床足够睡两个人。"

希卡普的脸顿时涨得通红，他张嘴结结巴巴地想找些什么理由回绝，而海瑟却早已看出他想说什么。"你不要想多。。。"她柔声宽慰，脸也不自觉地红了一下，"我是说。。。如果你还不习惯的话，我可以再为你拿一套被褥。。。"说着她走到衣橱前拉开抽屉，从里面又抽出一条狼皮被褥。"不过我是不会让我的未婚夫睡在地上而自己睡在床上的，要是史图依克知道了该怎么想我呢？"她正色道。

他还有什么可说呢？他感觉在她面前自己就像个玩偶一样任人摆布。她那无懈可击的理由让他哑口无言根本无法反驳。"那。。。那我先把这身护甲脱去再说。。。"他说着微微退后了一步，颤抖的手伸向脖子下的搭扣。或许是看出他的窘迫，海瑟背对着他坐在了床边，直到他脱去了那身黑红相间的紧身皮甲，只剩下一件绿色亚麻布上衣和裤子。

当她瞥见他那只穿一件衬衫的棱角渐起的上身时，海瑟饶有兴致地微微睁大了眼睛，但什么都没有说。他们两人略带尴尬地钻进了各自的被窝。即便是分开的被褥，但上面残存着的海瑟的气息依旧让他如卧针毡。希卡普尽力把身子保持在离海瑟的最大距离，又不至于掉到床下的临界点，在两人之间留下很大一块空位。海瑟没有说什么，只是轻轻吹灭了床头的蜡烛。

"晚安，希卡普。"

"晚安，海瑟。"

当他再次睁眼的时候，帐篷里依旧是一片昏黑。不过他眨了眨眼睛努力适应黑暗，再加上几缕从细缝间透进来的月光足以能让他看清枕畔的情形：

海瑟睡在他身边，原本背对着对方的两人不知什么时候已经面对面躺着。微光下她似乎睡得正香，娟秀的脸蛋带着安详的神色，蝶翼般的睫毛随着呼吸微微颤动着。她的一只手搭在他的前臂上，而他的手却不知什么时候已经放在了她的纤腰上，而且位置危险地偏下。

他感到身子如同通了电一般，连忙把手从她身上抽开。他拼命抑制住自己狂乱的心跳和急促的呼吸，但发现这根本不可能，她离得太近了，太近了。。。

他轻轻把胳膊从海瑟的手下抽开，对方身子动了动，眼睛却没有睁开。他蹑手蹑脚地坐起身来，黑灯瞎火地他也无暇去找自己的靴子，就这么赤着脚偷偷走到门帘边钻了出去。帐篷外铺面而来的夜间的寒气让只穿了衬衫和裤子的他不由得一阵哆嗦。但这恰恰合他的心意，他需要点凉气来冷却自己发热的大脑和身子，何况他一定需要和她拉开距离。。。

希卡普·贺兰德斯·哈道克三世抱着肩膀，身子微微发着抖，抬头望着斜挂在东边天际的一钩残月。夜色将尽，新的一天即将到来。等到天亮之时，他又该如何面对他留在床上的那个女人？

他想逃走，但是不辞而别将是对海瑟和日耳曼人的莫大侮辱。他将不得不重新面对她，而那时他将如何解释？他现在是在刀尖上跳舞，哪怕走错一步都会给他的国家和子民带来刀兵之灾。达格是个头脑简单的嗜血疯子，而海瑟是唯一一个能让他清醒的人。如果他得罪了海瑟，那没有什么可以阻止达格把他的剑指向北方的博克。

他只后悔自己当初拒绝了亚丝翠和她一起逃走的请求，而正是他的拒绝让她伤心欲绝最后不得不自我牺牲彻底离他而去。倘若他们一起逃走，消失的无影无踪，那么不仅亚丝翠不会独自面对被日耳曼人抓回去的危险，活不见人死不见尸的他也不会成为因背弃婚约而引起战争的借口。他那聪明的亚丝翠呀，是她想出了这个目前看来最好的选择，然而他却拒绝了她，抛弃了她，将她最后的希望化为泡影。。。

而现在后悔已经没有用了。他已经见到了海瑟，现在任何形式的不辞而别都将造成无法挽回的后果。何况北方帝国如此之大，他又应该去何处寻找他那心爱的姑娘？摆在希卡普·贺兰德斯·哈道克三世王子殿下面前的路似乎只有一条：跟海瑟回到博克，娶了她，把自己和亚丝翠的那段刻骨铭心的往事深埋在心底，永远不要让任何人知道。

他感到自己的泪水在眼眶里打转，他用力拭去那可恶的咸水，他痛恨自己曾经的懦弱。过去的他一直是个受气包，一个维京人的残次品，一个哈道克家百年不遇的耻辱，而这些年来随着他努力地证明自己，这一切开始渐渐改变，他也渐渐重新树立起自己的信心，然而这一切又被闯入他生活的两个女人撕成了碎片。。。他的身子开始剧烈地发起抖来，仿佛一个正在发高烧的人。

突然他感到有人将一块毛皮披到了他的背上。吃惊之余，他那发抖的手却不由自主地抓住了那张狼皮褥子紧紧地裹在了他那颤抖的身子上。他猛地转过身来，睁大的翡翠色眸子正对上一双和他一样瞳色的眼睛。

海瑟要比偷偷钻出帐篷的他穿的体面的多。她在自己穿着的睡裙外面罩上了那件灰狼皮的斗篷，还不忘给他拿出一块褥子来御寒。月光下她那苍白的面孔上没有一丝笑容。取而代之的是一副严肃的神情，一双翠色的眸子深深望进他的瞳孔，似乎要看穿他心底的秘密似的。

海瑟一言不发，只是拉着他走回到帐篷里面。她起床时已经在小桌子上点燃了两根蜡烛。希卡普机械地跟着她在桌边坐下。"你有心事。"她开了口，声音不似昨天温柔，但压抑不住一丝关切。

见希卡普不吭声，她便兀自说了下去。"其实昨天我就已经看出你有心事了，一开始我还以为只是多年不见，再加上你或许很少和女人接触而感到羞怯和尴尬。。。哦天哪希卡普，你一直是个害羞的人，但是现在看来事情远没有这么简单。。。"她犹豫了一下，最后还是伸出一只手，拉住了希卡普的手用力握了握。"告诉我，希卡普，告诉我你到底在想什么。我会倾听的，并尽我所能帮你排忧解难，就像我们小时候一样。"

一时间希卡普有些真的相信了她的话。一瞬间他感到自己再也在她面前瞒不下去了。他差点要把亚丝翠的事情向她和盘托出，而话滚到嘴边还是被他硬生生咽了下去。不，他告诫自己，不行，她已经不是当年的那个海瑟了，而他也早已不是当年的那个希卡普了，这件事的复杂程度已经远远超过了他们二人所能解决的范畴。。。无论如何行动，他都要先探探她的口风，尤其是对这场婚约的看法。。。

"你是什么时候知道我们两人的订婚的？"他听见自己问道。

"这个么？大概在我十岁的时候，在爸爸妈妈硬逼着我去学如尼文和诺斯语的时候。"海瑟耸了耸肩。

"你十年前就知道了？"希卡普猛地抬起头，有些不可思议地盯着他的未婚妻。

海瑟淡淡一笑，"我可怜的希卡普，我又不是傻瓜，如果不是将来我要去这里生活，他们何必硬要我去学会你们的语言，何况沃尔卡姑妈嫁到了博克，连一个十岁的小女孩都能看出自己将来的命运。"

"原来你们至始至终都知道，只有我被蒙在鼓里。。。你本可以早点告诉我的！"希卡普突然感到没来由的一股怨气，声音也不由自主地高亢了许多。该死的，为什么大家都选择瞒着他？难道是因为他是没用的希卡普，告诉他也没用？如果他早就知道自己有一桩婚约，又何苦落到今天这步田地？

海瑟叹了口气，"爸爸不让。。。"她轻声嘟哝了一句，声音透着一丝委屈，一时间希卡普有些后悔刚才如此粗暴地对她讲话，海瑟又有什么错呢？她岂不是和自己一样被推到了现在这个地步？"而且想必史图依克也告诉过你，博泽克家和哈道克家的联谊已经持续了快五百年，两个国度的和平全靠姻亲的纽带维系着。。。这是我们的宿命，也是作为两个家族的成员的使命。。。"似乎一时明白了什么，海瑟又反问了一句。"史图依克是什么时候告诉你我们的婚约的？"

"四天前。。。"希卡普有些颓然地答道。

"唔。。。这样说来就解释的通了，这件事太突然，让你一时无法接受，是不是？"海瑟把希卡普的沉默当做了默认，便继续柔声开导着他："希卡普，经过这些年发生的一切，我们已经不再是小孩子了，一切事情都在改变。。。虽说你我是表兄妹，但是我们不是第一对哈道克与博泽克的结合，也不会是最后一对。我知道爸爸妈妈是很恩爱的，他们过得也很幸福，我想。。。如果他们能够做到，我们为什么不能呢？"

希卡普抬起头来，直视着海瑟的眼睛。"海瑟，对于我们之间的责任我知道的和你一样清楚。。。我只想问问。。。"他的声音有些颤抖，但还是逼迫着自己说下去。"这场婚姻。。。是你想要的么？还是你只是完全出于责任？"

看见他那有些反常的反应，海瑟微微有些吃惊。但开始的惊讶过后她那明艳的脸蛋上浮现出一丝温柔的微笑，双眸中也流露出一种让他难以捉摸的柔情。"如果你真想知道我对这场婚约的看法的话，希卡普。。。"她低声开了口，"我只能说我不知道。。。我当然有责任做你的妻子，但同时。。。"她直视着他的眼睛，这足以向他表明她要说的都是真话，"你难道不知道你很特殊么，希卡普？我是说，别以为你从小生的比别人瘦小就看轻自己，也不要以为男人只有生的浑身都是肌肉才有吸引女人的魅力。。。这些年日耳曼部落里的年轻勇士们向我献过不少殷勤，但是我对他们一点感觉都没有。。。我想我喜欢的是。。。那种聪明的，有头脑的，而不是像达格那种一昧整天就知道打打杀杀的。。。而你恰好是一个喜欢斗智不斗勇的人，而且你很善良，忠诚，坚强。。。"说到这里她的脸蛋上笼罩了一层娇艳的红晕，"我想，如果让我自己选择的话，你或许是我最好的选择。。。所以当我知道我已经被父亲许配给你的时候，我心里是挺高兴的，我想。。。虽然这场婚姻在五百年前就包办好了，但是和你在一起，我会感到幸福的。"

希卡普·贺兰德斯·哈道克三世呆呆地望着海瑟·博泽克，一句话都说不出来。

"我一直在试着努力去成为一个好妻子，一个好王后。。。虽然对你来说有些突然，但我相信如果我们二人同心协力的话，是能够把这些都弄清楚的。。。"说罢，她伸手揽上他的肩头，将他拉近自己，同时自己的樱唇也向着他的嘴唇凑去。。。


	15. 第十四章：古西

一阵朔风迎面卷来，径直灌进她的领口，让她不禁打了个寒颤，连忙将脑后厚厚的毛皮兜帽拉到脑袋上并扎紧了领口。果然希卡普说的对，她不禁苦笑，北方的冬天不是闹着玩的，这还不到深秋，习惯了温暖湿润的罗马的她就已经有点吃不消了。

一想到希卡普，亚丝翠公主殿下的心不由得抽搐了一下，但她还是竭力把涌上心头的种种情绪强压了下去，就像这些天来她已经上千次做过的一样。每每这个时候她都会暗自咒骂自己，她亚丝翠什么时候离开一个男人就活不了了？

然而从她下定决心离开哈道克家那间舒适安全的木屋起，过去的这几天里算是她一生中最痛苦的时光，就连遇到希卡普之前吃尽的那些苦头都显得微不足道了。虽然这次出走，她要比以前做的准备充足的多。她穿走了希卡普送给她的，他已经亡故的母后的厚实衣服，光是这一点就很难让她不去想他。临走的时候她还带走了小屋里剩下的干粮，如果她省着点吃，至少还足够她吃上个几天。

但是并不意味这亚丝翠公主殿下的日子就好过了点。在刚离开哈道克家的皇家猎苑时，失魂落魄如丧家之犬的她根本不知道要到哪里去。她不敢向南走，因为日耳曼人和维京人肯定正在那里搜寻着她的下落。这些蠢家伙肯定不会想到这些日子她一直藏在离博克这么近的地方。她只好向北，即便如此她也不敢掉以轻心。一路上虽然她一直躲着大路走，但还是时不时能看到成群结队的维京人骑着马沿着大路向南方的博克方向行进，一路上大摇大摆地打着各色她不认识的旗号。史图依克说过他已经邀请了维京诸部的酋长们来参加他儿子的那"百年难遇"的盛大婚礼，每每想到这些她的心里都是一阵难以抑制的痛楚。倘若没有那桩将她和希卡普硬生生拆散的婚约，那么在希卡普的巧妙攻关下，她或许就是这场婚礼的女主角，而现在就连想想这个念头都成了奢望。

为了隐蔽起见，她连火都不敢生，每天只能啃着硬邦邦的干粮，喝着冰凉的泉水，虽然这要比忍饥挨饿强些，但是每每害的她肚子绞痛得难以忍受。到了晚上她只能露天蜷缩在风飞的身边忍过一宿，还要随时提防着夜里出来游逛的野狼和棕熊。虽说她身上的衣服还算暖和，但是想必不久之后她就有被冻僵在夜里的风险。

然而真正让亚丝翠无法忍受的，却是那前所未有的心碎，痛苦，失落与孤独。一向坚忍不拔的亚丝翠是不会被这些肉体上的苦痛所击垮，但是她却发现自己在内心上就早已被瓦解。在习惯了希卡普的陪伴，呵护与关爱后，没有他的日子简直是度日如年。尽管她反复告诉自己要忘掉他，但是一路上没有什么不会让她联想到他。每当她不得不啃着冰凉粗粝的干粮充饥是，她的脑子常常会不由自主地回想起她病弱之时他为她炖的那锅热乎乎美味的汤，馋的她口水直流的同时却食欲全无，怅然若失。夜里当她冻得瑟瑟发抖难以入眠之时，她简直无法阻止自己怀念着她高烧时他那搂着自己的温暖坚实的怀抱。。。他的音容笑貌无时无刻不在骚扰着她，纠缠着她，让她痛不欲生。

她常常发现自己在马背上出神，心里想着希卡普现在身在何方，又在做些什么。在她风餐露宿之时，那个日耳曼的海瑟或许已经舒舒服服毫无阻碍地占领了那个原本属于她的男人。一想到这一幕她便气得浑身发抖。虽说在那封信中她说的好像满不在乎，但是作为一个自尊心和占有欲极强的女人，亚丝翠绝不会允许任何人轻易染指属于她的东西，何况是她心爱的男人。

然而思忖再三她最后还是不得不放手，虽然像她在信中写的一样，这也许是伤害最小的选择。要是按着她的脾气，她是会不顾一切地把希卡普抢到手的，即便是要用她的斧头砍出一条血路也在所不惜。但是亚丝翠绝不是鲁莽之辈。如果她一昧蛮干的话，只会引火上身，甚至连累到希卡普，而单凭他们两个，无论出身多么显贵，在维京王和日耳曼王的强权下也毫无还手之力，那时不仅他们再也无缘相见，她和希卡普的私情的暴露更是会让原本世代联姻的哈道克家和博泽克家反目成仇。尽管作为罗马的公主，这无疑会让她拍手称快，但是一想到她心爱的希卡普的国家，子民，甚至他本人都会遭受血光之灾，她便感到一阵难以忍受的心痛。

即便这次她的理智勉强战胜了情感，但是在离开希卡普的第二天，难以忍受的亚丝翠公主殿下还是免不得在一片荒无人烟的树林里歇斯底里地大发作了一回。她尖叫着，嘶吼着，用她的斧子旋风般地对着那些无辜的松树疯狂地劈来砍去，想象着它们是达格，海瑟，史图依克。。。那些害的她落到现在这副田地的人，连风飞都被她那狂暴的举动吓得远远躲到一旁。她的嗓子喊得充血发哑，手指因为用力过度渗出丝丝鲜血，因愤怒而扭曲的脸蛋上布满了泪痕，而她却根本不在乎，她宁愿在虚拟的战斗中力竭而死，也不愿意像自己现在一样懦弱地逃跑。。。她像疯子似的在树林里发泄了近两个小时，直到连她那做工精良，削铁如泥的斧子都经不起她的折腾被砍缺了刃，几乎要有折断的危险，这才让她稍稍恢复了一丝理智。毕竟这把斧子是她身上唯一的宝贝，何况没了她自己也无法防身。

亚丝翠气喘吁吁地扫了一眼自己制造的这一片狼藉，若是别人看见还会以为是一头狗熊在这里发过疯。这无疑会给搜索她的人留下追踪她的线索，但她已经根本不在乎了。她跳上风飞，催动她向北狂奔了半天，直到筋疲力尽的她再也夹不住马腹从马背上滚落下来，连爬起身的力气都没有。她缩成一团，头一次允许自己躺在地上痛痛快快地大哭了一场，哭得浑身发抖喘不过气来，直到风飞走到她身边安慰似的用鼻子蹭着她，用舌头温和地舔去她脸上的泪珠，她才稍稍止住了一点。她站起身来，搂着她现在唯一相依为命的伙伴的脖子又啜泣了半天。风飞那热乎乎的身子给了她些许安慰。那天晚上严重虚脱的她头一次睡了个安稳觉，而梦中她还是摆脱不了希卡普·贺兰德斯·哈道克三世那温柔的翠色眸子。。。

亚丝翠抬起头来望了望天空。太阳已经偏到了西边树梢上，眼看就要落山。看样子她又要准备好露宿荒野了。但是北边天际积聚起的厚厚卷云让她感到无比忐忑，看起来今晚势必会有一场大风要席卷这里，没有遮蔽的她势必要大吃苦头。

然而在她四处打量希望能找到一块避风的地方时，不远处山影中闪现的一丝微光却引起了她的注意。一开始她以为那是一颗星星，但是仔细看时却是忽隐忽现的红色火光。这里有人？她本能地想要避开，但是对于四天都没生过火的她来说，篝火的吸引力实在是无法抗拒。何况她现在离开博克也已经有段距离，自己也是一副维京人打扮，也会说几句他们的语言，如果遇到这里的山民也不至于轻易引起他们的怀疑。于是亚丝翠公主殿下便大着胆子催动风飞，向着那火光慢慢踱去。

走近些许亚丝翠才看清那火光分明是从山崖下的一间小屋里透出来的。说是小屋，不如说是一幢一半是木板房，一半深深嵌入山崖上的洞穴的简陋穴屋。不过在这个荒无人烟的所在，她已经不能奢求什么齐整的住宅了。一想到温暖的炉火和可以遮风避雨的房顶，亚丝翠愈发无法抗拒这种诱惑。她在门前几步远的地方跳下马背，取下背后的斧子握在手中以防不测，小心翼翼地向厚厚的松木门摸去。从门缝里透出来的热气让她不禁舒服地一哆嗦，还夹杂着一种浓郁的，奇怪但并不令人反感的草本植物的气味。

她犹豫了一下，在脑子里最后排练了几遍用来寒暄的诺斯语，最后还是轻轻地敲了敲房门，同时做好了面对任何来人的准备。如果对面是个粗野无知的维京汉子，她有必要让自己随时做好准备。

但是出乎她预料的是，房门开处，首先出现的是一根长长的，前端雕刻着龙头，缀着奇怪的动物牙齿装饰的手杖，她不由自主地后退了一步，下意识地举起她的斧子横在胸前摆好了战斗的架势。然而随后走出来的却是一个身材矮小，满头白发的老妇人。她那饱经风霜的脸上爬满了如树根一样盘枝错节的皱纹，亚丝翠一时也看不出她究竟有多大岁数。佝偻的后背让原本身材不高的她显得更加矮小，头顶勉强到亚丝翠的胸口。然而虽然这老妪看起来衰老得像马上就要进棺材，但是那深陷在眼眶里的蓝色眼睛却炯炯有神不亚于亚丝翠本人的双眸，明白无疑地显示了生命之火依旧在这副老朽的躯壳中燃烧着。

那老妇人昂着头瞅着亚丝翠，后者一时间感觉似乎她那锐利的目光似乎要穿透了她似的。尽管她比她高出许多，手上还拿着一把吓人的斧头，但亚丝翠还是情不自禁地后退了一步。虽然对面只是一个手无寸铁的老妇，但身经百战的亚丝翠公主殿下还是陡然感到一种无形的压力。

一阵尴尬的沉默，亚丝翠没有吭声，那老妇也一言不发，也没有被她那全副武装的架势吓到，只是不慌不忙地上一眼下一眼地瞅着她，仿佛已经很久没有见到人类似的。僵持了片刻亚丝翠这才意识到自己应该为自己的冒昧造访解释几句："抱歉。。。抱歉打搅了您。。。"她垂下横在面前的斧子，有些结结巴巴地用诺斯语说着，尽量发音清晰正确以免被对方看出破绽，"我迷路了。。。您能。。。您能允许我在这借宿一宿么？"

一时间她怀疑自己的诺斯语说的太差劲了，因为老妇人一开始毫无反应，依旧是用那怪异的眼光瞅着她。直看得她心里发毛。然而正当她要试着再说一遍时，对方却回身走回到屋子里，但是却没有关上门。亚丝翠犹豫了一下，不知道该如何应对这既不算欢迎又不算闭门羹的情形，踌躇了片刻还是硬着头皮低头钻进了低矮的门洞。

一进门那铺面而来的浓重怪异的草药味让她几乎喘不过气来，混杂上篝火的烟味让人几乎难以忍受。但当她把斧子放到门边，蹲到火塘边把冰凉的手伸向上下蹿动的火苗时，那一股股渗透她全身的热流还是让她舒服地不禁满意地叹了一口气。吊在火上的一只大铁锅正在炖着一锅她看不出是什么的炖菜，散发出的香气让几天都没有品尝到热食的亚丝翠的肚子也不争气地"咕噜咕噜"地抗议起来。

她感到有人轻轻拍了拍她的肩膀，回头才发现老妇人不知道什么时候已经转到了她的身后。她双手在胸口比划了一下，示意亚丝翠把外衣脱下来。亚丝翠听话地解开了沃尔卡生前穿过的那件红色羊毛大衣的扣子，在老妇人的帮助下把它脱了下来放到了离火堆较远的角落。而她没有注意到的是，当仔细查看这件外衣时，老妇人那雪白的眉毛扬了起来，敏锐的蓝色眼珠里闪过一丝奇怪的光芒，但依旧一声不吭。

她回到火塘旁，拿起一只大木勺，缓慢地搅动着那锅炖菜，面色平静异常，似乎根本没有一个陌生的金发姑娘正有些局促地坐在她身边似的。见搭不上话，有些无聊的亚丝翠便环顾起这间屋子起来。相比于哈道克家的猎苑木屋来这里显得相当寒酸。不大的空间里却被做工粗糙的各种箱柜占去了一大半。火堆旁边小心分类地烘烤着各种亚丝翠不认识的草本植物，那浓郁的草药味道想必就是从这里发出来的。亚丝翠不禁恍然。她记得从前听希卡普讲过，维京人的巫医大多都是终身未婚的老妇人，住在远离人烟的荒郊野岭，平常以采药为生，只有给人看病或者是重大宗教仪式才会出现。今天她遇到的这个奇怪缄默的老太婆，或许就是她们中的一员吧？只不过除了衰老古怪外，她要么是根本不想搭理她，要么就是个哑巴。

她正在兀自出神，一只木碗被递到了她的面前，碗里盛着的刚出锅的炖菜正冒着热气。亚丝翠连忙双手接了过来，一面向老妇人报以一个感激的微笑。老人依旧是面无表情，只是打手势示意她吃完之后还可以自己再盛，便兀自坐到了火塘的另一端开始享用她自己的那一碗去了。

亚丝翠也真是饿慌了，虽然这锅用鹰豆，大麦，胡萝卜，洋葱和火腿丁炖成的晚餐毫无鲜美可言，但是她还是吃了整整三碗才算完全填饱肚子。当她放下空碗，瞥见坐在对面的老巫医正歪着头饶有兴趣地瞅着她时，她不禁微微红了脸。"抱歉。。。我。。。我实在是太饿了。。。"她不好意思地低声用诺斯语解释道，对方只是摇了摇头，用拐杖指了指屋角的一摞干草，给她指明了睡觉的地方，便闷头侍弄她挂在火堆旁烤干的药草去了。见她依旧无意与自己搭话，亚丝翠也感到有些无聊，何况几天的风餐露宿下来她也已经筋疲力尽，肚子里热乎乎的晚餐和身边熊熊的篝火也渐渐勾起了她的睡意。于是她站起身来，向老巫医低声道了声谢之后，便钻进了指定给她的草堆，很快便进入了梦乡。

疲惫不堪的亚丝翠睡得是如此之香，以至于这一觉一直睡到有人在推她的肩膀。她睡眼惺忪地半坐起身来揉了揉眼睛，但一看见俯在她身前的老巫医那近在咫尺堆满皱纹的脸时，她的睡意顿时烟消云散。她慌忙坐起身来，不知道对方是什么意图，但老夫人只是指了指火塘边一碗刚加热好的昨晚的剩菜，便走到一旁去收拾自己的东西去了。亚丝翠虽然心中狐疑不定，但是还是乖乖地披衣起身用早餐。而她刚放下空碗，那神神道道的老妇人又走到了她的身边，这时的她已经穿好了破旧的厚皮外衣，身后背着一个小筐，手里拄着拐棍。她示意亚丝翠起身跟她走，而后者除了照办之外也没有任何选择，毕竟，她算是自己的恩人。

在老巫医那沉默的连笔画带摇头的指令下，亚丝翠把她抱上了风飞的背，自己骑在前面，在她的指引下策马跑到了松林的深处。在一块林间空地中老人下了马，开始收集起地上生长着的，亚丝翠根本不知道是什么的植物，而且让亚丝翠照着她的样子一块干。一头雾水的公主殿下只有照办，一面心里给自己解释说这或许是维京人的习俗，过路人得到主人的招待之后会要帮助主人干些活来当做酬谢。她很好奇为什么希卡普从来没有提过这件事，或许在对她出手搭救和无微不至的照料之后，天性腼腆善良的他也不好意思提什么酬谢。

若不是得知他是北方帝国的王储，而且是婚约在身，她是情愿以身相许的。然而现如今落到这般田地。。。想到她那绝望的处境亚丝翠的眼角又是一酸，但是强忍住眼泪没有在老妇人面前显露出分毫。采完一个地方的植物，他们就动身到下一处。这项工作持续了整整一天，以至于老巫医的背筐都装满了好几次，不得不折返回去腾空再干。等到太阳偏落到西边树梢的时候，她面对着又一次装的满满的背筐，那木然堆满皱纹的脸上难得地露出一丝满足的笑意，用手杖轻轻地拍了拍亚丝翠的后背表示赞许。而累了一天的亚丝翠只想回去饱餐一顿再好好睡上一觉，见到这收工的信号也露出了一丝喜悦的笑容。

然而正当她们坐在火塘边，吃着热气腾腾的晚餐，一如昨天晚上之时。窗户上的一阵响动却打断了他们，像是有什么东西正在敲打着简陋狭小的窗框。老妇人站起身来，不顾亚丝翠头来的疑问目光，走过去打开了窗户，一只浑身漆黑的大渡鸦便一头钻进了狭小的土屋，扑楞着翅膀在屋里面飞了一圈，最后落在了老巫医刚刚放下的碗旁，伸喙去啄里面的香肠。老人见状连忙伸手去捉，而那鸟岂甘束手就擒。亚丝翠愣愣地看着瘦小佝偻的老巫医在屋里跑来跑去想把那只不听话的鸟捉拿归案，场面十分的滑稽，让她不禁咧嘴低声地笑了起来，连饭都忘了吃。

当老巫医最后终于满面通红气喘吁吁地抓住了那只不速之客之后，她给了亚丝翠一记眼刀，似乎在责备她没有帮助自己将这家伙捉拿归案，同时点头示意她过来。亚丝翠有些困惑地接过了还在拼命挣扎哇哇乱叫的渡鸦，这才注意到它并不是一般闯进屋里来的野禽。一卷小小的兽皮捆在它的一只脚上。老妇人解下了绳子，将那卷羊皮展开，亚丝翠用余光瞥见上面密密麻麻地写满了潦草的如尼文，但是以她现在的诺斯语水平根本读不懂上面写的究竟是什么。老巫医全神贯注地读着，丝毫也不理睬她。但见到这封"来信"，亚丝翠的心中顿时升起了一丝不祥的预感，仿佛已经确认这封信是冲着她来的似的。如果这是一封对她的通缉令的话，她又该如何应对

果不其然，老巫医读罢之后，抬起脑袋眼睛直勾勾地盯着亚丝翠，那锐利的目光似乎要将她穿透似的。"额。。。怎么了？"亚丝翠装作一副困惑不解的样子，但实际上心里已经做好了被揭穿质问的准备。老人举起了手杖，神经紧张的亚丝翠以为她要动武，连忙闪身后退了一步，右手反手探到身后握住了自己的斧子的握柄。她虽然不想对这个古怪神秘，但同时又是自己的恩人的老妪动手，但是现在已经由不得她来掌控这局势了。

然而老巫医却对她丝毫不理睬，她举起自己的拐杖，用着地的一头在泥土地上迅速地划弄着，似乎是在写字。见她并没有敌意，好奇心占了上风的亚丝翠不由得凑上前去好看的更清楚一点，发现她根本不是在写字，而是在地上迅速勾勒出一个女人的身形，虽然画风简练，但是特征非常明显，纤细的身材，头发扎成辫子垂在肩膀一侧，手里拿着一把双刃斧。。。"这是。。。这是我？"亚丝翠情不自禁地开口问道。

对方停止了作画抬起头来看着她，点了点头，用拐杖指了指亚丝翠的画像，"你是想问。。。我是谁？"对方点头。"我。。。我只是个旅行者，从博克来，一时找不到住宿的地方所以。。。哎呦！"亚丝翠结结巴巴地想要编出一个掩饰自己身份的借口，事实上她很清楚自己的支支吾吾以及那蹩脚的诺斯语是很难帮她蒙混过关的，果不其然，她还没说完，脑袋就被老巫医不轻不重地敲了一下。老人目光眼里地盯着她，摇了摇头，开始继续在地上画了起来。

这次出现在泥地上的是个瘦削的男人造型，满头乱糟糟的头发，左脚明显地画出了一根假肢，分明是希卡普的模样。亚丝翠心里不禁一阵慌乱。她怎么这么快就能知道他们的联系？按理说他们俩的私情只有他们二人知道。。。老巫医在他们俩的画像中间连了一根线，抬起头来扬了扬眉毛瞅着她，给她一个饶有兴趣的疑问目光。"不，我不知道，我不知道你画的这是。。。哎呦！你怎么又打我！"尽管心慌意乱，亚丝翠还是矢口否认，结果又挨了一下。

老巫医狠狠地瞪了她一眼，拿起拐杖又开始了她的涂鸦，在希卡普的上面出现了一对维京男女，男人膀大腰圆，戴着尖角头盔，显然是史图依克的模样，女人身材纤细，长发披背，虽然亚丝翠从未见过，但是也不难推测出这想必就是希卡普的母亲，已故的沃尔卡王后。果不其然，老人在史图依克夫妇之间画了跟线把他们连在一起，又从中引出一根线连到希卡普头上，三个人之间的关系表达的一清二楚，然而出乎亚丝翠的意料的是，她又从沃尔卡身上引出了一根线，连到了一旁自己的肖像身上。

"不，不，我不明白，我不认识这个女人，你这是。。。"亚丝翠情不自禁地叫了起来，然而老巫医却伸手一把抓住了她的衣袖，她拿手杖指了指亚丝翠穿着的红色羊毛大衣，又点了点地上沃尔卡的身形。

这意思再明显不过了。

"我。。。我。。。"亚丝翠一时语塞。她做梦都没有想到过，自己身上的衣服，即使是在这个远离博克的荒郊野外，都能被人一眼看出破绽。对面这一招令她猝不及防，一时无法招架。老巫医又指了指地上将她和希卡普连起来的那根线，向她投来和刚才一样询问而带着一丝揶揄的目光。心慌意乱的亚丝翠感到自己的脸上抑制不住的一阵发烧，这无疑替她回答了老妇人想要询问的问题。她索性低了头，不敢去看巫医的脸，也一言不发。

老人摇了摇头，脸上露出一丝怜惜的神色，然而一闪即逝。她举起了拐杖，又在地上划弄了起来。亚丝翠看见另一个女人的涂鸦出现在了希卡普的身侧，身形有点像沃尔卡王后，随后又用拐杖在她和希卡普之间连了一道深深的线。冰雪聪明的亚丝翠一看就知道她想要表达什么。一阵突如其来的心痛席卷了她那原本就已经伤痕累累的心房。"他。。。他已经娶了她了么？"她脱口而出，根本没有想到再去做丝毫的掩饰。

老巫医盯着她，摇了摇头，又点了点头。"你的意思是。。。现在还没有，但是将来。。。"点头。亚丝翠呻吟了一声，感觉自己双腿一软，颓然跌坐在火塘边。"好了好了，你赢了，你是对的。"她坦然道，许多话争着想从她的唇边夺门而出，她已经太累了，这些日子的东躲西藏尔虞我诈已经让她身心俱疲，一直默默咬着牙死撑的她尽管意志如钢铁般坚强，此时也再也不想一个人扛下去了。她现在只想把自己满腔的痛苦，愤怒，绝望一吐为快，至于后果，她已经根本不在乎了。

她把所有的事情都告诉了老巫医，尽管她那蹩脚的诺斯语很多时候根本无法表达清楚她的意思，总要连比划再画画才能勉强传达清楚。她的身世，她那不幸的婚约，她的出逃，与希卡普相遇，又如何被迫和他一刀两断。。。老人只是默默听着，丝毫没有打断她的自白，那深陷在眼眶中的锐利眼睛已经缓和了许多，甚至在亚丝翠叙述到某些地方时时不时流露出一丝转瞬即逝的温柔目光。

"所以。。。这就是我的故事，"亚丝翠讲完之后，长出了一口气，仿佛卸下了一副千斤的重担，嘴角露出一丝疲惫的苦笑。"你说，我该怎么办？或者你打算把我怎么办？我是说，我很感谢你这两天对我的招待，但是如果你想把我抓起来交给达格的人，我不会让你得逞的。"

老巫医摇了摇头，又拿起了拐杖，从史图依克身上划了一根线，指向了代表海瑟的人形。"没错，海瑟是史图依克钦定的儿媳妇，我又能怎么办？"对方不睬，又从希卡普身上划了根线指向了自己。"没错，希卡普是爱我的，但是他又能怎么办呢？"亚丝翠一头雾水地问道，难道她刚才讲的还不够清楚么？老人抬手示意她不要做声，又从沃尔卡身上引出一根线，指向了自己。"我不明白，沃尔卡。。。她能和我有什么关系？"亚丝翠被弄得更加摸不着头脑了。老巫医的拐杖又开始在地上迅速地划弄起来，在满地涂鸦的最上方画出了一个女人的体态，脸部是空白，但是在她身侧飘动的云彩和头上的光晕清楚的表明，这是一位她不认识的神祇。老人又从女神身上引出一根线，连到了沃尔卡身上，又从沃尔卡身上重重地连了一笔，直指亚丝翠自己。

"你的意思是。。。"亚丝翠一时语塞，"你是说。。。这是天意？"

老巫医不答，她站起身来，伸出一根食指在一块木炭上划了一下，向亚丝翠走去。后者茫然地想向后退，但老人用眼神制止住了她。她俯身在亚丝翠面前，替她拢了拢额前的刘海，举起那根沾着炭灰的手指，在她白嫩的额头上划了一个符号：一个维京尖角头盔，中心轴被一根竖线贯穿。随后，她后退一步，拄着拐杖向亚丝翠弯腰屈膝，脸上挂着一丝和善的微笑，似乎是在向她行礼。

亚丝翠被彻底弄糊涂了，然而还没等她弄明白这都是怎么回事，老巫医又扯了扯她的衣袖，指了指地上的希卡普的涂鸦，又指了指南方，那是博克的方向。"你是说。。。"见亚丝翠还在发愣，老巫医脸上露出一丝不耐烦的神色，又使劲扯了扯她的袖子，用拐杖指着南方。"你是。。。叫我回去找希卡普？"亚丝翠这才反应过来，虽然一时这个建议如此诱人让她差点相信，但是她的理智却立马将这个念头打消。"不行！我不能回去！"她叫道，挣脱了她的手。难道这老妪已经老昏了头了么？她刚才已经解释的如此清楚，她出现在博克，会给她自己和希卡普带来怎样的大麻烦，而她现在却要自己重返那个是非之地？

老巫医歪着脑袋盯着她，那表情就像是看着一个说胡话的傻孩子，摇了摇头，转身走到了一边，拿起了亚丝翠刚才放在地上的碗，走到了锅边又给她盛满了一碗。而心慌意乱的亚丝翠正兀自深陷在自己的思绪中，根本没有注意到老巫医在盛完炖菜之后，又若无其事一般地偷偷从口袋里取出了什么东西放到了碗里。

当碗被递到自己面前时，亚丝翠才从自己的出神中反应过来。刚刚吐露完自己的心事，让她的心里畅快了一些，尽管老巫医古怪的举动留下了更多的疑团，但她一时也无心去思考。她含笑接过了递来的晚饭，没有多想就吃了个精光。帮着老妇人收拾完了餐具之后，亚丝翠公主殿下又坐回到了熊熊篝火边，只感到一阵难以抑制的困意与疲乏慢慢渗进了她的四肢。无事可做的她也只好宽衣准备就寝，几乎是脑袋一枕到稻草堆上就马上进入了梦乡。

她不知道自己睡了多长时间，但时间一定不短，期间各种变幻莫测的梦境让她感觉头晕脑胀。而当她稍稍恢复了一点意识时，她却清楚地感到脸上铺面而来的寒气，以及身下有节奏的颠簸，就好像自己突然被人扔到了荒郊野外似的。

亚丝翠·奥勒留公主殿下猛地睁开了眼睛。映入眼帘的却是正在移动的荒草地面和风飞的后蹄，正在不紧不慢地小步向前快走着。这惊得她目瞪口呆。她刚要开口喊叫，却发现自己的嘴被一块布堵得严严实实，同时身子也被绳子紧紧地捆住被绑在马背上。

她立马知道发生了什么事情。一定是达格的走狗们顺着踪迹找到了她藏身的地方，趁着她熟睡之时将她捆了起来，正要把她作为礼物送给他们的主子去邀功请赏。一想到这里她便怒火中烧，一边又暗骂自己为何如此懈怠竟然对敌人的偷袭丝毫没有察觉。

她拼命扭动着身子，抬起头想看看骑在前面的究竟是什么人，却大吃一惊地看见白发苍苍的老巫医正稳稳地骑在风飞的背上，那奇怪的拐杖横放在膝头，面色平静而安详，仿佛并不知道身后还捆了个人似的。震惊之余，亚丝翠不禁又羞又气，气的是这个看起来并无敌意的老巫医居然骗取她的信任反而将她捉拿归案，羞的是一向英武盖世的自己居然一时疏忽被一个人畜无害手无缚鸡之力的老妇人手到擒来。

怒火冲天的亚丝翠公主殿下拼命挣扎起来，透过嘴上蒙着的布喊叫着，杀气腾腾的冰蓝色双眸瞪着坐在前面的老巫医，这才引起了她的注意。老妇人回过头来，看见她这副困兽模样不禁咧了咧嘴，抬手轻轻地拍了拍亚丝翠的头，仿佛叫她安静下来不要害怕。亚丝翠尽管气得浑身发抖，但是看见对方这异乎寻常的温和态度却也一时有些摸不着头脑。自己是被捆得结结实实挣扎也是白费力气。她索性安静了下来，盘算着之后自己该如何逃跑。

然而他们不久就停了下来。老巫医跳下马，把马背上捆着的亚丝翠拖了下来。出乎亚丝翠的意料的是，老妇人接下来掏出一把小匕首，开始割断捆在亚丝翠身上的绳子。重获自由的亚丝翠目瞪口呆地站在原地，揉着被绳子勒的有些发疼的胳膊，眼睛死死地盯着面前这个让她始终琢磨不透的老巫医。几分钟之前她还恨不得把她砍成两段，但现在她的所作所为却又一次让她不知道该如何是好了。

她环顾了一下四周，发现自己是身处在一座重镇的边缘，南边一排排高低错落的维京木屋密密麻麻地散落在平缓的山坡上，几乎看不到边。远远地能望见一座石头堡垒的几座尖塔鹤立鸡群，一缕缕炊烟从各家的烟囱中袅袅升起，远处嘈杂的人声明白无误地表明了这里人口相当地稠密，这么大的维京城镇，只可能是。。。

老巫医又扯了扯她的袖子，打断了她的思绪。她又指了指南边的城镇，见亚丝翠木然没有反应，索性又拿起拐杖，在地上草草地画了一个瘦削瘸腿的维京男子，指了指地上的人像和博克城，又使劲拉了拉她的衣袖。

她的意思再明显不过了。一时间亚丝翠明白了到底发生了什么。昨夜她就要自己回到博克去找希卡普，被她拒绝。见强扭不过这老妇人竟然在她的晚饭里面下了麻醉药，亲自不顾路途遥远将她绑架到了博克，现在又要她去找那个根本和自己无缘再见的维京王子。天哪，这个老家伙到底是有多倔强，难道她还不明白，自己回来只会给希卡普和她带来血光之灾么？

亚丝翠公主殿下苦笑一声，无可奈何地看着自己的绑架者。"您这样是要害死我呀，"她凄然道，语气里面夹杂着一丝痛苦的自嘲，"难道您不明白。。。"

老巫医抬起一只手，制止了她继续说下去。她伸手点了点亚丝翠的额头。不明所以的亚丝翠也摸了摸自己的额头，发现自己的白嫩的手指被炭灰染成了黑色，这才想起来自己头上还有老巫医昨天画上的符号。她没有解释，亚丝翠自己也猜不出这是什么含义。见她依旧一头雾水，老巫医又举起拐杖指了指天空，随后又像昨天一样，向她屈膝弯腰行了个礼，便转过身去，头也不回地向着博克走去。

亚丝翠愣愣地站在原地，盯着老巫医的身影渐行渐远，最后消失在了一片房屋后面。她根本不知道她这些神神道道的手势和礼节究竟是什么意思。她又楞了片刻，这才走到风飞身边，这才发现自己的斧子还原封不动地挂在马鞍一侧，便取下来重新背在身后。"你这不忠心的小坏蛋，"她一面漫不经心地梳理着风飞的鬃毛，一边打趣似的笑骂道。风飞低鸣一声，用鼻子蹭着她的手，似乎并不为自己的"变节"而感到内疚。

"嗨，美人！"

身后冷不防的一声呼唤几乎吓了她一大跳。亚丝翠猛地转过身来，多年的训练让她下意识地迅速探手到身后取下了自己的斧头摆好了战斗的架势。她定睛一看，自己身后十步远的地方，站着一个十四五岁的半大小伙子，他身材不高，却长得灵活结实，一头黑发之上顶着一顶尖角头盔，脸上带着好奇而轻佻的微笑。见亚丝翠这一副杀气腾腾的架势他陡然一惊，连忙后退了两步举起了双手。"喂喂喂，别激动美人，我没有敌意，没有敌意。。。"

亚丝翠见对方没什么威胁，便稍稍放低了斧子，但是警惕心却丝毫没有放松。一阵尴尬的沉默后她率先打破了沉默。"这里是哪？"她口吻生硬地问道。虽然已经猜到了答案但是她还是想再确认一下。

"这里？"小伙子瞪大了眼睛"这里是博克，古斯塔夫·拉尔森为您效劳，小姐，敢问您是。。。""这不管你事。"亚丝翠冷冷答道，希望自己的态度能让他停止那调情的轻浮语调。"那。。。那您是迷路了么，我能为您。。。"古斯塔夫被她那冷若冰霜的态度顶了一下还不死心，刚想再套套近乎，突然远处传来的一阵长长的号角齐鸣之声打断了他的话。他们二人回头看去，只见木屋里面的维京人家家户户听到号角声全都从屋里里走了出来，三三两两成群结队地向镇子的另一头跑去。

"是他们来了！"古斯塔夫叫道，自己也向镇子跑去，跑了两步又回过头来，望了望还站在身后的亚丝翠。"您。。。您要是没事的话可以一起来看看，这种场面是博克一百年也不一定能看见一回的。"

"他们是谁？"亚丝翠听见自己问道，嗓音有点发颤。

"是史图依克大帝的独子，北方帝国的王储，希卡普·贺兰德斯·哈道克三世王子殿下和他的未婚妻，日耳曼的公主海瑟·博泽克公主殿下。他们两人的婚礼就在明天晚上举行。"


	16. 第十五章：真相

希卡普·贺兰德斯·哈道克三世王子殿下神情恍惚地坐在无牙的背上，木然地被簇拥着穿过博克街道两边来看热闹欢呼着的人群。队伍的最前方由斯诺劳特和萨维奇一左一右骑马作为先导，分别打着此次联姻的两大王族的旗号：哈道克家族的金底黑龙旗和博泽克家族的蓝底白狼旗。后面就是他和海瑟两人的坐骑，两侧分别有日耳曼的送亲卫队与博克的王宫卫队拱卫在一对准新人身边。队伍的末尾是一长串车队载着海瑟此次出嫁带来的各色嫁妆，大队人马浩浩荡荡地开进了北方帝国的首府。

几乎整个博克的居民都涌出家门来参观这一空前的盛况。希卡普茫然地看着那一张张熟悉的面孔，此刻人人都带着兴奋，期待和喜悦的神色，似乎这场盛大的婚礼是为他们，而不是他这个新郎官准备的。"希卡普王子殿下万岁！""海瑟公主殿下万岁！"一阵阵欢呼声震耳欲聋此起彼伏，虽然粗犷聒噪，但是带着维京人独有的真诚与热情。他身边的海瑟也被这热烈的欢迎场面所触动，不停地微笑着向人群挥手致意。而希卡普本人自己却要收敛许多，虽然他心里也夹杂着一丝对自己的家族受到子民如此爱戴的欣喜与自豪，但是在强颜欢笑不时向人群致意的同时，心里更多的是一种无法言说而又无可奈何的苦涩。

作为人群目光的焦点，新娘子海瑟今天看起来更加光彩照人。她已经褪下了他们久别重逢时的那身紧俏干练的骑手打扮，换上了一件做工考究精致的雪灰色绒缎长裙，赭色鹿皮背心，外罩一领象征着博泽克家族的华贵的白狼皮大氅，不久之后就要被哈道克王族独享的熊皮披风所取代。原本就天生丽质的脸蛋薄施粉黛之后显得更加明艳动人，满头乌黑的长发盘成一个精致的发髻，上面插着的镶着绿松石的金质发饰正好映衬着她天生自带的那双来自哈道克家族血脉的翠眸，眉眼间更添了几分令人无法抗拒的妩媚。足蹬黑色牛皮长靴的她稳稳地坐在她的灰色骏马"斩风"的背上，庄重的面容上同时恰到好处地挂着一丝亲切的微笑，令所有见到她的人既惊艳于她的无比美丽，又为她那端庄尊贵的气场所摄不由得肃然起敬。

"如果你消受不起她的话，就把她留给我吧。"当斯诺劳特奉命带领着王廷卫队出城迎接他们时，足足目瞪口呆地盯着海瑟楞了十几秒，最后才如梦方醒般地趁着别人不注意偷偷在他的表兄希卡普耳边说道。希卡普不禁哑然失笑，斯诺劳特这家伙的好色他是知道的，而连他自己都没有想到海瑟在这五年里已经出落的如此窈窕动人。他倒是暗自庆幸斯诺劳特的榆木脑袋没有笨到在荷尔蒙的驱使下说出什么非分的话引起不必要的麻烦。更何况，若是他真能如此轻而易举地把海瑟拱手相让，那还倒是他求之不得的。

自从初见那天夜里的长谈之后，希卡普王子殿下一直都在极力地调整自己去适应和他的未婚妻表妹的关系。她那突如其来的拥吻令他猝不及防，令他几乎来不及反应就被她轻而易举地占领了自己的两片嘴唇，而那一直是他为他亲爱的亚丝翠预留的领地。客观上讲海瑟的香软红唇并不令人生厌，甚至对别人而言是无比美妙，但是希卡普感觉就好像两片发红的烙铁按在了自己的嘴上似的。最初发愣的几秒之后他便从海瑟的胳膊中挣脱开来，结结巴巴地嘟哝了几句他不记得了的话，就在海瑟惊异而受伤的目光中逃出了帐篷。他的心因为震撼与愧疚而突突跳个不停，直到他跳上无牙，冲出日耳曼人的营地好几里地，最后在一条小河边就着清冽的河水洗了洗脸才算平静下来。他瘫坐在河边，盯着那弘潺潺流水呆看了许久，直到被随后追来寻找他的海瑟发现。

事后海瑟向他真诚地道歉。她表示完全能理解他的不安与抵触，毕竟他只是这几天才知道这表亲间的联姻，而她自己则为了嫁到哈道克家而准备了快十年。她向他保证在婚礼前她不会强迫他再做任何过于亲密的举动，他可以按照自己的意愿，慢慢适应并接纳他们俩那已经今非昔比的关系。

而她越是善解人意，越是对他温柔体贴，他却越发不能原谅自己。在两人一起同吃同住的这段旅程中，穿着她悉心打理的衣服，吃着她巧手烹饪的菜肴，他心中的痛苦与自责便愈加沉重而不可忍受。虽说不情愿，但在希卡普·贺兰德斯·哈道克三世王子殿下看来，他不仅背叛了他真心爱恋的亚丝翠，还辜负了对他倾心的海瑟的一片深情。他变得越来越焦躁，晚上越来越难以入眠，甚至连海瑟做的那原本令他垂涎三尺的牦牛排骨现在他也没了胃口。冰雪聪明的日耳曼公主看在眼里，急在心里，却也不敢贸然发问，只当是他还在调整期的躁动不安，毕竟对于她这个心思细腻情感丰富的表兄来说，要想真的适应这一切是难免要费些时日的。

在负罪感的驱使和逼迫下，有好几次在他们同床共枕之时，希卡普几乎要向海瑟坦白一切，向她挑明他根本不是因为震惊而如此行事，而是他的心已经完全交给了另一个女人，一个他本不该邂逅，也本不属于他的女人。然而每次话到嘴边，却又被他硬生生地咽了下去。他不能，也不敢向她和盘托出，尤其是在知道了海瑟对他的感情之后。一方面这种所谓的"不忠"与"背叛"无疑会严重破坏两大家族的政治联盟，甚至引起血光之灾。而另一方面，以海瑟的自尊心，势必不会容许另一个女人染指自己的未婚夫，更何况那个女人原本应该是自己的准嫂子。若是她知道了实情，势必会动用一切手段要把亚丝翠捉拿归案。一想到自己心爱的姑娘身陷囹圄，任人处置，或是像她在那封诀别信中暗示的那样坚贞不屈，愤然自戕。。。无论是哪种结局，他希卡普是绝不会让它发生的。

或许亚丝翠是对的，现在这副他极力想要逃离的处境，却是伤害最小的结局。除了接受之外，他没有别的选择。然而他希卡普·贺兰德斯·哈道克三世自己很清楚，接受海瑟做他的妻子或许要花上他好几年，但是要是说把亚丝翠彻底忘掉，却是要花上他整整一辈子的时间。

一阵号角的长鸣打破了他那昏沉沉的思绪。希卡普三世抬头一看，这才发现他们已经穿过了博克城的狭窄街道，来到了镇子中心的宽阔广场上。广场另一头的石头阶梯依山势而建，向上缓缓延伸一直通向哈道克城堡的大门。北方帝国的王廷背靠着一座高耸陡峭的孤峰而建，厚厚的花岗石城墙拱卫着里面的房舍和塔楼，城堡大门口矗立着两座巨大的维京武士雕像，他们头顶尖角盔，持剑盾而立，叱咤呼喝的同时两座巨大的火堆如长明灯般在他们的口中燃烧，像灯塔般令方圆数十里的人即使在黑夜中也能知晓他们现在是身处在哈道克王庇护下的土地。眼尖的希卡普一眼就能看见自己那如泰坦般高大魁梧的父亲的身影已经伫立在大门前等待着他们的到来，身边簇拥他的将军们以及哈道克王廷的达官显贵。

队伍在阶梯山脚停下。希卡普跳下无牙，略显笨拙地搀扶着海瑟下了马，后者正全神贯注地欣赏着哈道克城堡的雄姿，樱唇半张，一副无比惊讶与神往的神情。"我从小就听妈妈讲到过这里，"当希卡普挽着她一步步跟着在前面领路的斯诺劳特和萨维奇走上台阶时海瑟说道，"博克。。。哈道克城堡。。。我一直在脑海中勾勒它们的模样，今天亲眼一见，却要比幻想中更强上百倍。。。"

希卡普一时不知道如何接话，半天才悻悻答道："很高兴你能喜欢这里，我原本以为你离开日耳曼的草原之后会不适应这里。""不会的，"海瑟嫣然一笑，想让他宽心，"现在这里已经是我的家了，我会像爱我的故乡一样爱它的。"后者一时语塞，不知该说什么是好，只好让略显尴尬的沉默再一次笼罩在两人之间。

随着阶梯的上升，在城堡大门口等候的人群也越来越清楚。维京王史图依克·瓦尔斯特·哈道克二世大帝跟他的将军们一样，一年到头无论什么场合都永远是一身戎装。他头盔的尖角要比所有维京武士的头盔要宽要高，加上宽阔肩背上罩着的厚厚的熊皮披风，彰显着他唯我独尊的统治地位。膀大腰圆的身子上穿着各种厚皮或者黑铁打造的盔甲与护具，镶着金质龙头搭扣的皮带上左边佩着一把宽阔长剑，右边佩着一把锋利的双刃战斧，孔武有如天神下凡一般。然而他那显然是新擦拭打理过的甲胄反射的寒光，以及那修剪过的垂到胸口的浓密红褐色络腮胡子，都表明即便是像他一样不拘小节的传统维京大汉，也为这次隆重的婚礼精心打扮了一番。在他右边，站着斯诺劳特的父亲，北方帝国的首席将军斯派劳特·乔格森和他统领的其他将军们。作为哈道克家血缘上最近的表亲，乔格森家是整个博克第二尊贵的家族，其族长长年担任哈道克王的首席将军，而斯诺劳特也将会继承这一要职。戈博·贝尔池站在维京王的左边，作为史图依克的左膀右臂以及希卡普的师傅，他站在如此重要的位置也不足为奇。王廷的其他一干官员站在戈博身侧，而在一帮标准维京彪形大汉之中，一个身材矮小，衰老佝偻，手拄长杖的老巫医显得尤为瞩目。

见到希卡普和海瑟两人越走越近，史图依克向下走了几步并张开了他那如松树般粗壮的双臂，待儿子与准儿媳一走近便不由分说一把将两人揽进了他那像熊一样宽阔的怀里，力气之大让这一对准新人一时喘不过气来。"我亲爱的孩子们，你们终于来了！"维京王一边开怀大笑着一边说着。"爸。。。你快勒死我们了。。。"希卡普在他那铁箍一般的怀中艰难地吐出一句提醒。史图依克闻言这才松开胳膊开两人，一只手轻轻搭在海瑟的肩上，另一只手托起她的下巴上下打量着。"海瑟！我的好孩子，我简直认不出你了！"他有些惊讶地说道，"我上次见到你的时候你还只是个黄毛小丫头，现在已经出落成一个美人了！我的希卡普真是个幸运的小子。。。"

"姑父过奖了。。。"海瑟的脸闻言顿时羞得通红，但是却没有失了方寸，向史图依克优雅地屈膝行礼后答道。"现在开始叫我爸爸吧，"维京王大手一挥，"以后博克就是你的家了，海瑟。以后希卡普还需要你帮着治理这里的子民，他天生喜欢不走寻常路你也知道，到时候免不得你多管束管束他。。。""好的，爸爸。"希卡普还没来得及抗议这些"指控"，海瑟便颔首答应着，一边戏谑地瞟了希卡普一眼。"都来认识一下，这是日耳曼的公主，我的儿媳妇海瑟，"史图依克回头招呼着身后的一干随从上来和海瑟见面。"海瑟，这是我的表弟斯派劳特，博克的首席将军。。。"

一长串在希卡普眼中既客套又无聊的寒暄开始了，他不得不陪在海瑟身边，接受着这些从小看着他长大的维京贵族的祝贺。海瑟自己则应对自如，落落大方的仪态再加上一嘴熟练的诺斯语，很快就博得了所有人的好感和拥戴。希卡普不得不承认她将是个无可挑剔的王后，一时间他不禁想到万一此时他身边的不是海瑟而是他心爱的亚丝翠，将会是怎样一番景象。一个罗马姑娘，又操着一口结结巴巴的诺斯语，势必会受到冷眼相加。想到这里他的心便又开始难以抑制地抽搐起来。

队伍到了最后，便是他再熟悉不过的那个矮小身影，胡立根部落的长老兼萨满古西老婆婆。小时候体弱多病的他可算是她的常客。虽说她从不说话，又行事古怪，但每次都能把半死不活的他变得活蹦乱跳，所以希卡普对她一直有祖母般的亲切感。而一想到这次婚礼的宗教仪式都要由她主持，心中却是另一番滋味。

"海瑟，这是古西，我们部落的长。。。嗷！"希卡普刚开口介绍没两句，脑袋上却没来由地挨了古西一拐棍，痛的他龇牙咧嘴。老巫医的脸上却没有一丝表情，也不看海瑟，却抬着头两眼直勾勾地盯着还在抱着头的希卡普，锐利而深邃的目光看得他浑身发毛。"古西，你为什么要。。。喂！"希卡普刚要开口发问，古西又冲着他的脑袋给了一下，依旧一言不发。这次希卡普倒是先有防备，躲开了这一棍。一时间众人面面相觑，谁都不知道为什么部落的长老偏偏要在这种庄重的场合给维京王的王储这么一个下马威。然而作为整个部落的宗教领袖，谁也不敢对她有任何造次。古西走近两步，伸出一根像鹰爪一般细瘦修长的手指，使劲在希卡普心口戳了两下，便一言不发地转身走进了城堡。

"哈，哈哈，"一阵尴尬的沉默之后，戈博干笑了两声，跑出来打圆场。"两位殿下不要介意，老太太脾气。。。有点古怪，又不会说话，今天刚刚赶到博克来准备举办婚礼，想必到现在午饭还没吃，肚子饿得慌，催我们赶紧进去吃饭呢！"一时间大伙都恍然地笑了起来，算是勉强把这个小风波遮了过去。海瑟在最初的诧异之后也没当回事，只有希卡普那原本就怀着鬼胎的心里又多了一分忐忑与疑窦。

"爸爸，我能问你一件事么？"在盯着自己的酒杯很长一段时间之后，希卡普终于抬起头来，直视着自己那已经喝得有些半醉的父亲。

欢迎海瑟和日耳曼人的晚宴早已结束，然而兴致正浓的维京王却非要拉着自己的宝贝儿子再喝一会，父子二人要好好聊聊。按照维京人的习俗，男子在婚前会有家中的长辈给些关于如何保持婚姻幸福美满的建议，而其中不乏一些外人面前难以启齿的话题。虽说这种话题一般都在婚礼当天的晨洗中进行，但是作为哈道克家唯一的已婚男性，史图依克作为维京王要主持一切不能参加。因而包括海瑟在内的其他人都知趣地离开了残席，留下满面通红的希卡普一个人独自面对他那已经有点醉醺醺的父亲。

"什么事，儿子？"史图依克抬起头来，醉眼惺忪地看着自己的独子，随后恍然地笑了起来，"哈哈哈哈。。。是不是关于你和海瑟明晚要同房的事情？你要有自信，孩子，我们哈道克家的男人在这方面从来没有。。。"

"不不不！"希卡普叫了起来，脸涨得通红。欧丁作证，这种事情他连想都没有想过，更何况被他的父亲这么直截了当地说出来。"我想问的不是这个！我是想问。。。当年你是什么时候知道你要娶妈妈，也是你的表妹的？"

史图依克似乎被这个问题窘住了，一时间呆坐在原地，似乎希卡普这一句话就把他带回到了沃尔卡还在世的岁月。"在我们结婚前半年吧。。。"半晌之后他才喃喃答道，似乎还没有从回忆中完全醒转过来。

"那你当时不感到突兀，或者说，震惊，无法接受么？我是说，以前都是表兄妹，突然一天就要结为夫妇，这不很。。。有点令人难以接受么？"希卡普接着问道。事情发展到这个地步，他已经没有任何其他的选择，唯有接受洛基无情的捉弄。或许父母当年的故事和经验能些许帮助他接受这一切。。。至少接受海瑟将是他的妻子的事实。

"一开始可能是如此。。。"史图依克举起酒杯一饮而尽，把杯子丢到一旁，摆出了要长谈一番的架势。"但是这不是大问题，孩子。我们都清楚家族联姻是维护维京人和日耳曼人之间和平的保证，联姻是必须的，也是最合适的选择。比如说，你莉娅娜姑妈很小的时候就被教会怎么说日耳曼语，以及他们的宗教习俗，礼仪规范，还有一些其他知识，例如怎么协助丈夫管理国家，甚至如何在战场上出谋划策等等，你母亲和海瑟也是一样。王后不是随随便便谁都能当的，这一尊贵的地位也意味着更大的责任。联姻使得我们两家每代国王都有合格的王后来帮助稳定国家内部以及国家间的和平，这其中的重要性你想必也能明白吧？"

"是，是，大道理我都懂。。。"希卡普点了点头，"但是。。。爸爸，你和妈妈你们。。。你们真的相爱么？我是说。。。婚姻不应该只是利益关系的契约，而是爱情的结晶么？"

"我这辈子只爱过你母亲一个人，要不然你早就会有个后妈了。"史图依克大手一挥，"你是没有见过你的母亲，这世界上没有比她更温柔，更聪明，更勇敢的女人了。。。"回忆的话匣子一旦打开，就再也合不上了。"我们从小就认识，一起玩耍，一起长大，她比谁都更了解我的脾气，我也知道她有哪些痛楚，当年的我们就像如今的你和海瑟一模一样。。。孩子，爱情不一定是你想象中的干柴烈火，那是很容易烧成灰烬的。虽说我和你母亲是奉命成婚，但是小时候我们就一直是玩伴，成人之后又成了夫妻，我们一直在关心着彼此，支持着彼此，最后发现我们再也离不开对方的陪伴了。。。" 维京王抬起手背擦了擦有些湿润的眼角。"在你母亲还在世的时候，每当我处理完日常的政务回到房间，累的头晕脑胀的时候，你母亲总会已经备好冰块给我缓解头痛，还会准备好我最爱喝的蜜酒。。。有时她心血来潮会自己下厨做饭，当然你母亲的厨艺。。。戈博曾说过她的肉丸子比战斧的威力还大。。。"史图依克说到此处时不禁轻声笑了起来，然而声音也变得有些哽咽。"不过我宁愿天天吃她做的肉丸子，如果这样能把她留在我的身边，而不是年纪轻轻就被召唤到了瓦尔哈拉。。。"

看见父亲那山一般巨大的身躯有些颤抖，希卡普心里也是一酸，赶忙起身坐到他身边轻轻拍着史图依克的手臂。"你算走运的，孩子，我听说海瑟做得一手好菜，"平静下来的史图依克拍了拍儿子的背笑着说道。"而且你们小时候就一起玩的很好，现在长大成人，结婚成家，想必问题也不大。"希卡普默然不语，任凭已经半醉的父亲絮絮叨叨地说着。老实说，他们父子两人交流很少，甚至去年说过的话都不一定有今天多。今天看到父亲终于打开了话匣子，他也无意打断。"明天能看到你的婚礼，也算是了了我一桩夙愿了，哪怕随后我就要去瓦尔哈拉和你母亲团圆，也对她有了个交代。。。"

当希卡普回到自己在哈道克城堡的房间时，已经过了午夜了。在戈博的帮助下，他才把已经喝得烂醉不省人事的父亲送回他的卧房，而在此之前史图依克给他讲了很多关于自己母亲的事情，以及他们幸福而短暂的婚姻中的温馨点滴。这仿佛给他打开了一扇新世界的大门。史图依克在之前一直对沃尔卡王后的事情讳莫如深，也许是明天即将到来的喜事以及酒精的麻醉才让他有勇气去解封那痛苦而甜蜜的回忆。然而听到这么多关于他那素未谋面的母亲的事，既满足了他的好奇心，又让他的头脑乱成一团，完全没有个头绪。

父亲说的是真的么？爱情真的是日积月累的结果，而不是突然迸射的火花？他毫不怀疑自己的父母是真心相爱的，但是他却无法解释自己对亚丝翠的情感。如果那不是爱，那还能是什么呢？即使是他们初次邂逅的那场闹剧中，她把锋利的匕首抵在他的喉头，一瞬间他最先注意的居然是她那双大海般纯净的眸子，而不是那即将置自己于死地的利刃。她的一颦一笑都牵动着他的整个魂魄。虽然有时候她刁蛮得不讲道理，但哪怕她的要求再不合理，他却赴汤蹈火也在所不惜；而她有时候也难得一见地温柔体贴，让他幸福得有如淹死在蜜罐里的苍蝇。他爱她的坚强，也爱她的脆弱；爱她的香吻，也爱她的拳头。。。

然而这一切都已经不复存在了。她走了，不知去向。而他也是身不由己，明天，哦不，今天他就要娶另一个女人。他无法反抗自己的命运，没有她在身边任何抗争似乎都失去了意义。他爱亚丝翠，而且只爱她一个人，然而在几个小时之后，他即将站在芙瑞嘉的祭坛前，在诸神和全体博克居民的面前，面对着他的表妹海瑟，说出那句段神圣的誓言，而违背它就会遭到索尔的天谴。他会娶海瑟为妻，和她一起治理他的父辈留下来的庞大帝国，甚至或许会在以后的岁月中对她产生父亲之前提过的那种情感。。。这一切他都能接受。但是亚丝翠。。。她将永远是他心中最大的伤口，而他只能把这一切深深地埋葬，连同旧日的自己。明天的婚礼之后，那个无忧无虑，少不更事的希卡普王子殿下就已经死了，取代他的是希卡普·贺兰德斯·哈道克三世，下一位维京王，他将继承他父亲的帝国，繁衍子孙，并把它传给自己的子嗣，仅此而已。

他推开房门。一时间有些怀疑自己是不是走错了房间。他的房间和他出走之前相比已经面目全非。他的那些乱七八糟的设计图纸已经被人搬走，他的小床也已不复存在，目光所及之处都是些崭新的家具：宽大的双人床，高大的衣柜，精致的梳妆台。。。一切都是一副新婚夫妇的新房模样，唯有墙角武器架上的他的盾牌和长剑无声证明了这正是他的房间，而旁边摆放着的海瑟的斧头，长弓，匕首等武器也表明屋子的女主人也马上就要搬进来了。

"愿芙瑞嘉原谅我吧。。。"他长叹一声，颓然坐在床边上。这一切发生的都是那么快，快得令他无从应对。

"原谅你什么？"

希卡普从床上跳了起来，这才看见海瑟坐在墙角的一只扶手椅里。昏暗的阴影笼罩着她令他几乎察觉不到她的存在。"海瑟！哦索尔啊，你差点吓死我！"希卡普喘着粗气抱怨道，一边暗自庆幸他没有更多的自言自语被她听去。

"抱歉，亲爱的希卡普，这个毛病我以后尽量试着改正。"海瑟莞尔一笑，站起身在慢慢走到屋子的正中央。借着窗户透进来的月光，希卡普看见她只穿着一件蓝色羊毛睡裙，一头长发随意披散在身后，虽说卸去了白天来时的华贵衣裙和首饰，但她那双翠眸依旧像祖母绿般闪烁着灵动的光芒，月光下那略显苍白的面孔映衬着诱人的樱唇，让她平添了一分令人颤抖的致命的妩媚。

"你的房间不是在另一侧么？怎么跑到我的房间里来了？按照礼俗我们在明天，哦不对今天的婚礼之前不应该见面的。。。""我知道，希卡普。我只是睡不着，这还是第一次我睡觉时我的斧头不在身边，他们说我的东西已经预先放在了你这里，所以我就过来看看。"海瑟若无其事地说着，纤细的手指漫不经心地拂过做工精良的梳妆台，继而抬头冲他狡黠一笑。"你还没有回答我的问题呢。"

"我。。。"希卡普一时语塞，"没。。。没什么，只是一些旧事罢了。"他向房门挥了挥手，"时间不早了，你我都该早点休息了，你也许不知道，维京婚礼是件很累人的事情呢，我们都要保持精力充沛。。。"

海瑟没有动，只是平静地望着他，"说吧，她是谁？"

希卡普猛然抬起头，"你说什么？"

海瑟苦笑一声，"希卡普，你真以为我是傻瓜么？"她向他走近了一步，而希卡普不由自主地往后退去。"我跟你们厨娘的女儿芭芙纳特谈过，她说你曾经在博克郊外你们家的猎苑里面住了大半个月，还带走了很多干粮，是史图依克亲自过去才把你揪回博克的。如果不是为了另一个女人，你何苦一个人躲在哪里？而且这几天我也能看得出来，你放不下的压根不是什么兄妹伦理，你放不下的分明是另一个姑娘，看样子是我不凑巧，来晚了，搅了你们的好事。"她虽然面带微笑，但是希卡普却觉得自己浑身的血都凝固了一般。

"你如果不反驳，那我就当默认了。"见希卡普一直不吭声，海瑟耸了耸肩说道。"你也不用紧张，我亲爱的希卡普。如果你不愿意告诉我，那我也不逼你说出来。只是。。。"她一步步地走近，希卡普已经被逼到了墙边上。"至于你们两人过去发生了什么，我并不想知道，也不想纠缠什么。我不是什么醋坛子，把这座城里面长得稍微有点姿色的女孩子全都杀光。但是明天婚礼之后，你就是我的人了，而且只能属于我一个人，这点我一定要坚持。我不要求你把她忘掉，但你要为我斩断和她的一切联系。而如果你做不到的话，那我只能采用非和平的手段来解决问题了。"她的声音还是那么轻柔，但是希卡普明显感到其中夹杂着一股戾气，让他浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩。

见他那惨白的脸色，海瑟不禁噗嗤一笑。"我不会吓着你了吧，我亲爱的希卡普，"她抬手轻轻拭去他额前的冷汗，"不管你之前做过什么，我还是爱你的，未来的事情，我相信只要你能把过去抛到脑后，我们一起能把事情解决好的。"她漫不经心地把手在睡裙上擦了擦，"事实上，甚至如果有可能的话，我倒是想会会这位神秘的姑娘。能把我的希卡普俘获的女人，想必也是非同一般的吧？"

希卡普这时候才找回了重新开口的勇气。"我。。。我接受你的要求。。。"他哑着嗓子说道。他还能说什么呢？他只能怪自己，就像块玻璃一样，一眼就被海瑟看穿了底细。而且以她那要强自尊的性格，提出这样的条件已经如此善解人意，让人很难再讨价还价。更何况，他的底牌已经几乎全部被对方看穿，但是亚丝翠的身份却没有暴露，为了她的安全，这最后的秘密，他是无论付出什么代价也要保守住的。

"一言为定。"海瑟微笑道，"那你也早点休息吧，我的新郎。"她嘴上说着，身子却没有动。似乎在等待着什么。"还有什么？"见她有所期待地望着自己，希卡普有点不明所以。

"难道未来博克的王后连个晚安吻别都得不到么？"

希卡普一时恍然，试探性地往前走了一步，见海瑟没有动作，便有些僵硬地微微低下头，在她的额头上笨拙地轻轻印了一个吻。海瑟乖巧地接了这个吻，随即扭过头微微踮起脚尖，在他头还没抬起来的时候，同样轻轻地在他的面颊上回了一个吻。

"晚安，明天祭坛上见。"他听见她低声道。

"晚安。"他听见自己机械地回答道。随即便是一阵衣裙窸窣和房门轻轻关上的声音。日耳曼的公主已然悄悄离开了房间，留下维京王子一个人呆立在原地。

"我们今天聚集在此，以索尔，芙瑞嘉和芙瑞娅的名义，来见证这一对新人的神圣结合。"

希卡普听见他父亲的声音在耳畔回响，虽说史图依克的大嗓门一直像雷鸣一样，但是此时希卡普听来仿佛远在天边。

事实上，自从天亮起他就处于这种半梦半醒的状态中。几乎一夜未合眼的他就被斯诺劳特几人从床上拖出来，被抬到浴室里进行晨洗。随后又是一帮人为他换上一套白色细亚麻布制成的上衣和裤子，披上一件崭新的熊皮披风，随后被簇拥着到了城堡门前的广场上。芙瑞娅的祭坛已经搭好，作为祭品的山羊喝野猪已经被捆在了上面，只等婚礼仪式一结束就可以宰杀并献祭给索尔，芙瑞嘉和芙瑞娅。整个广场上人山人海，几乎博克城所有的人都走出家门去见证这王族的婚礼。

祭坛正中央站着史图依克，戈博和古西。喜气洋洋的维京王满面红光，嗓门明显比平时大了几分。而戈博作为博克唯一能与古西进行交流的维京人，此时正按照老巫医在土地上划出的奇怪符号进行着必要的宗教仪式。而作为此次婚礼的主角，希卡普和海瑟面对面站在祭坛脚下，每人手中都举着一把宝剑，剑上套着他们的结婚戒指，只等双方交换誓言之后，便可以交换宝剑与戒指，他们二人也就成了真正意义上的夫妇。

海瑟依旧是那么光彩照人。全身白色装束的她头戴着维京式样象征处女身份的头饰，虽然看起来有些怪异，但是丝毫不影响她的妩媚动人。她那微微发红的脸上带着盈盈浅笑，脉脉含情的眸子有些羞怯地凝视着希卡普，紧握着宝剑的手有些微微发抖。看来虽然她从小就为这一刻做了无数准备，真正站到了祭坛前面时还是抑制不住内心的无比激动。

希卡普感觉到自己的胳膊被戈博推了推，这才意识到该说出婚礼的誓言了。他机械地向前迈了一步，盯着海瑟那充满期待的脸，深吸一口气张开了嘴：

"海瑟·博泽克，我们自幼相识，但我从没想到过有朝一日能牵着你的手走到这神圣的祭坛前。每一个男人都应该以娶你为妻而感到无比自豪。我将保护你，尊重你，照顾你，与你共同治理我们的国家，直至我们中的一个被欧丁召唤到瓦尔哈拉。请诸神为我的誓言作证。"

一阵震耳欲聋的掌声和喝彩声从围观的人群中响起。希卡普不禁微微红了脸。这段誓言是他昨夜一夜未眠才琢磨出来的。虽说比起常规的婚礼誓言，显得承诺少了很多，情感也更加收敛，但每一句都是他愿意实现的承诺，而他也是真心实意，没有丝毫亵渎诸神之意。

他看见海瑟眼中星星点点闪烁的光芒，她也往前迈了一步，轻咳一声："希卡普·贺兰德斯·哈道克三世，世上有男人千千万，而只有你真正俘获了我的心。我将永远陪伴在你身边，帮你处理政务，为你生儿育女，陪你征战四海，直至我们中的一个被欧丁召唤到瓦尔哈拉。请诸神为我的誓言作证。"

又是一阵热烈的掌声与喝彩，甚至高过了之前那一次。"海瑟公主万岁！"人群里面已经响起了这样的呼声。希卡普听见海瑟那剖心置腹的誓言，不由得脸红了一下，下意识地偏向一侧。这一下，他的目光正好落在了站在台上的古西脸上。

只见老巫医正一眼不眨地死死盯着他，那锐利的目光就像两支利箭，贯穿了他的整个心房，让他不禁打了个冷战。见希卡普正看着自己，古西微微一偏头，将目光头向人群的一个角落。出于好奇，希卡普顺着她的目光望去，当他的目光落在一个身影上时，不由得浑身一哆嗦，就像被索尔的闪电贯穿了全身一样。

那一抹耀眼的金色他无论如何都不会忘记，虽然一块白布蒙住了半边脸，但那圆圆的脸蛋和小巧的鼻子还是清晰可辨。而那露出的一双如大海一般明净纯粹的碧蓝色的眸子正死死地盯着他的脸。目光中的情愫他无法辨别，有失望，有不甘，最多的还是深深的，不可言说的痛苦。

"新人已经交换了誓言，诸神作证他们的话语都是发自肺腑。"史图依克继续主持着婚礼。"海瑟·博泽克，你愿意做希卡普·贺兰德斯·哈道克三世的妻子么？""我愿意。"海瑟几乎是毫不犹豫地坚定答道。

"希卡普·贺兰德斯·哈道克三世，你愿意做海瑟·博泽克的丈夫么？"

希卡普感觉自己完全无法把眼睛从那双眸子上移开，就好像那汪碧蓝就要把他的整个三魂七魄吸进去似的，史图依克的话在他耳畔就像耳旁风。而这时，对面的那人也意识到了他正死死盯着自己。楞了片刻，她连忙举起一只手，遮住了自己的脸，回身就要往人群里钻。

"不！"希卡普下意识地叫出声来，手里的剑"咣当"一声掉到了地上。一时间一片死一样的寂静笼罩了整个广场，随即几乎所有人都同时倒吸了一口冷气，声音合在一起骤然被放大了许多。紧接着人群开始窃窃私语起来，而且声音越来越大。

祭坛之上，海瑟是第一个反应过来的人。"希卡普！"她低低叫了一声，脸上还带着残存的一丝茫然，似乎是以为他只是一时走神，想提醒他回归正轨。

然而希卡普的心已经完全不在海瑟身上了。他焦急地在人群中寻找着那个消失的身影，随着人群的骚动，他一时失去了目标，心里更加急躁起来。"不，海瑟，抱歉，可是我不能。。。"他下意识后退了一步，打算跳下祭坛冲进人群。他已经失去了她一次，这次，他决不能再失去她。。。

"你不能。。。？"海瑟一时还有些摸不着头脑，但见他眼睛在人群里扫来扫去，身子不由自主地向祭坛下边挪去，她那冰雪聪明的脑袋立马明白发生了什么。她猛地向前一跳，挡住了希卡普的去路，随后右手一扬，随着众人不约而同的一声惊叫，那柄还套着结婚戒指的宝剑就架在了希卡普的脖子上。

"海瑟！海瑟！"维京王史图依克这才反应过来，连忙跳上去想要拉开海瑟。而后者一甩手将他甩开。"海瑟！不要冲动！"他吼道，随即把目光转向了自己那业已铸成大错的儿子，"希卡普！这是怎么回事！"

"是那个女人，是不是？你看见了她是不是？"海瑟一时间又羞又气，一向冷静的她此时也彻底失去了控制。"希卡普，你向我做过保证！"她那双祖母绿色的眸子此时已经危险地眯了起来，俏丽的脸蛋也有些扭曲。"她在哪？我问你她在哪？"

"铛"的一声，一只匕首从人群中飞了出来，不偏不倚正打在海瑟手中长剑的剑柄上，后者惊叫一声丢下了手中的宝剑。祭坛上的人全都抬头望去。只见一个身穿红色羊毛外套，褐色皮裙的身影纵身跳到了广场角落的一块石头上，她猛地拉下了头上戴着的毛皮兜帽，扯下了蒙着脸的白色头巾，一头如阳光般灿烂的金发一下子垂到了她的肩头。她从背后取下一把双刃战斧，指向了还呆立在祭坛上的新娘。

"放开希卡普！海瑟·博泽克，你要找的人是我！"亚丝翠·奥勒留用尽全身力气喊道，说罢便翻身跳下了石头，一转身消失在了博克错综复杂的小巷中。


	17. 第十六章：决裂

在所有聚集在博克的中心广场上见证这一开场盛大，结局却出人意料的婚礼的人中，第一个反应过来的依旧是新娘海瑟·博泽克。

在她身边的希卡普一眼就瞥见她那眯起的翠色眼珠中笼罩着的杀气，如同利剑般令人胆寒的恨意紧紧盯着那令他魂牵梦绕的身影消失的地方，她一言不发，紧咬的下嘴唇仿佛要渗出血来。她俯身胡乱从地上抓起一把剑，凑巧是方才交换誓言时他手中的怒雷，顺手把上面套着的，原本属于她的结婚戒指甩到一边。

见她作势要跳下祭坛，也很清楚她到底要干什么，希卡普连忙一伸手扯住了海瑟的胳膊。"海瑟！"他叫道，"放过她！我自己任你处置，只求你放过她。。。"

海瑟回头瞪着他，她那原本妩媚动人的脸蛋现在因羞愤扭曲的很难看，带给他的只有畏惧，"我曾经给过你机会，"她咬紧牙关道，那冰冷的语调不禁让希卡普打了个寒颤。"但是现在我必须亲手了结这件事。"说罢她猛一甩手挣脱了希卡普，盛怒之下她力气大得几乎将他推到地上。

希卡普三世向后踉跄了几步，撞在了他父亲身上才没有摔倒。而维京王本人虽然已经气得浑身发抖，下意识中还是伸手扶住了自己的这个不听话的宝贝儿子。"海瑟！回来！回来我的孩子！"他吼道，见后者头也不回地跳下祭坛，分开人群向着广场边缘跑去。几个在边上警戒的日耳曼士兵见势拔刀出鞘，想要跟着她一起追去。"你们退下，她是我的。"海瑟厉声喝退了他们，转眼间已经消失在了她的目标方才钻进的一条小巷里。

意识到自己是无法将她喊回来了。盛怒之下，史图依克转向了自己的儿子，"看在欧丁的份上，这到底是怎么回事？！"他那粗壮如松树的胳膊一下子把瘦削的希卡普举起了起来，一边危险地摇撼着他。

从他出生以来，希卡普还从未讲过自己的父亲如此震怒。他那雷鸣般的吼声和摇撼让他的脑袋一阵晕眩，但是这次他不能退缩。"抱歉，爸爸，我不能娶海瑟。"他横下一条心，反抗地睥睨着他的父亲。

"你不能？！"史图依克显然是第一次看见自己的儿子如此强硬的拒绝服从自己，片刻的震惊之后他的怒火变得更加不可抑制。"为什么？难道你忘了你自己是谁了吗？你忘了你的职责吗？那个女人是谁？你跟她到底有什么瓜葛？！"

"她是我真心所爱，也同样真心爱我的人。"希卡普决然答道，脸不禁微微地红了一下，"只要她还活着，我绝不会娶任何别的女人。。。"

"住口！"史图依克气急败坏地吼道，一下子再也控制不住自己了。他猛地一甩手将希卡普丢出去十几尺，重重地摔在了地上。"没有哪个女人能让你放弃你的责任！"他一边吼道一边一步步地向着蜷在地上的儿子走去，用力之大似乎大地都在他的雷霆盛怒之下为之微微颤抖。"我早该看出来的。。。自从我回来之后你就像变了个人一样，那个女人究竟能有什么妖法能把你鬼迷心窍到如此地步？！我本以为你已经能明辨是非，我们之间有过约定的！"仿佛这还不足以发泄他的怒火，他举起了铁锤般硕大的拳头。

"喂喂喂！冷静一下老伙计！"一旁的戈博见势头不妙，连忙冲上前去拦腰抱住了史图依克。"无论他犯了什么错，他还是你的儿子！想想沃尔卡，她会忍心你这么对待希卡普么？"

过世的沃尔卡王后的名字就仿佛是降服史图依克的一道魔咒，一时间维京王停下了脚步，像公牛一般喘着粗气，举起的拳头也有气无力地放了下来。"你不是我的儿子。。。"他依旧狠狠地瞪着瘫在地上的希卡普，"你的母亲也因为你在瓦尔哈拉蒙羞。"他挣脱开了戈博，转向了站在祭坛脚下侍卫的斯诺劳特，"把希卡普带到王宫去看管起来，等我回来发落！"

斯诺劳特点了点头，一声不吭地把自己还躺在地上的表兄拖了起来。狼狈不堪的哈道克王子浑身是土，英俊的脸庞因为痛苦有些扭曲，但却一声不吭。"抱歉，爸爸。"在他被斯诺劳特架走之前他最后看了一眼父亲，却只看见他那熊一般宽阔的后背冲着自己，仿佛再也不想看见他了一般。

史图依克长叹一声，用手扶住了自己的额头，仿佛虚脱了一般。一时间他的脑子一片空白。事情发生的太快，连像他这样的老道而睿智的君主都一时有些不知所措。仅仅几分钟之前，他还无比自豪地站在祭坛上，看着自己的宝贝儿子和他无比满意的儿媳妇交换着神圣的婚礼誓言，感觉自己此时此刻是整个米德加德中最幸福的父亲。然而转瞬间，他的儿子就仿佛中了洛基的愚弄似的，仿佛根本就不知道自己说了些什么似的。然后就是那个女人。。。尽管惊鸿一瞥中他根本无法看清，但那一抹耀眼的红色却意外地在他脑海中搅起惊涛骇浪，使他如被雷电击中般呆立在原地，直到海瑟持剑追下祭坛之后才醒转过来。

他抬起头，看见日耳曼的使者萨维奇正分开众人向着自己走来。他那张原本阿谀逢迎的奸诈面孔现在变得跋扈起来。"史图依克！"他高叫道，那原本挂在嘴边的大王长大王短已经不见了，听见他那颐指气使的口气史图依克的火气又抑制不住地上来了，一只手无意识地放在了腰间阔剑的剑柄上。"这唱的到底是什么戏？难道这是你们故意要让我，海瑟殿下，乃至达格大王蒙羞么？"

"注意你的言辞，萨维奇！"北方帝国的首席将军斯派劳特这时已经拔剑出鞘，站在了史图依克身边，冲着蛮横的日耳曼使者吼道。"你是在跟维京王说话！"

"而我是代表着日耳曼王达格说话！"得理不饶人的萨维奇见对面已经摆出了要动手的架势有些退缩，但依旧嘴硬。"想想如果他听到了这些会怎么样？你们违背了婚约，就是违背了我们两国之间存在了上百年的和平协定！我想你应该很清楚！"

"我很清楚，使者，"虽然胸中怒火万丈，但是心中明白是自己理亏，事态又很严重，史图依克还是强压住怒气，礼貌而冷漠地应道。"我对这件事情一无所知，现在我们需要请回海瑟公主并抓住那个闯祸的女人细细查问，我想其中必有误会。。。"

"用不着什么审问，"萨维奇轻蔑地用手一挥。"任何日耳曼女人都不会容忍这种侮辱，何况是尊贵如海瑟殿下。按照我们的习俗，她需要亲手取来那个贱人的首级，这事才算罢休。"

她隐身在一棵粗壮的老松树身后，双手紧握着自己那从不离身的双刃战斧，在为了救希卡普掷出那最后一把匕首之后，它成了她唯一的护身武器。她屏气凝神细听着周围的动静。没有任何人声喧嚷，她或许是已经摆脱了追兵。她暗自松了一口气，现在她只求希卡普能趁着她方才制造的混乱逃出来，假如他想到过逃跑的话。。。

她轻叹一声，抬起一只手扶住自己的额头。事情怎么会变成这个样子，她万万没有想到。诚然，她现在心中夹杂着一丝把戏得逞般的得意，她成功搅乱了希卡普的婚礼，那个原本属于她的希卡普，如果她得不到他，谁也甭想得到他。。。

然而这有些近乎邪恶的快感只是暂时的。此时的亚丝翠·奥勒留公主殿下的处境就像一个淘气的孩子，刚刚兴奋地尖叫着猛地推到了她费了好大的劲才搭起来的积木城堡，而片刻的满足感过去之后却开始为自己白费的心血而嚎啕。事情不该变成这个样子的。。。当她自己万分痛苦，却又下定决心离开希卡普的时候，她从未想到再见到他。然而就好像命运用一根绳子把他们俩拴在一起了似的，就算她想逃，最终也会被扯到他的身边。虽然就像她在那封诀别信中写的一样，他们俩就此分开或许是最好的结局，这其中的道理他们自然比谁都清楚，但是实际上，就像希卡普在祭坛前向海瑟嗫嚅的那样，他们谁都没能做到。

在她被那老巫医绑架到博克之后，她本该骑上风飞一走了之，但是当象征着希卡普和海瑟的到来的号角在她耳边吹响时，她感觉自己就像一块被磁石吸引着的铁块一样，双脚不受控制地向前移动，被裹挟在人流中向着那个她想极力避开的男人靠去。混在人群中的她不用担心被人看破身份。她一遍遍地告诫着自己这只是再看他最后一眼，如果他安然无恙，甚至已经走出这场阴影，在海瑟身边找到幸福的话，她就立刻转身离开，再也不回来。

然而当她瞥见那匹黑色骏马上的高挑身形时，她的目光就再也没法从他身上挪开。他瘦了，虽然原本他的身材并不壮硕，但是一眼之下亚丝翠却看得分明。虽然他时不时地向着周围欢呼的人群强颜欢笑着挥手致意，然而他那凌乱的头发，凸起的颧骨，苍白的脸颊，紧锁的浓眉，以及那翠眸中隐藏不住的深深忧伤，让她看得心都要碎了。

而看见那个与他并马而行的招摇过市的女人，更无异于平息她那躁动不安的心绪。尽管亚丝翠·奥勒留公主殿下生来就心高气傲，但是在一见之下，她也不得不承认海瑟是个旗鼓相当的对手：她那明艳妩媚的脸蛋，顾盼生辉的绿眸，纤柔婀娜的腰肢，一头垂到腰际的浓密黑色长发，配上日耳曼公主的高贵头衔和华美衣着，一时间令默默躲在人群中的落难公主亚丝翠都显得相形见绌。而如果说在容貌上她们俩难分伯仲的话，海瑟在回应人群欢呼时那一口流利的诺斯语，以及整个博克表现出对她的爱戴，都是亚丝翠无法与之匹敌的。相比之下，这个海瑟·博泽克更有资格去做希卡普的妻子，未来博克的王后。

然而一见之下，亚丝翠还是一眼就看出来即使和海瑟面对面较量她只会满盘皆输，但是她手中还有着最后一张致胜王牌，那就是希卡普的心。她不敢想象倘若此时此刻面前的维京王子是另一副模样，满心欢喜地搂着自己的未婚妻，兴高采烈地接受着他的子民的欢呼，她会作何反应。但是虽然他那落寞痛苦的样子令她心疼不已，但是心中依旧带着一丝小小的，甚至在她事后看来是有罪的得意。

至少，他还是爱她的，而且只有她。

昨天晚上她一夜未眠，躲在博克中一个人迹罕至的角落里思来想去了很久。她的内心在痛苦地挣扎。她知道自己是尽了最大的努力，才没有在希卡普和海瑟进城的时候把她的斧子掷到那个抢走了她的男人的贱人的脸上。然而她明知自己几乎无计可施，但是她那天生的骄傲和倔强又不允许自己眼睁睁地看着这一切发生。

最后，她做出了一个令她现在后悔不已的决定：无论如何，她都要去参加希卡普的婚礼，直到他亲口说出他的誓言，并将戒指戴在那个女人的手上，她才善罢甘休。

当她费力地钻过围在祭坛周围的人山人海，瞥见那站在祭坛上的一对时，她感觉她唯一能做的就是极力抑制住想要冲上祭坛的冲动。她眼睁睁地看见他双手将他的那把怒雷宝剑举在胸前，上面套着的结婚戒指在阳光下闪烁着夺目的光芒。她听见他亲口说出的誓言，那海誓山盟换做别的场合会让她幸福地不能自已，但是这次她只是观众，和其他摩肩接踵挤在一起的博克居民一样，没什么区别。

然而她不久就意识到有人在盯着自己，这才发现那个收留了她，拷问了她，又将她绑架到这里的老巫医正站在祭坛上，不由得吃了一惊。相比于台上那对光鲜亮丽的新人，矮小佝偻的老妇人显得太不起眼，但是四目相对之际，亚丝翠发现老巫医那双深陷在眼眶中的锐利眸子正一眨不眨地盯着自己。见亚丝翠看向自己，她那爬满皱纹的脸上出人意料的露出一丝笑意，向亚丝翠微微欠了欠身子，而其他人的目光全都集中在了新郎新娘的身上，根本无暇顾及老巫医的反常。

就好像她不知作了什么法术一般，亚丝翠突然发现希卡普那双令她沦陷的翡翠色眸子也正呆呆地望着自己。他那恍惚的神情就像中了什么邪似的，那茫然看不出一丝喜色的脸就好像这场婚礼压根不是为他举办似的。然而一看见自己，他就好像被泼了一盆冷水似的猛然醒转过来，尽管他们对视不超过两秒钟，但亚丝翠依旧看见他那两汪如湖水般深邃温和的翠眸中泛起的汹涌光华。

糟了。

她下意识地转身向人群中躲去，希望自己那短暂的暴露只会被他当做是幻觉，但是她没走出多远，身后的混乱与嘈杂迫使她不得不回过头来。一看见海瑟的剑架在希卡普的脖子上她感觉浑身的血都要凉了。 虽然她方才心乱如麻没有听清到底发生了什么，但是显然希卡普再也伪装不下去了。。。

她几乎是本能地拔出她仅存的那只匕首—另一只已然连同那封诀别信一同留给了祭坛上的那个维京王子。

趁乱逃出来的亚丝翠完全不知道该何去何从。风飞被她拴在了博克另一头的郊外，现在回头去找她只会是自投罗网，她只能向树林深处逃去，印象中模糊地记着那是哈道克家猎场行宫的方向。奇怪的是她身后并没有传来她预想中的大批追兵的嘈杂声。博克的混乱喧嚣正随着她的远去而渐渐听不见了，她心中不禁泛起无限的疑窦。

因而当她终于停下来喘口气时，虽然周围万籁俱寂，但是她依旧不敢掉以轻心，生怕是敌人布下了什么天罗地网，正等着她一头钻进去。

果然，很快亚丝翠就发现自己不是一个人在这片松林中。轻轻的靴子踩在枯枝上的声音引起了她的警觉。她偷偷探头一瞥，看见一个女人的后背正冲着她，一头微显凌乱的黑色长发与身上白色华贵的白纱衣裙形成了鲜明的对比。怒气冲冲追踪而来的海瑟·博泽克正警惕地环顾着四周的林木。亚丝翠一眼就看见希卡普的剑不知为何被她横在胸前，而她那身原本垂到地上的裙摆已经不见了踪影，刚刚过膝的参差不齐的切口清楚的表明为了摆脱那纷繁累赘的裙摆，她业已把它割掉，即便那是所有女孩子都会无比珍视的结婚礼服。

看样子，为了抓到自己这个搅乱了她的婚礼的罪魁祸首，她是什么都会干得出来的。

这个念头就像火星般引燃了亚丝翠心中的满腔怒火。希卡普是她的，她又有什么权利把他从自己身边抢走？只是因为她家和希卡普家那可笑的世代联姻的婚约？作为一个自尊心与占有欲极强的女人，亚丝翠已经忍气吞声太久了，现在这里只剩下她们两人，她可再也不愿意把原本属于自己的男人拱手相让了。既然对方也不是空手而来，那意图已经很明显了：

这件事需要有个彻底的了结，就在此时，此地。

攥紧了手中的斧头，亚丝翠以闪电般的凌厉从树后跳了出来，抡起利刃以雷霆万钧之势向海瑟背后斜劈去。她本不想如此痛下杀手，海瑟原本与她也并无冤仇，但是现在已经到了你死我活的关头，她只有拼死一搏。

谁知她的对手的反应也和她几乎一样快。海瑟明显是感受到了亚丝翠的利斧带起的罡风，连忙就地一个漂亮的滚翻，堪堪躲过亚丝翠那致命的一斧，虽然弄得灰头土脸很是狼狈，但总算是捡了一条命。见一斧落空，亚丝翠心中陡然一惊，心中立即明白这个日耳曼的公主也是个不可小觑的对手。连忙二次抡起战斧一个力劈华山直直地向着还坐在地上的海瑟头顶劈去，想趁自己发动突袭，对方立足未稳之际尽快瓦解防御结束战斗。然而虽说海瑟身处劣势，但反应依旧敏锐，见亚丝翠来势凶猛料定躲不开，连忙举起怒雷硬生生接下了这一招。只听得"铛"的一声脆响，双方都被这两股强力相扛震得纤手发麻。兵刃弹开之后还在微微颤抖，而那一声清脆而尖锐的撞击声也在空旷的树林中传出去很远。

还没等亚丝翠再次抡起她的战斧，海瑟也已经从之前被偷袭的惊慌中缓了过来，她猛一纵身，一个漂亮的后空翻的同时两招已出，一只脚踢向亚丝翠的面门，手中的剑也就势一扫砍向亚丝翠的小腿。亚丝翠见状连忙向后一仰躲开了海瑟踢来的靴子，右手本能地反手握斧挡开了下面扫来的怒雷。虽然两招落空，但是海瑟还是成功跳出了圈子，虽然身上纷繁的衣裙远没有自己平时喜欢的猎手装扮紧趁利落，让她落地之后向后踉跄了一步，但总归是摆脱了被动的处境。两位公主殿下此时相隔不过三步，但都把手中的武器横在胸前摆出防御的架势，谁都没有主动发动进攻。方才的三个回合之后，两人都已经很清楚对方的斤两，索性不急着兵戎相见，开始仔细地打量起对方来。

亚丝翠看着海瑟那和希卡普极像的翠色眸子正上一眼下一眼打量着自己，看得自己浑身就像爬满毛毛虫一样不自在。她咬紧嘴唇，摆出一副冷漠而轻蔑的表情让对方看不出自己有任何破绽，随时戒备着面前这个危险的女人。海瑟的脸因为刚才激烈的过招有些发红，紧握着怒雷的手指关节有些发白，也同样警惕这亚丝翠随时可能劈来的利斧。

僵持了大概一分钟左右，最后还是海瑟轻笑一声打破了沉默，"好一个瓦尔基里，"她揶揄道，笑声中夹杂着一丝嘲讽与不甘，"我还一直在想究竟是什么样的女人能让希卡普那么心心念念根本放不下，甚至不顾他父亲的意志，家族的责任和我的一片真心！"她把手中宝剑向前一伸，指着亚丝翠的心口。"你究竟是什么人？竟敢来破坏我和希卡普的婚礼？"

亚丝翠正想张嘴回答，突然意识到海瑟到现在还没有认出自己正是她那半路途中不翼而飞的准嫂子，罗马帝国的公主亚丝翠·奥勒留。连忙把就要滚到嘴边的话咽了下去。她已经给希卡普惹下了太多麻烦，不想再给他添一条夺人之妻的罪名。"离开希卡普，"她声音喑哑地威胁道，尽量吐字清晰以免暴露了自己的罗马口音。"滚回日耳曼去，我就饶你性命。"

海瑟一愣，继而爆发出一阵刺耳的大笑，"什么？要我滚？"她那双翠眸狠戾地眯了起来，"你究竟有什么资格来夺走我的未婚夫？在我出生后史图依克就亲手签订了我和希卡普的婚约，我十岁那年就开始学习如何做他合格的王后，希卡普和我从小一起长大亲密无间，如果没有你的话我们势必会过的很幸福。。。"一时间海瑟的面色有些缓和，似乎还在对她未来的王后生活抱着一丝憧憬，然而转瞬间那抹温柔就被杀气所取代。"而你！你到底用了什么妖法或者下三滥的手段把他迷了心窍，让他居然背弃了他的父亲，家族和未婚妻？"

面对海瑟咄咄逼人声嘶力竭的指控，亚丝翠感觉自己胸中的怒火变得越来越无法抑制，握着斧头的手也气得直发抖。"因为他根本不爱你，"她反唇相讥道，得意地看见海瑟闻言脸骤然变得煞白，气焰也骤然矮下去了一头。"他不可能爱你，因为他爱的人是我，而且他根本不会做任何背叛我的事情！"看见海瑟的手开始哆嗦，一阵复仇般的快感席卷了亚丝翠的心房。"看看自从你蛮横地插进来之后他成了什么样子？你还以为你们那强扭在一起的婚姻会给他带来幸福？"

"你给我住口！"海瑟尖叫一声，极力控制住自己的情绪。她们两人都明白对方和自己的武艺旗鼓相当，一时间难分伯仲，而谁越早控制不住自己的情绪，就越容易露出破绽。"我曾对希卡普发誓说如果他在我们婚后再不和你断绝联系，我便要亲手解决你这个贱人！现在我说到做到！"话音刚落她便以异常矫健的伸手一个健步跳上前来，手中的怒雷如一道闪电般袭向亚丝翠的心口。

"你竟敢用他自己的剑来对付我！"亚丝翠怒道。早已做好准备的她向后轻轻一跳躲开了这致命一击，随即右手利斧已起削向海瑟的脖颈，被后者低头躲过之余反手又是冲她的小腹刺了一剑。亚丝翠眼疾手快，右手一沉用斧柄隔开了剑刃。水火不容的两人此时已是你死我活，都恨不得将对方置于死地而后快。转瞬间长剑与战斧相接已经不下十余次，刀剑相撞的铿锵声响彻整个树林，然而一时间谁都没有能占到上风。

希卡普的剑在海瑟手中出神入化，闪电般耀眼的剑刃在亚丝翠的面前左冲右突，试图突破她密不透风的防御。虽然已经不是第一次与这把剑交手，但是这次它的"主人"的手段要比希卡普阴柔毒辣许多，让亚丝翠一时难于找到破绽。即便如此，她一边招架进攻，一边努力回想着当初她和希卡普交手时的情形。希卡普不是个糟糕的剑客，但是有个破绽被她抓住，最后将他一招击败的。那个破绽是。。。

海瑟可不会给她时间慢慢去想，她轻叱一声，当头一剑向亚丝翠的脑门劈来，后者连忙举起斧头架住了利刃。一时间两人都把吃奶的力气用在各自的武器上面，试图将对方逼退。僵持之中，亚丝翠仔细打量着希卡普的怒雷剑，狭长的剑身，雪亮的剑刃上镂刻的金色闪电状花纹，红皮包裹的握柄末端雕刻着的咆哮龙头，如龙爪般弯曲的剑格。。。

亚丝翠的眼睛突然一亮，一下子回想起了拿下这把剑的要害之处。她高叫一声，把全身的力气都压在了她的战斧上。她的突然发力让海瑟不由自主地蹒跚地后退了一步。亚丝翠右手抡起战斧，看似平淡无奇地向着海瑟的脑袋横着劈去。海瑟低头闪躲，而亚丝翠的斧子却猛地中途变道向下直取海瑟手中的怒雷。海瑟的反应也是出奇的迅速，不退反进，一扬手剑锋直指亚丝翠的咽喉，却被她偏头躲过，斧刃继续向下，勾住了怒雷的剑格然后猛地一拧。海瑟猝不及防，只觉得手腕一酸，手中的宝剑就被亚丝翠的斧头带着甩了出去了，落在了十几步远的地方。

失了兵器的海瑟顿时处于劣势，但并束手就擒。她不顾一切地向前一跃，想揪住亚丝翠的辫子迫使对方丢下武器和她徒手格斗。但亚丝翠在缴了海瑟的械之后大受鼓舞，把战斧像车轮一般在身体四周舞的密不透风，不仅完全不给海瑟可乘之机，反而把她一步步地向后逼去。一直把她逼到了一棵老松树的脚下。亚丝翠高喝一声，斧头前递，不偏不倚正好把海瑟的脖子卡在双刃斧头和树干之间。

"我再说一遍，你甭想用希卡普的剑击败我。"亚丝翠得意地低声道。她向前紧逼了一步，用身子压住了海瑟防止她反抗，鼻尖离海瑟的脸不到两寸。

"倘若不是穿着这条中看不中用的裙子，再加上我自己的斧头不在身边，你根本就不是我的对手。"落败的海瑟却殊为平静，依旧冷冷地睥睨着面前这个毁掉她的婚礼，马上又要取自己性命的神秘女人。

"我很乐意领教你的斧头，但那要等我在瓦尔哈拉遇见你的时候再说吧。"亚丝翠的眼中闪过一丝狠戾，几乎无法控制住自己了。只要她稍微动动手，她那锋利的斧刃就会在海瑟雪白的脖颈上开出一朵最绚烂的血花

然而骤然逼近的马蹄声却令她猝不及防，方才她和海瑟打的难解难分，根本无暇注意到周围的响动。而这时她才听见一匹快马正从身后向她们疾驰而来。而她还没回头，耳畔便想起了那个让她魂牵梦绕的嗓音。

"不要动手！亚丝翠！亚丝翠！看在欧丁的面子上，不要杀了她！"

"我做梦也想不出，你居然有胆子做出这种事情。"斯诺劳特把希卡普推推搡搡押进哈道克城堡的大门的时候说道，"我是说，天哪，连海瑟这样的美人都不能满足你么？我昨天就给你说过，你要是不想要她另找新欢，把她留给我就是了，何必要闹这么一出？"

希卡普被反绑着两手，一声不吭，甚至都懒得反驳他那目中无人的堂弟。从他被他那怒不可遏的父亲下令押回城堡那刻起，他的整个脑海都被那一抹红色的倩影所占据了。他原本已经放弃了在他看来已经无谓的抗争，甚至已经对海瑟说出了那神圣的誓言，只要他再答一声"我愿意"，把他的剑上的戒指套在她的手指上，他们就成了正式意义上的夫妻，而按照维京神祇的律法，只有瓦尔哈拉的召唤才能将他们分开，任何形式的不忠与背叛都会受到天谴。

然而亚丝翠就像瓦尔基里一样出现在他面前，哪怕仅仅是茫茫人海中的惊鸿一瞥，她的一个眼神也足以像女武神的祝福一样，给他以反抗任何人的勇气与意志。希卡普·贺兰德斯·哈道克三世原本已经丧失了再见到他心爱的罗马姑娘的全部希望，尽管他从不相信她会抛弃他，然而她的凭空消失，生死未卜，让他感觉一切努力都变得毫无意义。而现在他终于得知她不仅尚在人间，而且依旧没有放弃回到他身边的尝试时，他又有什么理由不拼尽全力去捍卫他所爱的女人？

当海瑟的剑架在他的脖子上时，他自己清楚虽然他那本性善良的表妹看起来咄咄逼人，但她却是永远不会真的伤害他的。然而在亚丝翠眼中自己却好像是命悬一线，因而不惜冒着暴露自己的危险对他出手相救。而她不仅没有悄悄逃走，反而公然跳出来挑衅海瑟追赶自己，转移所有人的注意力，只是为了制造混乱，创造一个他自己逃走的契机。

他不禁苦笑，他是如此的没用，一再辜负这个对他无比痴情的姑娘，甚至她用生命危险创造出来的这个机会，他都没有抓住。

但是他绝对不能就此认输。在他被押走的路上，还能依稀听见自己那大嗓门的父亲在发号施令，派出自己手下的卫士四处搜寻亚丝翠的踪迹。这不禁让他的心里油然而生一阵无名的恐惧。倘若说之前亚丝翠侥幸躲过博克王廷卫队的搜索是因为谁都没想到她就藏在哈道克家的屋檐下的话，现在她的行踪已然暴露，父王的武士们一旦在博克四周布下天罗地网，亚丝翠是插翅难逃的。

他必须赶在他们之前找到她。他自己已经闯下了大祸，现在除了逃出博克，和她一起逃到天涯海角之外，希卡普三世殿下没有别的选择。但是，怎么才能先逃出自己堂弟的看管呢？

希卡普抬起头来，扫视了一眼哈道克城堡中庭，目光落在了一侧的马厩上，眼睛不由得一亮。他往前迈了两步，故意装作没注意到石板地上的一处缺口被绊了一跤，重重地摔在了地上。

"喂喂喂，你怎么还是这么没用啊！"斯诺劳特在他身边叫道。希卡普不顾疼痛，强挣扎着自己坐了起来，连忙看向自己左腿的假肢，心中不禁暗喜。刚才那下他故意狠狠地把金属假腿撞在石头上，原本就有些老旧的假肢经不起这猛烈的撞击，断成了两截。

"欧丁啊，我的假肢又断了。"他故作气恼地嘟哝道。"你真是整个维京历史上最丢人的新郎。"斯诺劳特嘲讽道，交叉起双臂。"看来只能你把我背到我的房间了，我的好堂弟。"希卡普装出一副可怜兮兮的样子恳求道。"背你？上三层楼？这活我不干，你扶着墙自己蹦回去吧，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。。。"

"或者，我们去马厩，我记得无牙的鞍袋里面有一个备用的假肢。""行吧，不过话又说回来，我还是想看着你自己蹦回去。""是啊是啊，那肯定很好笑，我就是这么没用，或许父亲以后应该让你来继承王位。"希卡普嘴上自嘲着，心里却不禁为他如此轻易中招而感到窃喜。"那是当然！像你这样的鱼骨头，怎么配当维京王？只有像我这样威武雄壮的人才能担当起这个殊荣。。。"斯诺劳特听到希卡普的恭维变得自鸣得意起来，甚至让他扶着自己一瘸一拐地走进了马棚。从小到大，将希卡普取而代之一直是斯诺劳特的梦想，而现在看见自己那不争气的堂哥闯下如此大祸，看样子这个梦想也并不遥远了。。。

他们很快就找到了无牙，希卡普殿下的宝马良驹刚刚被马夫梳洗干净，看见它的主人便兴奋地扬起头来，似乎已经等不及和他出去跑上一圈。"我也想你了，伙计，但我们今天不能出去了，恐怕以后几天也不行。。。"虽然无牙不满地低声嘶吼了一声，但希卡普必须这么说好让斯诺劳特进一步放松警惕。"你的鞍袋在这。"斯诺劳特说着打开了袋子，取出了希卡普的假肢丢到他面前。"赶紧换上，等把你关起来之后，我还要帮父亲去好好搜查，把你那小情人捉拿归案。"

希卡普眉头一皱，但没有说什么。"那你得先解开我啊。"他向自己身后一努嘴，"我的双手绑着呢，怎么装假肢？""解开你？你现在可是我的犯人！"斯诺劳特骤然起了戒心，希卡普立刻知道自己不能操之过急，没想到这个头脑简单四肢发达的斯诺劳特还能如此警惕。

"不然呢？那你给我装上？"希卡普装作一副满不在意的样子说道，一边向斯诺劳特傲慢地伸出他那根假肢。"喂喂喂，你把我当佣人了？来来来自己装，我也不会捣鼓你那破玩意。。。"激将法果然奏效，斯诺劳特骂骂咧咧地抽出匕首把希卡普背后的绳子割断。维京王子这才松了口气，活动了一下被捆的有点麻木的手腕，便蹲下身来，解下自己原先那根假肢，开始换上新的。

"喂，希卡普，我差点忘问了，你那小情人到底是何方妙人啊？"斯诺劳特无所事事地靠在马厩的墙上问道，脸上带着一丝不怀好意的笑容。"能让你连海瑟这样的美女都不放在眼中，想必是相当漂亮的吧。。。"希卡普闷声不答，但是心里已经有了些火气。"。。。要真是个美人的话，那我等会可要好好找一找，"见希卡普默不吭声，斯诺劳特变得更加肆无忌惮了，"你被抓起来她会寂寞的，到时候就需要一个像我这样的真正的维京男人去陪她快活快活。。。"

希卡普感到一阵抑制不住的怒火冲上他的头顶，不禁攥紧了拳头。他的那番放肆言辞更坚定了他逃出去的信心。"我弄好了。"他尽力压制住怒气，向斯诺劳特伸出右手，示意让他拉自己起来。"你爱怎么处置她就怎么处置吧，反正我是无福消受了。"他从牙关中挤出了这句话，希望彻底让他放松警惕。

斯诺劳特果然中招。"那我就不客气了，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。。。"他放肆地笑道，伸手把希卡普拉了起来。却没有料到他那瘦削的堂兄突然打过来的狠狠的一记左勾拳。转瞬之间他就被打倒在地上，含混不清地哼了两声，便昏了过去。这重重的一拳打的他半边脸都肿了起来，嘴角流血，估计还要丢掉几颗后槽牙。他万万没有想到他那看似弱不禁风的堂兄经过多年的训练与铁匠铺的学徒，肌肉已经锻炼的相当有力，再加上他那满腔的怒火，一拳打翻小牛犊般健壮的斯诺劳特也不在话下。

希卡普看了看他那昏迷在地不省人事的堂弟，长长地松了口气。"这下，是为了亚丝翠。"他轻蔑地哼了一声。迅速走到无牙身边利索地给它戴好了鞍鞯。"伙计，我现在需要你跑出你最快的速度，我们要逃离这里。"他在自己的爱马耳边低低地叮嘱了一声，便翻身上马，猛地一夹无牙的马腹，它便一声长嘶，如一道黑色的闪点般冲出了马厩，不顾中庭中其他人的叫喊与拦阻，一人一马迅速地冲出了哈道克城堡的大门。

他不知道该去哪里寻找他心爱的亚丝翠。他甚至都不知道这时她是否已经落到了搜捕她的人们的手中。但是在整个博克附近，只有哈道克家的猎苑行宫是她最熟悉的地方，所以如果亚丝翠真的逃出生天的话，她很有可能躲到那里。。。

想到这里他便立即催马狂奔，冲进了通向猎场的树林。一路之上他一边小心地提防着自己身后是否有人跟踪，一面仔细聆听着周围的动静。又跑了半里地之后，他隐约听到左面传来一阵刀剑相撞的铿锵声，似乎有人正在那里搏斗。"在那里！"他惊呼一声，连忙拨转马头向那里冲去。情急之中他压根忘了自己是手无寸铁，若是真是亚丝翠遇到危险他是束手无策的，但是他已经管不了这么多了。无论如何他都要抢先一步找到亚丝翠。

他刚冲出树篱，正好看见身着红衣的金发姑娘正用斧头把一个人的脖子卡在一棵大松树的树干上，而那个一身脏兮兮破破烂烂的白裙子，一头凌乱的黑色长发的女人，只可能是自己的表妹，未婚妻，甚至他自己现在都搞不清楚两人究竟是什么关系的海瑟。

尽管他抑制不住找到亚丝翠的狂喜，但看见她就要对海瑟痛下杀手，还是让希卡普惶恐万状。无论如何，海瑟毕竟还是自己的表妹。虽说他极力想要想办法解除他们俩之间的婚约，但是也绝不想通过如此极端的手段。

"不要动手！亚丝翠！亚丝翠！看在欧丁的面子上，不要杀了她！"他高声叫道，从无牙的背上跳了下来，冲上去拉住了亚丝翠的胳膊，后者听见他的声音不由得身形一滞，扭过头来呆呆地望着他，一时间一句话也说不出来。

"亚。。。亚丝翠？"海瑟依旧是最先反应过来的人，她那原先冷漠傲然的表情现在完全被震惊所取代。"你。。。你不是我那哥哥的。。。"

"你知道的太多了。"亚丝翠冷冷道，她反手握斧，用斧柄在海瑟的脑袋上狠狠给了一下，后者闷哼一声，就倒在了树干脚下。

"海瑟。。。"见他的表妹倒了下去，希卡普心中还是一痛，连忙蹲下身去查看她是否无恙。好在亚丝翠的力道掌握的恰到好处，这一击仅仅是把她打昏了过去，并没有造成头破血流那种可怕的创伤。

"海瑟！海瑟！海瑟！"见希卡普竟然对她如此关心，亚丝翠的火气伴随着醋意又上来了。"你怎么这么在乎她！就是因为她才害的我们到了现在这部田地！既然你这么爱她，为什么不直接娶了。。。唔！"

她说不下去了，因为希卡普猛地从地上站了起来，一条胳膊环住她的纤腰把她揽到了自己的怀里，低头用一个热烈到有些蛮横的吻堵住了她的一切牢骚。

亚丝翠感觉自己浑身仿佛都要融化在他那久违的温暖怀抱中，他那饥渴而炽热的嘴唇似乎正在源源不断地从她身上攫取着力量，使她那握着战斧的手一松，任由她那从不离身的武器掉落在了地上。片刻的震惊之后亚丝翠的整个身心也完全被一种强烈的欲望所占据，索性双臂紧紧搂住他的脖子，用尽全身的力气把他拉近自己，竭力压缩着他们之间已经不能再近的距离。同时她的香舌也早已不满足于嘴唇之间的表面接触，开始贪婪地向他堡垒的那两扇大门进攻，而一如往昔，在她的攻势下，他完全没有任何还手之力。很快两人的唇舌就紧紧的纠缠在了一起，迫切绝望地几乎恨不得要把对方吞下去似的。

他们终于在窒息的边缘松开了对方。亚丝翠的脸经过方才与海瑟的激烈交锋，再加上刚才希卡普的这一番折腾，已经红的像秋天熟透了的苹果，而希卡普也是一样。纵马逃出博克，又拦下了亚丝翠对海瑟的屠刀，再加上这个久违的吻，已经差不多快耗尽了他的气力。他身子一软靠在了方才差点成为海瑟送命的那棵树上，搂着亚丝翠的胳膊却死也不松开，任由她心爱的姑娘瘫在他的胸膛上。有这么半分钟两人谁都没有说话，只是紧紧地依偎在一起，听着对方急促的呼吸声渐渐归于平静。要知道，在之前分别的痛不欲生的日子里，即便是这种相拥也是不可企及的奢望。

"没有你的这一个星期里，我几乎快要活不下去了，milady。。。"最后还是希卡普率先打破了沉默。他把脸埋在亚丝翠那浓密地金发中，深深地吸了一大口气，却不急于呼出，仿佛正在品味着她那久违的芬芳。

"我又何尝不是，宝贝。"亚丝翠呢喃道，头枕在他的心口上，听着胸膛里那颗心脏有力的跳动，感觉世上再也没有什么生意比它更美妙了。被他拥在怀里的感觉是那么的美妙，哪怕现在维京王和日耳曼人的追兵赶来，她都不会想到挣脱他的怀抱逃之夭夭。

"你为什么会回来找我？我以为再也见不到你了。。。"希卡普低语道，那满足的语调好似梦呓。"唔。。。"亚丝翠一时不知道该从何讲起。"是主持你婚礼的那个老巫医。。。""哦。。。"不等她说完希卡普发出一声恍然大悟的叹息。"我就知道她一定知道什么。。。"

"她都干了些什么？""现在不是叙旧的时候，亲爱的，"尽管双方都很不情愿，希卡普还是恋恋不舍地松开了胳膊。"我被父亲派人押回了城堡，但是我打倒了守卫骑着无牙逃了出来，不过他们肯定会派人来追我，我们要尽快逃离这里。"希卡普环顾了一下四周，"风飞呢？我以为她会和你在一起。"

"我。。。我把她留在了博克的另一头。。。"

"唔。。。"希卡普掻了掻后脑勺想了想，"那跟我走，我们悄悄地从博克边缘绕过去，等我们找到风飞。。。"

远处一声猎狗的狂吠打断了他的话。

"该死！"希卡普低声咒骂了一声，一阵由远处渐渐逼近的马蹄声令他们两人全都跳了起来。"快上马！"希卡普低声叫道。亚丝翠慌忙收拾起地上她的斧子和希卡普的怒雷，一纵身跃上了无牙的马背。"希卡普，快上来！"亚丝翠喊道，向他伸出手去。

然而希卡普没有动，他皱着眉头，仿佛陷入了深深的思索中。片刻之后他猛地抬起头来，亚丝翠看见他的眼中闪过一丝决然，不禁心中一凛，以女人的本能，她知道他必定又有了什么她绝不喜欢的主意。

"亚丝翠，你骑着无牙快跑，跑的越远越好！"

"你疯了么，希卡普？我怎么可能丢下你一个人？"亚丝翠简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。不行，他可以在别的时候逞英雄，但现在绝不是时候。

"听我说milady，"希卡普紧紧抓住了她伸过来的手，却没有上马的意思。"他们人多，还有狗，如果无牙驮着我们两个人，势必会速度变慢被他们追上，到那时就全完了！"见她刚要张口反驳，希卡普连忙竖起一根手指制止住了她。"但是如果只有你骑的话则不同，无牙是整个博克最快的骏马，没有人和动物能比得上它的速度，再加上它很熟悉周围的地形，是完全可以逃脱的！"

"但是你。。。"

希卡普嘴角泛起一丝苦笑。"我会没事的，相信我亚丝翠。我的父亲虽然已经被我气得发疯，但是还不至于把我大卸八块。。。"见他那黑色幽默丝毫没有缓解他心爱的姑娘那满脸的担忧与惊恐，他连忙补上了一句，"但是亚丝翠，如果你落在他们手里，就甭想会有什么好下场了！要么被处决，要么被送回给达格！我决不能允许这件事发生！"他松开了她的手，把它举到唇边轻轻印了个最后一个吻。"最重要的是，只要你能逃出生天，就有重新把我救出来的可能！虽然这估计很困难，但是聪明勇敢如你，我亲爱的亚丝翠，我相信你能办到。"说到这里，他那焦急而惨白的脸上浮现出一丝微弱的微笑。

亚丝翠呆呆地望着他那俊朗而决然的面孔，一句话也说不出来，虽然她整个灵魂都在叫喊着再也不愿与他分开，但是和之前一样，他那滴水不漏的逻辑让她根本无从开口反驳。不等她回答，希卡普从无牙背上取下怒雷，又绕到马头，俯在他的爱马的耳边悄悄叮嘱了一句。

"替我照顾好她，伙计！"

无牙长嘶一声，昂头耸蹄，一副跃跃欲试的样子。"走，快走！"希卡普猛地用怒雷的剑身拍了一下无牙的屁股喊道。它立即像离弦之箭一样飞也似的冲了出去。

"希卡普！希卡普！"亚丝翠尖叫一声，紧紧抓住无牙的缰绳，想把它勒住回到它的主人身边，但这匹烈马根本不吃这一套，依旧毫不犹豫地执行着主人最后的命令。它像一道黑色闪电一般穿过森林。亚丝翠只朦胧地听见一阵喊叫与刀剑相撞的声音，但那来自希卡普的仅存一点点回音也很快被无牙甩在身后。


	18. 第十七章：阴谋

入夜已深，但是哈道克城堡中还没有一个人胆敢合上眼睛安然入睡。

海瑟·博泽克一声不吭地坐在桌旁一隅，她现在身处的房间是史图依克的小会议厅，在这里维京王只召见他最亲信的将军和大臣们商讨军国机密，而此时会议厅中央那张宽大的能容下十几个人就座的大长桌边只有四个人：她自己，侍立在她身侧的萨维奇，以及桌子另一端的哈道克父子二人。笼罩在他们头上那死一般的沉寂让本来就有些空荡荡的屋子显得更加令人不寒而栗。

日耳曼的公主虽然已经换了衣服并简单梳洗了一番，但她的后脑勺还是抑制不住地隐隐作痛，一个不小的包已经肿了起来，虽有她那头浓密的黑发遮盖，但是那一抽一抽的疼痛感依旧无情地提醒着她今天所遭受的羞辱。

如若不是那个女人，此时的她本应该与希卡普在大礼堂里与众人畅饮蜜酒，歌舞升平，亦或是已经回到他们两人的新房，为他们的婚礼划上一个圆满的句号。。。想到这里海瑟的脸不禁红了一下，但是那压抑在心中迟迟不熄灭的怒火却瞬间将她那仅存的一丝女儿心思烧成灰烬。

她瞥了一眼坐在桌子另一头的那个罪魁祸首。灰头土脸的希卡普三世坐在他那山一样的父亲旁边显得伶仃得可怜。他低头弓背，拒绝与屋里的任何人有目光接触，翠色的眸子呆滞地盯着屋角壁炉里的熊熊炉火，仿佛灵魂已经出鞘，飞到某个不知何处的所在去了。

海瑟公主殿下不用猜都知道他此时此刻心里在想着什么，连这个念头本身都使她气得浑身发抖。亚丝翠·奥勒留，这个女人已经和她不共戴天。海瑟做梦都没有想到过希卡普的那个神秘的小情人，把她的婚礼搅得一团糟的刺客，又在树林里将她打晕过去的女人，居然是她那个已经失踪快一个月的罗马准嫂子。在亚丝翠出逃之后，她还三番五次好说歹说，才制止住她那暴躁鲁莽的哥哥对罗马兴师动众，而现在这个贱=女人居然跑到了这里坏她的好事，抢走了她的未婚夫，还让她蒙受了博泽克家族百年难遇的耻辱。她海瑟·博泽克的倒霉婚礼将会在博克好几代人口中传为笑柄，每每想到这点她都恨不得将亚丝翠碎尸万段。

有人敲了敲门，打断了她的思绪。房门开处，博克的首席将军斯派劳特走了进来，后面跟着他的儿子，宫廷侍卫长斯诺劳特。原先趾高气扬的维京棒小伙子现在手里还举着一块冰块，贴在他那肿胀发紫的右脸上。海瑟是事后才听别人说起原本负责关押希卡普的他不知为何被对方打晕过去，才使得希卡普逃出博克放走了亚丝翠。当然，如果维京王子到的迟一步，她的婚礼或许要以自己的葬礼收场。

"我们搜遍了博克郊外方圆二十里地的每个角落，没有她的踪影。"斯派劳特禀道，他的儿子一言不发，只是两只眼睛愤恨而有些畏惧地盯着角落里的希卡普。而后者似乎根本没注意到有人进屋，仍然兀自想着自己的心事。

"废物！"她身边的萨维奇猛地一拍桌子，惊得她一跳。"一人一马两个大活物就这么弄丢了？给我三个人和一条好狗，我半天之内就能把那个女人的人头带来。"

斯派劳特闻言不禁大怒，手按在了自己的剑柄上。史图依克连忙咳嗽一声，才阻止了自己的首席将军拔剑出鞘让萨维奇血溅满地。斯派劳特狠狠地瞪了日耳曼使者一眼，这才转向自己的国王继续禀告道，"这个女人十分狡猾，专挑山涧纵横的地方走，猎狗很难追踪她的气味，再加上她骑的是希卡普殿下的马，我们的骑兵很难追赶得上。。。"

他没敢提的是当他率领着卫队追赶上来的时候，希卡普是如何不顾一切地迎上来拼死阻拦的。他的剑法凌厉，毫不留情，再加上追兵慑于他的王储身份不敢伤到他，一干人一时间被他牢牢拖住无法继续前进。最后还是斯派劳特自己不得已从身后给了自己的侄子一拳把他打晕过去。再加上他不得不分兵把希卡普押解回去并照看昏迷不醒的海瑟公主，亚丝翠才算顺利地侥幸逃脱。

"这都是借口。。。"萨维奇依旧不依不饶道，"没有亚丝翠·奥勒留，这件事就不算完。我们必须活捉她把她带回日耳曼交给达格大王处置。。。"

"萨维奇，"海瑟冷冷开了口，止住了他。"这件事情由我决定如何处置。"她转向了史图依克。"姑父，我希望能和希卡普单独谈谈，看看。。。"她有些费劲地咽了一口唾沫，"看看我们还有没有什么可以补救的。"

维京王盯着自己的准儿媳—也是外甥女看了一会，见海瑟面色安静而诚恳，便点了点头站起身来，并示意斯派劳特父子跟自己出去。对于自己这个异常倔强又屡次忤逆他的意志的儿子他现在一点办法都没有。情感从来不是史图依克的强项，而希卡普这次又是出奇的软硬不吃油盐不进，无论是对他的苦口婆心还是雷霆之怒都无动于衷。或许让海瑟来处理这件事会好一点，毕竟，这是关于他们自己未来的生活。。。

萨维奇见维京王等人起身离开，也有些不情愿地站起来，向海瑟微微鞠躬行礼之后退出了房间。只剩下两个人的会议厅显得更加空旷。希卡普依旧没有丝毫反应，自从他被抓获之后他还未曾和海瑟说过一句话。日耳曼公主轻声叹了口气，从座位上站起身来，慢慢踱到她的表哥兼未婚夫身边，居高临下地盯着他。

"所以。。。亚丝翠·奥勒留，哼？"她轻哼一声，把身子斜倚在桌旁。"我从未想到你竟会有如此大的胆子，天下这么多女人，你却只想要她？"

希卡普三世依旧一声不吭，但他那闪躲的眼神依旧明白无误地告诉海瑟尽管他看起来桀骜不驯，但是心里多多少少还带着一丝对她的愧疚，而这一点她需要加以利用。"我是认真的，希卡普，"她轻叹一声，"我不想看见我们祖先上百年的努力付之东流，我也绝不想和你与史图依克兵戎相见。所以，尽管你欺骗了我，背叛了我，羞辱了我，我这里还是有一个最后通牒，或许能挽救这盘残局。。。"

"我会原谅你所做的这一切，你和亚丝翠的过去，以及白天我们那糟糕的婚礼，我会尽力试图去忘掉它们，虽然这几乎是不可能的。。。"海瑟凄然一笑，"前提是你必须交出亚丝翠。无论你和她有过什么，这一切都必须到此为止。萨维奇会把她带回给我哥哥达格，我会吩咐他只禀报达格他是在史图依克的帮助下在你们的地盘上把她抓获，而回避你在其中扮演的角色。我想不用我说你也知道，如果达格知道了是你把她藏匿起来据为己有，他是肯定不会善罢甘休的。"

"之后我们重新举办婚礼。经历过这一切之后我算是看清楚了，你是根本不会真心爱我的。而我自己都很难说我是否还会待你如初。。。但是我保证我会尽到一个合格的王后的职责。我很清楚这不是你想要的，但是这样你至少还能避免我们两大家族的彻底决裂，想想你的父亲，你的子民。。。你总不会希望看到他们面临刀兵之灾吧？"

当她看见希卡普缓缓抬起头转向她的时候，她的心微微一动。至少他已经不再对旁人充耳不闻了。她望进希卡普那两汪翡翠色疲惫不堪的眸子，一眼就看出他内心那无法言说的痛苦与挣扎，令她一阵揪心。但是想到他多少有些咎由自取，又不禁硬了硬心肠。

"我不会交出亚丝翠，"希卡普双眼无神地盯着她，一字一句地开了口，"我不会把她交给达格处置，更何况我根本不知道她现在身在何处。"

"她是骑着你的马逃走的，难道你们没有计划逃往。。。"见他还冥顽不化，海瑟不禁有些上了火气。

"没有什么计划。。。"希卡普苦笑一声，"计划就是她骑着无牙逃走，我留下来为她逃脱最大限度地争取时间。"他顿了顿，换了副诚恳到有些可怜的口气。"海瑟，我永远不会背叛她。我从未讨厌过你，只是。。。只是在我心中，你永远是我的妹妹，我们之间只可能存在兄妹亲情。而亚丝翠则不同，从遇到她的那一刻起，我就知道我这辈子将不会再爱上第二个女人。我开始并不知道她的身份，她也从未向我透露，直到爸爸回到博克告诉我和你的婚约，但那时为时已晚。。。我已经把整个身心都交给了她，而她也完完全全属于我，芙瑞嘉可以为我们作证。为了保护我她甚至不惜主动出走，但是似乎诸神冥冥之中自有安排让她又回到了我的身边。。。"

"我从未想到过在婚礼上公然违约羞辱你，海瑟，真的。但是我不能在她面前说出对你的誓言。只要她还活着，她还爱我，我就要对她保持绝对忠诚，即便是现在，也是一样。。。"

这便是他的最后答复，海瑟痛苦地想到。这一切，已经再也无法挽回了。

"既然你说是诸神把你们两人结合在了一起，"她听见自己的声音冷冰冰地说道，"那祈求他们在战场上也能赐福给你们吧。" 尽管她依旧残存着一丝说出如此狠毒的威胁的不忍，但是抑制不住的怒火已经开始吞噬她的最后一丝理智。如果换做另一种情形，她或许会被希卡普那发自肺腑的坦言所打动，甚至对他心生同情，但是她海瑟·博泽克的自尊与骄傲绝不会允许她听到她原本爱慕并视为终身伴侣的男人说出自己对另一个女人的一片真心。尽管她现在依旧对希卡普恨不起来，但她也绝不会无条件忍让一切。

既然他无情，她又何必有义？她一而再再而三地给了他机会，但是事不过三。她自己的委曲求全毫无成效，而她已经耗尽了自己的耐心。被羞辱，痛苦，愤怒，嫉妒所彻底占据的海瑟·博泽克此时已经没有别的选择，虽然她自己心底里也残存着一丝不忍，但是那报复的快感是如此地诱人，让已被心魔控制住的她被希卡普就这样推到了那万劫不复的一侧。

门口站着的维京王史图依克看见海瑟摔门走了出来，她那铁青的脸色，蹙起的娥眉和攥紧发白的指关节都是不祥的征兆。看见史图依克等人还站在走廊里，海瑟停下了脚步，极力平复自己胸中那激荡的情绪，换上了一副礼貌而冷漠的表情。

"抱歉，姑父，"她声音喑哑地开了口，"我尽了最大的努力，但是事与愿违。希卡普和我。。。看样子是无缘再成夫妇了。。。"她费劲地吐出了这几个字，"明天我就启程返回日耳曼，我不得不告诉我哥哥这里发生的一切，至于之后的事情怎么处理，就听凭你们的决断了。"她敛衽一礼，示意萨维奇跟着自己，便头也不回地转身沿着过道向城堡大门的方向走去。

在她的背影消失在走廊尽头的那一刻，史图依克清清楚楚地听见了一声响亮的抽泣。

他猛地一拳打在了墙上，力气之大让他一时胳膊酥麻感觉不到疼痛，而整个城堡似乎都在他的盛怒之下颤抖。他抬起一只手扶住了自己的额头，长长地叹了一口气。自从继位以来，维京王史图依克从未有如此强烈的挫败感。作为一个睿智的君主，慈爱的父亲与鳏居的丈夫，他一生所追求的就是自己国家的富足强盛，子民的安居乐业，以及自己儿子的幸福快乐。而他的全部苦心经营全都化为泡影。而对于这一切的罪魁祸首他又不知道如何处置。纵使他现在对希卡普失望透顶，甚至无比恼怒，但是对于自己唯一的宝贝儿子他也无法狠下心来严加责罚。

"陛下，"默然良久之后斯派劳特在一旁开了口。"既然婚约破裂，极有可能引发战争，我建议我们扣下海瑟作为人质，以增加我们与达格谈判的筹码。。。"

"不。"尽管这个建议看起来十分诱人，思考片刻之后史图依克还是否决了这个计划。"本来就是我们有错在先，而现在反而扣下海瑟更是错上加错，主动挑起战火。放她回去，我们还有想法子斡旋的余地。。。"

"但是你想想，达格怎么可能置辱妹之仇和夺妻之恨于不顾？"斯派劳特哼了一声，"这小子本身就是个疯子，传闻奥斯瓦尔德就是死在他的手上他才登上王位，我看无论放海瑟还是不放海瑟，这场仗是非打不可了，拜你那没用的希卡普所赐。。。"

"所以我们要做好一切准备。"尽管听的很不受用，但是史图依克却无法反驳。他咽了口唾沫，那个沉着冷静的维京王又回到了他的身上。"斯派劳特，你准备两拨人马，一拨监视日耳曼人离开我们的国土，确保他们不会出于报复惹什么麻烦。"尽管他不相信海瑟会做出这种事情，但是谁又能为一个蒙受如此羞辱与伤害的女人打包票呢？

"那另一拨呢？""另一拨人马北上，打着我的旗号，到所有北方臣服于我的部落传达我的命令，让他们的首领率领本部的精兵南下与我在博克会师，我们集合好人马之后就开往边界。如果达格选择动武的话，那我们就要掌握主动权。"

"这个主意我喜欢，"斯诺劳特满意地捋着胡子点头答应道，像所有维京汉子一样，只要提到打仗他就抑制不住地兴奋起来。"那么你打算怎么处置希卡普？依我说，他惹下这么大的麻烦，已经证明了他不再适合做你的王储，相反我家斯诺劳特。。。"

"同时继续在博克四周搜索那个女人亚丝翠的踪迹，如果我们能在达格兴师问罪之前把她抓住，或许还有商量的余地。" 史图依克大手一挥，打断了他的首席将军的话，"至于希卡普，把他锁到城堡西翼的塔楼里面，我要至少四个卫兵日夜轮流看守着他的房门，防止他再逃走。在这一切过去之前，我都不想再见到他了。"

残阳将天际西垂的云朵染得血红，就像挂在渐渐变得昏暗的苍穹上的一道新鲜的伤口。初露头角的一两点星星，和下方一望无际的草原上星罗棋布的火把与油灯相比显得相形见绌。大大小小的帐篷向远方绵延开来，几乎看不到边。此时已是晚饭时分，几百缕浓浓的炊烟直冲而起，烟火味伴随着牛马粪与嫩草的气息扑面而来，伴随着男人粗犷的吆喝声，女人尖细的歌声，和孩子的欢笑声。

海瑟·博泽克深深地吸了一口气，似乎在品味着这久违的熟悉气息。虽说她很喜欢北方博克那浓密广袤的针叶林，但是没有什么比尼德兰谷地的草原更让她感到亲切舒适的了。她生于斯，长于斯，天生如莱茵河般温柔恬静，又不失游牧为生的日耳曼人的骁勇豪放。她深爱着这片土地，而眼下没有任何一片土地能比这里更能慰藉年轻公主那颗失落，迷茫而痛苦的心。

萨维奇已经先她一步回到营地向她的哥哥报告了。所以当海瑟的车驾来到日耳曼王廷的边缘时，达格的骑兵卫队已经在那里恭候多时了。尽管他们毕恭毕敬地欢迎她的归来，但海瑟依旧能从他们异样的眼神中看得出来，自己在博克的遭遇已经不胫而走。她一言不发，把脸冷冷地板着让人看不出她的一丝情感，在随从的护送下径直走向达格的王帐。

一路上她也多多少少听了些她出嫁以来发生的事情。父王奥斯瓦尔德死后，很多部落的首领并不甘心服从达格这个楞小子的管束，其中以古尔特家—日耳曼贵族中仅此于博泽克家的最有权势家族—为首的一支甚至公然反抗他的权威。以达格那暴躁好战的性格当然是不能容忍的。经过快一个月的鏖战，日耳曼的王位之争最后以达格取胜，古尔特家惨遭灭门告终。自此之后整个日耳曼部落中无人再敢挑战达格，他那沾满鲜血的王冠因而也更加牢固地戴在他的脑袋上。

尽管有关达格弑父夺权的传闻一直传的沸沸扬扬，但是海瑟依旧不肯轻易相信自己的哥哥会到如此丧心病狂的地步。那本是一次父子两人的再寻常不过的郊猎，但是最后回来的只有达格一人。奥斯瓦尔德却没能活着回来，当众人跟着达格找到他的遗体时，他那肠穿肚烂的腹部已经是一塌糊涂，鲜血淋漓的惨状令人不敢直视。按照达格的说法，一只奇大无比的野猪是日耳曼王殒命的罪魁祸首，但是目击者只有他一人，更何况此前几年来达格和奥斯瓦尔德屡屡在军国大事，尤其是在对罗马用兵上产生分歧，几乎要到父子反目的地步，更令人怀疑与其是这只不可思议的野猪帮了达格的忙，更像是达格本人亲手扫平了自己继位前最后的障碍。然而流言蜚语并不能阻止达格顺理成章地登上日耳曼王的宝座，而作为他仅存的至亲，海瑟宁肯选择相信达格的说法，也不愿去设想那可怕的推理。

达格的王帐坐落在整个王廷营地的中心。那里专门空出一大块地方来架设他那顶宽阔的帐篷。在他们向门口走去时，海瑟猛地瞥见帐篷门口的空地上立着几个醒目的木桩，上面钉着几颗鲜血淋漓，已经开始腐烂的人头，被乌鸦啄去眼珠的空洞眼眶黑漆漆地瞪视着每个即将走进帐篷的人。这恐怖的警示足以令每个即将觐见日耳曼新国王的人都会战战兢兢毕恭毕敬。海瑟不用问也知道这些人头生前都是长在什么人的脖子上。虽说她比谁都了解自己哥哥那狂暴嗜血，近乎疯狂的本性—事实上这种性格在他们家族的血统中是有遗传的，也是博泽克家一直在武力至上的日耳曼部落中一直把握王权的原因之一—但是这血淋淋的一幕还是让她感到反胃。她加紧了步伐，用衣袖蒙住自己的鼻子，不去闻那人头散发出的腐臭气味，一头钻进了帐篷。

一个虎背熊腰，肌肉虬结的红发男子看见她走进帐篷，放下了手里用人的骷髅雕刻成的酒杯站起身来。日耳曼王达格·博泽克在外貌上似乎更像自己母亲那边，相比于奥斯瓦尔德和海瑟的黑发，他那头乱蓬蓬的红发显然是源自哈道克家的血脉，相同的还有那翠绿的眼珠。然而他那布满两条胳膊与肩背的狰狞的蓝色刺青，眼睛上一道长长可怖的旧伤疤，满下巴粗硬的短胡子，以及他那桀骜不驯，狂放不羁的神气，却一点没有希卡普父子的那种宽厚沉静的神色。一切都表明在灵魂上，博泽克家的野性与狂气完全处于支配地位。

"啊，我亲爱的妹妹。。。"达格亲热地招呼道，走上前来不由分说就把海瑟揽进他熊一样的怀里。他那轻松愉快的神情语调就好像海瑟只是像平常一样训练或打猎归来，而不是在维京人那里蒙受了莫大的侮辱似的。

疲惫不堪，又满腹委屈的海瑟一时间无暇注意他那异乎寻常的举动。在经受了在博克所遭遇的背叛，谎言，羞辱与痛苦之后，一个亲人的拥抱是无法抗拒的。但是在片刻之后她猛然醒转过来。"萨维奇没有告诉你发生了什么事么？"她挣脱出达格的怀抱，他那异常愉快的心情不仅不符常情，甚至还有些令她恼火。

"你是指希卡普在婚礼祭坛上抛弃了你，同时他还诱拐藏匿了我那半路上不翼而飞的新娘子？"达格轻描淡写地应道，仿佛这些奇耻大辱在他眼中根本不叫事似的。他那满不在乎的腔调不禁令海瑟火冒三丈。"这难道还不够么？！"她有些气急败坏地叫道，并攥紧了拳头，作势要给她那个脑子明显不太正常的哥哥狠狠一拳让他清醒清醒。

"喂喂喂我的海瑟，"达格眼疾手快，一下子牢牢握住了海瑟的手腕，"你要我怎样？我是不是应该大发雷霆，一见面就吼着要给你报仇雪恨？""难道不是么。。。"海瑟一时语塞，有些摸不着头脑。趁着她愣住的当儿，达格把她拉到了铺着厚厚狼皮褥子的坐垫上，并顺手抄起了自己的骷髅酒杯向她递了过去。"你这傻丫头，难道你不知道，哈道克家的小崽子闯下的祸，正好是帮了我的大忙？"

"什么忙？"海瑟此时完全是一头雾水，木然接过了达格递来的杯子，却没有喝里面那殷红如血的液体。"你可知道父亲生前的夙愿是什么？"达格问道，"唔。。。打败罗马的军队，占领他们在高卢的土地。。。"海瑟喃喃答道，一时间看不出他转移话题的目的。"不错，父王征战多年，损失了不少勇士，但是始终未能如愿，你可知因为什么？"

"这。。。""父亲没了之后，我翻阅过他的来往文书，发现他三番五次向维京王史图依克写信，提议我们两国联合出兵进攻罗马，但是那个史图依克老家伙却每次都找借口推脱，让父王不得不与罗马人孤军奋战！"达格不等她回答便自问自答了起来，而且说着说着口气愈加凶狠起来。"我们两家原本既是姻亲，又是盟友，而维京人却背信弃义，袖手旁观。他们根本就不值得我们的信任！而且他们要为他们的所作所为付出代价！"

海瑟心中一凛。希卡普违反婚约，达格势必要动武这是情理之中，但是从他的说辞来看，事情仿佛远远没有那么简单。"那你要。。。""我要将博克夷为平地，让维京人都臣服在我的脚下，哈道克家的统治将会终结，他们的子民都会变成日耳曼的奴隶与马前卒。如果我征服了整个斯堪的纳维亚和野蛮群岛，我们的实力无疑会成倍地增长，到时候罗马在高卢那可笑的防线将不堪一击，我将实现父亲乃至更早的先祖们都未能实现的夙愿，我达格将会成为有史以来最伟大的日耳曼王。。。"达格越说越起劲，眉飞色舞的同时神色也越加癫狂起来。

"且慢！"海瑟猛地意识到有些地方不对劲，打断了他的狂想。"既然你一直打算对维京用兵，为何还要让我嫁到哈道克家？"她诘问道，一时还不敢相信在希卡普违约之前，他就已经打算对哈道克家痛下杀手。"你和希卡普结婚，正好可以让他们放松对我们的警惕。更何况等我将来拿下了博克，你就是北方的女王，还有谁比哈道克家的遗孀更适合统治那片土地？"达格满不在乎地说道，"现在正好，这次是希卡普和史图依克首先撕毁婚约，正好给了我出兵博克的绝好理由。。。"

听到他居然背着自己做出这种决定，就好像自己随时可以为他的意志所牺牲似的，海瑟不禁勃然大怒。"你竟敢背着我密谋这些！"她尖叫道，从坐垫上跳了起来，伸手要去抓她放在一旁地上的斧子。如果没有博克的那一番风波，她与希卡普顺利成婚的话，她绝不会允许达格置她的幸福于不顾而实施如此丧心病狂的计划。即便是现在，博克已与她不共戴天，她也一时无法接受。

然而达格却一把按住了她。不顾她的挣扎，把脸贴近她的鼻尖。"我之前并未向你和盘托出，是因为你还对希卡普那小子抱着一厢痴情，怕你嫁过去之后会泄露我的计划！"他哑着嗓子低声咆哮道，"而现在他对于你而言又算什么？他背叛了你，和别的女人厮混，在你的婚礼上公然抛弃你！而那个女人还是我的未婚妻！这次是他们自己背信弃义在先，我绝不会错失良机！"见海瑟闻言呆立在原地，达格心知自己已经占了上风，说服自己的妹妹只是迟早的事情。"你已经不是一个哈道克了，海瑟，你是一个博泽克，而博泽克家的人永远同心协力。希卡普·哈道克如此对待你，你难道不想复仇么？等我们攻陷博克之后，我会拿他的人头来为你洗雪你在博克蒙受的耻辱！"

达格的话就像一只锋利的爪子，毫不留情地把海瑟心上的伤口撕了开来，一时间她胸中的全部痛苦，愤怒，怨恨就像滔滔洪水般决堤而出，淹没了她的最后一丝理智。事已至此，两家之间的交兵已经不可避免，而被搅入其中的她已经无队可站。尽管在心底里她还是不愿与自己曾经倾心的男人的家族兵戎相见，但是达格在她心中灌输的复仇念头却在她自己所蒙受的背叛与耻辱的助长下蔓延开来。"把希卡普交给我，我要亲自处置他。"海瑟听见自己冷冷道，口气中带着一丝连她自己都有些胆寒的狠戾，"同时放过史图依克，你可以出兵拿下博克，不过不要伤了姑父的性命。"

"好，就照你的意思办。"尽管看起来有些不情愿，但是看见自己的妹妹被说服，达格也不再争辩。他又一次把海瑟拉近自己的怀抱。"我就知道你是会理解我支持我的，妹妹。"他在她耳畔低声道，"我们终将会成为传奇，届时罗马和维京都将臣服在我们脚下，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。。。"他猛地松开了海瑟，爆发出一阵歇斯底里般的狂笑，博泽克家遗传的狂暴基因在他身上展现得淋漓尽致。

"先别说这些没用的，"海瑟心知是时候该给他泼点冷水冷静下来了。"史图依克绝不是等闲之辈，维京人又一向骁勇善战，当年连贡特尔本人都无法将他们征服，你又何来如此大的把握这次能成功？"

"因为这次我有一张前人没有的致胜王牌。"面对妹妹的质疑，达格却并不感到为难。他掏出了一把小匕首，向着帐篷一脚立起的一张羊皮地图掷去。只听"噗"的一声，锋利的匕首牢牢地扎在了尼德兰低地北部边缘的一处，这里正是维京与日耳曼边境的交界所在。

"我已经和这里维京部落的酋长埃尔文·奥卡斯特达成了协议，"看见海瑟依旧有些困惑的表情，达格解释道，"有他的帮助，博克的门户将向我敞开，而史图依克将根本无从知晓，直到我的剑架在他的脖子上。"


	19. 第十八章：陨落

史图依克·瓦尔斯特·哈道克二世大帝环视了一下房间，差不多所有人都应他的征召按时到来了。维京王的战争议会是博克最重大的事情，不仅所有的将军们都要出席，部落的长老们也要为哈道克王的征伐献计献策，甚至连首府的妇女儿童都有各自的代表，毕竟男人们领兵出征，博克的运转，治安，甚至防卫的重任就要落在他们的头上。

除了博克的臣民之外，此次到会的还有应史图依克征召而来的周边部落的首领与他们的副手。臣服于哈道克家族的维京诸部在享有高度自治权的同时，也承担着出兵为维京王助战的义务。自从他的命令发出之后，每天都会有大大小小的军队开进博克，在他们的首领的带领下向史图依克二世大帝宣誓效忠。迄今为止，集结在博克的部队已经有上千之众，全都是包括胡立根部落在内的维京诸部的精兵勇将。士兵宿营的帐篷已经占满了博克郊区的旷野，而军需官戈博现在也正日夜赶工为即将出征的士兵们打磨武器与铠甲。

然而即便是身处在如今人声鼎沸吵吵嚷嚷的会议厅之内，史图依克依旧感觉到身边似乎少了什么人。片刻之后他才恍然，然而这并没有让他那沉重的心情减轻多少。他的独子与继承人，希卡普·贺兰德斯·哈道克三世王子殿下依旧按照他的命令被锁在哈道克城堡的塔楼中。自从海瑟一行愤然离开博克之后，父子两人就再也没见过面。以往无论维京王廷有什么重大事项，史图依克总不忘叫上自己的王储出席，通过自己的言传身教向他教授将来如何治理这个祖辈留下的庞大帝国。虽然少年时的希卡普总是有些怯懦害羞，而这种国家大事对于一个孩子来说又未免太单调无聊，以至于每次他那瘦小的身材坐在史图依克手边时，总是带着一副苦瓜脸，而随着他的年纪的增长，他那日渐积累的自信与无与伦比的头脑渐渐让他崭露头角，甚至能在连不少维京权贵都一筹莫展的问题上另辟蹊径，一针见血指出问题的要害。每逢这时，史图依克都免不得为自己的儿子由衷地感到自豪与骄傲。虽然在希卡普成年之前他也曾怀疑过他的这个鱼骨头般瘦弱的儿子能否承担起统治一个庞大而有野性的帝国的能力。但是随着希卡普逐渐成长为一个有头脑，有主见，有魄力的年轻小伙子，他便深信不疑他以后将会在哈道克家族中名垂青史，被编成萨迦为千百年后的人所传唱。

直到他亲手毁掉了史图依克亲手为他缔结的婚约，同时将维京人与日耳曼人长达数世纪的和平毁于一旦。

直到现在，史图依克大帝都始终想不明白他那一向通情达理的儿子是怎么会做出这种不计后果的事情。又是什么样的女人能让他最终选择背弃自己的父亲与子民，将他们推到现在这个万劫不复的境地。他从未能看清那个所谓的亚丝翠·奥勒留，罗马帝国的公主，达格失踪的新娘。然而在婚礼祭坛上的惊鸿一瞥，也足以让他认出金光一闪下的那抹耀眼的红色。他不用问也能猜的出自己那亡故已久的爱妻的衣服是怎么跑到那个女人的身上的。然而即便是短短一瞬，也足以让他对沃尔卡的回忆如决堤洪水般汹涌而来，将他彻底淹没，以至于当他终于醒转过来命令手下前去追捕时，那罪魁祸首早已消失得无影无踪。

他一直无暇去质问自己的儿子。现在木已成舟，再追究责任也无补于事。他必须硬着头皮面对与日耳曼王的全面战争。史图依克深知自己那个外甥达格的臭名昭著的暴躁脾气与近乎疯狂的嗜血本性。尽管他一直感觉很难相信，但他也清楚还在壮年的奥斯瓦尔德的暴猝有点不明不白。因而虽然双方原本是至亲，但是一旦到了兵戎相见的地步，他也不能有丝毫的心慈手软，毕竟刀剑永远是不长眼睛，也没有心肝的。

他把手一挥，身边的司号手立即吹响了号角，人群闻声渐渐安静下来，直到原本乱哄哄的大厅中安静得都能听见门外已经开始横行霸道的北风的啸鸣。史图依克从他的宝座上站起身来。哈道克家的宝座由上好的老松木雕刻而成，高高的椅背被雕刻成了两条脖颈交错缠绕的狰狞龙头，眼眶中镶嵌的黑色宝石在火光照耀之下熠熠生辉，就好像活了似的，让每个仰视哈道克王的人见了都会情不自禁地生出一种敬畏之感，最后都会不由自主地向维京王屈膝下跪表示臣服。他一只手扶住宝座的扶手，经过几十代维京王的摩挲，那原本棱角分明的木头已经被磨得光可鉴人了。

所有的目光都集中在维京王身上。十余年的统治生涯已经让他习惯了这种万众瞩目的感觉。史图依克昂首阔步走下平台，一路上众人纷纷自觉地给他让路，直到他走到了大厅正中围绕这一个巨大火塘修建的大圆桌旁。他深吸一口气，扫视了一下周围他的臣民，目光所及之处所有人的脸上都带着敬畏与希冀的神色，这令他心里暗自松了口气。看来虽然希卡普闯下的大祸让哈道克家族大失颜面，但他史图依克二世的权威依旧是不容置疑的。

"我们将要与日耳曼人开战，如果他们最后选择动武的话，"他听见自己的声音如雷鸣般在静的鸦雀无声的大厅中回荡。"很不幸的是，鉴于目前的情况，他们很有可能和我们兵戎相见。"人群开始窃窃私语起来，不用听也能知道是在嘀咕他的儿子在其中扮演的角色。"安静！"史图依克吼道，虽然他心知肚明在这件事上自己理亏，但是在这内忧外患之际，他绝对不能允许有人对哈道克家的权威产生丝毫质疑。

"现在我们已经集结了多少人马？"史图依克扭头看了一眼身边自己的首席将军斯派劳特·乔格森。"博克有七百精兵，再加上沼泽怪盗部落和米德海德部落的士兵，总计一千三百七十五人。"斯派劳特答道。"当然很多其他部落的援兵估计还在路上，如果集结完毕的话，我们至少能有三千人。。。"

"现在已经来不及等剩下的人了。"史图依克皱着眉头把手一挥。"我们明天就要启程赶赴边境。"他俯身桌前，和他的将军们围在一张摊开的羊皮纸地图周围。"根据目前我们所掌握的情况，达格手下的人马不会超过五千，更何况奥斯瓦尔德死后，不少部落和博泽克家貌合神离，虽说胆敢公开叫板的已经被达格铲除，但是无形的裂痕是无法用血与火来修补的。"

"没错，不过你应该了解日耳曼人，"戈博用他的铁钩挠了挠后脖颈说道，"解决他们平时窝里斗的办法就是对外发动战争，就像一群豺狗一样，平时会为一口腐肉互相撕咬得鲜血淋漓，但是只要一直兔子从它们面前蹿过就什么咬尾巴的旧账都不计较了。"人群间响起一阵附和的哄笑声。

"我知道，戈博。"史图依克微微皱了皱眉头，他把食指按在北方帝国南部边陲的一个点上。"奈米尔峡口，坐落在我们与日耳曼人的边境线上，是从尼德兰低地到斯堪的纳维亚的必经之路。如果达格想要绕开这里打到北方就势必要翻越崇山峻岭，又要冒着从背后被人插一刀的危险。这小子虽然脑子有些问题，但也不会傻到忽略这个眼中钉肉中刺。我们只要在达格把它攻下之前赶到前线，守住峡口，阻断达格北上的道路。就算达格开始人多势众，但是我们占据天险，他也占不到什么便宜，更何况我们还有更多的援军正在从北方赶来。如果达格真的不知天高地厚打上门的话，在这里我们可以给他好好上一课。"

人群中已经有了赞同与欢呼声，他手下的将军们也纷纷点头称是，一切似乎都已经尘埃落定，只等明天部队整装出发了。然而在内心深处，史图依克还是有种隐隐的说不出来的不安，他转向了叉手站在一边的斯派劳特。"当初你派去监视海瑟出境的卫兵，有没有警告埃尔文提防日耳曼人将来的进攻？"

"警告了，埃尔文说让我们大可放心，说只要有他在，达格就甭想穿过峡口。"斯派劳特耸了耸肩，用略带鄙夷的目光瞥了一眼地图上标注奈米尔峡口旁边画着的一个戴着尖角盔的骷髅头—奥卡斯特部落的徽记。"史图依克，你确定埃尔文和他手下的这帮野人靠得住？反正我是不会信任让一个奥卡斯特的人站在我背后，尤其是他手上拿着斧头的时候。"

"话虽如此，但是要想能抵挡住达格的进攻，我们必须借助埃尔文的力量。"史图依克自己心知肚明斯派劳特的担忧并非空穴来风。奥卡斯特部落的人一向以品行卑劣狡诈而臭名昭著。在维京人的早期历史中，他们原本是一帮被哈道克王流放的重罪犯。谋杀，强奸，抢劫，渎神。。。各种罪犯应有尽有。而因他们好战而强横，所以被移居到维京与日耳曼边境上抵御日耳曼人可能的入侵。虽说他们算是完成了这项任务，但是平日惹出的麻烦也没少让维京王们头疼。为了防止他们可能反水，维京王下令每个奥卡斯特的首领都要将自己的长子与继承人送到博克做人质。埃尔文也不例外。史图依克还是王储的时候就已经与被留在博克做人质的他熟识，虽说两人没什么恩怨，但是埃尔文那狡诈善变的品性还是让史图依克对他敬而远之。埃尔文继任首领之后，倒是也乖乖地送来了自己的儿子哈马尔，这个桀骜不驯，血管里留着流放者鲜血的小子曾经一度是自己的王储希卡普的童年阴影，和斯诺劳特一样没少欺凌哈道克家弱不禁风的王子。然而五年前哈道克城堡的大火似乎又是洛基搞的一个无情的恶作剧，瘦骨嶙峋的希卡普虽然丢掉一只脚，却最后活了下来，而健壮结实的哈马尔却没能活着走出那片火海。

史图依克自己亲自把哈马尔那已经烧成黑炭的遗体送到了奈米尔。埃尔文虽然没说什么，但心里有愧的史图依克却一直没有忍心再提人质的事情。然而他临走前还是留下了自己的一个亲信监视着埃尔文的动静。虽然五年来埃尔文并没有什么越轨行径，奥卡斯特与哈道克也相安无事，然而这并不能让维京王高枕无忧。

"奥卡斯特虽然臭名昭著，但是在战场上却是一把好手，甚至比博泽克的狂战士还要疯狂。虽说这帮家伙是把双刃剑，但是我们现在需要动用所有的力量，只是要小心这把剑不要砍向我们罢了。"史图依克说道，斯派劳特闻言虽然还面带不快，但是最后还是点了点头。

维京王的话音刚落，大厅的门突然"砰"地一声被人撞开。所有人都回头望去，侍卫在史图依克身边的卫士立即掣剑在手。两个博克卫兵一左一右架着一个人走进屋来。那人风尘仆仆，穿着一身破旧的革甲，带着锈迹斑斑的头盔，被两个卫兵架着踉踉跄跄向前走去，似乎是已经筋疲力尽，再也走不动路了一般。

"来者何人？"史图依克上前一步，一只手按在了自己的剑柄上。

"陛下，我们在城堡门口拦下了这个人，他自称是埃尔文·奥卡斯特的使者，有要事禀告。"

"放开他。"两个卫士一松手，那个流放者便身子一软跪倒在了地上。他喘着粗气，两只手却还在激烈地笔画着，眼睛狂乱地盯着史图依克。史图依克一看清他的脸不禁睁大了眼睛。"米尔奇！怎么会是你？"见他留在奈米尔峡口的亲信变成这副模样，他连忙转身招来自己的侍从。"给他搬把椅子！再拿杯蜜酒来！"

一大杯蜜酒下肚，总算让米尔奇平静了一点，然而他那颤抖的双唇还是吐不出连贯的句子。"达格。。。峡口。。。埃尔文。。。"

"冷静一下，老伙计，"史图依克把双手搭在他的肩上，"到底发生了什么事？"

"达格来了，带着他全部的军队。。。"

"他们有多少人？"脾气急躁的斯派劳特已经开始不耐烦了，史图依克大手一挥，制止了他的追问。"数不清，至少有四五千人。。。"米尔奇又咽下一大口蜜酒，算是彻底平静了下来。"日耳曼的狂战士一眼望不到边，有骑兵，盾矛手，弓箭手。。。埃尔文说他会尽可能拖住他们，但是他只有四五百人，峡口被他们拿下只是个时间问题，他派我来请求博克的援兵。。。"

"那埃尔文呢？"

"他说他会据险死守，在我骑马离开峡口北上的时候，已经能听见日耳曼人冲锋的呐喊了。。。"

博克的将军们开始面面相觑起来。史图依克紧锁浓眉，一声不吭。"如果峡口丢了的话，我们将无险可守，只能和日耳曼那帮疯子硬碰硬了。"米德海德的首领开了口，"要我说，我们现在就动身，片刻都不能耽搁。埃尔文现在拖住了他们，就算达格打垮了他们冲进了峡口，我们现在迎头上去还能把他顶回去。"说着他举起了自己那像车轮大小的斧头，"我们要让这个狼崽子见识一下，什么是索尔的愤怒！"他振臂一呼，一时间大伙群情激奋，都应合着吼叫起来。

众望所归之下，史图依克也只好从善如流。他也深知奈米尔峡口是兵家必争之地，决不能丢，而且米尔奇是自己的亲信，不会欺骗自己。虽然他还有些疑惑达格为什么动手如此之快，婚约破裂一个多星期之后就已经兵临城下，但是这时已经无暇顾及这些了。"我们下午就动身。"他举起一只手，人群渐渐安静下来之后才说道。"所有的将军们回去集结自己的部队。斯诺劳特，我出征之后你带领王廷卫队负责博克的守备工作。"他向自己的表侄吩咐道，后者连忙点头答应，脸上不禁流露出一副受到重用般沾沾自喜的神气。"还有戈博，你去把我的盔甲和兵器准备好，并让马夫把我的碎颅备好鞍鞯。。。"

"史图依克，其实我和我儿子带领人马就足以收拾达格这小子了，你大可自己坐镇博克，不必御驾亲征。。。"相比于自己儿子的洋洋自得，斯派劳特倒是有些不甘。他自己知道，维京人的名望与荣耀都是在战场上赢得的，如果斯诺劳特和自己出征并大获全胜，将会极大地提高他的威望。倘若如此，和史图依克那个闯下大祸的倒霉王储相比，战斗英雄斯诺劳特将更是一个合格的王储，并更受维京勇士们的拥戴。

然而他的这些小算盘史图依克早就看在眼里。"我们不能倾巢而出只靠妇孺保卫博克，"他大手一挥，否决了斯派劳特的提议。"更何况，历代以来没有一个哈道克是派别人上战场而自己作壁上观的。我们是维京人，打仗可是我们的职业病。"

"哇，哇，哇"

几只大渡鸦正在啄食着一具被狼群剩下的驼鹿的遗骨，不时因为一块腐肉而激烈地厮打起来。然而由远及近的马蹄声以及微微颤动着的地面，还是迫使他们不得不放弃了这顿美餐，不满地哇哇乱叫着振翅向远处飞去。

史图依克·瓦尔斯特·哈道克二世大帝在马背上仰望着它们渐渐远去，变成了几个小黑点消失在了雪山皑皑的天际。寒鸦谷，果然名不虚传。他心里嘀咕道。这里离奈米尔峡口只有五十里地，虽然天色已近黄昏，但是他们再加紧赶完这最后一段路，还是能够在半夜之前与埃尔文的部队会合。

出于小心起见，他不时派出哨兵超过大部队向前搜索，以防达格的部队已经攻破峡口，被他们猝不及防地撞上。最后一波回报的哨兵说一切正常，山谷里一个日耳曼人都没有，他们甚至遇到了几个奥卡斯特的士兵。依据他们的说法，达格这两天已经发起多次进攻，但是埃尔文早有准备。峡口暂时还能守住，但是埃尔文已经损失了不少人手，亟待维京王的主力前来解围。

史图依克举起一只手，示意他的部队放缓脚步。长途驰援了一天一夜之后，无论是战士还是战马都已经疲惫不堪，何况前线战事看来还在掌握之中，不需要他们在这么亡命地飞奔下去。他胯下的战马碎颅已经大汗淋漓，鼻孔大口大口地喷着热气。在寒风吹拂下，水汽很快就在它的马鬃和维京王的红褐色络腮胡子上凝结成一层白霜，在落日的余晖下闪闪发光。

斯派劳特策马来到了他的身边，"天色不早了，我们可以在这里就地宿营，休息马匹，养精蓄锐，等明天再和达格决战。"和史图依克一样，他那浓密黑色胡子上也染上了白霜，就像骤然老了几十岁一般，看起来有些滑稽。

"再有三个小时，我们就能与埃尔文会合了。"史图依克反驳道，"不看到峡口，我是不甘心的。""得了吧史图依克，哨兵已经说了，峡口还在埃尔文手里。达格又不是长了翅膀一夜之间飞过山来，我们大可以高枕无。。。"

他说不出话来了，只听几乎是再轻不过的"嗖"的一声，不知何处射来的一支利箭洞穿了他的咽喉。博克的首席将军发出一声含混的尖叫，那已经漏气的喉管发出的声音听起来异常恐怖，他抬手在自己的脖子上乱抓着，然而还是止不住那喷涌而出的鲜血。他身子一歪，从马背上侧倒了下去，再也没了动静。

"埋伏！"史图依克只来得及大声吼出这个字眼，箭就像雨点般从山谷两侧山坡上的密林中如飞蝗般向他们倾斜而下。出于维京战士的本能，他立即取下自己身后的盾牌护住自己的一侧，转眼间他的盾牌上已经插上了几支箭。而在他身后，几十个反应没有这么快的维京勇士已经像刺猬似的栽在马下。

"盾墙！盾墙！"他吼道，勉强勒住身下狂嘶不止的碎颅。他那雷鸣一般的吼声在霎时间变成战场的山谷中回荡，一句话把他手下的那些猝不及防慌成一团的战士们点醒。还活着的人们迅速把盾牌举过头顶并聚拢起来，把自己和同伴的头顶护得密不透风。维京人的盾牌就像他们的长剑和战斧一样宝贵。它们不仅能保护他们免遭箭矢和利刃的致命一击，还可以作为势不可挡的武器将在近战中将对手砸翻。"当剑与盾只能两者取其一时，舍剑取盾。"这句千百年来流传的维京谚语就足以印证这点。

"保护国王！"戈博策马冲了上来，举起盾牌护住了史图依克的侧翼。羽镞划破空气的"嗖嗖"就像尖刀割开绸子，永远是每个战士心中最恐怖的梦魇。然而随着盾墙被维京王训练有素的战士们筑起之后，原先此起彼伏的惨叫声渐渐少了下去。戈博和史图依克跳下马背，背靠背站着，尽量护住对方盾牌护不到的地方。然而还是有一只箭透过了盾牌间的缝隙，"咚"的一声撞在了史图依克的头盔上，却没能穿透他那做工精良的高角盔，落在了地上。

戈博顺手抄起了这支箭，不禁惊叫一声。"你怎么了？"史图依克还以为战友中箭，连忙扭头问道。

戈博不言，只是把那只箭的黑色尾羽亮给史图依克。那是渡鸦的翎毛。

"埃尔文。。。"史图依克喃喃自语，这个奥卡斯特部落的特有标志已经再清楚不过了。一时间之前所有的那些细小疑问都有了答案。达格神速的进军，米尔奇被派回来报信，被愚弄的哨兵。。。一切都只是把他引诱到一个致命陷阱中的阴谋的蛛丝马迹。"他背叛了我们。。。"老铁匠的脸上还带着一丝难以置信的神色，"与敌人为伍，背叛他的同胞，他难道不怕索尔的天雷将他劈成齑粉么？"

"他马上就要感受到众神无情的惩罚了。"史图依克低吼了一声。他感到自己的胸中被一股无名怒火所占据，几乎就要冲出胸腔。横飞的箭矢逐渐稀少了起来，看来不是对面已经用空了箭袋，就是已经发现箭矢面对博克人密不透风的盾墙已经失去了杀伤力。然而取而代之的便是从他们来时方向传来的一阵野兽般的吼叫。借着残阳的余晖，史图依克瞥见一帮亡命之徒手持着长剑，战斧与巨锤，向他们冲了过来。

"稳住阵脚，改变盾墙！"史图依克吼道，和戈博一起转身冲回到自己的战士身边。博克的维京人立马把盾牌护在身前拍成数行，形成了一堵密不透风的铜墙铁壁。埃尔文手下的流放者们嚎叫着冲了上来，一阵野蛮的刀砍斧劈，却没能冲破史图依克部队的防御。相反的是，盾墙后面的弓箭手们趁势躲在盾墙后向敌人放箭。埃尔文的冲锋部队有不少人又遭到了之前他们偷袭的对手所遭受的同样命运。

"他们的攻势减弱了，冲啊！"米德海德的首领吼道，第一个冲出盾墙，挥舞着手中两把巨大的战斧，向着埃尔文的亡命之徒冲去。维京王的部队立刻士气大振，有些人也挥舞着兵器冲了出去和敌人短兵相接。一时间刀剑相撞的铿锵声响彻整个山谷，伴随着钢铁砍进血肉之躯的闷响与垂死者的哀嚎。寒鸦谷一时间变成了炼狱的修罗场，空气中浓重的血腥气息甚至引着方圆十几里的野狼都仰天长嗥，为这令人毛骨悚然的奏鸣曲添上了高音声部。

相比于维京王的千余精锐，埃尔文的几百亡命徒还是处于下风，虽然他们靠偷袭一时让对面乱了阵脚，但是在久经沙场的史图依克二世稳住局势之后，战场形势便立刻变了方向。流放者开始逐渐向后溃退，在地上留下了上百具血肉模糊的尸体。"我们把他们击溃了！"沼泽怪盗的首领激动的叫道。

"事情估计没那么简单，"虽然目前博克军队夺回了上风，但是史图依克依旧没有一丝喜色，他依旧紧锁着没有，攥着剑的手一点都没放松。虽然起初他在队伍前头领队，埃尔文的部队从后面进攻，使他在整个战斗中处于后方没能手刃一个敌人，但是维京王的脸上还沾着斯派劳特殒命时喷溅的鲜血，与他那红褐色的胡子相映衬，让他看起来分外吓人。

"为什么，他们已经在逃跑了。"沼泽怪客的首领显然有些一头雾水。

"埃尔文叛变了，达格还会远么？"史图依克反问道。

"白狼！白狼！"

就好像回答了史图依克的话似的，博克的士兵惊恐地叫了起来。维京王抬头望去，只见山谷两侧和通向奈米尔峡口的方向，就像变魔术般，突然冒出无数旗帜。清一色的蓝底白狼头的徽记在风中烈烈作响，昭示着令人闻风丧胆的日耳曼王的部队。上千名埋伏多时的日耳曼狂战士此时终于露出了他们的獠牙，咆哮着日耳曼语的战斗狂嚎，如潮水般向山谷中的维京人涌来。

"欧丁保佑。。。"戈博惊叫一声，"我们要被包围了！"

"我们已经被包围了。"史图依克的话语殊为平静。他抬手向博克方向指去，只见埃尔文的手下趁着博克军队三面被围的慌乱，已经卷土重来，将他们的退路彻底堵死。

"既然如此，那正好和他们决一死战！"米德海德的首领狂吼一声，"我要取达格的首级，哪怕今晚就去瓦尔哈拉也在所不惜了！"他身上已经受了几处伤，被鲜血染成了一个红人，但是还像一头公牛一样势不可挡。

"说的好！"史图依克心知战局已定，自己已是凶多吉少，但是此时正需要这么一个不怕死的鼓舞士气。眼看着达格的部队冲到了面前，他自己已经是站在了前线。"弟兄们，今晚我们在瓦尔哈拉痛饮！"他高举着自己的铁锤，带头向着日耳曼人冲了过去。

方才与奥卡斯特部落的血战，与现在维京与日耳曼三百年后的重新交兵相比起来，只能算小巫见大巫了。尽管深陷重围，人数处于下风，但是博克的战士们抱着置于死地而后生的信念，绝不是什么待宰的羔羊。一个日耳曼长矛手向史图依克冲了过来，以为块头庞大的他难以躲开被刺穿的命运，然而维京王却一声大喝，轻易地用盾牌将他的长矛隔开，同时转身反手一锤，将他的脑袋砸开了花。然而一个对手倒下，立马又有两个向他左右夹攻。史图依克见势头不妙，便猛地甩出右手的铁锤，结结实实地砸在右边来人的胸口上，一口鲜血顿时从他的口中喷出，倒地之前已是死人。左边那人被吓得倒退了一步，史图依克趁势大吼一声，用盾牌护住前身猛冲过去将他撞翻在地，紧接着举起盾牌将那个倒霉的家伙砸得血肉模糊。热乎乎的鲜血喷溅在他脸上，令他感到浑身的血脉都要沸腾了。他从未感到自己如此孔武有力过，虽然维京王史图依克已经年近半百，但是此时此刻他感觉自己仿佛回到了二十多年前自己刚刚继位血气方刚正当年的时刻。"欧丁的战士不会老去，他们在战场上获得新生。"他现在才体会到这句话的真谛。

他的盾牌经过刚才的撞击已经破碎。他索性丢掉盾牌，一手拔出腰间的阔剑，一手解下腰间的双刃战斧。怒吼一声又冲进了敌阵。他左劈右砍，如入无人之境一般，所到之处留下一具具对手残缺不全的尸体。透过周围的喊杀声，哀嚎声，他仿佛听见了女武神瓦尔基里那高亢而嘹亮的战歌，在指引着他瓦尔哈拉的方向，指引他走向传奇，走向不朽。他将与他的哈道克先祖们在英灵殿赢得同样尊贵的席位，他的事迹将会被吟游诗人写进萨迦被人千百年传唱。。。

腰间突然传来的一阵剧痛令他仿佛从梦中醒转过来。他下意识地往腰间一摸，只见一根箭矢已经深深扎进他的腰腹，已经没入羽镞。史图依克怒吼一声，转向了向他射出这一暗箭的卑鄙小人，只看见萨维奇那一张狞笑的土黄老鼠脸，手指还搭在十字弓的弓弦上。一阵无法抑制的愤怒席卷了他的全身，他忍痛向前奔去，想一剑砍下这个鼠辈的头颅，然而萨维奇旁边的一个弓箭手又是一箭射来，深深地扎入了他的大腿，史图依克闷哼一声，单膝跪倒在地。他猛地一甩手把战斧丢了出去，砍翻了萨维奇的副手，但此时他已经又装上了一支箭，并狞笑着瞄准了史图依克的心口。。。

然而还没等他扣动十字弩的扳机，他的整个人却飞了出去。重重地摔在了地上，脖子被一下子扭断歪在一边，突然死亡的痛苦将他那令人生厌的狞笑扭曲得异常恐怖。史图依克强忍着剧痛抬起头来想看到底是谁给了萨维奇这一致命一击，却被一个铁钩猛地勾住了腰带并被迅速地拖着冲过战场。戈博骑在他的碎颅的背上，假肢上的铁钩拖着他，另一只手舞动着战斧左右劈砍着胆敢阻挡他们的人。"戈博！"史图依克叫道，"你这是要干什么？"

"把你救出去，还能干什么？"戈博扭头高叫道，"我们被打败了！他们人太多了，盾墙被冲散了，大伙都在各自为战，现在我们只能自保，顾不了别人了！"

"丢下我！你自己逃命吧！"史图依克强忍着疼痛吼道，瞥了一眼自己那血流如注的大腿，知道被射中了动脉，自己已经是凶多吉少了。"我们两个太重了，碎颅是不可能把我们都带走的！"

"想都不用想！"戈博叫道，抬手又砍翻了一个想要把他刺下马的日耳曼长矛手。"要么一起走，要么都不走，你必须活下来，希卡普需要你！"

一听到自己儿子的名字，史图依克的心陡然一震，一股说不出的滋味在他胸口蔓延开来。一时间又燃起了他求生的欲望。然而戈博这时突然痛叫一声，一根箭扎进了他的肩头，险些让他摔下马来。史图依克瞥了一眼已经口流白沫的碎颅，心知自己的爱马也已经坚持不了多久了。

"希卡普需要的是你！"史图依克用尽全身力气喊道，好让自己的声音盖过这一片嘈杂。"戈博，你一定要活着冲出去！把这个带给希卡普，请他。。。请他原谅我。"他的喉头一哽，摘下自己的头盔挂在了碎颅的马鞍袋上。

"你在胡说什么。。。"戈博回过头来，只来得及看见史图依克把手伸向了那根把他的残肢和铁钩捆在一起的绳头。史图依克向他的老朋友最后一次无力地笑笑，拉开了活结。

"不！！！"

碎颅一下子卸下了近三百磅的重量，像飞奔的利箭般一下子冲了出去，戈博用尽全身力气想勒住它都无济于事。而史图依克那山一样巨大的身躯，早已被它遥遥甩在身后，消失在一片刀剑火海中。

"你明明说好的我们一起出击，为什么我发动进攻后好久你才动手？！"埃尔文·奥卡斯特一拳砸在桌子上，双眼冒火地盯着坐在对面的日耳曼王。方才他跟着达格进入日耳曼营地达格的王帐之前还是毕恭毕敬，然而等守卫一退出去就立马变了脸色。

达格却是一副轻描淡写的神情，满不在乎地玩弄着手上的一把匕首。"这是我临时做出的决定，来不及通知你了，不过好像并没有什么不妥。"他抬起头来盯着叛变的维京首领。"你先出击，摸清他们的虚实，让他们误以为我们只有这么多人，我再出其不意打他们一个措手不及，这不是很完美么？"

"完美？"埃尔文咬着牙叫道，巨大的双手已经攥成了拳头，"我的手下死伤过半，这能叫完美？""冷静点我亲爱的朋友，"达格抬起一只手搭在埃尔文的肩头，"重点是，我们赢了。史图依克死了，他的军队全军覆没，只等我们踏平博克干掉希卡普，你就是新的维京王，还有我那美丽的妹妹做你的王后，这点小小的牺牲算什么呢？"

埃尔文闻言，勉强压制住了满腔怒火。"那怎么一说，这些损失还是可以令我接受的。。。"他的怒容转瞬间变成了奸笑。"达格大王果然是英勇神武，料敌如神，一战就端掉了号称战无不胜的史图依克。。。"

"这里当然还有你的一大笔功劳。"达格微笑着又重新做了下来。"要不是你选择跟我合作，把奈米尔峡口拱手相让，我估计要花上三个月才能打到博克。而博克现在已经唾手可得，你是功不可没。说道这里，我有件礼物要送你。。。"他吹了一声口哨。"海瑟，我亲爱的，把它拿进来。"

日耳曼的公主闻声从帐篷门口走了进来。她已经褪去了自己长穿的一身戎装，取而代之的是一件黑段子连衣长裙，和她那高盘成精致发髻的渡鸦色长发互相相映衬，而她戴着的银色发饰上镶嵌的祖母绿又和她那双顾盼生辉的眸子一般夺人眼目。她面无表情地走进帐篷，手里捧着一件叠好的，沾满斑斑血迹的熊皮斗篷。

埃尔文花了半晌才把眼睛从海瑟曼妙的腰肢身上挪开，把目光转向她手里的东西。"这。。。这难道是。。。？"

"你猜的没错，"达格站了起来走到他们身边。"已故的史图依克·瓦尔斯特·哈道克二世大帝的熊皮斗篷。哈道克家的王朝已经灭亡，维京人的未来将属于奥卡斯特部落。与其等着希卡普纳土归降，何不今晚就给你，我亲爱的朋友和未来的妹夫，埃尔文一世加冕呢？"达格把手一挥，"我亲爱的妹妹，快给他披上。"

埃尔文一时惊得说不出话来，海瑟款款上前两步站到他身后，抖开了斗篷，伸开两手搭到他两肩，把斗篷给他披上。"您觉得合身么？我的陛下？"她柔声道，双手还有意无意地按在他的肩头。

"合，合身，我的美人。"埃尔文已经有种飘飘欲仙之感。从他被送到博克做人质，见到哈道克王廷的尊贵和威仪之后，他就没有一天不想着自己哪天登上北方帝国的宝座。他眼睁睁地看着史图依克自己坐上了那王座，而自己却只能是向他俯首称臣。仇恨的种子就从此在他心口种下，而在史图依克带来哈马尔的尸体后开花结果。埃尔文不是个冒失鬼，他深知奥卡斯特的实力无法与博克相抗衡，便一直按兵不动等待时机。所以当达格找上门来，要和他联手灭掉哈道克王朝时，他根本不用威逼利诱便一拍即合。而当达格又把维京王的宝座和自己的妹妹许给他时，他更是喜不自胜。他完美地实现了他们策划的阴谋，现今史图依克已死，他身披着他生前的披风，接受了维京王的尊号，身后还站着一个马上就要属于他的美人。。。埃尔文·奥卡斯特再也想不到他的一生中有比现在更美妙的时光了。

直到一把锋利的匕首悄无声息地切开了他的喉咙。

埃尔文甚至连一声惨叫都没有发出，因为海瑟那只刚刚给他披上斗篷的柔嫩小手此时有力地捂上了他的嘴，另一只手还攥着那把将他割喉的匕首。鲜血如泉涌一般从他的喉咙喷出。海瑟一松手他便倒在了地上，痛苦地扭动着，徒劳地用手想阻挡鲜血的喷涌。挣扎了几下之后，奥卡斯特的首领就没了动静，他的血已经把他追求了一生的那件象征着维京统治王权的熊皮斗篷染的一塌糊涂。

达格若无其事地走上前来，踢了埃尔文一脚，见他没有动静，便转向了自己的妹妹并张开了双臂。"啊，我亲爱的妹妹，万事大吉，现在我们终于可以庆祝胜。。。"

他话音刚落，海瑟便像猛虎一样一下子扑在了他的身上将他按倒在地，他还没来及喊叫，那把刚刚切开埃尔文的喉管，还沾满着他的鲜血的匕首就抵在了他的脖子上。

海瑟那秀美的容颜已经被愤怒，仇恨，痛苦与后悔等种种情感扭曲的异常难看。她那翠眸如精灵之火般喷吐着凶光，而眼角却星星点点地有些许湿润。她紧咬着下唇，力气之大已经将嘴唇咬出点点血丝。

片刻的震惊之后，达格立即明白了是怎么回事。"喂，喂，喂，我的好妹妹，你这是要杀了哥哥我么？我好害怕哦！"他有些无赖又故作无辜地笑道，想通过插科打诨来化解她的怒火。

一瞬间海瑟眼角闪过的一丝决然让他以为她真要动手了。然而她那颤抖的手握着的匕首却只是抵在他的喉头，没有进一步动作。海瑟恶狠狠地瞪着他，片刻之后当她终于开了口时，却是一句略带哭腔的责问。"你。。。你向我保证你不会杀了他的！"

达格一怔，海瑟的眼泪绝不是个好兆头，即便身为她的同胞兄长，他也几乎没见过她流泪。"我。。。不是我杀的他，史图依克是自己战死的，如果我没看错的话，他身上的箭头是萨维奇的。。。"

"你的手上沾满了他的鲜血。。。我也一样。。。"海瑟颤声道，一大颗泪珠从她那吹弹可破的脸蛋上滑落，身子也开始发抖起来。"别哭别哭我的好妹妹，"达格连忙抬起双手放在她的肩头，试着安慰她。"这不是你想要的么？我们胜利了，博克是你的，你以后将是这里的女王，维京人的土地将任你统治。。。"

"把你的手拿开！"海瑟尖叫一声，甩开了他的手。她跳起身来，一只脚踏在达格的心口。手里的匕首还在指着他。"我今天不能在让我的手沾上另一个亲人的鲜血，但是从明天起，你就不再是我的哥哥。我也再也不想再见到你。"撂下这句话。她便转身像一阵风一样冲出了帐篷。

"喂喂喂！海瑟！海瑟！"达格爬起身来，见她还那么小孩子气有些恼火。"你现在只有我一个亲人，你还能上哪去？"片刻之后他恍然一笑，便又扯着嗓子喊了起来。"你还能去找希卡普么？你自己也不想想，他还会要你么？"

只有一阵骤然的马蹄声越行越远，留作海瑟·博泽克对他最后的答复。


	20. 第十九章：救援

芭芙纳特·索尔森讨厌在厨房里帮厨的生活。

虽然这绝不是什么苦差事，尤其是在这凛冬将至的时刻，日夜不熄火的厨房总是整个哈道克城堡最温暖的地方，让置身其中的人就像炉膛里的面包一样浑身被烤的暖洋洋的。在这里储备着整个城堡的过冬食物储备，她有吃不完的零嘴，甚至还可以在索尔森太太不注意的时候从即将为维京王呈上的佳馔中悄悄偷一片尝尝鲜。

然而她讨厌天天切肉削皮端菜挑水的无聊活计，她本该成为一名女武士，就像萨迦中歌颂的瓦尔基里一样，以矛为夫，以盾为友，跟随维京王在劫掠中出生入死，在战场上赢得自己的荣耀与财富，或是战死后在瓦尔哈拉与先辈畅饮。然而自从她的父亲跟随史图依克出征再也没能活着回来之后，她的母亲就禁止她再舞刀弄枪幻想成为一名盾之侍女。出于对索尔森家遗孀的同情，维京王请她带着自己的一双儿女搬进哈道克城堡，并给了索尔森太太厨房总管这个衣食无忧的位置。芭芙纳特不能责怪史图依克的一片好心，便把全部的怨气都集中在了她母亲丧夫之后的过度的保护欲上。

令她更加愤愤不平的是她自己一奶同胞的哥哥。尽管索尔森夫人成功地把自己的女儿拴在了身边，却没有任何理由阻止自己的儿子继承他父亲的战斧与刀剑。特夫纳特·索尔森和芭芙纳特是孪生兄妹，但是从他们出生那天起就几乎没有一天不打架的。索尔森家双胞胎臭名昭著的恶作剧与玩世不恭整个博克无人不知。他们把鸡窝点着，在宴席上的蜜酒桶里撒尿，骑着受惊的牦牛在博克的街道上横冲直撞。。。每每都要闹到维京王亲自出马，一手一个拎着他们俩扔回到哈道克城堡的厨房为止。

特夫纳特十五岁的时候就和其他博克的男孩子一起加入了博克卫戍军的预备役。虽然他没能像斯诺劳特一样依靠自己的家族地位年纪轻轻就身居要职，但也凭着自己的小聪明混上了预备役的一个小头目。芭芙纳特只能眼睁睁地看着自己的双胞胎兄弟每天出门和别的男孩子厮闹，在训练场里比试武艺，在大厅里畅饮蜜酒吹嘘着自己将来要立下的丰功伟绩。。。完全是一个愣头青小伙子应该干的事情，而自己只能跟着母亲一起龟缩在厨房的一隅，做着每天都做不完的单调重复的活计。对于这种毫无道理又无法改变的不公，她只能选择每天晚上特夫纳特回来之后和他厮打一番才能发泄，当然每次又要招来她母亲的一番训斥。

在众多的厨房杂活中，最让她厌烦的就是挑水了。在日渐寒冷的天气下，她不得不离开厨房那温暖的庇护，走到城堡院落一角的水井边打上满满两桶砭骨的井水，再用扁担挑回到厨房。前前后后要跑上好几趟，每每让她又冷又累地缩在厨房火塘边什么都不想干，直到她的身子被炉火烤到正常的体温为止。

芭芙纳特拎着两只空桶满不情愿地推开厨房的门。铺面而来的一阵寒风夹杂着片片雪花几乎让她又重新把门关上躲回到火炉边。但是她没有别的选择。在博克的纬度上，十月下雪并不是什么新鲜事，而这今年的第一场雪又能给她一个绝好的借口让自己的母亲给自己再添一件皮袄。她咬咬牙，最后还是推开门一头扎进了院子里的风雪中。好在雪下得不大，地上只积了薄薄一层，但是却正是地面最滑的时候。芭芙纳特放慢了脚步，抬头望了望天空，已经是黄昏时分了，而冬日残阳的余晖却根本无力穿透那积压在天上的厚厚阴云。看样子这雪要一直下上很久，直到地面上的积雪足够让她陷到膝盖那么深。她心底里已经开始盘算明天怎么趁着特夫纳特不注意的时候把他按到雪里，每年的第一场雪都是双胞胎的狂欢节，他们总有千万种用雪捉弄人的办法。

尤其是这几天史图依克大帝不在博克，他们就能更加无法无天。自从维京王带着他的大军出征之后，哈道克城堡就显得空荡荡的，少了不少人气。精壮男子都跟随史图依克二世奔赴前线去了，除去斯诺劳特和他那五十人的宫廷卫队，留下的只是老人，妇女，孩子和预备役。史图依克和斯派劳特上了战场，王储希卡普三世又还处在软禁之下，整个博克的大事小事就全听凭宫廷卫队长斯诺劳特说的算，而平日就飞扬跋扈的他现在已经开始利用他的职权来作威作福了。昨晚他就给索尔森母女两人开了长长的一串晚餐的菜单，让她们忙的不可开交不说，还一直骂骂咧咧地抱怨菜如何做的不顺他的口云云，气得芭芙纳特恨不得把他的头按到汤盆里面去。她一定要和特夫纳特商量商量怎么明天给这个家伙一个结结实实的下马威，让整个博克看见他出个大洋相让他再也没有脸面来吆五喝六。或许在他如厕的时候把厕所点着，让他提着裤子冲到院子里，把他绊倒在雪地里摔个狗啃泥，再浇上一桶冻上一半的马尿。。。想到这里她不禁咯咯地偷笑了起来。

然而这时一只有力的手却突然从她背后伸了出来捂住了她的嘴，另一只手将她的胳膊反扭到身后令她无法挣脱。芭芙纳特被拖到了马厩旁边停着的一辆堆满稻草的牛车后面。惊恐之余她拼命扭动着身子想挣脱出来，但是在身后那人老虎钳子一般的手下她根本动弹不得。她只能用余光瞥见身后那人几缕金色的发丝，一时恍然。这种偷偷摸摸捉弄她的行为，只能出自她的同胞兄弟特夫纳特之手，但一时惊异他这次的擒拿手法怎么这么纯熟，而且力气也大了不少。

在被拖到远离他人视线的昏暗角落后，芭芙纳特被猛地推倒在地上，捉住她的那人顺势骑在了她的身上，压住她的双腿令她动弹不得。"特夫纳特，你给我住。。。"这粗暴的举动甚至放在特夫纳特身上都有点反常，然而她刚开口抗议，一把锋利的斧头便抵在了她的喉头，让她知趣地闭上了嘴。然而更加令她惊异的是，俯身在她面前的根本不是特夫纳特那恶作剧得逞的坏小子面孔，而是一个陌生女人的脸。她浑身上下从头发到衣服都沾满了稻草，显得很滑稽，但是她那咬紧的嘴唇，锐利逼人的蓝色眼珠，杀气毕露的面孔和手里那把寒光闪闪的双刃战斧让芭芙纳特根本笑不出来。

"闭嘴，要是你敢呼救，我就立马让你再也喊不出第二声。"那女人恶狠狠地低声威胁道，讲的虽然是诺斯语，但是带着一股她前所未闻的奇怪腔调。

"喂喂喂，冷静一下，好姐妹，"芭芙纳特举起手做出一副投降顺从的姿势低声道，"你要我干什么都行，只是不要杀我。。。"嘴里搪塞着，但是她心里已经开始明朗面前的女人到底是何许人也。

"希卡普，"那女人咬着牙吐出了这个名字，"你们把他关到哪里去了？"

一切都再清楚不过了。果然是她，那个众人口中的希卡普三世王子殿下的情人，日耳曼的失踪新娘，又大闹了希卡普的婚礼，打晕了希卡普的结发未婚妻海瑟又逃脱了博克卫队的追捕的罗马公主。这些天来几乎所有的博克居民都在谈论她，猜测着她躲藏的位置，揣度着她的目的，传播着各种希卡普和她之间发生的事情的留言。史图依克已经提供了一笔优厚的赏金，给任何一个能把她活着捉拿归案的人。因而所有人都在留意着周围是否有一个金发红衣，手使利斧，操着一口罗马腔调诺斯语的陌生姑娘，虽然到现在为止所有人都一无所获。斯诺劳特已经带着人在博克方圆二十里的地方前前后后搜了两遍，也只能把失败归咎于这个女人的狡猾和希卡普那匹全博克闻名的快马。

而这个令维京王穷尽全部手段都一无所获的女人，却恰恰出现在了博克的中心，维京人严密把守的哈道克城堡里。她那沾满稻草的头发让人一眼就能看出她究竟是怎么混进来的。负责赶车给城堡马厩送稻草的巴克特本人脑袋并不机灵，要想趁他不备藏身在稻草车里并不困难，但是芭芙纳特还是不由得佩服面前这个女人的机智。仔细打量之下，芭芙纳特也不难看出为何希卡普对她如此着迷，甚至不惜触怒他的父亲和未婚妻。尽管罗马公主亚丝翠现在衣服破烂一身稻草，还带着一副令人胆寒的凶相，但是她那浓密的金发，曼妙的身姿，炯炯有神的蓝色双眸和冻得发红的明艳脸蛋，还是足以令任何一个男人为之倾倒。

芭芙纳特不禁想起一个多月前她在厨房抓到希卡普偷拿食物时的情形。虽然他那支支吾吾做贼心虚的借口难以令人信服，但是她却并没有把它放在心上。直到一周之前，在海瑟的欢迎宴会上，未来的博克王后和她攀谈的时候有意无意地问及希卡普最近行为是否反常的时候她才又重新想起此事。虽然她心里觉得不以为然，但是海瑟公主却似乎对她讲的事情很感兴趣。尽管海瑟并没有说什么，但是作为一个女人，芭芙纳特还是能从她那微微蹙起的娥眉和眼中闪过的疑虑看得出，新郎希卡普是要倒霉了。然而直到第二天婚礼的闹剧之后，她才真正明白了这些来龙去脉。

"再问你一遍，希卡普被关在哪里？"见芭芙纳特半天没有回答，仿佛正在出神，亚丝翠又恶狠狠地低声逼问了一遍。

"啊。。。"芭芙纳特这才从回忆中醒转回来。"殿下被关在城堡西侧的塔楼顶上。。。"她说着，顺手遥遥一指矗立在中庭对面的塔楼屋顶。亚丝翠扭头仔细打量了一下那塔楼，尽管她不露声色，但芭芙纳特还是能看见她那眼角闪过的一丝希望的光芒。"不过有四个人日夜轮流看守着他的门口，你是不可能把他救出来的。"

话一出口芭芙纳特立刻就后悔了，因为面前那个罗马女人又转向了她，她紧皱着眉头，眼里闪烁着坚定而又冷酷的寒光。看样子，为了救出希卡普，她是什么事都能干得出来的，这当然就包括杀我灭口。芭芙纳特不禁费劲地咽了口唾沫。"塔楼有窗户么？"亚丝翠追问了一句。

"有。。。"芭芙纳特仔细回忆了一下她上次给希卡普送饭时候的见闻，"但是是一扇很小的窗洞，只能勉强钻进去一个人，何况还有铁栅栏堵住。。。""卫兵都是在哪里站岗？""有两个守在一楼门口，有两个在二层的屋里，希卡普一个人被关在顶楼。""看守的还不算特别严。。。"亚丝翠一边思忖着一边喃喃道，"希卡普。。。他还好么？"她脸上的戾气缓和了许多，声音中出人意料地夹杂了一丝关切的柔情。

"殿下他。。。"芭芙纳特犹豫了一下，斟酌着自己的措辞。"殿下没受什么伤，只是。。。""只是什么？"亚丝翠立马逼问道，再也掩饰不住脸上的担忧。"他原本就很瘦，现在更是皮包骨头了，听说他几乎不怎么吃东西，人也仿佛丢了魂似的。。。"芭芙纳特小心翼翼地答道，她不敢告诉面前这位煞星她昨天是怎么取回他那几乎碰都没碰过的晚餐的。

"那更不能耽搁了。"亚丝翠说着跳起身来，举起了她的斧头，一丝又急又痛的神色从她的脸上转瞬即逝，取而代之的还是那一贯的决然与冷漠。"喂喂喂，不要杀我，我可以帮忙，帮你。。。引开守卫什么的。。。相信我，我能帮忙！"芭芙纳特立马慌了神。讯问结束，她的价值也就不存在了，现在自己的性命完全落在面前这个胆大包天的女人手里。斧头一落，便少了一个有可能暴露她踪迹的人，这点罗马公主想必是心知肚明的。

"我不会杀你，"亚丝翠冷冷地把斧子一挥，"但我也信不过你。虽说杀了你更容易，但你至少要给我把嘴巴闭上几个小时。"她反手握住斧柄，芭芙纳特只感觉到自己脑袋结结实实地挨了一下，便眼前一黑，失去了知觉。

* * *

一阵渡鸦嘶叫的喧嚣将他从呆滞的麻木状态惊醒。他抬起头，透过房间里唯一的一扇小窗洞的铁栅栏，他瞥见成群的黑点腾空而起，振翅向南飞去，一面呱呱大叫着，生怕周围不知道它们的存在。他从来没有见过这么多的乌鸦同时起飞，即使在祭祀上宰杀献祭的牲畜也没能吸引来如此多的数目。

"鸦群的盛宴。。。"他喃喃自语道。渡鸦在维京人的文化中是神圣的鸟，它们是欧丁的使者，是神王智慧的象征。每当一个维京人战死在沙场，渡鸦会啄下他的眼睛，带着他的灵魂上升到阿斯加德，让欧丁对他进行最终的公正审判。而像今天这么壮观的鸦群同时起飞，显然是南方一定发生了一场血战，无数尸骨散落沙场，等待着它们赴宴。想到这里他不禁打了个寒战，渡鸦是不会在乎它们享用的是维京人的尸体还是日耳曼人的遗骸，但是他在乎。

一想到这些他就变得焦躁起来。希卡普·贺兰德斯·哈道克三世被关在这间斗室里面已经有一个多星期了。在这段时间里，除了给他送饭的索尔森母女两人和看守自己的四个守卫，他见不到一个活人，而就连这几个人也拒绝或不能提供给他任何信息。诚然，被软禁的他衣食无忧，甚至在他的要求下守卫送来几本书让他打发时间，但是这种与世隔绝的生活让他感到难以忍受。他甚至巴不得父亲把他扔到关押普通囚犯的地牢里，那里虽然吃不饱穿不暖还有无穷无尽的虱子和老鼠，但至少有个人可以和他说话。

在这个博克的制高点，他眼睁睁地看见父王的部队一天天地在博克周围集结，直到有一天维京王一声令下又都从他的眼前消失得无影无踪。他们都是维京王最优秀的勇士，跟随着他们的首领，响应他父王的召唤而来，去迎接由他而挑起的战争。希卡普从来不是个像达格和斯诺劳特那样的好战狂，但是一想到有人要去为他所铸成的大错用自己的生命买单，而自己却龟缩在安全的城堡里，他便感到抑制不住的羞耻和自责。希卡普呀希卡普，你什么时候才能不弄巧成拙？

在这毫无音讯的囚居生活中，他只能不断安慰自己说没有消息就是最好的消息。父王这次与达格的交战，无论胜败他都会最终知道结果的。还有他的亚丝翠。。。如果她被斯诺劳特等人抓住，肯定会在博克引起轰动，他也不可能不知道，而现在博克依旧风平浪静，肯定是还没有找到她的下落。但是没有消息不等于亚丝翠就平安无恙，虽然他相信他深爱的姑娘的坚强和自己爱马的聪颖能保他们平安无虞，但是今天从天而降的雪花却让他原本已经微薄的信心雪上加霜。凛冬将至，没有充足的补给和房屋的庇护，他们是很难在野外生存下来的。

希卡普三世站起身来，像被困在笼子中的野兽一样在屋里兜着圈子。刚才索尔森太太送来的晚饭在桌子上已经渐渐变凉，但是他却一点食欲都没有。每隔一天，从这牢笼里面逃出来的欲望就愈加强烈。他迫切地想要干些什么。现在正是紧要关头，而自己的时间正在这里毫无意义地浪费掉，他无时无刻不有种不祥的预感，总感觉某些他绝不想看见的事情正在发生，而倘若他现在是自由身，便能阻止这一切的发生。但是想要逃出去又谈何容易？窗户被铁栅栏封死了，何况就算没有栅栏，想要从窗户逃离这高塔也是死路一条。进出塔楼的唯一通道日日夜夜都有四个他父亲最忠心的勇士把把守，门也是从外面牢牢地反锁着，他是插翅难逃。

"啊！！！"希卡普三世攥紧了拳头挥向空中，发出一阵愤怒的咆哮。他听见自己的声音在远处回荡，感觉心里郁结的烦躁与愤懑稍稍平复了些许，等到他的回音渐渐消失不见之后，哈道克城堡又回归了一片沉寂。自从史图依克出征之后这里便安静得吓人，除了斯诺劳特等人有时候晚上喝多了蜜酒在外面胡喊瞎唱之外，几乎没有人声能传到他的囚牢。

突然，他听见下方传来一声脆响，石块相撞的声音，好像有人正在往塔楼的石墙上扔石块。他走到窗洞边，窗台开的很高，与他的下巴平齐，俯角的局限使他无法看见塔楼脚下的情形，但是他目力所及之处，看不见一个闲人。看来只是偶然的声响，而他正要转身走开，又一声脆响传来，这下他清清楚楚地听到了石块撞击石墙的声音，而且根据声音判断石块正好砸在窗台下面不远的位置。

会是谁想向我扔石块呢？希卡普暗忖。很有可能是索尔森家的双胞胎，这俩爱搞恶作剧的品性在博克可是臭名昭著的。但是他昨晚见到芭芙纳特的时候她却并没有显示出什么对他的怨气。或许是斯诺劳特在发酒疯？自从他被关到塔楼里面之后他的表弟一直没有来看过他一眼。从芭芙纳特的只言片语中他得知父亲把博克的守备任务交给了他。以斯诺劳特那睚眦必报的脾性，现在他还没有来找自己的麻烦，估计只是因为自己目前还是王储，他不敢造次罢了。希卡普踮起脚尖，尽力向下张望，无论是谁他总要设法搞清楚，毕竟这对于囚居于此已久的他来说还真是件难得的分散注意力的事情。

而这个扔石块的人的技术显然一次比一次好，第三块石头毫无征兆地突然从窗洞上的铁栅栏间的缝隙飞了进来，不偏不倚正好砸在希卡普的额头上。"哎呦！"他痛叫一声，身子向后一歪跌坐在了地上，用手捂住了被砸中的额角。他感到血正在从一个不大不小的口子里往外渗，连忙抓起一块手巾捂住了伤口。"该死！"他咒骂道，无论他现在多么狼狈落魄，他依旧还是史图依克大帝的独子，博克的继承人，北方帝国的王储，如此明显的挑衅和羞辱他希卡普·贺兰德斯·哈道克三世岂能忍气吞声？

他正想叫来守卫查明是谁胆敢如此放肆，而当他的目光落在那块肇事的石头上时，他的声音梗在了喉咙里，再也发不出来了。

石头上面拴着一根绳子。

希卡普呆坐在地上，呆呆地望着这根绳子。一时间绳子和他谁都没有动一下。他的脑子开始飞速地旋转了起来。倘若只有这块石头，那只不过是个恶作剧，而加上这根绳子，这性质就完全翻转了过来。这只能意味着。。。

绳子抖动了一下，显然另一头正在有人拉着它。一时间希卡普向后退缩了一下，就好像扔进来的是条毒蛇似的。见没有反应，绳子又被人拽了两下。这次希卡普才真的反应过来。他连忙向前爬了几步，抓住了绳子，试探性地向里拉了拉。

就像是回答了他一样，绳子的那一头也被人拉了一下。希卡普试探性地又拽了两下，对面也同样拽了两下。一点希望的火花瞬间在被囚禁的王子心中迸射出来，外面有个人正在想办法和他取得联系，而无论是谁，他们的目的肯定是要将自己救出这囚牢。

绳子突然被猛烈地拉了一下，就好像有人把浑身的力量加在了上面。希卡普猝不及防，绳子一下子脱了手，拖着上面系着的石头迅速地向窗口飞去。他惊叫一声，连忙扑了上去，在石头即将飞出窗户之前将它死死抓住，硬是把它扯了回来。而外面的人也立马会意，立刻停止了动作。绳子又重新被希卡普拉进了房间。他喘着粗气，紧紧地攥住这截短短的绳头，就像即将被淹死的人抓住救命稻草一样绝望而急迫。

一时间他明白了自己该做什么。他解开石头，把绳子结结实实地绑在了靠窗的桌子腿上。为了让绳子更能吃的住力他索性坐到了桌子上。他又拉了拉绳头，希望对方能够明白他的意思。而窗外人就像心有灵犀一般。绳子立马绷得紧紧的，似乎是对方正在扯着绳子向上爬，一时间希卡普很是担心这根不算很粗很结实的麻绳能不能吃得住来人的重量，但是欧丁庇佑，绳子并没有露出将要断裂的迹象。他屏住呼吸，眼睛死死盯着搭在窗外的绳子。他渐渐开始听见一阵轻轻的靴子蹬在石头墙壁上发出的声音，而且声音越来越大，越来越近。。。

突然一只手从窗洞栅栏的缝隙中伸了进来，抓住了栅栏的一根柱子。一只纤细的，白嫩的，女人的手。希卡普三世的脑子突然嗡地一下变得一片空白。这可能么？难道索尔真的垂怜于他，让他那最不切实际的臆想变成了现实？虽然在他们分别之时他半开玩笑的说出那句"英雄救美"的戏言，但是从没有奢望过她能够将它兑现。这太危险了，太艰巨了，常人简直无法做到。整个博克都在搜索她的下落，而哈道克城堡也被把守得异常严密，她又是如何悄无声息地避开层层岗哨，一路摸到了他的窗前？

但是他的眼睛绝不会欺骗他，而他的亚丝翠也绝不是凡人。她是他的瓦尔基里，总会在万念俱灰的处境下为他带来奇迹。希卡普·贺兰德斯·哈道克三世一下子跳了起来，像老虎一样扑向了窗口，伸出手去紧紧抓住了外面那只手的手腕。他听见窗外的姑娘低声惊叫了一声，差点松开了抓住栅栏的手，这让他更加死命地抓住了亚丝翠的手腕，生怕她一时脱手坠落下去。

"亚丝翠。。。"他听见自己的声音有点哽咽，"亚丝翠，是你吗？"

"希卡普，希卡普！"他从未幻想过能再听见她的声音，尤其是从她的唇舌间吐出他的名字。这在两人朝夕相处之时再平常不过的小事，对现在身陷囹圄的他来说却是莫大的幸福。想到他心爱的人儿此时正与他一墙之隔，马上就能将他救出牢笼，他不禁由衷地感谢诸神对他的偏爱。"亚丝翠，是我，是我。。。"他低声叫道，仅仅是担心惊动守卫才没有大声喊出来。"赞美芙瑞娅，我从未想到过你真的能来救我。。。"他感觉自己的眼眶已经开始有点湿润，连忙强忍住自己内心的翻江倒海。他的亚丝翠可是不会喜欢爱哭鼻子的家伙的。

他朝思暮想的姑娘的脑袋从窗口露了出来。她那在寒风中被冻得通红的脸蛋像秋天的苹果，依旧那么明艳动人让他恨不得立马凑上去亲一口。尽管不知在何处沾满了稻草，她那满头蓬乱的金发依旧是他见过的最美的色泽，而那双顾盼生辉的蓝色眸子此时也正光芒汹涌的望着他，流露出的万般柔情是不需要用任何语言言说的。

"想要摆脱我可没那么简单，希卡普·哈道克。"亚丝翠揶揄道，嘴角露出一个他见过的最甜蜜的微笑，随即微微皱了皱眉头，"放松点，宝贝，不要抓得我这么紧，我是掉不下去的。"希卡普闻言，脸不禁微微一红，讪讪地微微松开了手，好让她的手能反握住他的手腕。"站开一点，希卡普，让我用斧子把这栅栏劈开。"在他们都抓牢了对方之后亚丝翠低声说道，顺手从背后取下了自己那从不离身的双刃战斧。

塔楼窗洞那业已生锈的栏杆在亚丝翠那削铁如泥的锋利斧刃下就像树枝一样被砍断。不一会的功夫就被悉数清除干净，露出一个足够他和亚丝翠钻进钻出的洞口。亚丝翠先把斧头递了进去，然后紧紧抓住希卡普的胳膊，双脚蹬着塔楼的石墙，被他顺顺利利地拉了进来。

当亚丝翠的整个身躯都已经进到屋子里，被他拥在怀中时，希卡普不由自主地长长地出了一口气。他下意识地想向屋子中心退两步好让他们两人远离那危险的窗口，却没想到脚下那根帮助亚丝翠爬上来的绳子此时却成了绊脚石。他的假肢被绳子绊了一个踉跄，两人不约而同地发出一声惊呼，便一同摔倒在了地板上。

整个房间用的是硬邦邦冷冰冰的石头地面，再加上亚丝翠的体重压在他身上，维京王储这一跤可是摔的不轻。希卡普感觉自己的后背都要裂开了似的，疼得他脸都变了形。亚丝翠俯身在他身上，有他这个肉垫的缓冲倒是没受什么冲击，但是当她看见他那扭曲的面孔时不禁瞪大了眼睛，脸上立即写满了疼惜。"希卡。。。"她嘴还没张到一半，希卡普立刻抬起一只手把她的嘴捂上，同时咬紧牙关忍住疼痛，用眼神示意她不要做声。

亚丝翠立即会意，乖乖地闭上嘴把头伏在他的胸口上，希卡普的一条胳膊环住她的纤腰，一时间两人谁都没敢动一下。刚才闹出的动静可不小，他们现在是身处塔楼之中，离楼下的看守只有一门之隔，倘若方才的响动引起了守卫的怀疑上来查看是怎么回事的话，后果将不堪设想。

一秒钟，两秒钟，三秒钟。。。两个人连大气都不敢出一口，屏气凝神仔细倾听着周围的动静。塔楼里像沉睡一般地寂静，唯有对方"嗵嗵"的心跳声表明了时间的流逝。几分钟过去之后，希卡普才终于确信刚才只是虚惊一场，这时他才感觉到怀中的亚丝翠在极度紧张中揪住了自己脑后她亲手编的那几根小辫，拽得他头皮有些生疼，而他自己的胳膊也像铁环似的僵硬地把她箍在自己身上。"唔。。。"他轻轻松了口气，微微放松了一下浑身绷紧的肌肉。"看样子我们暂时是安。。。"

他没能说完，因为亚丝翠突然搂住了他的脖子，对着他的嘴唇狠狠地吻了下去。最初小小的惊异过后，他马上让自己心甘情愿地沦陷在她的樱唇之中。她俯身在他身上，蓬乱的头发垂在他们的脑袋两侧，一时间让他感觉仿佛整个人都被他心爱的女人裹挟住。窗外朔风紧起雪片飞舞，但是这时他却感觉自己热的仿佛要窒息一般。他的亚丝翠尝起来是那么的甜美诱人，让他感觉整个世界除了她之外他便不在需要任何养料。尽管他现在骨瘦如柴又营养不良，但是当他们唇舌接触的时候他感觉自己浑身仿佛被灌注了无穷的力量。

她抬起头，脸上带着心满意足的笑意，颊上明艳的绯红不知是寒气在作祟还是她的少女情愫在肆虐，无论如何都令她美的让他喘不过气来。他抬起双手捧起她的脸蛋，揪心地感到手掌下的一片冰凉，"你没被冻坏吧，milady？"他有些心疼地低声问道。

"差点，"亚丝翠半认真半开玩笑地嗔道，把头乖巧地靠进他温暖的手掌，似乎很享受他的体温。"你自己不也是半死不活的样子。。。"她的目光落在他额头上刚被石头打破的位置上，伤口上已经结了一层薄薄的血痂。"你的额头是怎么回事？谁虐待你了？"她低声惊叫道，一面抬起一只手疼惜地轻抚他的额头。

希卡普心里不禁莞尔，"凶手就在眼前，"他故作严肃地道，见亚丝翠依旧有些困惑不解他还是没憋住噗嗤一笑，"是你的那块石头惹的祸，你想好怎么赔偿我了么？"

亚丝翠恍然，见他那揶揄的神色心里又好笑又好气。"人质救援总是有职业风险的。"她装作一副无所谓的样子耸了耸肩，看见希卡普闻言撅起的嘴唇又忍心不过，俯身在他的伤口处轻轻印了一个吻。"嗯。。。这还差不多。。。"希卡普满意地轻哼了一声，听见他那略带孩子气的语调一丝微笑又忍不住地爬上亚丝翠的嘴角。

"好了我的王子殿下，现在可不是撒娇的时候！"亚丝翠心里也万分希望能和他像这样再缠绵一会，然而现在他们的处境依旧十分危险，最后还是满不情愿地站起身来。等他们真正逃离了这一切再好好叙旧也不迟。她伸手把希卡普从地上拉了起来。"你知道我们怎么才能不惊动守卫逃出这里么？"

"我倒要先问问你，你是怎么神不知鬼不觉地摸进来的？"希卡普反问道，一边抬手替她拨掉头发上还粘着的几根稻草。

"这还不容易？"亚丝翠故作轻松地耸了耸肩，手里一边迅速地整理了一下头发编成了一根简单利落的辫子。"我躲在给城堡送稻草的车子里面，就这样安安稳稳地被拉到了你们看起来戒备森严的城堡里面。然后我抓住了一个打水的黄头发女仆讯问了一番才知道你被关在这里。"

"芭芙纳特？"希卡普扬了扬眉毛，"哦索尔啊，以她那张嘴，只要有机会立马能让整个博克都知道你在这里。。。""不用担心，我让她的嘴闭得严严实实的。。。"亚丝翠嘴角露出一丝狡黠的微笑，见希卡普脸上闪过一丝惊恐又无辜的两手一摊。"喂，我没有凶残到杀人灭口的地步好吗！我只是把她打晕过去，堵上她的嘴把她捆了起来。"

"话虽如此，但是现在还是要抓紧时间离开这里。"希卡普皱紧了眉头，苦苦思索着哈道克城堡其他可以出入的通道。然而突然楼下的一声门响打断了他的思绪。"怎么回事！"亚丝翠惊叫一声，往窗口跳了一步抓起她的斧子。一阵嘈杂的说话声从门外的楼梯上传了过来，一伙人正在迅速跑上楼梯，一阵绝望的恐惧一下子将希卡普的心攫住。"亚丝翠，快走！"他吼道，他一个箭步冲到房门口，试着用身子把门堵住，然而他那瘦削的身子骨根本不能胜任这项任务。门被猛地冲开，两个健壮的卫兵冲进屋来，希卡普向后踉跄一步，被身后的亚丝翠一把扶住才没有摔倒。

"欧丁在上！她在这里！"一个守卫吼道，拔出了他的剑。亚丝翠心知他们是无法不留痕迹地走掉了。她嘴角勾起一丝苦涩的微笑，看来最后还是需要用她最擅长的战斧解决问题。"希卡普，站到我的身后。"她低声道，一边摆好了战斗的架势。

但是她要是相信希卡普是个听话的人就大错特错了，希卡普·贺兰德斯·哈道克三世一步跨上前去，把自己的身子挡在了守卫和亚丝翠之间。"如果你们想要抓住她，就要先经过我这一关！退后！"他吼道，一时间举手投足之间骤然有了一个维京王储的威仪。两个守卫一时有些不知所措，虽然他们没有退后，但是也没有敢再逼近一步。

"够了！"一个熟悉的粗嗓门吼道，紧接着一个魁梧粗壮的身躯出现在了房门口。军需官戈博·贝尔池没有戴他的头盔，几乎秃顶的头皮上还带着几片残雪。他的山羊胡子和皮甲上都沾着凝结了的血块，肩头还草草地包扎着一大块破布，被自己的鲜血染成了一片殷红。他左手的铁钩不见了，只留下空荡荡的木座，右手紧握的一把战斧已经缺了刃。"索尔的锤子！"当他的眼睛落在了亚丝翠的身上的时候他倒吸了一口冷气，"这个女人是洛基的化身！你是怎么。。。"

"戈博！"希卡普惊叫一声，脸变得死人一样霎白。"你。。。你这是。。。你是怎么。。。"他一时说不出话来，呆呆地瞪着自己仿佛刚从地狱爬回来的师傅和忘年交。

戈博"咣当"一声把斧头扔到了地上。"我们被打败了。"他阴沉地说道，"埃尔文是个叛徒，他和达格联手设下了埋伏，我们猝不及防，如果不是史图依克命令我不惜一切代价带口信回来，我们就彻底全军覆没了。"

"那。。。那我的父亲。。。"

戈博把一顶带血的尖角头盔扔到了床上，那宽大高耸的牦牛角毫无疑问地彰显着它的主人生前唯我独尊的统治地位。"老史图依克。。。"身经百战铁骨铮铮的老铁匠的声音突然喑哑了下去，"他现在应该在瓦尔哈拉，和你的母亲团聚，和他的先祖畅饮。"他上前两步，魁梧的身材居高临下逼视着面前的这一对，"马上整个博克还活着的人都会聚集到大礼堂，他们需要一个新国王，也需要一个说法。"


	21. 第二十章：加冕

这真是希卡普·贺兰德斯·哈道克三世殿下有生以来最怪异的一餐了。

囚室靠墙的桌子被拉到了房屋中间，他和亚丝翠坐在床边，戈博坐在对面的板凳上。他那业已冰凉的晚饭已被撤去，重获自由的芭芙纳特满不情愿地给他们又重新端上刚出炉热气腾腾的饭菜，离去时还有些怨愤地瞪了亚丝翠一眼，但是也没有敢说什么。从战场上刚捡了半条命回来的戈博毫不客气地狼吞虎咽了起来，他那吃相即便是在大大咧咧不拘小节的维京大汉之间也会令人侧目。而亚丝翠却依旧像绷紧的弓弦一样丝毫不敢放松，她腰杆挺得笔直，手里紧握着她的斧头。虽然守卫已经奉命离开了房间，只留下他们三个人，但是这丝毫不能减轻她感受到的那种如临大敌的压迫感。谁又能责怪这个流落到维京人土地上的罗马姑娘呢？方圆百里之内只有希卡普是她唯一信得过的人，而就目前形势的发展看来，他能给予她的保护也是微乎及微。

尽管出于警惕和骄傲，她丝毫没碰放在她面前的食物，但是希卡普还是不无心疼地看得出，自己心爱的姑娘自从上次分别以来，过的也是上顿不接下顿的日子。她那圆圆的脸蛋明显瘦了一圈，几乎和他当初在湖畔和她初次邂逅一般憔悴，看来这些天发生的这些动乱与惊险让他对她精心的调养与照顾全部付之东流。

他伸手从桌子下面握住了她空着的那只手，轻轻摩挲着，缓释她那绷紧的肌肉。"你需要吃点东西，"他低声道，"我看的出你已经饿坏了。。。"

"我不饿，"亚丝翠冷冷道，随即才恍然是希卡普在和她说话，声音立即温柔了下来，"我不能，希卡普，我。。。""你没有什么可害怕的，"希卡普打断了她的话，紧接着用拉丁语低声道，"有我在我绝不会允许他们伤你分毫，戈博是我父亲最好的朋友，用不着防备他。"为了使她信服，他勉强露出一丝苍白的微笑。"何况就算真的发生什么事情，我还指望着依靠你的保护，如果你不吃东西没有力气又怎么能抡动你那宝贝战斧呢？"

最后一句话貌似才真的说服了他那倔强的罗马姑娘。她小心翼翼地放下她的斧子，但是还是把它保持在随时都能拿到手的距离之内，随后拿了一块面包和一根鸡腿，矜持而迅速地吃了起来。她此时的模样和一个月前他给她送饭时的情景如初一辙，尽管希卡普王子殿下此时心乱如麻，但是回忆往事带来的温馨还是让他嘴角露出一丝转瞬即逝的微笑。"别忘了你自己也要吃东西，"亚丝翠把一条烤鳕鱼丢到他面前的盘子里，"你的脸色看起来是马上要昏过去了。"

希卡普苦笑一声，刚刚惊闻父亲战死的噩耗，又即将面对成百上千和他丧失了至亲，等着要说法的愤怒的维京子民，他又有什么胃口去吃东西？"这丫头说的对，希卡普。"戈博突然插了句嘴，见面前的一对璧人抬起头惊异地望着他，老铁匠耸了耸肩，"虽然罗马人的话我一个字也听不懂，但是是个人都能明白你们在说些什么。她是对的，希卡普，你要是再不好好吃点东西，离到瓦尔哈拉见你父亲也不远了，更何况你马上就要去召开胡立根部落的全体大会，在众目睽睽之下昏过去可不能平息他们的怒火。"

"你这话只是在帮我的倒忙，戈博。"希卡普做了个鬼脸，但丝毫都没有逗乐的心情。然而他还是拿起餐刀，切下一块鱼肉放到嘴里机械地咀嚼着。亚丝翠低下头去继续安静地吃自己的东西，避免与戈博进行进一步的眼神交流。而老铁匠的眼睛却一直目不转睛地盯着她。"不管怎样，她还是关心你的，"他评论道，嘴里鼓鼓囊囊的声音有点含混不清。"不过即便如此，我还是需要听你从头到尾讲清楚这到底都是怎么回事。"

希卡普叹了口气，放下了刀子。戈博的要求是完全合情合理的。他和亚丝翠现在是插翅难逃，唯一避免血流成河的办法就是说服向来以冥顽不化著称的维京人接纳她。然而要想做到这一点，他必须先说服戈博，这个史图依克生前最为器重的左膀右臂，博克的军需官和技艺最精湛的铁匠，同时也是一个彻头彻尾的维京人。如果戈博能站在自己这一边，无疑会在他面对其他博克居民的时候助他一臂之力。更何况，戈博是他的师傅，又是从小看着他长大，如同叔父一样的忘年挚友，如果他连戈博都不能说服，又何谈那一帮和他交集甚少的愤怒的民众？

他张了张嘴，但是不知道从何讲起。他从来不擅长长篇大论，更不用说晓之以情动之以理的说教了。这时亚丝翠的手不知什么时候伸了过来，轻轻拭去他掌心的冷汗，与他的手指十指相扣紧握在一起。他扭过头，望见她那双如天空般纯净的蓝色双眸，她那镇静而温柔的目光鼓励着他，就算她一字未发，也足以像方才他说服她进食一样，让他有了开口的勇气和信心。

话匣子一打开，就再也合不拢了。他把一切都告诉了戈博，从他和亚丝翠的初次邂逅，如何被她威逼着去厨房偷干粮，那场险些让她香消玉损的冻雨，在他们刚刚坠入爱河不久后史图依克又是如何突如其来地用他前所未闻的婚约棒打鸳鸯，亚丝翠被迫出走之后他又是如何发疯般地出去寻找她却一头撞到了海瑟的怀里，以及他又是如何和海瑟周旋，直到站在婚礼的祭坛上几乎绝望之时又是如何在人群之中看见那张令他魂牵梦绕的脸。。。而剩下的事情戈博自己也都亲眼目睹了。

老铁匠一声不吭地专心听着，一次都没有打断他。当房间里又重新归于沉寂之时，他沉吟了片刻，用手骚了骚下巴才开了口。"非常引人入胜的故事，如果有吟游诗人能听到你说的这些，绝对能编成一首动人的萨迦。"他评论道，"不过有一点我还是搞不明白，亚丝翠小姐，既然你当初已经决意出走，永远离开希卡普，又怎么会出现在他的婚礼上，让事情发展到现在这万劫不复的田地？"

一时间房间里面的两个维京人的目光全都集中在了罗马公主的身上。老实说连希卡普自己都不清楚亚丝翠是怎么阴差阳错地又回到博克的。在他们之后的两次短暂相聚时他都无暇询问，亚丝翠的只言片语也只让他了解到这与主持他和海瑟婚礼的长老兼巫医古西有关。而这却更加显得扑朔迷离。古西和亚丝翠素昧平生，又知道希卡普已与海瑟订婚，又怎么会在为他和海瑟主持婚礼的同时，把亚丝翠弄到博克来搅乱这神圣的仪式？

在两人疑问的目光注视下，亚丝翠的脸涨得通红。然而不需要希卡普的进一步鼓励，她抬起头来开了口，用还显得生硬结巴的诺斯语讲述了她和老巫医的遭遇。尽管她的叙述断断续续，有的时候还不得不蹦出几个拉丁语单词让希卡普代为翻译，但是依旧足以让两个听众时不时惊得面面相觑，又不敢打断她的叙述，直到亚丝翠说完为止。

"雷神索尔在上。。。"戈博眼睛死死盯着亚丝翠，仿佛她是个怪物似的。"你是说她在你头用炭灰画了一个标记？"

亚丝翠点了点头。

"在你告诉了她你是什么人之后？"点头。

"这是什么意思，戈博？"希卡普也有些摸不着头脑，"我从小到大从来从来没有见过古西做过这种仪式。"

"因为你根本没有机会见到它实施，"戈博哑着嗓子说道，稀疏的眉毛紧皱在一起，"上一次她这么做还是在你出生之前，在史图依克的加冕典礼上。"

"你是说。。。"

"我想说的是，古西在为你和海瑟举行婚礼之前，就已经为亚丝翠加冕了。以她部落长老和萨满的身份，她的一举一动传达着阿斯加德的旨意，亚丝翠已经是博克名正言顺的王后，即便在此之前除了古西本人之外没有人知道这点。"

希卡普瞠目结舌地望着身边自己心爱的姑娘，后者也目瞪口呆地望着他。一时间两人谁都没有说话，最后希卡普抬起一只颤抖的手，轻轻撩起亚丝翠额前浓密的刘海，虽说十几天的时间已经过去，古西画下的印记在风吹和汗水的侵蚀下已经几乎看不分明，但是仔细端详，在她那洁白平滑的额头上，那浅浅的炭灰痕迹还是可以依稀辨认出来，那一顶尖角头盔的符文，无言地昭示着北方帝国最为尊贵的地位。

"如果一切正常的话，今晚你的额头上也会被画上相同的记号。"戈博站起身来，提了提被填满的肚子撑的有点下垂的裤腰带。"不过首先你先要保住自己的小命，还有亚丝翠的。安抚战败的维京人从来不是一件容易的事情，加上你的王后人选，那就更棘手了。日耳曼人已经打了进来，我们要想尽一切办法阻止可能的内讧。会有很多人反对你，尤其是斯诺劳特。斯派劳特已经人头落地，他一定会要找他认为应该负责的人血债血偿。何况这正好是一个颠覆你的最好机会，乔格森父子觊觎博克的王位不是一天两天了，准确的说，自从你出生后就一直如此。。。"

"我知道，"希卡普阴沉地说，"我自从出生起就一直在令哈道克家族蒙羞，我从来就不是个维京人的样子，像我这样的身子骨根本无法领导这支强悍的民族，这也是我为什么被起名为'希卡普'的缘故，我永远是一窝虎狼之中最弱小的那只。"他的声音有点颤抖，额头上渗出颗颗冷汗，两只手也攥成了拳头，他的整个身心都被这种绝望的自卑和恶毒的怨念占据，就连闻言慌忙搂住他的腰婉言安慰他的亚丝翠也置之不顾。

"但是你是一个哈道克，"戈博的大手搭在了他的肩头，"你是希卡普·哈道克，史图依克大帝的独子，王位的唯一合法继承人。你虽然不像一个典型的维京人，但我们现在处于非常时期。史图依克尝试了我们维京人的传统的用战斧和铁锤去解决问题的方式，但是失败了。如果是斯诺劳特继承了王位，这愣头小子只会去重蹈史图依克的覆辙。"戈博顺手抄起了床上史图依克的头盔，塞到了希卡普的怀里。"博克现在真正需要的，是你这种有头脑的人，而不是斯诺劳特那种只有肌肉的人。史图依克的遗志只有你能继承，而你要做的就是要向所有人证明这一点。"

* * *

在希卡普·贺兰德斯·哈道克三世的印象中，大礼堂一向是一个充满欢乐的场所，尤其是每逢佳节或是丰收的时候，维京王都要举办盛大的宴会，几乎整个博克的人都济济一堂纵情欢乐，在旺盛的篝火旁畅饮着蜜酒，享用着各种美食。乐师们演奏着脍炙人口的维京小调，青年男女们一对对像旋风似的围着桌子起舞，妇女们追赶着四处乱跑嬉闹的孩童，醉汉们掩卧在一起鼾声如雷。。。虽然场面极度的混乱嘈杂，但却是维京人日常生活中最欢乐的时光。

今夜当他在戈博，亚丝翠，古西和几个卫兵的簇拥下走进大礼堂时，乍一看拥挤的人群和嘈杂的人声和往常没什么区别，但是细看之下却是另一番场景：此时聚在维京王宝座下方的博克民众多是妇女，老人和没成年的孩子，仅有的青壮年男子除了斯诺劳特的宫廷卫队之外，便是稚气未脱的预备役新兵与和戈博一样的伤残老兵。而此时的场面是彻底的混乱，史图依克战败的消息已经在人群之中不胫而走，妇女老人都面带惊惶之色，孩子们躲在母亲的怀里与裙边哭喊，男人们三五成群地聚在一起吵吵嚷嚷地不知道在争论着什么。希卡普一眼就看见他的表弟斯诺劳特·乔格森站在一张桌子上面，手舞足蹈地对着身边围拢的一大群人宣讲着什么，丝毫没有想到指挥他的宫廷卫队将人群冷静下来，反而似乎正在将人们的愤怒与恐惧煽动得更加不可控制。

希卡普抬头看了一眼此时空空如也的王座。往常倘若是大礼堂乱成这副模样，史图依克只要坐在他的宝座上咆哮一声，立马就能让整个博克安静下来。但现在这空荡荡的王座让他油然而生一股不寒而栗之感。他不敢想象自己坐在上面的样子。那宽阔的椅面，高耸的椅背，以及上面雕刻的两条盘踞的巨龙，都是为前辈哈道克王们的魁梧身材量身定做，突显出他们唯我独尊的威仪与强大。而他自己的伶仃身材只会被这宝座衬托得更加渺小，根本无从让他未来的子民产生像对他父亲那样的服从与敬畏。

簇拥在他身后的卫兵吹响了长长的一声号角，宣告了维京王储的到来。人群立马安静了下来。然而当众人的目光落到了紧跟在他身侧的亚丝翠身上时，整个大厅立刻就像炸了锅似的吵作一团。所有人都好像在用尽全身的气力喊叫，惊呼声，咒骂声，哭喊声混杂在一起，几乎要把希卡普的耳膜震破。

"抓住她！抓住那个贱人！"人群里一声野蛮的大吼，斯诺劳特从桌子上跳了下来，狂暴地推开人群向希卡普等人奔去，一边拔出了腰间插着的宽刃战斧。"卫兵，你们还等什么？！"他向自己手下的宫廷卫队招呼道，立马就有几个卫兵手持着长矛，阔剑与战斧向着王座围了过来。

亚丝翠低声咒骂了一句，伸手到背后取下了她的双刃战斧。希卡普连忙伸手按住她的胳膊，示意她不要冲动。他还没来及开口，戈博已经向前跨了两步，举起了捆在他假肢上面的硕大战锤挡在了斯诺劳特面前。

"注意你的言辞，小子。"他咆哮道，"你想要干什么？"

"干什么？整个帝国的两个头号要犯就站在你的身后，维京王给我的命令是将他们捉拿归案！"斯诺劳特停下了脚步，但气焰并没有矮下去。"史图依克已经。。。""死了，我们都知道。"斯诺劳特粗暴的打断道，人群倒吸了一口冷气，"连同我的父亲，和我们的全部人马！这笔血债就记在希卡普这个窝囊废和勾引他的那个罗马贱人头上！"人群中响起了一片附和声，希卡普看见又有十几条胳膊抄起了家伙。

"一派胡言！"戈博咆哮道，声音勉强盖过人群激愤的喊叫。"站在你面前的可是你的军需官和训练长官，胡立根部落的长老和萨满，还有未来的维京王与王后！妄加指控可是叛国的大罪！"

"维京王？"斯诺劳特轻蔑地哼了一声，"希卡普，维京王？"他爆发出一阵歇斯底里的大笑，而笑声狰狞得令人头皮发麻。"他有什么资格做我们的国王？他亲手害死了他的父亲，葬送了我们的军队，这个维京人的耻辱现在倒骑到我的头上来作威作福了？博克的好公民们，你们愿意接受这样的国王么？"他振臂一呼，立马就有人附和着抗议起来。

希卡普感觉自己浑身的血液都要冲到头顶，咬紧的牙关也因为抑制不住的愤怒而咯咯直响。他紧握着青筋胀起的拳头，用尽全身之力克制住自己不要发作。这种无端的横加指控在他那原本就悲痛欲绝的心口又撕开了一个口子。似乎是感受到了他的极度痛苦，亚丝翠突然一个箭步跳上前去，希卡普刚要出手拦阻，却为时已晚。只听"铛"的一声，亚丝翠的斧头就已经架在了斯诺劳特的斧刃上。

"收回你的话，你这恶棍！"她怒斥道，碧眸间燃烧着熊熊的火焰。"哈！这个贱人自己送上门来了！"斯诺劳特大吼一声，后退了一步，抡起斧头就向亚丝翠的脑门劈了下去，"今天就要拿你的脑袋给我父亲报仇！"亚丝翠矫健的身形向旁边一闪，不费吹灰之力就躲开了他的致命一击，随即向后跳了两步，拉开了和斯诺劳特的距离。"想跑？没这么容易！"斯诺劳特只当她是敌不过自己，连忙大步向前逼去，双手高举着他的战斧，恨不得将亚丝翠一劈两半。谁知道亚丝翠转退为进，一个凌厉的后空翻的同时双脚递出，结结实实地踢在了斯诺劳特的胸口。维京小伙子猝不及防，矮壮的身子向后飞了出去，后背撞在了大厅的一根柱子上，而他还没从冲击中反应过来，亚丝翠向前一个箭步，锋利的斧刃就架在了他的喉头。

"退下！"她向两边向她逼近的卫兵吼道，后者见她有人质在手，不由得倒退了几步，垂下了武器。人群中本来叫喊着复仇偿命之辈，看见五大三粗的宫廷卫队长居然如此轻易的就被面前这个已然成为博克全民公敌的女人制服，一时全都安静了下来。

"够了！"希卡普叫道，他快步上前走到了自己心爱的姑娘身旁，不容置疑地把一只手搭在了她的肩膀上。"这几天维京人的血流的难道还不多吗？一定要在大敌压境的时候同室操戈？"他向人群质问道，回应他的是一片沉默。"放开他，亚丝翠，杀了他只会让事情更糟。"他转向了亚丝翠低声道。

"那也至少要让他先闭上嘴。"亚丝翠忿忿道，说罢反手对着斯诺劳特的下巴就是一记结结实实的上勾拳。宫廷卫队长闷哼一声，像一麻袋麦子似的瘫倒在地上，完全失去了之前咄咄逼人的神气。

希卡普叹了口气，此时也无暇再责备他那性如烈火的罗马姑娘。所有人的目光都集中在了他的身上，能不能重新团结他的子民，洗刷他和亚丝翠全民公敌的罪名，就在此一举了。"博克的公民们，你们可能已经知道了，我们的部队在寒鸦谷遭到偷袭，目前除了戈博侥幸逃脱之外，所有的勇士全都英勇战死，包括我的父亲，你们的首领和国王史图依克大帝。"他感到自己的喉头一哽，几乎说不下去。消息一出，人群渐渐开始窃窃私语起来。几声妇女的抽泣清晰可闻，不知是在悲悼维京王的陨落，还是为自己战死的丈夫，兄弟或者儿子而哀恸。

"你们有权利知道发生的一切事情，而这正是我现在要做的事情。"他强忍住自己眼角泛起的酸涩，强迫自己接着说下去。"奥卡斯特部落的首领埃尔文早已与日耳曼王达格相互勾结。达格一到奈米尔峡口，他就诱骗我父王留下的耳目回到博克求援。造成他还在抵抗的假象，而米尔奇一走，他就大开门户把日耳曼的狂战士悉数放了进来，埋伏在寒鸦谷两边山头上。父王的军队毫无防备，再加上达格手下的人数远远超出我们的预期，后果也就可想而知了。"

人群里爆发出愤怒的叫喊，而这次达格和埃尔文的名字在其中占了多数，形势看起来有些缓和。希卡普抬起一只手示意众人安静。"种种迹象都表明，达格的这次进攻是蓄谋已久的。海瑟一离开博克之后父王就开始召集他的部队，而达格在得到消息后却在更短的时间内召集了数倍于我们的人马，只能说明他早已准备好要和我们兵戎相见。再加上他和埃尔文的串谋，这么短的时间内布下了如此天衣无缝的阴谋，他们早有勾结这件事是很明显的。达格是个嗜血的疯子，你们也都已经有所耳闻。为了达到他的目的，他连自己的父亲都可以痛下杀手，何况我们呢？"

"我知道你们之中绝大多数人都认为是我和我身边的这位亚丝翠挑起了这场战争。"希卡普顿了顿，心知现在已经到了紧要关头，哪怕说错一句话，都会引起不可挽回的民愤。"我承认我作为王储，没能履行我的义务，破坏了与日耳曼之间已经维持上百年的和平条约，这个责任我并不推脱。"听见他的坦白，人群渐渐骚动起来，他不得不提高了嗓门。"但是现在我要向你们指明，达格想要进攻博克是蓄谋已久，和日耳曼的战争只是个时间和借口的问题。假设一下我如你们所愿，娶了海瑟做你们未来的王后，虽然我不愿意相信我的表妹也参与了达格那骇人听闻的阴谋，但是在这表面的和平的蒙蔽下，达格可以在我们的国土上肆意安插他的耳目与眼线，把我们的一举一动都纳入他的视线之下。他可以探明我们兵力的部署情况，博克附近的山川险要，为他未来的进攻做更充足的准备。倘若他的计谋得逞，再加上叛徒埃尔文的协助，他完全有可能在父王和我离开博克的时候发动突然袭击，而我们将毫无准备。到那时，我们将会全盘皆输，损失将远比寒鸦谷的战败大的多。"

迎接他的是一片沉默，但至少不是火山爆发般的骚乱。希卡普心知肚明以维京人的顽固脾气，要想让他们接受这个与原先他们深信不疑的假象大相径庭的事实还需要一些时间。他索性闭上了嘴，让他们自己消化这一耸人听闻的事实。在心底里他暗自感激他亲爱的亚丝翠，虽说她那简单粗暴的举动差点引起不可收拾的哗变，但是如果不是她成功地让斯诺劳特闭上了嘴巴，那么他将根本无从让整个博克的人听到他所要说的这些。他清楚的知道比起事实和道理，头脑简单的维京人更喜欢意气用事。他原本就处于众矢之的的处境下，如果再加上桀骜不驯的斯诺劳特在一旁煽风点火，恐怕博克的民众是根本不会给他一个为自己和亚丝翠辩护的机会的。

沉默渐渐被人群之间的窃窃私语所打破，希卡普看见原先那几个差点要抄家伙跟着斯诺劳特冲上来找自己偿命的维京汉子们陆陆续续地收起了家伙，心里不由得暗自松了口气。"那这个叫亚丝翠的女人呢？她是怎么回事？"突然人群中响起了一个声音，话一出口立马响起了一片附和声。

希卡普心里一紧。虽然目前看起来维京民众不再把他看做是挑起战争和亲人死亡的罪魁祸首，但是这并不意味着他们就能接受亚丝翠的存在，更不用说承认她做未来的王后。但是他必须要设法做到这一点。他轻轻抬起一条胳膊，揽上亚丝翠的纤腰把她拉到自己身侧。"博克的公民们，请允许我向你们介绍亚丝翠·奥勒留公主殿下，罗马帝国皇帝马克·奥勒留之女，也是你们未来的王后。"众目睽睽之下，他感到自己的浑身的血液都仿佛涌上了脸颊。而眼角的余光一瞥之下，他也足以看见身旁的亚丝翠的脸上泛起的娇艳红晕，她微微低下了头，有点紧张地咬住了下唇，一时间她那震慑全场的杀气腾腾一扫而空，转瞬间变成了一副普通少女的羞涩情态。

"亚丝翠被她的父亲许配给了达格，作为一场政治联姻的牺牲品。而她早就听闻了达格嗜血弑父的恶名，因而宁愿出逃他乡也不愿意任他摆布。万般无奈之下她逃到了我们的国土，是我救下了她。我当时并不知道父亲给我安排的和海瑟的婚约，而当父亲告诉我的时候已经为时已晚。。。"他望向身边低头不语的亚丝翠，嘴角浮起一丝淡淡的幸福的笑意，"芙瑞娅的绳索已经将我们牢牢地捆绑在一起，任何事情都不会改变我对她的感情。"

"尽管你们对她知之甚少，但是她仅有的几次露面也足以使你们看出，她是个多么美丽，勇敢，强悍，忠诚的姑娘。在得知我与海瑟的婚约后，她曾为了不连累我而选择出走，而在诸神的意志下阴差阳错地遇到了我们的长老和萨满古西。"他扭头望向身后的老巫医，古西那爬满皱纹的苍老面孔难得一见地浮现了一丝赞许的微笑。她拄着拐杖走上前来，站在了他们身边。虽然她依旧一语不发，但她那矮小佝偻的身形和神使的崇高地位足以给他们两人作证。

"古西一定是得到了芙瑞娅的启示，知道亚丝翠，而不是海瑟，才是你们未来真正的王后，因而才重新将亚丝翠带回到了我的身边。而之后的事情，你们已经都清楚了。"人群又开始低声议论起来，然而没有一个人站出来质疑希卡普的肺腑之言和古西的无言证词。"我无需指明现在你们也应该清楚，倘若亚丝翠嫁给了达格，日耳曼与罗马的联姻将会使达格的实力大大增强，而即便罗马不出兵帮助达格向我们进攻，我也绝不想在战场上与像她这样武艺高强的战士交锋。尽管当初我们对这一切并不知情，但是现在冷眼回顾，我只能将这一系列阴差阳错归功于诸神的安排，才使事态并没有按照达格的计划发展。"

"我知道你们很多人都在寒鸦谷失去了至亲，而我也失去了我的父亲。我和你们一样，从来没有希望这种事情发生。我曾经以为我铸成了大错，但是诸神庇佑，在冥冥之中让我在不知情下做出了最正确的选择。"希卡普松开亚丝翠，从戈博手里接过了史图依克的头盔。"我的父亲在战死之前把他的头盔交给戈博，现在又通过他传到我的手上。我知道我在你们眼中是个不称职的维京人，或许永远无法成为像我父亲那样伟大的君王，但是作为哈道克家最后的子嗣，我绝不会在我的责任面前退缩。我会继承史图依克的遗志，身为首领要保护自己的子民，我会倾尽我的全力保护我们的家园和土地，为我们牺牲的亲人与朋友复仇，愿他们的英灵在瓦尔哈拉眷顾我们。"他深吸一口气，将史图依克的头盔举到头顶，戴到了自己的头上。

他感到自己的后背被人敲了两下，他回过头来，对上了古西那两只锐利的眼睛。老巫医示意他跟着自己，便走下台阶，向着大礼堂中心的火塘走去。人群在他们面前纷纷自动让开一条路。古西走到火塘边，示意希卡普单膝跪下，随后伸出一根手指，在一块已经熄灭的木炭上划了一下，随后撩开他额前的刘海，用蘸着炭灰的手指，在他的头上画下了一个尖角头盔的符文，象征着统治王权的神圣标记。

他感到有人将什么衣服披在了他的背上。希卡普扭过头来，看见身后的戈博手里托着一件崭新的熊皮披风，亚丝翠弯腰站在他的身侧，双手环在他的领口为他扣紧斗篷的搭扣。"这是史图依克一年前为你准备的，"看见希卡普略带困惑的目光，老铁匠低声解释道，"他一直就有在你成年后传位给你的想法，可惜现在。。。他看不见这一幕了。"他抬起手拭了拭有点湿润的眼角，而嘴角却露出有如父亲般慈爱的微笑。"现在，小子，去登上属于你的王座。"

希卡普茫然地站起身来，环顾了一下周围一张或陌生或熟识，或年轻或沧桑，或欣喜或悲痛的面孔。所有人的目光都集中在他身上，而他之前从未感受过这样的目光：既不是史图依克在世时所受到的爱戴与尊敬，也不是自己之前所习惯的略带失望的客气，倒像是二者怪诞的结合物。在他子民的眼中他看见了疑虑，同情，希冀，还有一丝难得一见的敬畏。

他试探性地迈步向高耸在礼堂末端的王座走去，寸步不离他身边的亚丝翠紧紧跟在他身后。戈博留在原地，面向他的背影单膝跪地低下头去，拔出他腰间的佩剑放在面前。就像被打翻的第一张多米诺骨牌一样，越来越多的人在他面前跪下身去，将他们随身佩戴的武器摆在脚旁。当他终于走到维京王的宝座前，回身面对大礼堂里整个博克的男女老幼时，他发现所有人都匍匐在自己脚下，以各自的方式无言地表达着对他的臣服。

希卡普望向侍立在一旁的亚丝翠，在她的眼神的鼓励下，他犹豫了一下，最后还是坐在了冰冷而坚硬的椅面上，把两条胳膊搭在了扶手雕刻的龙爪上。他挺直腰板，正襟危坐，尽量让自己瘦削的身材不至于在高耸的宝座上显得滑稽，而事实上没有人胆敢发出放肆的偷笑声。只有老铁匠高亢而有些沙哑的嗓音首先打破沉寂，随即整个博克的声音加入了他，在空旷的礼堂中如雷鸣一般回响。

"以神王欧丁，阿斯加德诸神，瓦尔哈拉诸先祖之名，我宣誓臣服并效忠于希卡普·贺兰德斯·哈道克三世，胡立根部落的首领，博克的领主，野蛮群岛，斯堪的纳维亚和下尼德兰的守护者，所有维京人共同的国王，北方帝国唯一合法的统治者，直到我生命的最后一息。"


	22. 第二十一章：夜阑

铜盆里面的木炭爆裂开来，发出"噼啪"的声响。火苗像舞女的身姿灵活地扭动着，转瞬之间呈现出千百种不同的风情，将大礼堂两侧的高大立柱的影子远远投在墙壁上，并随着火苗微微抖动着。墙上挂着的一面面盾牌上描绘着早已作古的哈道克王们的模样，在灯影幢幢之下忽闪忽灭，给原本就已经有些昏暗阴森的大厅平添了一丝诡异的氛围，就好像他们的魂灵全都不约而同地离开了瓦尔哈拉的欢宴来到米德加德，默默地陪伴着刚刚接替他们世代相传的王位的后辈。

亚丝翠王后望向那个依旧坐在维京王宝座上一动不动的瘦削身影。尽管他们还远没有结婚，现在也根本不是举办这一神圣典礼的合适时刻，但是维京王希卡普·贺兰德斯·哈道克三世即位后的第一件事就是宣布亚丝翠为他的王后，丝毫不顾博克居民的窃窃私语与怪异的目光。连侍立在他身旁的亚丝翠都不由得为之涨红了脸。尽管他们倾心相爱，但是突然给她戴上这个神圣，沉重而富有深意的头衔她还是觉得很不习惯。尽管贵为公主，但亚丝翠从来不会，也从来没有想到去学习如何做一个统治者的伴侣，承担和他共同治理一个国家的重担，尽管这是几乎所有公主们的必修课。骄傲，好斗而任性的她一直幻想的是成为一名武士，一位将军，像凯撒与奥古斯都一样战无不胜，夺回罗马帝国曾经的辉煌与荣耀。而诸神的意志总是难以捉摸，她现在发现自己站在罗马人的死敌维京人的王廷，还是以维京王后的身份，这是在之前的她做梦都不会想到的荒诞场景。一切都是那么陌生，让号称无所畏惧的她的心里都有点犯怵。

然而她的国王陛下也好不到哪里去。当整个博克匍匐在他脚下时，他是希卡普·贺兰德斯·哈道克三世，北方帝国的统治者与维京人的国王。然而现在灯火阑珊，人群散尽，只留他一人坐在半明半暗的双龙头宝座上时，亚丝翠看见的只是一个面如死灰，瘦骨嶙峋的年轻男子，甚至可以说还是个刚刚长出些许胡茬的男孩子。裹着熊皮披风的他呆坐在高耸的椅背下面，看起来是那么的可怜，弱小与无助，令她有种恨不得立马上前把他搂在怀中安抚一番的冲动。

而亚丝翠却永远忘不了他今晚的所作所为。她心知肚明她的希卡普不是一个八面玲珑巧舌如簧之辈，然而她眼睁睁地看见他那平静，诚恳而微微有些颤抖的声音是怎样让一帮怒气冲天几乎要抄家伙哗变的维京暴民偃旗息鼓，最后乖乖跪倒在他的面前，以诸神之名向他宣誓效忠的。这在习惯用武力解决问题的她看来简直是不可思议的奇迹。而在随后召开的战争议会上，希卡普又不露声色地在他父王留下来的旧臣与崭露头角的新人吵得不可开交，几乎要到动手的边缘时一锤定音。他否决了预备役愣头青们提出的纠集全部人马主动出击的复仇计划，又拒绝了戈博提出的放弃博克撤退到北方召集其他部落援军再图决战的建议。"博克是整个北方的核心。"他说道，眼睛死死盯着地图，"如果我们放弃这里，士气将会大受打击，也会让胡立根部落的威望丧失殆尽，哈道克家的王权从根本上被动摇。"他摇了摇头，攥紧了手中的匕首，把它钉在了地图上博克的位置，"博克是我们将于达格决战的地方，而他要想拿下博克，除非先踏过我的尸体。"

随后他无可置疑地解除了斯诺劳特宫廷卫队长职务并派人把他看管了起来，宣布宫廷卫队现在直接听命于维京王本人和他的王后调遣。寒鸦谷唯一的生还者戈博接替了斯派劳特首席将军的职务，久经沙场的他不仅是目前辅佐希卡普处理军政大事的唯一合适人选，而且作为博克最优秀的铁匠，他还奉希卡普之名负责日夜打磨并整理军械库中留下的兵器与盔甲，好在达格打到博克之前有充足的装备将整个博克武装起来。至于留守在博克的预备队，希卡普任命了那个她营救他时讯问的那个黄头发姑娘芭芙纳特的孪生哥哥特夫纳特·索尔森和费施莱格斯·因格尔曼，一个五大三粗，说话却文绉绉细声细气的小伙子共同掌管，负责博克的警戒与防卫工事的修筑。"特夫纳特是个冒失鬼，不过打起仗来算是一把好手。因格尔曼家的小子虽然是个书呆子，但是脑子灵活，办事深思熟虑。他们俩互相均衡能让预备役的小子们办事既不冒进又不保守。"见到亚丝翠脸上露出有些困惑的神色，坐在她身边的戈博低声解释道。"特夫纳特负责巡逻侦查达格的动静，而费施莱格斯主持修筑博克的防御工事，真是天才的配合。希卡普毕竟还是史图依克的儿子，就算他本人也不可能做出更好的安排了。"老铁匠脸上露出了一丝欣慰而骄傲的微笑，就好像夸赞的是自己的亲生儿子似的。

"亚丝翠，"希卡普的一声呼唤打断了她和戈博的低语。她抬起头，对上了他那双沉静又显得有些疲惫的翠眸。"我把博克全部可以战斗的妇女交给你统领，"他把手向几个坐在一侧的几个维京妇女挥了挥，"别小看这些家庭主妇，她们不少人婚前是博克出名的女战士，一个人打三四个小伙子不费吹灰之力的。"见亚丝翠脸上露出些许疑惑的神色他连忙补了一句。亚丝翠望向这几个博克的妇女代表，有的比她大不了几岁，有的年纪已经足够做她的母亲，她们凑在一起窃窃私语，不时向亚丝翠投以奇怪的目光，但是谁都没有对维京王的话产生异议。"我们维京人的传统是首领率领他手下的武士们外出征战或者劫掠，而首领的妻子则带着他们的家眷保卫家园。这。。。这也是你作为王后的职责之一。"他低声解释道，说道最后一句时脸不禁微微一红，让他那惨白的脸难得见了一丝血色。亚丝翠自己也是脸上一热，但马上稳定住了心绪，使劲点了点头。

"古斯塔夫，我需要你组织所有博克未成年的孩子，到任何需要你们帮忙的地方去给大人们搭把手。"希卡普转向了角落里一个黑色头发，脸上长着雀斑的半大小伙子。亚丝翠一眼就认出那张在希卡普婚礼前一天在博克郊外和她搭讪的面孔。"戈博的铁匠铺需要人手，费施莱克斯需要人来帮助他修筑工事，特夫纳特的巡逻队要有人跑腿通风报信。你们之中能够拿的动剑拉得开弓的可以选择跟亚丝翠训练。年龄还小的就去厨房，马厩，仓库里面帮些活计。总而言之，我需要所有的人都动员起来。""是的，陛下！遵命，陛下！"古斯塔夫·拉尔森跳了起来，向他敬礼，却笨手笨脚地一下子把他头上那顶尖角盔打落在地。原本气氛凝重的战争议会一时间也响起了几声哄笑。

"你用不着对我这么毕恭毕敬的，古斯塔夫。"希卡普有点无可奈何地耸了耸肩，但是嘴角还是不由得露出一丝微弱的笑意。"还有一点，诸位。"他举起一只手示意大家安静，脸色变得严肃起来。"现在战事紧迫，我们没有时间也没有人力去寒鸦谷寻回我们战死的亲友的遗体。。。"他喉头一哽，但是还是强迫自己说下去。"然而这不代表着他们得不到一场配得上他们荣耀的葬礼。传达我的命令，准备十条战船，所有牺牲的战士的家属收集一下死者生前的武器，衣服等其他随葬品。明天一早所有人在港口集合，我们要向他们在瓦尔哈拉的英灵致敬，愿他们庇佑我们能够击败敌人，为他们复仇。"

这是他今晚当众说的最后一句话。随后所有人都带着自己的任务陆陆续续散去。戈博是最后一个站起身的，他迟疑了一下，转过身来望了一眼还呆坐在宝座上的希卡普，"照顾好他，今晚他可够受的。"他低声对身边的亚丝翠低声叮嘱了一句，见后者点头应允，便走向门口。临出门前还有点不放心地最后瞅了一眼留在大厅里的两人。

亚丝翠王后不知道现在已经到了什么钟点。她感觉如果有人告诉她他们已经在这里通宵达旦地坐了一晚上她也毫不惊奇。但是外面黑漆漆的夜空意味着他们必须赶紧珍惜这难得的休息时间，毕竟谁都能预料到明天破晓之后他们会忙到何种地步。她站起身来向希卡普走去，伸手握住了他搭在椅臂上的冰凉而木然的手。

"希卡普？"她轻声唤道，见他一时没有反应，把他的手握得紧了些。"希卡普？你还好吗？"

年轻的维京王仿佛刚从梦中惊醒，他转过头来，茫然地望着他身边心爱的姑娘，好像不认识她了似的，过了片刻才反应过来。"亚丝翠。。。"他低语道，声音空洞地仿佛梦呓。"我。。。"他略显呆滞的目光扫过空荡荡的大厅，"结。。。结束了么？"

亚丝翠楞了一下，"结束了，他们都走了。"她抬起一只手帮他理了理额前散乱的刘海。"你脸上看起来很不好，希卡普，需要找张床好好睡一觉。""。。。对，你说的对，milady。"希卡普现在仿佛才彻底醒转过来。他作势要站起身来，然而身子刚刚挺直，却两腿一软，险些向前栽倒，吓得亚丝翠连忙一把搂住了他的腰，用肩膀顶住了他的胸口才让他稳住了身子。

"抱。。。抱歉，"希卡普喘着粗气，稳了稳心神之后才重新站直身子，但是一只手还是扶在亚丝翠的肩头以免摔倒。"我没想到我还是那么的。。。不中用。。。"他有点不好意思地避开她的目光，抬起一只手掻了掻后脖颈。"不要说这些傻话，你只是累了而已。"亚丝翠微嗔道，嘴角却露出一丝微笑。无论刚才作为维京王的他多么叱咤风云说一不二，在她面前他还是那个令她倾心的笨拙的，可爱的希卡普。"你的房间在哪里？我陪你过去。"说着她依旧一手揽住他的腰，拉过他的一条胳膊架在自己的肩头，搀扶着他向门口走去。

"喂喂喂，亚丝翠，其实我自己可以。。。"希卡普依旧不老实地扭动着身子，竭力证明自己还不至于虚弱到如此地步。"闭嘴，要是你再想出洋相的话，我就直接把你抱过去。"亚丝翠扭头给了他一记眼刀，但是嘴角却露出一丝狡黠而宠溺的微笑。"好吧好吧，"希卡普见状连忙知趣地住了嘴。

他们按照希卡普的指点在走廊和楼梯之间穿行，有这么一段时间两人谁都没有说话，都默默享受着对方的陪伴，以及肢体接触带来的温暖和支持。这些天来发生过的太多事情，让他们学会了如何去珍惜彼此相伴期间哪怕最细微的幸福。若不是有一个国家要治理，有个宿敌要击败，亚丝翠真想和他重新回到他们最初相识相伴的那间猎苑小屋，和他再过上一段时间的二人生活，去重温那感情萌生的珍贵记忆，重新品味那些当初被忽略的幸福。

"亚丝翠？"最后还是希卡普率先打破了沉默。

"嗯哼？"

"我。。。我今晚的表现如何？"虽然面露倦色，但他扭头认真地看着她，那神情活脱脱地就像一个等待老师点评的小学生。

"你表现的很棒，宝贝。"亚丝翠不禁莞尔，"真的？"见她脸上绽开的笑靥，他还有些不太相信。"当然是真的，"亚丝翠用最正经不过的语调重复着。"我真没想到你还有如此。。。如此帝王的一面。倘若是我在你的位置上，我是根本束手无策的。"她一时找不到确切表达她的意思的词，"我是说，你在送花给我的时候还结结巴巴的呢，而你今天面对这么群情激奋的人却这么沉着冷静，什么问题都能泰然处之，连戈博都夸奖你干的漂亮呢。"

希卡普闻言不禁微微涨红了脸。他想起了他送花给她的那天，那只不过是一束他外出归来在草原上随手摘的几朵丁香，矢车菊和紫罗兰，还自作聪明地胡诌了几句拉丁语诗句，夸赞他要送给的姑娘像这束鲜花一样娇艳动人。而当他走到他心爱的姑娘面前，看到她明艳的脸蛋时，他一时紧张之下把想好的诗句忘了个一干二净，只好结结巴巴地胡诌了几句，还犯了不少语法错误。让他的milady目瞪口呆地瞪了他几秒之后握着花束笑成了一团，给了他一拳之后又忍不住揪着他的领子拖过来狠狠亲了他一口。

"我。。。我也没想到我能像今晚这样向这么多人讲话。。。"他嗫嚅道，"事实上我每时每刻都提心吊胆着，不知道什么时候他们会突然爆发。但是我当时很清楚如果不说服他们，他们。。。他们是绝不会放过你的，我必须想办法护你周全。。。"他双眸望着她的脸，目光中流淌着无法言说的柔情，这次轮到亚丝翠感到自己的脸上一阵红潮了。

"我。。。我很爱你这感性的一面。"亚丝翠低语道，身子向他偎得更近了，几乎整个人都靠在了他的怀里。"你的这一面让你成为一个难得的朋友，一个伟大的国王，一个。。。一个完美的夫君。"她感到自己的脸颊已经红到了耳根，同时感到他的身子为之一震，搭在她肩上的胳膊无意识地将她搂的更紧了。

一时间两人谁都没有说话，说老实话他们谁都还是有点不习惯现在这略显尴尬的名分。他为王，她为后，虽说是两情相悦，然而没有一场像样的婚礼把他们结合起来，总显得有些怪异。"我们到了。"希卡普在一扇门前停下了脚步。亚丝翠推开了房门，里面是一片漆黑。她顺手从门外走廊墙上取下一个燃烧着的火把，顺手丢到屋子一角火塘上堆好的一捧干柴上。

欢腾的火苗不一会就熊熊燃烧了起来，将整个屋子照的通亮。亚丝翠扶着希卡普坐到了床边，随后直起身子来，活动了一下有些发酸的脖子和肩膀，开始细细打量希卡普的卧房。整间屋子收拾得整整齐齐纤尘不染，但是和她想象中的单身男子的卧室并不很一致。宽大的双人床头并排放着两只枕头，两只扶手靠椅相对着摆在火塘两侧。靠墙立着的两只大衣柜显然装的不会全是希卡普的衣物，而靠窗的梳妆台上更是显眼地摆着化妆用的瓶瓶罐罐和大大小小的首饰盒。

她转向希卡普。"这是。。。"

他环顾四周，一看之下立刻绷紧了身子。"这原本是我的卧室，后来被改造成了我和海瑟的新房，虽然她一天都没有住进来过。"他避开了她的目光，双眼盯着熊熊燃烧的炉火。尽管日耳曼新娘的闹剧已经过去，海瑟的名字依旧是他们之间谈话的禁忌。"看来她走的很仓促，没有来及收拾她的东西。。。"

亚丝翠一言不发，她走到衣橱边，猛地拉开了门，映入眼帘的全是妇女的衣服。从羊毛睡裙到骑手夹克，从夏天穿的亚麻到冬天穿的皮裘，应有尽有。她感到自己的手在发抖。虽然她成功地破坏了希卡普和海瑟的婚礼，在比武中打败了这个贱人，现在自己已然是他的王后。但是她人虽然已经不在，但是她的首饰，她的衣服还在占据着希卡普的房间，而这些先入为主的物什似乎还在替它们的主人耀武扬威，让她仿佛又看见了海瑟那扬起的娥眉和轻蔑勾起的嘴角，不啻于在她的旧伤口上抹了一把盐。

希卡普有些惊恐看见亚丝翠的后背骤然绷得笔直，同时真真切切地感受了她周围逐渐升腾的戾气，连忙挣扎着站起身来，从后面搂住了他的王后的纤腰。"抱歉，亚丝翠，我本不该带你到这里。我们这就换一个房间。"他把下巴抵在亚丝翠的肩头，在她耳畔低声呢喃道。见她的后背依旧绷得和铁板一样硬，他心知自己的疏忽伤到了他心爱的姑娘的自尊心和占有欲，不由得在心里暗骂自己的无用。"她已经走了，彻底和我们的生活一刀两断了。现在你才是博克的王后，哈道克城堡的女主人，我唯一的爱人，现在如此，今后亦然。"

亚丝翠闭上眼睛，深深吸了口气，极力平复自己心中激荡的怒火。要是平时按她的脾气，她早就该发作了，而这间屋子也要倒霉了。然而希卡普温暖的怀抱对她总有不可思议的奇效。他就像一块海绵一样将她裹挟住，将她身上的全部怒气吸得一干二净。他沉静的心跳让她感到说不出的安心，他平稳的呼吸撩拨着她鬓角的发丝和耳垂，痒痒得甚至弄得她想笑出声来。事实上，等她心里真正平复下来之后，她不禁为自己刚才毫无意义的吃醋而感到好笑，甚至为自己的幼稚而感到羞愧。海瑟已经彻底和希卡普决裂，而希卡普的心则至始至终完完全全属于自己，她是这场夺夫之争的完胜者，又何来的委屈可言？何况现在他已贵为一国之王，她的希卡普需要的是一个通情达理贤惠睿智的王后，而不是一个只会意气用事撒泼吃醋的傻姑娘。

"你永远不许忘掉这点。"虽然心里还有些羞愧，但她嘴上还不饶人，同时嘴角勾起一丝无赖而乖巧的微笑。

"永远不会。"见到亚丝翠放松下来，希卡普不禁松了口气。然而见她抬起手来，从衣橱里面拿出一条白色亚麻布睡裙还是不由得吃了一惊。"亚丝翠？"他试探性地问道。

"嗯哼？"亚丝翠头也不回，把裙子在自己身上粗略比了比，看起来还是挺合身的。"我总不能穿着这一身脏兮兮的外衣睡觉吧？"她扭头看着他，打趣地扬起了眉毛。"我自己的嫁妆丢在去日耳曼的马车上了，随身也没有带衣服，现在正好缴获了你的'前妻'留下的全套装束，我也就不跟她客气了。"她嘴角勾起一丝狡黠的浅笑。

见她如此轻描淡写的打趣，希卡普心里着实是一块石头落了地，也为她终于成功走出了之前的阴影而由衷地欣喜。"完全没有意见，"他两手一摊，故作无奈地打趣道。"既然你要更衣，那我先去外面回避一下。。。？"他说着，脸不由得红了一下。

亚丝翠现在才意识到这个问题，脸上也不禁泛起了红晕。"不必，你只要背过身去就好。"她低声嗫嚅道，咬紧了下唇。"遵命，我的王后。"希卡普嘴上揶揄着，脸依旧红到了耳根。他背冲着亚丝翠坐到了床边，开始脱掉他自己的靴子。尽管他极力地把想法移到别处，但是身后传来的衣服褪下又穿上的窸窣声还是让他感到浑身发热，心率骤然变快"突突"跳个不停。

当他自己褪去了外衣，只剩下一条绿色亚麻布上衣和贴身的褐色裤子之后，他才回过身来。亚丝翠依旧站在床边，她的发辫业已解开，那金色的小瀑布毫无阻碍地一直垂到她的腰际。身上只穿着一条连衣睡裙的她的身材下是那么曼妙诱人，一双碧眸在昏黄的炉火映照下闪烁着动人的光芒，让他一时间瞠目结舌愣在原地说不出话来。见他这样傻呆呆地盯着自己，亚丝翠的脸红的有如初绽玫瑰，但心里依旧为她掌控他的魔力而沾沾自喜。

"怎么样？"亚丝翠刻意扭了扭腰摆了个造型，脸上装出一副最天真无邪的表情，但嘴角那抹调皮的微笑还是暴露了她内心的洋洋得意。"你就像第一次见到我似的。"

"我会尽量习惯的，"希卡普耸了耸肩，掀起床上铺着的毛皮被褥的一角钻进了被窝。"虽然我估计永远都无法做到对你的美丽熟视无睹。"他的揶揄换来亚丝翠一阵抑制不住的"咯咯"轻笑。欧丁啊，他已经很久没有听见她那银铃般的笑声了。"快进来吧，别冻着自己。"他半坐在床头，轻轻拍了拍身边的空地。这一切都是那么得自然，自然得有些奇怪。此时他根本感觉不到当初他和海瑟同床共枕时那令人难以忍受的尴尬，有的只是内心的无限满足与幸福，一时令他忘却了心中的悲痛和压在肩上的重担。

亚丝翠乖乖地钻进了被窝，顺便吹熄了床头点着的蜡烛。尽管房间里顿时昏暗了许多，但是借着炉火的微微红光，亚丝翠的发丝依旧泛着太阳般的光芒，让他轻而易举地找到了她的脸蛋。"晚安， milady。"他低声呢喃道，一只手轻轻托起她的下巴，在她的樱唇上轻轻印下一个吻。尽管在黑暗中他看不见她的脸，但他也能想象出她脸颊上那娇艳的绯红，想必他自己也是一样。

"你现在越来越熟练了。"亚丝翠轻声道，声音里掩饰不住她嘴角的笑意。"你也一样，宝贝。"

* * *

她本以为身心俱疲的他们俩会一觉睡到天明，直到有人想到要把刚刚继位的维京王从被窝里拖出来为止，但是她错了。

她不知道自己是什么时候醒来的。火塘的炭火已经燃尽，只留下几点火星在黑暗中闪烁着微光。窗外是一片漆黑，连一丝月光都没能透进屋来。万籁俱寂之下，偶尔远远地传来几声猫头鹰的悲鸣和孤狼的长嗥，在这维京人荒蛮的北境领地中显得格外凄厉，令人寒毛直竖。然而亚丝翠凝神静听，发现这根本不是她被吵醒的原因。

啜泣声。

声音极低，好像悲泣者在竭力压抑住自己情感的宣泄，但是模糊的呜咽和急促的喘息还是清清楚楚地传进她的耳鼓，声音很近，仿佛就从她的枕畔传来。她扭头望去，在黑暗中勉强分辨出身边床上那个蜷起的，微微颤抖着的身躯。

"希卡普？"她猛地半坐起身子来，方才的睡意一下子荡然无存。听见她的呼唤，他立刻安静了下来，身子僵在床上一动不动。一时间她连他的呼吸都听不见了，一片寂静之下他们僵持了十几秒中，最后还是希卡普再也憋不住气了，一声挫败般响亮的抽泣结束了这毫无意义的掩饰与对峙。

"希卡普，宝贝。。。"震惊之余，亚丝翠连忙靠了过去，从背后抱住了他绷紧的身子。隔着薄薄的亚麻布衣料她能真真切切地感受到他胳膊上紧缩的肌肉。他双手紧紧攥住毛毯的一角，脸埋在毯子里。亚丝翠一时有点不知所措，她自己从不是一个爱哭的人。她一直把眼泪视作软弱的表现，几乎从未允许过自己的眼角流出这种无用的液体。她一向鄙薄那些把眼泪当做法宝的造作女子，更不用说堂堂七尺男儿了。而此时此刻，面对她心爱的希卡普的这一副可怜模样，她只感到心口一阵钻心剜骨的痛楚，让她自己的眼角也为之一酸，几乎也要像他一样不能自已。

"嘘。。。我在这里，希卡普，我就在这里。。。"她一手搂着他的腰，一手轻轻地抚上他的头，纤巧的手指熟练地穿进他浓密而蓬乱的头发，轻柔地按摩着他的头皮。她知道他很享受她这么做，就像她喜欢他为她梳头一样，虽然他永远学不会正确地帮她编辫子。以前每当她为他按摩头皮的时候，他都会舒服地向后仰靠在她的怀里，嘴角不由自主地露出一丝满足，舒适，看起来有点傻呵呵的笑意，就像一只被掻到了正确位置的猫咪。虽说这次没能让他转悲为喜，但至少减轻了他那显然是埋藏许久了的痛苦。她感到他的身子在她怀里渐渐放松了一些，也不再像之前一样抖得厉害。"我可怜的希卡普。。。"她嘴里轻声哄道，就像一个母亲在哄孩子一样，为他按摩的手顺势向下，轻轻捶着他的后背，好让他那听起来有些艰难的呼吸平缓下来。

希卡普的脸依旧埋在毯子里，一语不发。亚丝翠俯身过去，两只手轻轻捧起他的头。起初他还有些执拗地想要挣脱，但是在她温软手指的爱抚下最后还是放弃了抵抗。黑暗之中她看不见他的脸，但是她的手指明白无误地摸到了他脸上布满的潮湿泪痕和那有些红肿的双眸。一阵无法抑制的疼惜占据了她的整个身心，亚丝翠紧紧搂住他的脖子，将他的脸埋在自己的怀中。她感到他的眼泪浸湿了她穿着的亚麻睡裙，一阵电流般酥麻的感觉立刻从前胸向浑身蔓延开来，令她整个人都为之一抖。然而她竭尽全力把这近乎羞耻的念头抛到了脑后。她的希卡普需要她，而她会尽她所能给他他所急需的温暖，安慰与疼爱。

"对。。。对不起。。。"她怀中的希卡普哽咽道，声音含混不清。"嘘。。。宝贝，"亚丝翠低声哄道，轻轻摇晃着他的身子，就好像她怀中抱着的是个婴儿。"是什么把你攫住了，我可怜的希卡普？"

"父亲。。。父亲。。。"希卡普的头依旧埋在她的怀里，像个烧昏了头一样的病孩子一样呓语道。"我看见。。。他骑着碎颅，头也不回地向远处奔驰而去。。。我大声呼喊他，他却置之不理。。。我被他远远甩在后面，怎么追都追不上。。。然后。。。然后。。。"他声音突然一哽，随后猛烈地咳嗽起来。亚丝翠连忙替他使劲捶了捶后背。"。。。他一头钻进了山谷，突然火光冲天，将山谷完全吞没，可是他还在里面。。。他还在里面。。。"

亚丝翠默然。她无法想象哈道克家这对天壤之别的父子间的感情，但是想到年纪轻轻就死在产床上的沃尔卡王后，这对相依为命的父子之间的血亲纽带只会变得十倍强烈。无论是她自己在小屋隔间的门后对史图依克的惊鸿一瞥，还是希卡普偶尔对他父亲的顽固的抱怨，都能让她感觉到史图依克对希卡普那维京式的父爱，虽然严苛而缺乏交流，但是她很清楚地明白史图依克在希卡普心中的位置，是即便连自己都永远无法取代的。更何况几小时前他还被无知的民众指责为他父亲丧命的罪魁祸首，虽说这指控荒诞不经不值一驳，但是还是在他的心里留下了莫大的阴影。他顶着山大的压力仓促继位，而仅仅一个月前他还只是个无忧无虑情窦初开的年轻王子。再加上今夜的梦魇，成为了压垮希卡普·贺兰德斯·哈道克三世的最后一根稻草。

她选择了沉默，因为她知道和他内心的全部痛苦相比，任何语言都显得苍白无力。这可怕的深渊只有他自己才能走出，而她能做的只有为他提供无保留的陪伴与支持。亚丝翠把下巴抵在他的额头上，一只手轻轻地，有节奏地拍着他的后背，静静地听着他在她怀中无声的饮泣渐渐平息下来，身子也不再发抖为止。

他需要这么一个宣泄的机会，亚丝翠心里想着。就让他今晚脆弱这一回吧，至少还有我能把他那破碎的心重新拼接起来。

"对不起，亚丝翠。。。"终于，他从她怀中抬起头来，声音里还夹杂着一丝哽咽，但是已经平静了大半。"我。。。我不该这么懦弱。。。你一直知道我是多么没用。。。"一丝月光勉强照进窗户，亚丝翠瞥见他那肿胀的眼皮下的翠眸闪过的一丝泪光，心里不由得又是一痛。

"嘘，宝贝，不要说这些傻话。。。"她双手轻轻按在他的面颊上，用拇指拭去挂在他眼角的最后一颗泪珠。"不要因为自己的眼泪而嫌弃自己，那些根本不知道什么叫流泪的人才是真正的悲哀。"

"可是我从未见过你哭过。。。哪怕。。。"

亚丝翠的嘴角泛起一丝苦涩而宠溺的微笑。"我的傻希卡普，前不久我还专门因为你而大哭了一场，只是没有人见过罢了。"她从未想过把自己一时的崩溃告诉任何人，但是在她伤心欲绝的希卡普面前，她那愚蠢的骄傲早已被丢到九霄云外。"那是我被迫离开你的时候，我自己一个人在荒山野岭里差点哭到气绝，当时我以为我永远失去了你，与你再次相见恐怕只有在梦中。。。"她顿了顿，瞥见希卡普的双眸正一眨不眨地紧盯着自己，便继续说下去："可是现在呢？我当时做梦都会想到还会有今天。每个人都会流泪，尤其是在失去了生命中最重要的人之后，这根本没有什么可羞耻的。真正值得唾弃的是达格那种根本没有人性的家伙，我无法想象他怎么可能会在谋害了自己的父亲之后还能心安理得地坐上王位。。。"

提到达格的名字，希卡普的脸上掠过了一丝阴影。"达格。。。他会为这一切付出代价。。。"他阴沉地起誓道，眉头紧皱了起来。"但是我怎样才能。。。我是说，我从未见过父亲战败，他率领的全是博克久经沙场的精兵强将，然而像他们这样战无不胜的大军却遭到了全军覆没的下场。。。现在我手里有什么？博克的老弱妇孺，和一帮从未见过战场的新兵蛋子。父亲常说首领要保护自己的子民，但是我要靠什么才能保护他们？我从小到大都是达格欺凌的对象，战场上更不可能是他的对手，我。。。"

他没能继续说下去，因为亚丝翠竖起一根手指，按在了他的嘴唇上。"希卡普，停下，不要再说了。"她柔声制止住了他那渐渐变得有些激动的自言自语，"你不是一个人在战斗，希卡普。"她抬起一只手放在他的心口上。"你还有我，还有戈博，还有博克其他所有支持你的人。达格靠着他的诡计和埃尔文的背叛才占了上风，现在他的阴谋已经暴露，失去了他原有的优势。虽然现在我们处于被动局面，人数也不站优势，但是正像你对大伙说的一样，现在正需要你这样不那么维京，不按常理出牌的人才能给达格一个措手不及。"

"我从未怀疑过你的能力，希卡普，"她抬起一只手，轻轻拂去希卡普额前渗出的几颗冷汗，"事实上，你一直让我惊异于你的潜力。现在是你向博克，向达格，向所有人证明自己的时刻了。"她俯身上前，在他额上轻轻印了一个吻。"另外可别忘了，我是你的王后，无论发生什么事情，我都会永远和你一起去面对。"她把嘴唇凑到他耳畔低语道。

她感到他的胳膊环上了自己的腰，被他紧紧搂在怀里。看见他终于回复了点常态，亚丝翠不禁满意地叹了口气，把脸埋在了希卡普的肩头。

"不要再离开我了，亚丝翠。。。"她听见他低声嘟哝道，同时感到他的脸埋进了她那堆乱糟糟的金色发丝中，不禁嘴角勾起一丝微笑，这是他和她在一起时最爱干的事情。

"永远不会，宝贝。"她低声允诺道，虽然她无从知晓诸神能否就此停止对他们的玩弄，把短暂的余生留给他们长相厮守。

希卡普发出一声低低的满意的喉音，并没有再张口说什么。他扭了扭身子，让自己躺的更舒服一些，但是依旧将她拥在怀里。亚丝翠把头枕在他的一条胳膊上，乖乖地一动不动，直到他平稳的呼吸夹杂着微微的鼾声清楚无误地传入她的耳鼓，她才敢微微抬起头来瞥了一眼窗外，发现现在已是残夜将尽，即使第一抹曙光没有挂上树梢，但那漆黑的天色已经被一抹若有若无的光晕所淡化，不再是那么浓密得不可穿透。

她嘴角勾起一丝无奈的苦笑，也闭上了眼睛。他们至多还有一个小时的时间，而作为北方帝国的新国王与新王后，他们统治的第一天注定是不会轻松的。


	23. 第二十二章：转机

"愿瓦尔基里迎接你的升临，引导你穿越欧丁的宏伟战场。"

船艏的龙头无声地劈开黑漆漆的海水，以及笼罩在海面上的一层薄薄的海雾。桅杆上垂着的大帆微微鼓起，正如往日骄傲地统领着上百艘艨艟，骄傲地驶出博克毗邻的峡湾一样。"蓝鲸"号，史图依克·瓦尔斯特·哈道克二世大帝生前的挚爱与出海掠夺时的旗舰，正载着它的主人和他麾下的勇士，踏上最后一次前往阿斯加德的征途。

尽管有不少异议，但是新继位的维京王希卡普·贺兰德斯·哈道克三世依旧坚持用这艘博克最好的战舰为他的父亲陪葬。由于没有遗体，船中央用柴堆搭起的平台上只好按身体形状摆放着他生前的盔甲，披风，盾牌和刀弓。一大块白布盖住了这些随葬品，上面显眼地放着史图依克的那顶硕大孔武的尖角头盔。柴堆周围相应摆放着斯派劳特等其他战死的将军和酋长们的遗物，以及涂着松香的大块柴火。只要有一颗火星，就能在眨眼之间让整条船都陷入火海之中。

"愿他们以爱与怒唱诵你的威名，让我们有幸聆听那来自瓦尔哈拉的仙乐梵音，知道你已当之无愧地在诸王的宴席上与他们一起痛饮。"

戈博·贝尔池嘶哑而高亢的声音打破着笼罩在整个博克男女老幼头上的死寂。古西站在码头的最前面，手里端着一盆新鲜的马血，向着船只驶离的方向慢慢泼撒着，口中念念有词，说着没有人能听懂的咒语与悼词。

"致陨落的先王，一位勇士，一位首领，一位父亲，一位。。。挚友。"老铁匠的声音说到最后有些哽咽，仿佛一时再也不能控制住自己的情绪。他转过身来，抄起一张长弓和一支箭，半推半递到身后站着的年轻国王手中。希卡普木然地接过了长弓，望了自己的导师一眼，戈博阴沉着脸点了点头，便扭过头向岸边走去，似乎不想再看一眼接下来的场面。

"哧"的一声，沾着松香的箭头轻易地被将熄的炭火点着，转瞬之间变成了一团熊熊燃烧的小火球。希卡普挺直了腰杆微微后仰，右手拉满了弓斜斜对准天空。"嗖"的一声之后，众人看着那一抹火红如流星一般斜斜坠向海面，紧接着渐渐远去的幢幢船影中骤然腾起一抹耀眼的红光，伴随着一缕袅袅升向天空的白烟。

希卡普三世默默垂下了长弓，睁大眼睛死死盯着远处的火光。片刻之后他默默无言地将弓递给了身边站着的亚丝翠，但那双火光映照下的翠眸却依旧凝望着海上。亚丝翠默契地接了过来，学着希卡普的样子点燃了一支火箭，娴熟地引弓搭扣，向自己远去的公公敬了第二箭。

就像是得了号令一般，亚丝翠的箭矢刚落，只听一阵密集的羽镞离弦的声响，成百上千支火箭从他们身后向着海面上的陪葬舰队飞去。有的落在海面上发出"嘶嘶"的熄灭的绝响，有的落在船上为渐渐升腾的火舌又助了一把力。本身就并不宽阔的峡湾已是一片火海，熊熊的火光让刚刚在水平线上露出大半个脸的太阳都为之黯然失色。

"我很抱歉，爸爸。。。"希卡普喃喃自语道，声音小得令人怀疑远在瓦尔哈拉的史图依克能否听到他的独白。"我想无法成为和你一样的君王，而我也一直害怕如此。我可是希卡普，一窝幼崽中最弱小的那只，我怎么可能成为像你一样那么伟大，那么勇敢，那么睿智，那么无私的人。。。我所能做的，只有尝试。。。"

"我曾经那么任性，将你关于为君之道的教诲置若罔闻。而如今我不得不接替你的王座，却只记得你的那句口头禅：'首领要保卫他的子民。'博克即是我的坚守之地，只要我还活着，达格就别想拿下它。"

他感到身边亚丝翠的手温柔而有力地搭在了他的肩膀上。他没有回头，不过嘴角不由自主地微微向上勾起。有她在，他心里就踏实了不少。

身后一阵轻微的骚动引起了他的注意力。年轻的维京王转过身来，看见古斯塔夫·拉尔森的脑袋从人群中钻了出来。他满脸通红，大口喘着粗气。他径直奔到希卡普的面前单膝跪下，但一时间说不出话来。

"怎么回事？古斯塔夫？"

"有。。。有一支部队。。。向着博克。。。"

"达格？"希卡普扬起了眉毛，手不由自主地按到了剑柄上。"他怎么会这么快就。。。？"

"不，不是达格。"小伙子到现在才喘匀了气，"他们从北方来，打着的不是日耳曼人的旗号，但特夫纳特也不认得，所以让我赶紧回来报信。。。"

"他们有多少人？"

"特夫纳特。。。他一上二十就数不清楚了。。。但我看至少有三四百人，都是全副武装的战士，但是他们的装束很特别。。。全都是身穿黑衣，很多人还用黑布蒙面。。。"

希卡普阴沉着脸转向身边的戈博和亚丝翠，他们严肃的面孔表明古斯塔夫进一步的描述并没有在他们心中留下好印象。

"在确认对方身份之前，我们要保持最高的戒备。"亚丝翠道，"更何况自从埃尔文的背叛之后，我们更不能轻易相信任何人。"

"说的对，milady。"希卡普边说边转身向博克走去，"召集宫廷卫队和预备役精锐，不管是敌是友，我们都要迎上去，而不是躲在博克坐以待毙。吩咐马厩为我备好无牙，并拿来我的盾牌。"戈博闻言不禁露出一丝欣慰的微笑，他那原本缺乏自信的学徒现在正熟练而不容置疑地下达着命令。尽管他远没有史图依克那样魁梧强壮令人生畏，但是举手投足间已经有了维京王的威仪。

"还有我的风飞。"亚丝翠补了一句，紧紧地跟在希卡普的身后。

* * *

"他们打着的是我们的旗号。。。"希卡普稳稳地坐在无牙的鞍上，双手举着"欧丁之眼"—他那神奇的望远发明，仔细地打量着不远处正在向他们靠近的队伍。"哈道克家的金底黑龙旗。。。"

"这并不能说明什么，达格完全可以打着相同的旗号。"亚丝翠手里握着她的双刃战斧与他并马站在博克部队的最前列，眯着眼睛用力望向那黑漆漆蠕动着的人马。在她身后，博克的金底黑龙旗在凛冽的北风中猎猎作响，博克的战士们已经并肩组成了牢不可破的盾墙，弓箭手们也已经将羽镞搭上弓弦，只要维京王一声令下就可以万箭齐发。

"在博克的旗子下面还有一面旗。。。"希卡普喃喃道，"老实说我也不知道这是哪方旗号，灰色的底色，上面有一座红色的正在喷发的火山。。。"他有点懊恼地把手一挥，"我真应该在父亲教我认识各国各部旗号的时候用点心。。。"

"那是迪梵德温的标志。"戈博插嘴道，"你不熟悉也很正常，他们住在更远的北方，离博克并不像米德海德和沼泽怪客这几个部落那么近。老实说，我上次见到迪梵德温的人也是至少十年前的事情了。。。"

"那这么说，这迪梵德温也是臣服于哈道克家族的部落之一？"亚丝翠抑制不住自己的好奇心问道，"是的，王后陛下。"戈博的面色明显轻松了许多。"迪梵德温是野蛮群岛最大的部落之一，一度曾经代理维京王管辖其他较小的部落。如果这真的是他们的话，那一定是首领响应了史图依克征兵的命令，带着援军赶了过来。这对我们来说倒是一件天大的好事。。。"

对面打着迪梵德温的旗号的部队一定也已经看见了博克的部队。因为这时他们停下了脚步。只听一阵长长的号角声，有两位骑手脱离了部队，策马向着博克的方向小步快跑而来。

"他们的使者来了。。。"戈博用他那唯一完好的右手搭着凉棚望着渐渐靠近的两人。"希卡普，我先上去看看，如果真的是迪梵德温的人你再上前。。。""不，戈博。"希卡普收起了他的望远镜。"父亲肯定不会希望我一直躲在你的翅膀下面，维京王不能在他的责任前退缩。你压住我们的阵脚，如果对面有可疑之处，我会拔剑作为准备进攻的信号。"他拉紧了身下已经跃跃欲试的无牙的缰绳，"亚丝翠，跟我来。"

四匹马在两军之间的空地上相遇。迪梵德温为首的骑士是个身材魁梧健壮的战士，他三十多岁的年纪，栗色的头发向后梳成一根辫子垂在脑后，坚毅的下巴上略微留着点胡子茬，让他那面无表情的脸显得更加严肃。他身后背着一把骇人的长柄战斧，精通此道的亚丝翠一眼之下就能看出能够熟练使用这把兵器的人肯定有着惊人的膂力和敏捷。紧跟在他身后的是一位和他年纪相仿的中年女士，刚刚过耳的金色头发给人以干练机警的印象。她一身黑衣，边角缀以金色纹饰，身后背着一把刀刃狭长的长刀，稳稳当当地坐在马背上，面色和他的同伴一样沉静严肃，同时带着令人肃然起敬的威严。

"我是来自迪梵德温部落的索克，"带头的男子率先开了口，在离希卡普二人几步的距离上勒住马头。"我们前来觐见博克之主，胡立根部落的首领，维京王史图依克·瓦尔斯特·哈道克二世陛下。"他的眼睛来回打量着希卡普和亚丝翠的面孔，丝毫没有露出认识来人的神色。

希卡普和亚丝翠对望了一眼，心知博克战败，史图依克驾崩的消息还远没有传到北方。在亚丝翠眼神的鼓励下他上前一步开了口。"我代表博克欢迎你们的到来，但是很遗憾你们来晚了一步，家父。。。"他感到喉头一哽，一时间还是无法将这一噩耗说出口。"家父已然魂归瓦尔哈拉。我是希卡普·贺兰德斯·哈道克三世，史图依克大帝的继承人，胡立根部落的新首领与北方帝国的新国王。"

这回轮到迪梵德温的两人面面相觑了。而自称索克的男人似乎要比他的女同伴更加吃惊。"恕我冒昧，陛下，"他在马上欠身为礼后问道，"我们是接到史图依克大帝征召人马到博克集结的命令之后火速带着部队赶来汇合。而维京王他又是如何。。。？"

"家父原本打算在博克与你们汇合后再与日耳曼交战。"希卡普感到自己的舌头越来越沉重，"而不久前我们刚刚接到消息说达格已经大军压境，战况紧急，家父才不得不提前开拔驰援前线，谁知却是一个圈套。"一想到埃尔文的背叛他感到自己的胸中燃起一把不可抑制的无名之火。"把守奈米尔峡口的埃尔文·奥卡斯特和日耳曼王达格早有勾结，将这一天堑拱手相让，达格在家父的必经之路上设下埋伏。日耳曼人人多势众，以逸待劳，又出其不意，博克的先头部队在寒鸦谷全军覆没，家父。。。也没能活着回来。"

一阵死一般的沉默笼罩了他们会面的林间谷地。最后还是希卡普率先打破了尴尬的沉默。"我想，我是在和迪梵德温的首领索克阁下讲话？"他试探性地问了一句。

索克还没张口，他身后的女士却上前了一步，翻身下马，屈膝向希卡普敛衽一礼。"我是迪梵德温的首领马拉，这位索克是迪梵德温的首席将军，也是我的配偶。"她正色道，声音庄重而恭敬，礼数挑不出任何毛病。"我和我的所有人马全部听您调遣，希卡普三世国王陛下。"她抽出自己背后背着的长刀摆在自己的脚旁。

其他人见状也都纷纷下马。索克将自己的长柄战斧摆在面前，单膝跪地低下头去，右手握拳放在胸口以示效忠。希卡普连忙微微躬身点头示意他们起身，亚丝翠虽然不知道如何应对，也还是学着马拉的样子敛衽还了一礼。

当四人全都站起身来，索克和马拉的目光全都集中在了亚丝翠的身上时，希卡普这才意识到她是唯一没有表明身份的人。"两位，这是亚丝翠公主，罗马帝国皇帝马克·奥勒留之女，也是我。。。也是我的王后。"他感到自己脸上一热，眼角也瞥见亚丝翠脸上泛起的红晕。

他看见马拉和索克对视了一眼，脸上一瞬即逝的恍然明确的表明他自己之前那场婚礼闹剧想必已经传遍了斯堪的纳维亚的每个角落。"很荣幸见到您，亚丝翠王后。"马拉打破了略显尴尬的沉默。"我们听说了希卡普陛下的婚礼的轶事，实话讲陛下的做法在其他部落的首领大多并不苟同。。。"见希卡普两人面露窘态她连忙打起圆场。"然而事已至此，我相信陛下的选择必有其道理，何况一见亚丝翠王后的芳容我便明白了三分。。。"她打趣似的微微一笑，缓和了方才见面时正式严肃的氛围。

"您的理解我感激不尽，马拉女士。"希卡普红着脸应道，"而作为野蛮群岛的最大部落，迪梵德温的支持对我的统治极为重要。二位都是远道而来，手下的战士们也风餐露宿辛苦多时，请随我到博克安顿下来，再商议下一步的行动。"

"听凭维京王的吩咐。"

* * *

"请二位恕我无法举办更加隆重的宴席了，"当他们坐在大礼堂的上座时，希卡普扭头对迪梵德温的两位贵宾说道。"战事紧迫，物资紧缺，加上家父刚刚过世不久，希望二位能谅解我们的招待不周。"

"您太客气了，陛下。能与您一起进餐我们已经倍感荣幸。"索克答道，一边开始津津有味地吃起桌上摆着的几样常见菜肴。王座下面的大厅里面，博克人与迪梵德温人混杂而坐。虽然不久前惨痛的损失和依旧笼罩在大家头顶的战争阴云让人兴致大减，但是在盛宴的氛围下整个博克还是多了不少生气。

马拉抿了一口蜜酒，若有所思地上上下下地打量着博克的大礼堂，似乎陷入了回忆之中。坐在她身边的亚丝翠感觉自己作为城堡的女主人应该尽些地主之谊。"您之前来过博克么，马拉女士？"她试探地问了一句。

"是的，亚丝翠王后，在我还是个小女孩的时候，大概二十多年前。"马拉微微一笑，放下了酒杯优雅地拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴。亚丝翠不禁艳羡她女王般优雅而尊贵的气度。"那时希卡普的祖父还健在，史图依克还刚刚成年。我的父亲带我来朝觐维京王，那时的宴会可要比现在热闹不知多少倍。。。"她微微翘起嘴角，仿佛回到了少女时代那火热的岁月。

亚丝翠默然。"现在这副场面。。。多多少少有我的一些责任。"她低语道，微微低下头去。尽管她心知这场战争有她无她都势必会爆发，博克目前也勉强接受了她，但是她心中隐隐的愧疚和自责却一直像一条小虫子似的啮食着她的良心，虽不钻心剜骨，但却同样令人难以忍受。

看见年轻王后眼中的黯然，迪梵德温的女首领立马变了颜色。她褪下了那惯常的矜持严肃的神色，眉梢眼角露出些许难得一见的关怀与同情。"如果不是因为这些诸王的纷争，你和希卡普会是一对人人羡慕的爱侣。"她低声道，"用不着害羞，我看见过他看你的眼神，当然还有你看他的。"见亚丝翠脸上泛起的红晕，马拉抿嘴微微一笑，又马上补了一句，却让后者脸红的更厉害了。"如果没有海瑟公主的存在以及维京与日耳曼的和约，我相信所有人，包括史图依克都会全心全意地支持希卡普的选择。"

"但是一牵涉到政治，这又是另一回事了。"亚丝翠轻轻叹了口气。"我真不想看到希卡普因为我的缘故而背上草率，鲁莽，不称职，不负责任的骂名。。。""那倒不至于，"马拉端起酒杯抿了一口，见亚丝翠有些困惑的神色连忙补了一句。"我是说，博克的民众应该已经见怪不怪了，这些哈道克们很少轻易动感情，而一旦动了感情，他们是比谁都倔强的。"

"我不懂。。。"

"这很正常，你是初来乍到，"马拉嘴角勾起一丝神秘的笑容，故意压低了声音。"不过我敢打赌连希卡普本人都不知道，当年我差点成为他的继母的故事。"

亚丝翠惊异地瞪大了眼睛，马拉见状连忙将一根手指按在她的嘴唇上示意她轻声。迪梵德温的女首领瞥了一眼年轻的维京王，见他正在和戈博，索克一起热烈地讨论怎么巩固博克的防御，根本没有留意两位女士的交谈，这才仿佛松了一口气。

"这件事我觉得还是不要现在告诉他的好，"马拉低声道，"他现在要操心更重要的事情。"看见亚丝翠那因好奇心得不到满足而微微撅起的小嘴她不禁莞尔。"其实事情也很简单。沃尔卡王后刚刚过世后不久，希卡普还是个婴儿，而且是个早产儿，很多人认为他很难存活，所以为了王位的延续，很多重臣首领们都纷纷建议史图依克续弦。一来好照顾幼小的王子，二来万一王子不幸夭折，新王后还能为维京王生育其他的子嗣。"

"这个建议是完全合情合理的。考虑到日耳曼王奥斯瓦尔德除了沃尔卡外没有别的姐妹，莉娅娜公主还是日耳曼的王后，因而新王后的人选就不再必须来自日耳曼宫廷，而可以来自其他的维京贵族家庭。甚至奥斯瓦尔德都写来亲笔信，建议史图依克续弦。"

"当时最佳的人选是我。虽然我比史图依克小了七八岁，但是当时也已经到了可以结婚生子的年纪。而迪梵德温是胡立根在北方最重要的臣属和盟友，我嫁到博克的王廷会让博克对北方的掌控更加牢固。你看，是不是很熟悉？通俗点说，我就是当年的海瑟。"

"博克的宫廷大臣们就向我的父亲提出了这项联姻，我父亲当然是欣然同意。事情原本已经水到渠成，但是他们却犯了一个错误：他们并没有事先征求史图依克的意见。而当他们最终向维京王提议的时候，却出乎意料地遭到了他本人的断然拒绝，所有人劝说了多次也未能改变史图依克的决心。"

"没有人知道为什么血气方刚的维京王甘愿做半辈子鳏夫，现在想来只有用他对沃尔卡王后的思念与深爱来解释。我听说虽然他们是奉命成婚，但是却相敬如宾恩爱异常。或许在他看来续弦是对前妻的背叛。当然他也许也在担心自己的幼子会遭到继母的虐待，这是每一个面临续弦选择的男人都要慎重考虑的问题。"

"不管原因如何，史图依克坚决拒绝续弦，一度和宫廷大臣们闹得关系很僵，我父亲碰了一鼻子灰之后也深感不快。好在最后希卡普王子活了下来并茁壮成长，事情也渐渐平息了下来。这是史图依克继位以来做的第一次，也是唯一一次'意气用事'，没有把国家利益放在首位的事情。所以我想，倘若诸神能够假你和希卡普以时日，让他明白你们之间的真挚感情，他或许不会选择棒打鸳鸯这种最极端的手段。。。"

亚丝翠默然。尽管她对史图依克知之甚少，仅能从旁人的口中略知一二，而仅仅是这些只言片语的描述，也足以让她感受到他那高大庄严的维京王外表下的血肉之躯与铁汉柔情。如果事情真的能像马拉说的那样，此时的希卡普和她将会有多么快乐。而只叹造化弄人，诸神并没有让奇迹发生，而是以最残酷的方式成全了他们。现实与幻想的巨大反差让她心如刀绞，眼角不由得有些湿润了。

"索克也是一样。"马拉似乎在自言自语，并没有止于这个故事。"他原先只是迪梵德温的一个普通人家的子弟，成年后成为了我的卫队中的一员。虽然我最终没能嫁为维京王的王后，但是部落还是希望我能与一个实力相当的首领家族联姻，来巩固迪梵德温的实力。所以我们的相恋一开始只能偷偷摸摸的，不敢让外人知晓。直到有一天迪梵德温与邻近部落爆发了一场流血冲突，在混战中索克用身体为我挡了一箭，差点丢掉性命。等他伤愈之后我便公开宣布要和他结婚，你可以想象我们遭到了多少人的反对，但是我们还是最后力排众议一起走上了芙瑞嘉的神圣祭坛。索克后来也向所有人证明了自己不是简简单单的一介武夫，最后被大家一致选为部落的首席将军，和我共同统治迪梵德温。"她说着握住了亚丝翠的手，"这也是为什么我甘愿在你面前屈膝，尊奉你为我们的王后。尽管在大多数维京人看来你是红颜祸水，但是当我看到你和希卡普时，我仿佛看见了年轻时的我和索克。相信我，亚丝翠，无论博克将会面临什么样的磨难，我们都会与你们并肩作战。"

亚丝翠的心里有种说不出的感觉，就好像刚才下肚的蜜酒在她肚里燃烧了一般，烤的她心口暖洋洋的。她心知尽管表面上博克的维京人并没有对她的地位产生质疑，但是除了希卡普和戈博外，她没有一个朋友，也没有一个真心理解她支持她的人。而马拉作为一个过来人的支持对于她来说弥足珍贵。初来乍到的她诺斯语还说不利索，就要担当起维京王后的重任，老实说她自己真的是一点把握都没有。而马拉作为一个部落的女首领，能给予她的指导和帮助是她以前不敢想象的。

她不知道自己是怎么跑到马拉的怀里去的，只知道她像个大姐姐一样温柔地轻轻拍着她的后背，而她自己的眼角则噙着泪水，交织着对过去的痛苦，委屈，后悔和对未来的喜悦，希冀与期待。

"我真希望能像你一样，成为一个优秀的王后。。。"她偷偷拭去眼角的泪珠，慢慢从马拉的怀里坐回到原位。她瞟了一眼周围，似乎没有人注意到她一时的失态。

迪梵德温的女首领微微一笑。"你会的，"她递给亚丝翠一杯蜜酒，后者听话地接过来默默抿着。"你需要和你的丈夫同甘共苦，无保留地支持他的同时也要在他即将犯错的时纠正他；你要和他有分工协作，发挥你们各自的最大优点；你还要心系你的子民，设身处地地为他们着想。。。这些大道理听起来空洞，但是你以后就会慢慢领悟明白的。哦对了，还有一点。"她住了口，嘴角露出一丝戏谑的微笑。

"是什么？"亚丝翠依旧有些困惑不解。

"给他生几个小哈道克，我想你自己应该明白的。"

亚丝翠差点没被嘴里的一口蜜酒呛死，一张俏脸骤然涨得通红。她剧烈地咳了起来，希望用它来掩盖自己脸上那遮不住的红晕。马拉见状连忙把她手中的酒杯拿开，一面笑着轻轻拍着她的后背。

"亚丝翠？你没事吧？"旁边的希卡普终于被声音惊动了，满面担忧地望着自己的王后。亚丝翠满面通红，根本说不出话来。

"没事的，陛下。"马拉微笑着打消了年轻维京王的担忧。"只是我们女人自己的事务罢了。"

* * *

对于希卡普和亚丝翠这受尽磨难的一对来说，迪梵德温的及时援助可算是诸神捉弄他们许久以来第一次的垂青。马拉与索克带来了五百精兵极大地增强了博克防御的实力。作为久经沙场经验丰富的首席将军，索克很快就在训练部队和指挥防御上为希卡普助力良多。而马拉除了在部落的经营治理上对希卡普指点良多之外，更成了亚丝翠适应维京生活和王后职责的得力助手。她协助亚丝翠统领并训练博克所有能上战场的妇女，并在训练场上证明了自己身后背着的长刀并不只是一把好看的摆设。她精湛的武艺连亚丝翠本人都暗自佩服。

然而这并不意味着年轻的维京王和王后的日子就轻松了起来。到处都需要他们，大大小小的事情都需要他们的决断。事实上，他们很少能有机会碰面。只有在吃饭时才能短暂地凑在一起说上一会话，而每晚深夜两人疲惫不堪地回到卧房之后也是草草梳洗一下就倒头便睡。而亚丝翠每次早上醒来都会发现她身边的人儿早已不见了踪影，不用想也会知道又是他的职责将他拖出了温暖的被窝和娇妻的怀抱。对于这种近在咫尺却仿佛远在天边的隔膜，亚丝翠感到既难以忍受，又无可奈何。

所以当第三天的晚餐时分，当她刚刚结束一天的工作和训练，和马拉一起拖着疲惫的步子走进大礼堂时。她那敏锐的眼睛一眼就看见希卡普那瘦削的身影并没有出现在台上他常坐的位置上。她感到自己的忍耐快要到了极限了。

"希卡普在哪？"她径直走到桌子旁，不顾王后的形象抓起一大杯蜜酒就喝了好几大口，润润自己那发干的喉咙。

"哦，他在铁匠铺。"戈博见她发问，放下了手里啃了一半的鸡腿用袖子擦了擦沾满油渍的嘴唇和胡须。"他打算熬夜赶工把最后的一批武器磨完，再尽量多做几把新的剑和斧头。"

"什么？！"亚丝翠闻言不禁来了火气，重重地把手里的酒杯往桌上一放，泼出不少蜜酒溅在戈博的胡子上。"他现在已经忙得脚不沾地了，现在还要熬夜赶工？他现在可是维京王，而不是什么铁匠学徒！"她双手叉腰，居高临下地逼视着老铁匠。尽管话一出口她就有些后悔不该对希卡普和她视为叔父的戈博如此粗暴，但是这几天积压的压抑与幽怨已经让她几乎无法控制住自己了。

"放轻松，姑娘。"戈博站起身来，用手扶住了亚丝翠的肩膀。"我知道希卡普现在日理万机，我也看在眼里。但是我们现在有场恶战要准备打，熟练的铁匠永远是最宝贵而稀缺的资源，我们需要调动所有的人手。。。"

"难道连让他睡会觉都不行么。。。"亚丝翠的声音软了下来，转为了半谴责半哀求式的口气，"你难道看不见他脸上的黑眼圈。。。"

"我看的清清楚楚，亚丝翠，我也和你一样看在眼里疼在心里。但是。。。但是今晚是希卡普自愿在铁匠铺里帮忙做活的。。。而且我觉得他也需要在铁匠铺里面好好敲打一番。""此话怎讲？""唔，希卡普从小就喜欢在我那里捣鼓他的鬼点子，做些铁匠活能很好地转移一下他的注意力，让他不用始终操心博克的其他事务。何况。。。"老铁匠微微一笑，露出了下颌上镶着的一颗石头假牙。"我看得出你和他最近的压力都很大，打铁对于他来说也是一种发泄的手段。或许你也能帮助他。。。"

戈博没有说完，转了转眼珠，亚丝翠有些困惑不解地望着老铁匠那故作无辜的诙谐面孔，更没有看见身后马拉闻言脸上露出的意味深长的微笑。

"他吃饭了没有？"见戈博无意把剩下的半句话说完，亚丝翠索性也懒得追问。"没有。""那我去给他带点吃的过去，我可不想看见你们的宝贝维京王饿晕在你的铁匠铺里。"她故意恶狠狠地顶了他一句。亚丝翠胡乱从餐桌上拿起几块面包，奶酪，香肠，熏鱼，用一大块干净餐巾裹住揣到怀里，便转身离开了礼堂。

她走出大门才发现原本就灰蒙蒙的天色骤然飘起了雪花。这几天博克一直断断续续时缓时急地下了好几场雪。希卡普还寄希望于积雪能够拖住达格的行军速度，让博克有更多的时间准备战斗。所以虽说来自南国的她并不习惯北方这司空见惯的鹅毛大雪，但是心里也并不恼怒。但亚丝翠还是把脑后的毛领兜帽拉到头顶并裹紧了身上的皮袄，快步下山向已渐渐被夜色笼罩的博克走去。

想找到戈博的铁匠铺并不是很难，她只要循着"叮叮当当"的铁器敲打声一路找去就行了。而当站在门口时，亚丝翠一时明白了希卡普为什么会自愿跑到铁匠铺来干活：即便是站在屋外，铁匠铺周围的温度也要比一般室外高出不少。隔着门缝她能感到炙热的空气从里面挤了出来，伴随着通红的火光。在这个寒风刺骨的雪夜，她简直想不出还有比这里更暖和的地方，令她几乎是不假思索地一把拉开了外门，像逃难似的一头钻了进去。

扑面而来的热浪让她几乎感到窒息，随后便满意地叹了口气。她那冻得冰凉通红的脸蛋在热气的轻柔抚摸下渐渐恢复了知觉。亚丝翠一时没有看见希卡普，但是打铁的"叮当"声明显大了许多，从铁匠铺的后屋传了进来。她循声向后屋走去，一路上打量着铁匠铺里挂在墙上和摆在架子上的各式兵刃。要按她平时的喜好，她势必要好好逗留片刻细细把玩一会。但是她还是想让她心爱的希卡普先吃上饭再找时间打发她自己的这点闲情逸致。

她推开铁匠铺后屋半掩的木门，不由得呆立在原地，半天说不出话来。

维京王希卡普·贺兰德斯·哈道克三世浑身上下只穿着一条皮裤，铁匠炉熊熊燃烧的火光将他赤裸的上身照的清清楚楚。她心里清楚他算不上健壮，但也知道他那看似伶仃的身材相当有劲。然而只有今天她第一次瞥见他那半裸的身躯时，她才明白了个中缘由。他那并不粗壮的两条臂膊上的紧凑结实的肱二头肌随着他的动作不断地收缩舒张着，上面沾着的涔涔汗水在炉膛中烈焰地照射下闪闪发光。他那细长宽阔的大手灵活地摆弄着手里的工具，一时间亚丝翠明白了他手上那些粗粝的老茧的来由。希卡普前额蓬乱的刘海被汗水浸湿后贴在前额上，一对翠眸在火光的映照下闪着刺目的光芒。他微微咬着下唇，全神贯注的表情令他棱角分明的面孔显得更加英气逼人。剧烈运动的消耗，加上屋里令人窒息的热气，令他每喘一口气时从脖子上的喉结到下面的锁骨都在颤动。与她想象中的维京男子相反，他胸口上并没有很多浓密的毛发，而只是从他微微凸起的胸肌中间若有若无地生出一点浅褐色的毛发，慢慢向下蔓延直到他裤子上方露出的几块腹肌才算渐渐浓密起来，直到没入他穿着的皮裤的上沿，亚丝翠立刻移开了眼睛。

他似乎并没有感觉到她的来临。因为他转过身去背冲着她，他那宽阔平滑的脊背在她面前一览无余。希卡普俯身到炉膛边，用长柄钳从铁匠炉里小心翼翼地夹出一块烧红的长铁条放在铁砧上，随后他麻利地带上一只皮手套，左手换了一把钳子固定住铁块，右手抡起一把铁锤开始有节奏地捶打着铁条。"当当当"的铁器相撞声在她耳畔引起挥之不去的回音，亚丝翠目不转睛地看着他专心工作，捕捉着他肌肉抽动的每一个细节，似乎除了他之外，这个世界上的其他一切存在都不在重要了似的。她感到自己的太阳穴"嗵嗵"跳个不停，和他有节奏的打铁声融为一个频率，就好像他的锤子每一下都是砸在她的心房似的。

他终于停止了捶打，夹着铁条转向水槽，将铁块浸到水里。"嘶"地一声一阵蒸汽腾起，让他的身形在她面前变得有些模糊。而这时她才发现他正面对着自己站着的方向。

"亚丝翠！"她听见他惊叫一声，松开了左手的钳子，后者"扑通"一声随着铁块一起掉进了水槽。"索尔在上，你是什么时候。。。"

"我。。。我刚进来。。。"亚丝翠一时有点语无伦次，甚至有点为自己不加通报的"闯入"感到有点难堪。希卡普连忙将手伸到水槽里，从钳子将那块半成品的剑刃从水里捞了出来。他那原本灵巧的手指在紧张下有点哆哆嗦嗦。等他终于把东西捞出来丢到一旁，目光重新回到他心爱的姑娘身上时，两人却一时不知道说些什么好，只是怔怔地望着对方，楞了半晌。

"抱歉，milady。。。我不知道你要来。。。我去找些衣服穿上。"最后还是希卡普率先打破了沉默。他那通红的面颊不知道是由于燥热，运动，羞惭，还是三者怪诞的结合。他转身向着房间一角的一堆衣服迈了一步。

"不！"亚丝翠脱口而出，猛地上前迈了一步。而当看见他停下来吃惊地望着她时，她才意识到刚才自己做了什么。"我是说。。。你大可不必。。。"她感到自己的舌头有点不听使唤，不由得对自己的笨拙恼恨起来。"我想说的是。。。我是你的王后，你完全用不着在我面前。。。穿的整整齐齐的。"她感到自己的脸烧的通红，甚至超过了炉膛边灼热的空气的温度。

希卡普犹豫地立在原地。亚丝翠从他眼中清楚地看见了他那内心的挣扎。"那你不介意看到我。。。"他用手往自己赤裸的上身上比了比，"这样？"他嘴角露出一丝半戏谑半苦涩的微笑。一时间亚丝翠立刻明白了他急于掩饰自己的原因，不由得心里一痛。

"不，完全不介意。"她放下手里的包裹，又往前迈了两步，近到足以抬手就能摸到他。"你大可不必感到害臊，宝贝。。。"骤然拉近的距离看起来是个错误，因为这下子她真真切切地感到了他半裸的身躯散发出的温度，以及那浓重的混杂着炭灰，铁腥，汗水以及他独有的，令她浑身发软的气息。"你看起来很棒，希卡普。。。"她感到自己的大脑对舌头已经失去了控制，"要我说甚至挺。。。性感的。。。"

希卡普的脸已经红的不能再红了，一双翠眸中闪烁着如同孩子受到夸奖般惊喜而不敢相信的神色，令她的心都快化了。"这里太热，你最好不要穿太多，以免出去的时候冻感冒了。。。"他叮咛道，见她没有动静，便试探性地伸手帮她摘下兜帽，解开皮袄的扣子。他的手不经意间擦过她的脖颈，手上老茧粗粝的触感让她浑身上下就像过了电一般动弹不得。她乖乖地让他帮自己褪去两层厚重的外衣，只剩下一层贴身的羊毛上衣。"我想是戈博告诉了你我在何处。你本不该到这里来找我。。。外面还下着雪。。。"他絮絮叨叨地说着，丝毫没有留意到面前罗马姑娘眼中闪烁的灼热光芒。

他还没来及把亚丝翠的外衣搭到一边，就被她本人扑到了身上，她的胳膊紧紧地搂住了他的腰，一时让他差点失去平衡。他顺势将自己的胳膊环上了她的肩膀，感到她那冻得冰凉的脸蛋贴在他裸露的心口上。让他浑身都打了个哆嗦。

"我好想你。。。"亚丝翠呢喃道，往他的怀里又使劲蹭了蹭，丝毫不介意自己的衣服沾上他身上的涔涔汗水。"别傻了，亚丝翠。。。"见她这副撒娇情态希卡普不禁哑然失笑，将怀中人儿搂得更紧了。"我们才分别不到一。。。"看见亚丝翠猛地抬起头，一丛蓬乱的金发中的两只碧蓝色的大眼向他射出了凶光，他才猛然醒悟。"抱歉，抱歉，milady，"他心知大事不好，连忙举起双手表示投降。"这几天是有点怠慢你了。。。不过你也清楚，你我都有太多的事情要忙。我又能怎么办。。。？"

亚丝翠歪着头瞅着他，突然嘴角露出一丝狡黠的微笑。"那你今晚就补偿我一下吧。"话音刚落，她便猛地向上微微一跳，搂住了他的脖子，蛮横地用嘴唇堵住了他的解释。

他本以为这只是他们之间惯常的亲热，但是火炉的炙热，肌肤的接触和压抑在他们心头已久的压力和渴望，已经远远超出了他们所能承受的范围。亚丝翠的香舌已经攻入了他的防线，而她的纤柔的小手也在有意无意地在他光着的后背上轻轻摩挲。让他感觉浑身都仿佛要燃烧起来了。他正在渐渐沦陷于她的股掌之中，而他那渐渐亢奋的神经则嘶吼着让他反抗。

亚丝翠突然猛地一哆嗦，松开了嘴唇发出一声呻吟。希卡普起初有些困惑不解，但立马明白过来方才的一阵挣扎他的手已经不知不觉地伸进了她的上衣下摆，抚上了她纤细腰肢上的光滑肌肤。那美妙的触感让他自己也是浑身一哆嗦。他的最后一丝理智告诉他必须要就此罢手，但他那已经熊熊燃烧的荷尔蒙却将这微弱的告诫烧为灰烬。

他低下头去，看见亚丝翠脸上泛起的红潮，以及她那微闭的双眸和半张的樱唇，一切都无益于扑灭他那已经失去控制的欲火。战斗形势瞬间逆转，他低下头，用她方才向他进攻时一样蛮横而不容分说地吻上她的嘴唇，同时衣服下的双手也更加大胆地向更深处探索。他满意地听见她被堵住的樱唇间发出的模糊的呻吟。他从未听过亚丝翠发出这种声音，而她的每一声都令他不可抗拒地想要听到更多。

当他们都觉得亚丝翠上身的那件羊毛上衣太碍事的时候，它便自然而然地被半脱半撕扯着被丢到了地上，紧接着两人赤裸的上身便紧紧纠缠在了一起，尽情地享受着肌肤见毫无阻隔的接触，而由此带来的美妙触感让他们同时叫出声来。希卡普把头埋进亚丝翠的肩窝，鼻尖贪婪地吸入她的芬芳的同时还轻轻蹭着她敏感的锁骨，令她身子蜷起发出一声快乐的尖叫，同时感到她的指甲已经深深嵌入了自己的后背，而他丝毫感觉不到疼痛。他双手箍住她的腰把她凌空抱了起来，亚丝翠的双腿顺势缠上他的腰固定好了身子。他把脸埋进她的胸口，一面品味着她胜雪肌肤的光滑与柔软，一面不无得意地聆听着她那抑制不住的呻吟渐渐变成愉悦的哭喊。

亚丝翠已经浑身瘫软在他身上，如果他松手的话她肯定会滑落到地上，而希卡普也感觉到自己颤抖的双臂已经快要抱不住她了。他搂着她紧走几步到一边的桌旁，胡乱地将桌上摆着的杂七杂八的工具推到地上。尽管他已经完全被不可遏制的欲望所占据，但他还是不忘检查一下桌上有无利器残余，以免无意中伤了他怀中的妙人，之后才放心地把亚丝翠放到桌子上。解脱了双手后的希卡普如虎添翼般展开了新的攻势，而一向战无不胜的亚丝翠却丝毫没有抵御他的力量和意图。

他感觉到自己的裤子已经紧到不能忍受，而同时发现亚丝翠的手已经滑到了自己裤子上沿，正有意无意地扯着他的腰带。

"亚丝翠。。。"他低声呻吟道，尽管不是一句问句，但他们谁都清楚。

"我整个人都是你的。。。"她在喘息中费力挤出一句话，算是给他的最后通牒。

* * *

戈博·贝尔池还是很不习惯不在他的铁匠铺睡觉。

尽管他知道昨晚希卡普要连夜赶工，他根本无法在打铁声中睡着，而哈道克城堡的房间也很舒适。但是他还是天刚蒙蒙亮就醒了过来。没有铁匠铺的熊熊炉火和熟悉的松香，铁锭，焦炭的气味，老铁匠总是感觉睡不踏实。

更何况，他还没忘记昨晚他们那位来自罗马性如烈火的年轻王后是怎么怒气冲冲地离开大礼堂的。如果他早点赶到铁匠铺替下他那日理万机的学徒，或许希卡普还能赶在更重要的事情把他拖走之前再睡上一会。

这也是为什么戈博太阳还没升起就出现在了铁匠铺门口的原因。他费了点功夫铲干净堆在门口的积雪，嘴里哼着一支所有维京男人耳熟能详的小调。

"我抄起我的战斧，抡起我的铁锤。我爱我的老婆，尽管她是个丑婆娘。我是个彻头彻尾的维京人！"

他推开门，歌声戛然而止。这时他才发现铁匠铺里安静得吓人。不仅他所期待的打铁声和淬火声丝毫听不到，而且屋里冷冰冰的温度意味着连炉火都已经熄灭很久了。

"希卡普？"他哑着嗓子吼道，"你这个懒家伙，是不是睡着了？"他冲着掩上的里屋房门紧走了几步。一阵急促的，模糊不清的低语声和衣服摩挲声传入他的耳鼓。紧接着就是希卡普那略带慌张的叫喊声。"马上就来，戈博，不要进来！"

然而已经晚了。

"欧丁在上，你在里面搞什。。。哦，抱歉，亚丝翠。。。"

"戈博！！！我说了你不要进来！！！"

"抱歉，陛下。。。"


	24. 第二十三章：围城

希卡普·贺兰德斯·哈道克三世用胳膊肘半撑起身子，有点恼怒地盯着戈博方才匆匆退出去后掩上的木门。然而当老铁匠一瘸一拐的脚步声消失不见之后，一阵隐隐的羞愧不由得爬上他的心房。他们本是忘年交，亲密有如父子的感情让他们对彼此几乎没有任何秘密。以往他常常在戈博的铁匠铺帮他干活，师傅和学徒两个人经常赤着膊在闷热的铁匠炉旁忙得大汗淋漓，有时希卡普甚至会对戈博讲起他的那些连史图依克都不曾知晓的秘密与心事。。。而现在，随着他一天天长大成熟，即便是坦诚如希卡普也发现自己越来越需要点私人空间了。

尤其是他身边还躺着一个衣衫不整的金发姑娘。

他感到亚丝翠的一只小手轻轻搭在他裸露的肩膀上。她那温软纤细的手指在冰凉的空气中显得格外灼人，让他浑身上下不禁如触电般打了个哆嗦。他扭头转向身边裹在一堆毛皮铺盖里面的心爱的姑娘。她那满头金发凌乱地铺散开来，在晨曦的微光中泛起阳光般温润的色泽。一双星眸半掩半睁睡意未消，一张俏脸虽然略显苍白，但是看向他时仍掩盖不住那嘴角盈盈的笑意，让他自己一见之下也不由得微微咧开了嘴。自打他们开始同床共枕之后，清晨半睡半醒的亚丝翠永远是他看不够的最美的画面。然而她从被窝里伸出的那条浑圆结实，肌肤胜雪的胳膊，却是他第一次看见的，令人心旌乱摇不止的场面。

炉膛里的烈火早已熄灭，一宿的光景后原本燥热如酷暑的铁匠铺里的空气已经变得与室外无异，所以希卡普根本不需要亚丝翠的言语劝说就忙不迭地又钻进残存着他们体温的被窝。他的脑袋落到了枕边人那一堆凌乱的发丝中，骤然间浓郁的亚丝翠的气息令他的大脑一时间失去了思考的能力。他下意识地把手搭在她的腰际，然而手掌之下亚丝翠那光滑如天鹅绒般的肌肤却一时半会让他无法完全适应。他还正在发愣，亚丝翠已经开始蠕动起身子，将整个人都靠进他的怀里。大面积的肌肤之亲虽然已经远远超出他的神智所能处理的范围，但是他的肉体已经本能地做出了反应。他感到自己完好的右腿已经缠上了亚丝翠坚实的小腿，而手也已经不由自主地抚上了她光洁的后背。

他们谁都无暇提及昨晚的一夜荒唐。事实上希卡普自己都对那混乱而躁狂的记忆感到有点陌生。他只记得在熊熊的炉火映照下，亚丝翠那冻得通红的脸蛋是那么美艳动人。起初他还为她不经意间看见他半裸的上身而感到惊慌失措，毕竟在过分推崇男人的肌肉美的维京社会，他的排骨身材肯定是不受欢迎的。而亚丝翠的话却打消了他最后的一丝自卑，而她的手指抚上他赤裸的胸膛时，不啻于将他心中积压许久的压力与欲望彻底引燃。而剩下的，就交给荷尔蒙去处理。

他原本以为她会挣扎，会反抗，像他初次见到她时那样不羁，而她对他的默许，放纵，甚至迎合却让他在云里雾里的同时也更加鲁莽大胆起来。而她那喘息中挤出的许可让他彻底不用担心随时可能打来的狠拳。他一方面不无担心他笨拙的举动会不会伤到他那一向爱如珍宝的姑娘，而另一方面他那被欲望占据的身心只是自私地想要探索并把玩她那曼妙躯体的每一寸角落。她那渐渐抑制不住的呻吟，甚至到后期有些揪心的哭喊让他好几次想半途而废，而她那紧紧将他箍在她身上的四肢以及深深嵌入他后背的指甲却组成了他根本无法，也无意逃脱的牢笼。

当肉体欢愉的顶峰快感渐渐褪去，他们从忘我的云端坠落回人间之后，筋疲力尽的希卡普三世陛下强打起最后一点精神找出些可以用来打地铺的毛皮被褥，随后两人就缠绵着进入了梦乡。老实说这是他继位以来唯一一次睡得如此踏实香甜的一觉，没有噩梦的纠缠，责任的压迫，来敌的威胁，有的只是怀中那微微起伏的温热身躯。倘若不是因为戈博，维京王夫妇大可一觉睡到午后，也没有想要起身的欲望。

而现在，当欧丁赐予他的理智又回到了他的躯壳，他发现自己正拥她在怀，亚丝翠的额头抵在他的心口上，随着她呼吸抖动的发丝挠着他的脖颈有点发痒。她浑身上下散发的体温一丝丝渗入他的四肢百骸，让他浑身上下酸胀的肌肉都处在极度放松的状态。他虽然看不见她的脸，但是他可以肯定她此时嘴角也像他一样，挂着一丝最满足的笑意。

"你昨晚应该把门闩上的。。。"他听见怀里亚丝翠发出的一声含糊不清的呢喃，打破了清晨的静谧。

"嗯。。。"他发出一声带喉音的叹息，表示同意，"以后我会养成随手闩门的好习惯，milady。"

她抬起头来望着他，眼角闪过一丝转瞬即逝的诧异，继而是会心的笑意。"我们以后应该多像今天这样。。。"亚丝翠轻声道。"你喜欢这样？"希卡普不禁脱口而出，"当然，我是说。。。多花些时间在一起，像现在这样，每日在彼此的怀中醒来。。。"亚丝翠一时没反应过来，还在兀自说下去，等到她品出他那话中之话之后便立即住了嘴，给了他一记眼刀，"不过。。。昨晚。。。也很不错。。。"她的脸上绽出一片绯红，但是嘴角却勾起一丝挑逗般的笑容。

听到她对他昨晚"表现"的肯定，希卡普心里不由得暗自松了口气。"我以为你不会喜欢。。。我是说，昨晚。。。你一直在哭喊，指甲都快把我的后背抓破了。。。喂！"他看见亚丝翠的杏眼危险地瞪了起来，胳膊上立马就狠狠地挨了一拳。"我是认真的，亚丝翠，我没有。。。弄伤你吧。。。"有了准备之后他毫不费力地接住了亚丝翠打过来的下一拳。

他感到手里握住的她的拳头瞬间丧失了意欲伤人的戾气。亚丝翠眼珠一转，"也有也没有，"见希卡普眼中闪过的忧虑她不禁莞尔一笑，"听她们说，第一次都是这样的。。。"她低声呢喃道，脸上的红晕更深了一层。"不过你也只能伤我这一次，希卡普·哈道克。"为了避免尴尬，她强装起一副恶狠狠的样子威胁道。"在别处你可休想占我的上风。。。"

"当然，当然。"面对自己娇蛮刁钻的王后，年轻的维京王只有举手投降的份。"等现在的麻烦都结束了，我们可以搬回到那间猎苑小屋再好好住上他半个月，"他话锋一转，回到之前的话题。"只有你和我，任何人都不许来打搅我们。我们可以每天睡到日上三竿，可以每天去泡温泉，可以每晚。。。"他说不下去了，脸涨得和他面前的妙人一样红。

"听起来不错。。。"冰雪聪明的亚丝翠立即会意，"一言为定，宝贝。"说罢她双臂揽上他的脖子，将他的嘴唇向自己拉近。。。

然而还没等她的樱唇印上他的，突然一声凄厉的号角声让两人的身形都为之一滞。亚丝翠茫然地望着希卡普，后者在最初的惊愕后，两道浓眉立刻皱紧了起来。

"达格。。。"他脸上的温存一扫而空，取而代之的冷酷令亚丝翠浑身上下一哆嗦，慢慢松开了搂着他的胳膊。片刻之后她的战士本能也取代了方才怀中撒娇的小女儿情态。她猛地掀开被窝跳了起来，然而还没站稳脚跟，突然觉得小腹一阵酸痛，让她差点失去平衡。亚丝翠眼疾手快连忙扶住了一旁的铁砧稳住了身形，但没能忍住嘴里脱口而出的轻轻一声惊叫。

"亚丝翠！"这一切都没有逃过希卡普的眼睛。虽然亚丝翠那骤然暴露在他眼前的整个曼妙胴体令他一时灵魂出窍，但是她那一声轻叫还是很快让他恢复了理智。他急忙抓起了一块毛毯跳起身来，不由分说披在她身上，将她裹得严严实实并紧紧搂在怀里。"屋里这么冷你怎么如此冒失。。。"心急之下他口气有点严厉地责备道，不过瞥见亚丝翠有点扭曲的脸蛋声音立马软了下来。"你怎么了？是哪里不舒服？"

亚丝翠咬着自己的下唇，尽力稳住心神。"没事的宝贝。。。"见他面露疼惜之色她心里不由得一暖，"只是躺的久了些有点抽筋而已。"为了不让他分心她随口撒了个小谎，随即轻轻挣脱开他的怀抱，披着毯子自己试着走了两步，见虽有不适但是并不妨碍活动这才心里暗自松了口气。

希卡普目不转睛地盯着她看了片刻，见她的确似乎并无大碍这才作罢。"裹好别动。"他叮咛道，一边自己起身，迅速穿上自己的衬衫和裤子，开始收拾起昨晚胡乱丢在地上无暇整理的亚丝翠的衣物。亚丝翠知趣地裹好身上的毯子坐了下来，等着他将衣服收拢到一起放到她面前。

在他们穿衣的时候，已经可以听到那声号角引起的骚动。窗外的人声渐渐嘈杂起来，但是听起来并没有出现大规模的恐慌和混乱。希卡普心里暗自松了口气，看起来这几天他费劲口舌给他的子民做的动员工作和心理准备并没有白费。"按事先商量好的计划行动。"他低头向正在给他的皮甲扣上最后一个搭扣的亚丝翠叮嘱道。

"嗯，我和马拉聚集所有能战斗的妇女做好准备，到时候听你的号令。"亚丝翠扣好了最后一个搭扣，轻轻拍了拍他的胸口。这时前门响起了咚咚的敲门声。"希卡普？你还没起床吗？"戈博的粗嗓门里面夹杂着一分明显的焦急。"这就来！"希卡普大声答应着，抓起了靠在了墙角的盾牌和长剑，就向门口奔去。

"希卡普！"在他的身影即将消失不见的时候，亚丝翠及时叫住了他。见她那脸上难得一见的不舍与挂念，他那急匆匆离开的步伐立刻停了下来。

"向我保证，注意安全。"尽管她极力控制着自己的情绪，但是最后这一句，她的声音不由得有些颤抖。

"亚丝翠，不用担心我，我会小心的。" 他回身奔到她面前，匆匆在她脸上印了一个吻，又立马折回到门口，从她的视线中消失了。

* * *

"陛下，似乎整个博克都被遗弃了。"一个日耳曼斥候正跪在达格面前禀报道，后者手上漫不经心地玩弄着一把锋利匕首，眼珠却时不时狐疑地瞥着一里开外那一片寂静无声的建筑。

北方该死的风雪耽误了他好几天行程，但他总算还是耐住性子熬了过来，没拿什么人开刀撒气。一路上他们经过了好几个规模很小的村庄，全都是人畜皆无，除了笨重的家具之外房舍空空如也，粮食，武器，细软全都被拿得干干净净。想必是住在这里的维京蛮子知道自己马上就要大祸临头，已经提早开溜逃难去了。一无所获又没处撒气的达格一怒之下只有将所遇到的所有村庄全都付之一炬，在他的大军身后留下一片片焦土和废墟。

而今天博克，这座维京人的首府，北方帝国最大的城市映入达格的眼帘之时，情况似乎依旧如此。他年幼时也曾经作为维京王的外甥到过几次这座背靠险峰，面朝峡湾的维京之都。上万的人口，便捷的水陆交通让哈道克王廷的治所成为整个帝国最昌盛繁荣的聚落。维京人独特的尖顶木屋大大小小错落有致地绵延十几里，大街小巷各色人等熙熙攘攘，农夫，渔民，铁匠，樵夫，商人，制革匠忙着各自的营生，集市上远到南方罗马的奇珍异宝和北方极地的熊皮鲸油应有尽有，三天两头举办的各种庆典与宴会每每要喝掉成吨的蜜酒。。。而现在，矗立在达格面前的这座城市上空没有一缕炊烟，没有一面旗帜，没有一个守卫，没有一个人影。只有远远的几声狗吠与鸡啼间或打破笼罩在博克上空的死一样的寂静。

达格感到胸中的火气越来越无法抑制。在几天无聊，沉闷而令人疲惫的行军后，他那已经发痒的手愈加渴望着感受利斧砍进血肉的快感。而出乎他的意料之外，而又在他的预料之中，在博克迎接他的既不是维京残部以卵击石的可笑的抵抗，他那一向懦弱胆怯的表弟这次也没有识相地将博克拱手相让束手就擒。希卡普三世似乎是被他父亲的惨死与军队的覆灭吓破了胆子，夹起尾巴逃之夭夭了。就像他们小时候一起玩闹的时候一样，希卡普在自己的拳头下根本没有还手之力，每每被他追着打最后躲进母亲莉娅娜的怀里，有时候甚是躲在他妹妹海瑟的身后。

然而出于谨慎起见，也是为了打消自己最后的一丝本能的怀疑，他还是没有一头扎进这座业已遗弃，听凭他处置的城市，而是先派出了几名斥候进去侦查了一下。"城里没有一个活人，街上只有零零散散几只牲畜在晃悠，我们搜查了几座房子，里面也是空无一人，家具杂物被丢的乱七八糟，还带着一股说不出来的臭味。。。"斥候说着做了个鬼脸，似乎还依旧没有从那臭味中缓过来。

达格凑近他身边闻了闻，也不由得眉头一皱，脱口骂了一句。"这些天杀的维京人一年也不会洗次澡。"他转身面向自己身边的几个领兵的日耳曼首领。"留下一半人在城外扎营，另一半跟我到博克里面去看看。"

"可是，达格。。。"有个首领小心翼翼地开了口，"还是再派些人去仔细搜查一下的为好，万一其中有诈。。。""不好意思，不过到底你是国王还是我是国王？"达格眉头一皱，嘴角露出一丝令人胆寒的微笑，"您。。。您是，不过。。。""我说，现在就进入博克！"达格猛地冲到他面前，一只手揪住了他的衣领，将他提了起来。"你竟敢质疑我的命令？这次就你来打头阵！"他冲着那个倒霉的首领的脸吼道，唾沫星子喷了对面一脸。在达格的盛怒之下，所有人都不敢大声喘一口气。

"我讨厌犯上者，也讨厌胆小鬼！"达格一甩手将那人丢在了一旁，随即翻身跳上了自己的马背，并抽出了自己的战斧。"我的战士们！"他将斧头举过头顶，"史图依克的废物儿子希卡普已经逃之夭夭，博克现在任我们处置，跟我一起去享受胜利的果实吧！"一阵狼嚎般的欢呼淹没了他的声音，他猛地踢了一下自己坐骑的马腹，便带着一帮红了眼的亡命之徒向着面前那座死城冲了过去。

* * *

"希卡普陛下，他们已经进到博克里面了。再不下达命令，达格迟早会明白过来的。。。"看见蜂拥进博克的日耳曼人越来越多，索克握着号角的手里开始渗出些许冷汗。

"再等等，再多放点人进来。"希卡普头也不回，手持望远镜眺望着来敌的动静。他们现在置身于博克中心一座三层楼谷仓的顶部阁楼，在这里向南是一片被房屋占满的缓坡，能一眼望到博克的边陲，作为他指挥即将到来的血战的地点再合适不过了。"还是有一半人马留在原地没有进军的意思。。。"他喃喃道，眉头紧皱在一起。

"您的意思是。。。"

"我的意思是，即便是解决掉了进城的这一半，达格的人马还是我们的数倍，更不用算我们自己的损失。如果他们继续进攻的话，我们不得不采用最终计划了。"希卡普放下了望远镜，脸色铁青地说道，手不由自主地放在了剑柄上。

索克点了点头，维京王的战前计划他自己知道的一清二楚。"愿索尔保佑我们。"

希卡普没有回答，他微微闭上了眼睛。在一片静寂中，他只能听见外面日耳曼人粗野放肆的喊叫与狂笑声，门窗的破裂声，家具翻倒的钝响，以及家畜惊惶失措四散奔逃的尖叫。一切都是战败者的挽歌，倘若他没有及时把不能战斗的民众按计划疏散到哈道克城堡中避难，想必此时他还会听到儿童凄厉的哭喊，妇女被侵犯的惨叫和弱者被屠戮的哀嚎。

为了实施他那孤注一掷的大胆计划，他几乎是费劲了口舌才说动他的那些顽固成性的维京子民放弃那些虽然英勇但是只能是徒劳的家在人在，血战到底的念头。而当他披露了自己的计划时又差点引起不可控制的哗变。若不是有亚丝翠，马拉，索克和迪梵德温的卫士保护，连他这个刚刚继位不久的维京王的性命恐怕都难保。好在就像他继位的那晚一样，希卡普又一次勉强在局势失控之前稳定住了民心，避免了一场谁都不想看见的同室操戈。

现在终于到了向达格彻底摊牌的关头。和久经沙场的日耳曼王相比，他这个初出茅庐的首领是第一次亲临战场指挥大规模的军事行动。尽管史图依克生前没少在培养他的统御能力上操心，而事实上头脑灵活的希卡普三世也在考验酋长战场临变能力的游戏—"锤与爪"—上表现出了极高的天赋。但是当把石头棋子换成血肉之躯，将赌注换成一个部落，一座城市，一个国家的时候，在棋桌上一向处变不惊的希卡普·贺兰德斯·哈道克三世此时也感到自己的手不由自主地在微微发抖。事实上，尽管他那计划在亚丝翠，马拉，戈博等人的出谋划策下显得天衣无缝，他手下的每个战士对于自己的职责也已经烂熟于心，而他自己在脑海里一遍遍排演推算时，还是免不得要担心生怕哪里会出什么差错，或是被达格识破自己的计划。

这次与达格的决战，他的最大弱势不是悬殊的兵力。达格完全可以承担起一次战败的损失，但是博克却根本经受不起第二次灭顶之灾。他希卡普只要一着不慎，就会满盘皆输，不仅仅赔上他和亚丝翠的性命，还要带上整个博克作为陪葬。

然而现在已经没有任何退路了。作为希卡普三世，哈道克家族最后的子嗣，胡立根部落的首领和北方帝国的统治者，所有北方帝国的子民都把全部的希望寄托在他的身上，愿意为他出生入死，跟随他直至瓦尔哈拉。尽管他没有看在眼里，但是他眼前足以想象得出他心爱的亚丝翠手里正紧紧攥着她那把珍爱的双刃战斧，和马拉一起埋伏在预定的位置；戈博的假肢上已经装好了沉重而致命的铁锤，带着预备役准备随时响应他的号令；他身边的索克一手紧握着长柄战斧，一手拿着印有哈道克王族家徽的号角，准备随时传达他的命令，并誓死保卫他面前这位年轻瘦削的维京王。

"动手吧。"希卡普听见自己的声音冷冷地说道。

索克微微点头，将号角举到了自己的唇边。

一声长长的，凄厉的号角声传遍了博克的每个角落。希卡普不用望远镜都能看见几十步远的地方，几个正在掠抢的日耳曼士兵闻声惊恐地丢下手里的东西，拿起武器四下张望起来。然而与他们想象中的不同，迎接他们的并不是突然从房子里面冲出来的伏兵，而是头顶上空飞过的丝丝火星。

就在听到号角的一刹那，埋伏在博克另一端的戈博一声令下，博克所有的弓箭手点燃了早已搭上弓弦的浸满松香的羽镞。仿佛史图依克大帝的葬礼重演一般，成百支"嘶嘶"低吼的火箭划过博克上空凝重的空气，径直扑向已经挤满日耳曼人的那片事先已经堆满松香和硫磺的房屋。

星星之火，瞬间引发燎原之势。箭矢所到之处，立刻腾起一片灼热的青色火焰和一大团呛人的烟气。原先看起来杂乱无章地乱堆在街头巷尾的杂物，此时却成了引火的桥梁，将地狱般的烈火引向箭矢尚未波及的地区。片刻功夫，南部的小半个博克已经被一片火海和浓烟所笼罩。除去火箭的嗖嗖声和燃烧的爆裂声，现在传入希卡普耳中的声响，只有惊慌的喊叫，烈火焚身的哀嚎以及烟雾入口的剧烈咳嗽与窒息的咯咯声。

希卡普·贺兰德斯·哈道克三世不由得转身背对着面前那幕他亲手策划的人间地狱。要是在平时他肯定会堵上耳朵远远逃开，离这惨绝人寰的景象越远越好。而现在，在近乎邪恶的复仇之心的驱使下，他甚至觉得这是他听到的最畅快人心的仙乐。

父王，抱歉我没能找回您的遗体，让您走的风风光光。

今天，我就用整个日耳曼大军为您陪葬。

他听见一声女人高亢而不失力量与威慑的战吼，仿佛瓦尔基里本人也从阿斯加德前来亲自参加这场不啻于诸神黄昏的决战。希卡普不用看就知道是自己那勇武美丽的亚丝翠已经抡起了她的战斧，像在她之前上百位维京王后一样带领自己的子民向来犯之敌发起了势不可挡的冲锋。他模糊地听见马拉在下达着命令，迪梵德温的勇士们也追随着他们敬爱的女首领冲进了火海。作为这次决战的维京主力，长期生活在火山地区的他们根本没有把日耳曼人视为末日的火海当回事。他们从头到脚穿着迪梵德温部落传统的黑色皮甲，上面涂抹着特殊草本植物中提炼的凝胶，能够让他们在日耳曼人不堪忍受的灼热高温中来去自如。同时他们习惯了火山气体，脸上又戴着厚厚的面具，所以硫磺燃烧发出的浓烟和毒气对他们来说也是小菜一碟，而对于日耳曼人则是无形的杀手。将博克的松香与迪梵德温的硫磺相结合可谓是这次希卡普全盘棋局中的致胜一招。倘若不是马拉在关键时刻搬来了救命的援军，手里只有区区一两百号老弱病残的他将根本没有任何与达格周旋的余地。

面前的一片火海和冲天烟雾阻隔了他的视线，使他无法看清面前的战局。但是单凭战场上诺斯语的喊杀声和日耳曼语的哀嚎求饶声也足以让他判别出究竟是谁占了上风。博克边缘的一圈房子里放置了最多的松香和硫磺，一经点燃立刻成了一堵无法穿越的火墙，彻底截断了已经进入埋伏圈的日耳曼士兵的退路，也断送了城外敌军增援的可能。此时风向偏北，火势一路向南少去，伴随着阵阵浓烟，笼罩了整个博克的郊外，留在郊外的日耳曼军队自顾不暇，更不用说援救困在火海里的难兄难弟了。

希卡普自己带上了马拉事先交给他的面具，正打算下楼去亲自视察战场。突然间他的余光瞥见一小股日耳曼残部正艰难地逃出南部的火海，向着还未被点着的博克东部逃窜。倘若他们绕过火墙向北进攻，戈博的预备队的侧翼将会完全暴露在他们的刀下。"索克！"他急忙叫道，一边手指向那支残敌。"带上你的卫队，去截住他们，再放上一把火，决不能让他们活着出去！"他大声命令道。

索克见状立马明白了事情的紧要，但是却犹豫了一下。"陛下，我的任务是保护您的安全，我走了之后您。。。"

"不用管我，快走！"希卡普不耐烦地叫道，"倘若让更多的日耳曼人从这个缺口逃出去，那我们将功亏一篑！快去，这是命令！我自己会马上与亚丝翠马拉她们会合。"

"遵命，你们两个，留下来保护陛下！"索克不再犹豫，立马向楼下奔去，一面招呼着在谷仓四面守卫的几十个迪梵德文卫士，向着希卡普指明的方向急忙赶去。希卡普在楼顶上逗留了片刻，直到看见索克等人成功地截住了那批将要逃出生天的漏网之鱼，这才转身向楼下走去。

然而他刚刚走到谷仓门口，迎面撞进来一个彪形大汉，让他吃了一惊。他刚把手搭在剑柄上，来人不由分说，一斧子就砍下了走在前边的迪梵德温卫兵的脑袋。希卡普身后的卫士见势头不对，举矛就往来人心口刺去，谁知那人身手异常敏捷，一个急转身让过了刺来的矛头，反手一斧砍掉了卫兵的胳膊。那卫兵发出一声非人的尖叫，瘫倒在了地上，断肢上的手还在紧紧握着长矛，而那个凶手立刻扑了上去骑在他的身上，抡起自己的斧头一顿恐怖的劈砍，一阵骨头剁碎的咯吱声和受害者凄惨的哀嚎，让希卡普几乎双膝一软瘫倒在地。

等到那个倒霉的卫兵彻底没了动静，那个嗜血屠夫这才缓缓站起身来转向了希卡普。年轻的维京王看清了来人面孔，不由得浑身一哆嗦，手里的怒雷剑差点落在地上。只见一张半边脸被烈火烧的皮开肉绽的面孔，即便是满脸的鲜血和脑浆也无法遮住那可怖的烧伤。他几乎分辨不出这个狰狞有如魔鬼的家伙到底是谁，只有那被火烤的半焦的红色络腮胡子，两只布满血丝发狂的绿色眼珠和满脸夸张骇人的刺青还有点熟悉。。。

"希卡普！兄弟！"日耳曼王达格·博泽克向着年轻的维京王张开了双臂，但后者却不由自主地后退了几步，退到了谷仓外的狭窄街道上。"怎么，连一个见面的拥抱都不给吗？"达格狞笑着逼了上来，"你的这点小把戏玩的真是高明，你以为这团小烟火能就这么轻而易举地把达格我烧成灰？"他不紧不慢地向前踱着，手里来回转着他那把沾满鲜血已经砍缺了刃的战斧。

希卡普感到喉头一紧。他知道达格的膂力和武艺，也深知方才的血战与失败的刺激，已经将达格血脉中的狂战士本能彻底的激发了出来。刚才他不废吹灰之力砍翻两个卫兵就已经充分证明了这一点。一瞬间他仿佛又回到了自己儿时面临达格欺凌时的无助处境，而现在无论是莉娅娜姑妈和海瑟都根本再不可能保护他。。。

"史图依克看到自己的废物儿子把自己老家烧成白地，应该是在阴间都坐不踏实吧？"一听到这个昔日表兄，今日死敌，又是自己弑父仇人的家伙吐出史图依克的名字，希卡普感到浑身的血液都要沸腾了。方才的胆怯一扫而空，取而代之的则是刻骨的仇恨与无法抑制的杀戮念头。"说老实话，你从小到大已经不知道差点把博克点着多少次了，自己还丢了一条腿。今天你自己先点火，那我也不再客气，等我砍下你的头，我就再帮你点把火，将这里彻底从人世间抹去。。。"

希卡普感觉自己连话都说不出了。他发出一声连自己都不敢相信的怒吼，左手持剑右手举盾就向达格扑了过去。"呦？你还敢动手啊？"达格一时间有点不敢相信以前一直被自己打的到处跑的软骨头居然这次敢主动进攻，猝不及防之下被希卡普狂舞的剑锋逼退了好几步。但当他纵身跳出圈子，站稳了脚跟，狞笑着转身扑向希卡普的时候，年轻的维京王就有点自顾不暇了。

同是善用战斧，但和武艺同样高超的亚丝翠相比，达格的进攻不但同样迅猛凌厉，而且带着博泽克狂战士独有的只进攻不防守的不要命的狠劲。一时间在他旋风般的斧头面前希卡普只有剑盾并用招架的功夫，而偶尔几次在达格进攻的空档中他勉强回击两下，也被达格轻易躲过。达格的蛮力劈砍震得他的手发麻，几乎快要拿不住兵器了。怒雷在他手里变得越来越沉重，以至于当达格猛一斧子砍向他左手手腕的时候他不得不丢下手里的长剑，才免得落下又断一肢。

"哈！"见希卡普失了兵刃，达格发出一阵刺耳的狂笑。再无忌惮的他索性像发狂的公牛一样一头向希卡普撞去，将他一个跟头撞倒在地上，紧接着抱起还固定在他小臂上的盾牌猛砸了几下，差点将他的右臂扯得脱了臼。希卡普感觉自己好几根肋骨都要被砸断了，然而他还是忍住全身的剧痛，趁着达格站起来喘气的功夫，将右手搭在了自己盾牌后面的机关上。

一根绊索瞬间弹出，准确地缠住了达格的上半身。猝不及防之下达格向后踉跄了两步，但是天生习武的他平衡性极佳，居然没有被绊倒。他发出一声狂怒的怒吼，疯狂地撕扯着身上的绳索，趁着这难得的机会，希卡普深吸一口气，撑起身子，伸手想拾起方才掉落在地上的怒雷。

"你休想！"看见希卡普作势要取剑，达格大吼一声，吓得希卡普的手停在了半空。达格猛地抬起了后腿，双手虽然被绑在身上，但是在靴根触及屁股的一刹那之间他那灵活的手指猛地从靴底抽出一把锋利的小匕首。紧接着他猛地原地扭身一跳，"嗖"的一声匕首脱手，直奔希卡普的脑袋。震惊之余希卡普只来得及本能地闪了下身，匕首没能击中要害，但却深深地扎进了他的肩头。他痛叫一声，感觉身子一软，瘫倒在了地上。

见希卡普中招倒地，达格不由得发出一声狂笑。他猛一使劲，身上虬结的肌肉暴起，居然将希卡普射出的绊索根根挣断。见达格脱困，希卡普感觉浑身的血都凉了。他徒劳地想要挣扎起身，但是感觉浑身上下一点力气都没有了，而且刚才中刀的肩膀却愈加疼的无法忍受。他不禁暗自吃惊，心想这么短的刀刃，自己又有厚厚的皮甲阻隔，顶多是刀尖扎进了肩膀，却疼的令他差点失去了知觉。而他余光一瞥还插在肩头的那把匕首，却恐怖地发现顺着刀口流出的血已经不再是殷红，而是紫的发黑的可怖色泽。

"你这匕首。。。"他那因痛苦而扭曲的嘴角只吐出了这几个字，便已经说不出话来了。

"我亲爱的表弟，请享受一下博泽克家秘传的血兰花配方吧。"达格拾起了自己的斧子，一步步向着躺在原地抽搐的希卡普走了过来。"只要血兰花的毒素进入血液，可怜虫们过不了两小时就会浑身肌肉抽搐而死。我倒是很有闲情逸致在这里坐着看着你嚎叫着死去，事实上我自己在日耳曼经常这么干，但是托你这场烟火盛宴的福，我没有这个闲工夫。所以只能给你个痛快的了。"他颇带遗憾地耸了耸肩，举起了斧子。

然而他的斧子还没举过头顶，脑后却狠狠地挨了一下，像头被砍倒的牛一样直直地倒了下去。希卡普那疼的已经目光迷离的眼睛只看见一个一身灰衣，头戴黑色兜帽，手持一把造型奇特的战斧的人站在面前。那人迅速回顾一下四周，立马俯身蹲到他的面前。虽然来人用黑布蒙着半边脸，但是那双大大的翡翠色眸子，兜帽下露出的几缕乌黑发丝，以及那有些熟悉的气息还是暴露了她的身份。

"希卡普，你没事。。。哎呀！"海瑟·博泽克一见希卡普肩头插着的还在渗血的匕首不禁尖叫一声倒抽一口凉气。她猛地抓住了匕首，利索地把它拔了出来。希卡普疼的惨叫一声，差点昏死过去，但是匕首虽去，浑身上下痉挛的剧痛却已经在他浑身肆虐，让他痛不欲生。

他看见海瑟眸中掠过的一丝不忍，后悔与决然。

"抱歉，希卡普。。。"她轻声嘟哝了一句，举起了一只纤细的拳头，"但是我不得不这么做，为了你的缘故。。。"年轻的维京王只感到后脑勺狠狠挨了一拳，便眼前一黑，彻底失去了知觉。

* * *

亚丝翠王后颓然坐到了一块烧焦的木桩上，丝毫不介意上面的炭灰弄脏了自己的衣裙。事实上，她自己浑身是血，头发，脸蛋和衣服也被烟熏得留下一道道黑纹。她丢下沾满鲜血的斧头，睁着被烟熏得酸痛的双眼，茫然地环顾着几小时前还是一排排生意盎然的房舍，现在已经化作一片焦土的修罗场。硫磺燃烧的烟雾虽然已经散去大半，但是那挥之不去的臭气依旧笼罩着整个博克，让不习惯火山气体的她感到一阵恶心，而焦土中散落的各种死相可怖的尸首更无益于缓解她胃里的翻江倒海。

她不知道她今天杀了多少人。当她下手砍倒第一个惊慌失措转身逃跑的日耳曼人的时候还有些迟疑和不忍，但是接下来夺去一个人的性命这种事情变得更加频繁，以至于让她变得有些麻木机械，就好像面前活生生的血肉之躯和她平时训练时的靶子没什么区别，只是前者喷的是鲜血，后者飞溅的是稻草。

留在博克废墟上的日耳曼人尸体至少有四五百具，无论是死于刀剑，流矢，窒息还是烧伤。至于那些已经被烈火烧成炭根本无法辨认的就无从统计了。最后一二百残兵败将在博克外围火焰将息的时候不顾烈火炙烤拼死穿过了火墙，在仓促逃回后援的同时又在博克弓箭手的追击下留下了几十具被射成刺猬的尸体。

亚丝翠感到有只手搭在了她的肩头，她慢慢抬起头来，有点失望地看见迪梵德温的女首领关切的目光。她倒不是不喜欢这位雪中送炭的女士，事实上，在这几天里马拉对她助益良多，无论是在维京生活还是王国治理方面都是她的良师益友，而且方才在战场上她那精湛的刀法好几次在她遭到围攻的时候助上一臂之力。只是。。。

"希卡普在哪里？"还没等马拉开口亚丝翠脱口问道。然而见到马拉脸上的茫然她根本等不及她的回答。亚丝翠跳了起来，抓起她的战斧。"有没有人见到希卡普？"她操着还有点生硬的诺斯语向周围的几个维京战士大声问道。后者面面相觑的眼神依旧没能缓解她那渐渐变得焦躁的心情。

"马拉！"亚丝翠一转身，看见迪梵德温的首席将军正大步跑向他的配偶兼首领。"感谢欧丁，你没事。"他张开宽阔的臂膊，将马拉搂进怀里。面前一对劫后重生的爱侣丝毫无益于安抚此时茕茕孑立的年轻王后的心情。"王后陛下。。。"看见亚丝翠双眼圆睁瞪着自己和马拉，索克脸微微一红，连忙松开了马拉躬身为礼。"你有没有看见希卡普？"一想到索克一直是留在希卡普身边护驾，亚丝翠急忙开口问道。

索克面露愕然。"维京王陛下难道不跟您在一起吗？"

亚丝翠一怔，"没有。。。"她一时有点没有反应过来。"你难道不是一直陪在希卡普身边么？在谷仓的楼顶上？""是这样，但是半小时前希卡普陛下发现有小一支日耳曼残兵想要突破东侧火墙的封锁，派我带着卫队去拦截，他说他自己马上会去和你们会合。战况紧急，陛下的命令很直接，我只好留下两个人。。。"他眉头突然皱了起来，"比约恩！西格蒙德！"他转身大声呼喊着两个他留下来保护希卡普三世的卫兵，依旧是毫无回音。

亚丝翠却根本不给他再次试图寻找他那失踪的卫兵的时间。年轻王后的脸变得霎白，转身便向谷仓的方向奔去。索克和马拉一见亚丝翠脸色不对，连忙紧紧地跟了上去。一路上三个人一言不发，直到在谷仓门口看见了那两位不幸的卫兵残缺不全的尸体。

瞠目结舌立在原地的索克还没来及开口，就被亚丝翠一把推到了谷仓的木墙上。"你把他弄丢了。。。"身材魁梧壮实的迪梵德温首席将军被整整矮他一头，却像母狮般凶猛的罗马公主死死按在墙上，就差把手里那把沾满鲜血的战斧架在他的脖子上了。"他在哪？"亚丝翠声嘶力竭地叫道，"我的希卡普在哪？"最后一句出口，已经带了点哭腔。

"亚丝翠！"情急之下，马拉一时间忘记了礼节，一把抱住了亚丝翠将她从吓得脸色苍白的索克身边脱开。"索克是有失职，但绝无害陛下之心，请您稍安勿躁，我们肯定会尽全力去寻找。。。"

"寻找他的尸体？还是他的人头？说不定已经挂在日耳曼人的旗子上了！"亚丝翠嘶吼道，奋力想要挣脱马拉的怀抱，然而精疲力竭的年轻王后已经没有力气再闹出别的什么动静了。索克默然无语，单膝跪在地上，低头将右手握拳放在心口上以示谢罪。马拉一时也找不出任何来安慰已经有点歇斯底里的亚丝翠王后。护驾的卫兵死的如此凄惨，而希卡普又不见踪影，只能是凶多吉少。。。

"原来你在这里！"门口突然传来一声叫喊。三人一起抬头，发现戈博·贝尔池正站在门口。"戈博，我想现在不是。。。"马拉刚想开口拦阻，亚丝翠却打断了她，"戈博，希卡普在哪里？"她叫道，碧眸中闪过最后一丝希望。

"希卡普？我没见到他，不过你们都快来看看这是什么情况，日耳曼人。。。"戈博话音还没落，亚丝翠却已经彻底爆发了。"我根本不关心那些天杀的日耳曼人怎么样了！"她吼道，"希卡普不见了，十有八九已经丢了小命，这一切还有什么意义？。。。"她喉头一哽，大颗大颗的泪珠从眼角抑制不住地滑落，在她那沾满烟灰和血痂的脸上冲出好几条难看的沟渠。

戈博呆立在原地，茫然不知所措，马拉上前三言两语简单地说明了发生的事情。"亚丝翠。。。"戈博上前扶住了兀自默默哽咽的亚丝翠。"我们不知道希卡普在哪，但是至少我们没发现他的。。。"他还没说完，亚丝翠的身子猛地一颤，差点跌倒在地，吓得戈博赶紧住了嘴。"但是现在有个紧急的事情必须由你和希卡普做决断，毕竟你是我们的王后，而且说老实话，这件事只有你才能帮我们搞明白究竟怎么处理。"说着，他不由分说地拉住亚丝翠的一条胳膊，将她拖上了谷仓的三楼。

亚丝翠有点茫然地接过戈博递来的望远镜。"斥候回报说城外的日耳曼大军有动静。。。"他指引着亚丝翠将镜头对准南方。在一片烟尘之中，的确能看见日耳曼的士兵在蠢蠢欲动，高举的蓝底白狼头军旗也在不停地摇撼着。"太好了。。。"亚丝翠绝望地放下了望远镜，"他们就要进攻了，我们就要完蛋了。。。"确实，希卡普的计谋虽然让他们以很小的代价重创了日耳曼的先头部队，但是达格主力尚存，现在维京人已经失去了奇袭的先机，现在已经没有什么能阻挡日耳曼的铁蹄了。

"看来我们现在只有采取希卡普的最终计划了。"马拉闻言不由得脸也变得惨白。"退到哈道克城堡去，坚守直到。。。"

"不，不，不，"戈博连忙打断了马拉的话，"我要你们看的不是这个。"他又把望远镜推到亚丝翠怀里。"仔细看，亚丝翠，仔细看。"

"日耳曼人好像在转身面向背后？"仔细端详了片刻后亚丝翠这才察觉到事情有点不对劲，"但又不像在撤退。。。不对，那是什么。。。"在远处的烟尘和四处挥舞的旌旗中她瞥见了几面不一样的旗帜，红色的旗面，顶端闪闪发光地盘踞着一只金属打造的猛禽。

"这是。。。"亚丝翠简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。"这是。。。罗马的军旗。。。"

"是的，是罗马人，"戈博阴沉着脸，望向这位来自南方异国的王后。"而且看样子，他们正在和日耳曼人搏杀得不可开交。"


	25. 第二十四章：重生

博克的大火，直到黄昏时分尚未完全熄灭。

南面原本那一片密密麻麻紧挨着的维京木屋，现在只剩下一片黑乎乎的残垣与焦土，未烧尽的房梁与立柱突兀地伸向天空，如同不知何年何月搁浅在沙滩上的巨鲸的肋骨。有几处尚未灭尽的火苗依旧缓缓地燃烧着，和西边天际的如血残阳相互映衬。即便是现在，松香燃烧后的冲天烟气依旧还在袅袅不断地从废墟上升起，在北风的吹拂下向南方飘去，这对于躲在矗立于博克城镇东北边陲的哈道克城堡中的人们来说，是一件莫大的幸事。

然而对于博克南面的生灵来说，就没那么幸运了。无论是维京人，日耳曼人，还是不知从何处钻出来的罗马人，谁都不会忘记今天在博克城下发生的一波三折惊心动魄，如同诸神黄昏般浩大惨烈的保卫战。达格的大军虽然在第一轮进攻中被希卡普的烈火阵烧的损失惨重，但残存下来的实力却依旧让博克难于招架。但是白狼旗下的士兵们从未料到那只冷不防扑在他们身后的巨鹰的存在。刚刚目睹了自己的同伴们葬身火海的惨剧已经让他们心惊胆战，而当他们扭转头来，看见从身后密林中冒出来的罗马军团，迈着整齐划一的步子，排成整齐的方阵，手中刀剑盾牌在阳光下反射着夺目的寒光，连大地都在他们的脚下微微颤抖。

按照日耳曼与罗马的婚约—虽然它从来都没有以达格与亚丝翠的结合而画上句号—这支精锐强悍的罗马边防军应该是达格的盟友与后援，但是当罗马人的号角吹响，喊杀声已经听的清清楚楚时，日耳曼人的希望便化为了泡影。博克的维京人们心惊肉跳地望着这两支庞大的军队撞在了一起。蓝底白狼旗与罗马鹰旗混杂在一起，刀剑你来我往的铿锵声，战鼓的雷鸣声，垂死者与伤者的哀嚎声，即便在两里地外依旧清清楚楚地传进他们的耳鼓。即便是博克最勇猛好战的武士们，也无不庆幸自己并没有被卷入那片人间炼狱般的修罗场中。

战斗在中午时分打响，而现在已经日薄西山，日耳曼公主海瑟·博泽克殿下站在离博克五里地的一座小山崖上远眺那片战场时，只能看到互相掩卧的尸体，丢弃的刀剑与辎重，东倒西歪的旌旗，以及在逐渐发黑的光线下黑漆漆的血泊，和盘旋在空中的那些数量惊人的乌鸦。它们无需像以前一样如守财奴般卑劣地为一块腐肉而厮打，今天它们只需从从容容地随便落在地上众多的尸体中上，啄去那无神瞪视着天空的眼珠，或是从腹部血淋淋的刀口中扯出一段肠子。在更远的密林下，灰狼的长嗥声已经渐渐此起彼伏地响了起来，只等黑暗彻底降临，便会加入这场令人作呕的盛宴。

即使是手中希卡普的"欧丁之眼"已经在之前与达格的打斗中撞出条条裂纹，让她很难清楚地看见这一幕人间惨剧，海瑟依旧感到自己身上的每根寒毛都竖了起来，同时感到一阵难以抑制的反胃。她猛地扭过头去，强忍住自己眼角将要溢出的恐惧而愤恨的泪水。她不用看清便也能得知原本就已经伤了元气，又群龙无首的日耳曼大军在以逸待劳的罗马军团的冲击下已经彻底崩溃，除了丢下的遍地尸体之外，有多少残兵游勇又能逃过一劫她不得而知，但是即便是侥幸躲过了罗马的剑锋，在这片维京人的领地纵深，他们又能幸存多久？

或许是为了躲避依旧弥漫在博克南郊的呛人烟气，亦或是忌惮固守的维京人又有什么伎俩，击溃了日耳曼大军的罗马军团并没有乘势杀进博克，一箭双雕，而是又退回到了他们来时的那片针叶林中消失得无影无踪，就好像从未出现过一样，只留下满地的尸骸无言地证明着他们的降临。看样子龟缩在博克的维京人们今晚是躲过了一劫，但是螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后，现今螳螂已死，博克这只寒蝉又会在罗马雄鹰下坚持多久？

海瑟公主并不费心去想这个问题。覆巢之下焉有完卵，日耳曼败局已定，而她自己就像一片风中的枯叶，既没有同胞可以投奔依附，维京人已与她不共戴天，而罗马人只会将她当做他们辉煌胜利后的又一件漂亮的战利品。一时间她发现自己落到了她那恨之入骨的情敌罗马公主亚丝翠—那贱人想必正躲在哈道克城堡的坚固高墙后面，揣测着她的男人是死是活—之前的境遇：贵为王室千金，一人之下万人之上，却四海之大，竟无一处可以安身立命之所。

何况现在她还有一个更加迫在眉睫的危机要处理。

她从山崖边跳起身来，顺着来时崎岖不平的山脊向后走去，绕了几个弯后便走到裸岩与林木交界处，一个被几棵老松完美遮掩住的一个小小的山洞口。在她愤然离开达格的营地之后，失魂落魄的海瑟一时不知道自己将前往何方。她漫无目的地向北漂泊，一路上匆匆警告着散居的维京山民们躲藏起来以免遭到达格的屠戮。而当她流浪到了博克的边陲，却再也不敢暴露自己的行踪。史图依克战死的消息想必已经传到了博克，在两个民族原本已经褪色的账本上又新添了一笔血淋淋的人命债。即便她的表兄希卡普一向宅心仁厚，但是在发生的这一切之后，他将如何对待自己，海瑟心里也是个未知数。

从那以后一直是她的藏身之处，也正是从这里她目睹着自己哥哥的大军兵临城下，打算将固守在城中她的表兄与前未婚夫一网打尽。骨肉相残的惨剧已经在寒鸦谷发生了一回，但她那丧心病狂彻底失去理智的哥哥却根本不忌惮将其再次重演，而她却无法作壁上观。海瑟一大早就冒险潜入了博克，虽然她无力阻止日耳曼的大军，但是至少还是将哈道克家最后存活的子嗣从达格的利斧下抢了出来。

然而即便如此，那个罗马贱人亚丝翠心中的疑问，她也是无从回答。

海瑟漫不经心地摸了一下拴在洞口的斩风的鼻子，便钻进了山洞。洞口不远处她点燃的篝火依旧不旺不灭的烧着，勉强挡住了洞外随着日落渐渐加剧的寒气。而最深处靠在洞壁脚下，用几块狼皮毯子包裹起来的躯体，依旧在她走时的位置，纹丝不动。

她心口一紧，俯身上前，伸手轻轻抚上希卡普那烧得通红滚烫的面颊， 随手帮他轻轻拭去前额上的涔涔冷汗，不由得焦心地叹了口气。他已经不是她将他一路背到这里时的那样面色如死人一般惨白，嘴唇发青，双颊冰冷的模样，但是这并没有让海瑟放下哪怕一丝悬着的心。

她太清楚血兰花的毒性了，她那已经丧心病狂的哥哥时常用它来处决那些他怀疑有不臣之心的手下与部落首领。她永远忘不了在夜半时分从达格用来行刑的帐篷里发出的种种非人般的惨叫与哀嚎，让她感到毛骨悚然根本难以入眠。为此她和达格大吵了一架，最后以达格被迫用布条将受刑者的嘴塞住告终。海瑟下意识地揉了揉自己有些生疼的拳头，希卡普的脑后想必已经鼓起了一个不小的包，但是她不得不这么做，如果她不把他打昏过去，任凭他痛苦的尖叫落入她的耳鼓，她是会崩溃的。

一旦血兰花的毒液侵入到心脏，那么受害者将心肌梗塞而死，而这对之前长达两三个小时的全身痉挛的痛苦来说，却好似一种解脱。所以当她背着昏迷不醒的希卡普刚刚冲进博克郊外的密林就立刻将他放下让他背靠一棵松树坐着。她不顾一切地扯开他身上护甲的皮带，卸下他的护肩甩到一旁，双手并用撕开他那已经被发黑的血染透的亚麻布衫的领口，拔出匕首在他的创口处又划了两道深深的十字形刀口，好让被血兰花毒液败坏的鲜血流出来。情急之下，她俯身上去，用颤抖的嘴唇吮吸着他的伤口，每吸一口便立刻吐出那发黑的毒血，不敢让它在口中多呆哪怕一秒钟。

当她察觉到希卡普流出的血重新回到了正常的殷红色时，她才住了口，赶紧用他的衬衣碎片将伤口牢牢扎紧，以防他失血过多而死去。海瑟公主踉踉跄跄地站起身来，快步奔向一旁不远处的小溪边，她双脚一软跪倒在清澈的溪流旁，瞥见水中自己的倒影：乱糟糟的乌黑头发，失身的绿色双眸，惨白的脸颊上夹杂着几缕烟灰，和鲜红的嘴唇形成了鲜明的对比，一时间构成了一副妖媚，诡异而令人毛骨悚然的妆容。她把头扎进水中，使劲洗掉脸上的黑印与血污，又拼命漱口，直到她口中再也尝不到腥甜中又带着一丝咸味的鲜血味道。

身边一阵轻轻的呻吟声打断了她的回忆。她猛地抬起头，看见希卡普虽然双眼依旧紧闭着，但是身子却已经开始不安分地蠕动起来，颤抖的嘴角依旧在嗫嚅着什么。虽然他已经不再疼的抽搐，但是毒素侵入肢体的残余药力以及引发的神经紊乱，让他依旧处于危险的高烧中。见他那抖成筛糠一般的身子上盖着的毯子几乎要从他半裸的上身上滑落，海瑟连忙起身上前，一手扶住他的肩头，另一只手拉起毯子重新给他盖上。希卡普嘴里依旧在低声念叨着些什么，声音因极度虚弱而几乎无法听清。她便把耳朵凑近到他唇边。

"不，不要离开我。。。"低低的诺斯语句子落入她的耳畔，让她一时不知道他是确有其意还是只是在说些胡话。但无论如何，海瑟的心都抑制不住地为之一痛。"嘘，不用担心。。。"她轻轻搂住希卡普的肩头，在他耳畔轻声安慰道，"我不会丢下你不管的。。。"

然而接下来发生的事情却完全出乎她的预料。她明显地感到怀中希卡普的身躯猛地震动了一下，紧接着他那细瘦的双臂突然搂上了她的肩背，还没等她反应过来，他那炙热的嘴唇就落在了她的脸颊上。海瑟猝不及防，轻轻叫了一声，而希卡普的嘴唇显然并没有落在他的最终目标上，还没等她说些什么，他的唇便顺着她的嘴角精确地封上了海瑟的嘴，将她的一切惊异与疑问堵了回去。

这虽不是他们第一次接吻，但比起此前他心怀鬼胎时给她的那些僵硬，敷衍而形式的吻，此时希卡普的吻虽然因身体的虚弱而显得有些无力，但是其中的迫切而投入却让海瑟感到浑身一阵酥麻。他唇齿间呼出的躁动热气滚入她的喉舌间，令她的大脑陷入一片空白。在肉体接触的奇妙快感的掩盖下，她甚至无法去质疑从前对她唯恐避之不及的希卡普·哈道克，今天为何却用如此赤裸裸不加掩盖的攻势，来迎接原本应是他杀父仇人的同谋。

她感觉到他的双手捧起了他的面颊，带着老茧的手指轻轻拂过她的面颊，温柔，亲昵而宠溺的动作让她一时激动地说不出话来。他微微松开了口，但没有移开他的嘴唇，像羽毛般轻轻地摩挲着撩拨着她的。

"我不会再让这一切发生了。。。"他急促地低声说道，声音有点嘶哑，"我再也不会和你分开了，亲爱的，再也不会。。。"

"我。。。"海瑟一时语塞，不知道该如何回答她面前这个前后判若两人的男人。

"原谅我，milady。。。"希卡普还在兀自说着，似乎根本就不在乎她的答复，"从今以后我们将死生与共，再也不分开了。。。原谅我，我亲爱的亚丝翠。。。"

"亚丝翠？！"

这个名字如同一记响亮的耳光，将海瑟从半信半疑，云里雾里的状态中彻底打醒。一时间他那怪异的举止与突如其来的热情全都有了答案。方才热吻时抱着的一丝现在看来根本不切实际的希冀与甜蜜转瞬间化为泡影。亚丝翠的名字就像她心口的一道深深的伤口，现在被无情的撕开，就好像被淬了血兰花毒液的匕首狠狠剜了一刀似的。

羞愤的怒火瞬间引燃了她的整个内心，海瑟猛地一推，毫不费力地挣脱了希卡普那有气无力的怀抱。她踉踉跄跄地站起身来，脸涨得通红。她恨不得上去狠狠扇这个负心汉几记响亮的耳光，但见他那虚弱的身子瘫在地上，双眼紧闭，脸上带着困惑茫然的表情，她那气得攥紧了的拳头也不由得松了下来。

然而她绝不会就这样轻易饶过他，而现在也是时候让他清醒清醒了。她回过身去，抓起了靠在石壁边上的自己的水袋，拔出塞子，毫不留情地将半袋水通通浇到希卡普滚烫的脸上。

希卡普惊叫一声，身子猛地向后躲去，同时总算睁开了眼睛。他那茫然失神而布满血丝的眼睛漫无目的地四下瞪着，最后落在了面前站着的，面色一阵绯红一阵铁青的海瑟身上。

"我。。。我这是在哪？"他困惑不解地嗫嚅道，"这。。。这是怎么回事？"

海瑟瞪了他半天，最后翻了翻白眼，双手一摊，做出一副无可奈何，又满不在乎的手势。"你自己心里应该比我清楚。"她冷冰冰地撂下一句话，便扭头冲出了山洞。

* * *

"我在哪？"

他的周围不再是一片漆黑，而是一片半明半暗，了无边际的空间。他只能看见头顶既无日月也无繁星，只有不知何处而来的惨淡白光照亮的天空，以及脚下那灰蒙蒙如云团一般，但又若有若无支撑着他身体的平面。周围的一切全都是一个模样，只有他是这一片浩渺空间中唯一的一个突兀的点。他试探性的走了几步，他的脚步在支撑他的云层上没有发出任何声响，而无论他怎么试图改变自己的位置，都没有对他身处的这个奇异世界产生任何影响。

这里孤独寂静得可怕，所以当他猛地感觉到有什么人在盯着他时，他倒是反而松了口气。

"父亲？"

他转向来人，不禁脱口叫出声来。那只是离他几步之遥的黑影，虽然希卡普看不见他的相貌，但是那魁梧健硕的身材，不露自危的气场与唯我独尊的威仪，只能是他的父亲史图依克·瓦尔斯特·哈道克大帝。希卡普本能地向他奔去并伸出一只手，但是就像之前一样，无论他如何拼命地奔跑，他都无法靠近那个暗影哪怕一步。

"不用费劲了，希卡普。"史图依克浑厚而有些喑哑的声音他再熟悉不过了，哪怕是单单听到亡父的声音都足以使他的眼泪几乎要溢出眼眶。"你应该知道，你我已再无机会在人世相见。"

希卡普颓然无力地跪倒在地上。"那这里是哪？瓦尔哈拉？"他有些绝望地两手一摊，"我是已经死了吗？"

史图依克摇了摇头，"不，而且瓦尔哈拉对你来说也为时过早。"

"那为什么。。。"

"你现在正在生与死的边缘徘徊，我亲爱的儿子。"史图依克说道，"而我也刚刚离开人世不久，感谢欧丁，我们还能像现在这样在这个既不属于活人也不属于亡者的空间见上一面。虽然。我一点都不希望在这样的情形下看见你。。。"他的声音缓和了许多。

希卡普感觉喉头一哽，几乎再也吐不出一个音节。"对不起，爸爸。。。"俄而，他才轻声说道，伴随着一声响亮的抽泣。

"你没有什么要道歉的，儿子。"史图依克的声音出乎意料的温和亲切，然而片刻之后又回到了父子日常对话时的那种略带严厉的口气。"更何况，你现在已经是维京王了，维京王从不道歉。"

"我还没准备好。。。"

"你已经准备好了，只是你自己不知道而已。"史图依克斩钉截铁的话语让希卡普浑身为之一哆嗦。"从来没有一个哈道克在登上维京王的宝座时不是战战兢兢的。而且你已经做到了我自己都无法办到的事情。。。要换做是我，我是根本无法想象这么用手下几百号老弱病残阻挡住达格的数千大军，虽然你把半个博克烧了个精光。。。"他的语气半是责备半是戏谑。"我想象不出你是怎么说服那帮榆木脑袋执行你的计划的，从小到大你总是让我吃惊，儿子，你从来都不是一个循规蹈矩的维京人。。。在各个方面。。。"

希卡普听出了他的弦外之音，但没有吭声。

"那个罗马姑娘，我看见了她今天在战场上的表现。。。你又一次让我刮目相看，希卡普，你究竟是怎么拿下这么一头小母狮的。。。"希卡普感到脸上一阵骤然绯红，把头低了下去。"倘若不是你与海瑟的婚约在先，这个儿媳妇我简直不能更满意了。。。"史图依克轻轻叹了口气，"现在木已成舟，只能说是诸神冥冥中自有定数，不要再因为我的缘故责备你们自己。倘若你们能顺利度过这一劫，一起走到芙瑞娅的圣坛的话，你们依旧会得到我的祝福。。。"

"谢谢，爸爸。。。"这是希卡普唯一能吐出的字眼。

"我应该走了，沃尔卡还在瓦尔哈拉等着我，而你也不应该再在这里多逗留了，这样你就很难再回到米德加德了。。。再见，我的希卡普，我们终会在诸王的筵席上团聚。"史图依克的声音变得越来越缥缈不清，而那团黑影也在渐渐消逝，眼看着就要被惨淡的白光所吞没。

一想到自己又要被一个人留在这个虚无的空间，而自己根本就不知道如何脱身，一阵无法抑制的恐惧攫住希卡普的心。"不！爸爸！"他挣扎着站起身来，徒劳地向那几乎看不见的黑影追去，"不，不要离开我。。。不要离开我！"

他又一次颓然跪倒在地，史图依克已经彻底消失不见，他又一个人被遗弃在这生与死的边缘地带，一无所有，也什么都不是。他感到自己的心里空荡荡的，仿佛整个人都被这可怕的虚无所吞噬，彻底消失在九界之外。

直到他感到自己被搂进一个温暖的怀抱。"嘘，不用担心。。。"一个女人的声音模糊不清地在他耳边呢喃道，"我不会丢下你不管的。。。"

他根本无从思考，他本以为自己就要被遗弃并遗忘在这片虚无中，而耳畔的安慰就像将他救出苦海的一棵救命稻草。他从未怀疑过这是他心爱的亚丝翠，她从未抛弃过他，难道不是么？除了她，还能有谁对他不离不弃？

他本能地揽住了身边的那个娇柔身躯，与心爱的人儿生离死别之后的再次重逢，又怎能不用一个吻来表明他内心的狂喜？他紧紧搂住"亚丝翠"，嘴里胡乱说着些他认为最动听的情话，直到他被猛地推开，紧接着就被泼了一脸冰凉的液体。

希卡普总算是真正睁开了双眼，对上了那如乌云般的黑发下的一双翠绿色饱含惊异与羞愤的双眸，似乎如雷电一般蕴含着将他烧成灰烬的力量。

他这才意识到他似乎犯下了一生中最严重的错误。

* * *

在荒郊野岭的深夜，尤其是在北境临冬时分，一团旺盛的篝火永远是露宿户外的人们的最好伙伴。挂起来的毛皮毯子将夜晚的寒气阻挡在外，篝火将小小的山洞烤的暖洋洋的，一只剥了皮抹上粗盐的野兔正被串在一根树枝上架在火上烧烤，烤出来的油滴在火中，反而又助长了火势，扑鼻的肉香令人食指大动。有热火佳馔在侧，倘若加上一壶美酒，足以让任何挑剔的人都心满意足。

然而火堆边上坐着的两个人，却根本没有这么好的兴致。

海瑟撕下一条野兔腿，递向正裹着毯子默默坐在对面的希卡普三世。见后者没有反应，便有点不客气地举到嘴边自己咬了一大口，也不顾嘴角沾上的油渍。"我本以为你至少还是喜欢我的手艺的，"她嘴里塞得鼓鼓囊囊地咕哝道，口气中带着一丝自嘲，"无论如何，你总得吃点什么东西，不然营养不良将会完成血兰花未尽的工作。"

在她羞愤之下冲出山洞之后，她真想跳上风飞一走了之，丢下洞里那个负心汉任他自生自灭。她对他已是仁至义尽，而他却根本不领情，还总是有意无意地用那个女人来羞辱她。。。她海瑟·博泽克，尊贵的日耳曼公主，从来就没有受过这种窝囊气。她在心里暗骂着自己的愚蠢与幼稚，她本不至于落入如此简单的圈套。。。

但她最后还是冷静了下来，尽管她的自尊心在尖叫着怒斥着她的软弱无用，但是海瑟不得不苦涩地承认自己还是不能就此和他一刀两断。希卡普毕竟还是她的表兄，而且依旧生命垂危，这时候弃他不顾和亲自动手杀了他无异，而她现在最痛恨的就是手足相残。。。

至少她是这么说服自己的。

"谢谢，我只是。。。吃不下什么荤腥。。。"希卡普低声道。他感到自己的烧已经退了大半，虽然四肢依旧酸胀无力这还是海瑟回来之后他和她说的第一句话。她回来的时候，面色缓和了许多，却也不搭理他，只是往火堆里又丢了一捧干柴，便去洗剥那只不幸沦为她的猎物的野兔。希卡普呆坐在原地，愣愣地看着她干活，纵使他心中有千万疑问，不久前发生的闹剧还是让他羞于启齿。他们就像一对闹别扭的小夫妻一样各顾各的，让这尴尬的冷战持续了大概半个小时之久。

海瑟从身后靠着的马鞍袋里面掏出一个银质小壶，"我只剩下这么多了，"她拔掉塞子，刻意在他面前用袖子擦了擦壶嘴递了过去，"这是羊奶，应该让你尽快恢复些气力。"

希卡普这次没有拒绝，他向海瑟投以感激的目光，接过壶来抿了一口，羊奶比起牦牛奶虽然有些膻气，但是依旧甘甜可口。他小口小口地喝着，对面坐着的海瑟专注地享用着她的野兔肉，一时间两人又陷入了略显尴尬的沉默。

直到海瑟填饱了肚子，把剩下的兔肉收好，稍微打扫了一下，又重新坐回到篝火旁时，希卡普才又一次开了口，好打破那无所事事的沉默。"你为什么要救我。。。"话一出口他才意识到这是个多么愚蠢和令人尴尬的问题。"我是说，为什么你不和达格在一起。。。？"

海瑟抬头望了他一眼，翠眸中闪过一丝矛盾。"我。。。我已经和达格决裂了。"她嗫嚅道，"我再也无法忍受他的丧心病狂。。。史图依克。。。他向我保证过不会让你们受到伤害。。。我很抱歉。。。"虽说她依旧怨恨希卡普对她的背叛，但是想到史图依克的惨死，她还是心中充满了愧疚，甚至惧怕他会因此而忌恨上她。

她低下头去，感到希卡普的目光正死死地盯在她身上，看得她头皮发麻。对面坐着的这个男人虽然身材瘦削，绝不是什么令人生畏之辈，更何况他刚刚大难不死逃过一劫此时依旧非常虚弱，但是海瑟却感到一种深深的畏惧从她心里蔓延开来，让她不敢直视他的眼睛。

"海瑟，告诉我，"他低声道，声音虽小，却阴沉地令她打了个寒战。"达格的这些阴谋，你在嫁到博克之前都知道吗？"

"不知道。"她连忙否认道，"入侵博克的计划他只在我回到日耳曼之后才向我和盘托出，包括他和埃尔文的勾结。。。如果我在此之前知道他早已蓄谋已久，我绝不会心甘情愿自己做他师出有名的理由。。。"海瑟抬起头来，翠色的眸子坦率地迎上了他那似乎能看透一切的目光。

"埃尔文。。。""已经死了，是我亲手割断了他的喉咙。"她轻轻咳了一声，以免被他误以为自己在邀功请赏。"达格出兵前许诺让他做新的维京王，但实际上压根不想给他哪怕一寸土地。他的目的是自己独吞整个北方，以获得大举入侵罗马的实力。。。埃尔文的作用就是放他顺利通过奈米尔峡口并将史图依克引入陷阱。。。当这些目的达成之后，他便再也没有留着他的必要了。"

应他的要求，她向他简短讲述了他昏迷之后博克之战的战况。当讲到突如其来的罗马军团时，她敏锐地捕捉到了他脸上浮现的惊异与茫然。看起来这并不是他和他的那个罗马女人安排的计策，如果是这样的话，那么局势就更加复杂了。。。

"你是说不知从哪来的一支罗马军团摧毁了达格的大军？你确定是罗马人？"她话音刚落，希卡普又追问了一句。"是的，没错，他们的鹰旗再明显不过了。怎么，你难道对这支罗马军团一无所知？我还以为这是你的罗马小情人的杰作。。。"她反问道，提到亚丝翠时口气中不由自主地带着一丝掺着醋意的恶毒。

希卡普的眼睛危险地眯了起来，"第一，她现在是我的王后，而不是什么随随便便的情人；第二，这种阴谋诡计她是不屑于做的；第三，她的名字叫亚丝翠！"他一字一顿地说着，声音中已经有了些许怒意。

"亚丝翠！亚丝翠！亚丝翠！"既然提到了这个她的揭疤之痛，海瑟的火气也上来了。"是是是，是我自己无端指责了亚丝翠王后陛下，在这里给您谢罪了！"她反唇相讥道，"事已至此，我也不想再纠缠什么过去的事。但是有一件事我必须要问清楚，"她睥睨着希卡普闪着怒火的眸子，心知他们之间这段纠缠不清的感情，到现在必须做个彻底的了断。她清楚地知道自己已经无法夺回他的心，但是她自己的自尊心却绝不轻易接受如此的失败。"我究竟是哪一点不如那个亚丝翠？我们从小一起长大，亲密无间，而她却能让你短短一个月就对她死心塌地？为什么？"

面对海瑟那单刀直入又有点歇斯底里的逼问，希卡普一时有点被窘住了。他的脸涨得通红，气焰一下子矮了一截。见他这副模样，海瑟一时间有了一丝得胜般的得意。然而希卡普低头思索了片刻，却又重新抬起头来望着她。他眼中的戾气已经消失不见，取而代之的是一种无可置疑的坦诚与平静。

"为什么选择亚丝翠。。。说老实话，我真的不能给你一个很明确的答案。"他喃喃道，更像是在自言自语而不是回答她的质问。"但是我心里清楚，有的女人，只需要看上一眼，就足以知道她将是我此生的唯一。。。"

海瑟瞠目结舌地瞪着他，一句话也说不出来。

"平心而论，你在各方面都没有输给她的地方。。。"希卡普脸上的红晕又重了一层，声音也开始有点结结巴巴，"无论是武艺，容貌，性格，智慧。。。你们都难分伯仲。另外你还做的一手好菜，我到现在还没有发现亚丝翠在烹调上有任何天赋。。。"他苦笑一声，但是很快就恢复了严肃。"但是我无法解释的是，抱歉海瑟，虽然我们自幼相识，但是这些年你并没有在我身上引起像我对亚丝翠那样的情感。我是说。。。你没有一点不如她，但是你并不是她。。。"

"海瑟，事已至此，我们已经失去了太多太多。"见她沉默不语，希卡普试探性地又开了腔。"我们都有恨对方的充足理由，但是虽然我们没能结为夫妻，但你依旧还是我的表妹。这我不会轻易忘记。爸爸已经不在人世，除了达格之外，你是我唯一剩下的血亲。我不想再看见骨肉至亲再次反目成仇。。。现在维京与日耳曼两败俱伤，虽然我尚且不知道这突然出现的罗马军团是何居心，但是从你的描述来看却是来者不善。。。在过去我们两家曾经联手阻止罗马帝国的扩张，现在我希望即使没有婚姻的纽带，我们也能完成这一使命。。。"他向她伸出手去，坦诚的目光中带着一丝希冀。

海瑟依旧没有说话，只是轻轻握住了希卡普的手作为回答。年轻的维京王迟疑了一下，但最后还是轻轻将她拉近自己的怀中。他的手安慰地轻轻拍着她的后背，微微的晃着她，就像一个大哥哥哄着自己被噩梦惊醒难以入眠的妹妹一样。而这次，她没有拒绝他的怀抱。

"哦我差点忘了，"他轻声道，"谢谢你救了我的命。。。"

她努力忍住眼角的泪水，但嘴角却勾起一丝他看不见的伤感而甜蜜的微笑。

虽然她永远不能称他为丈夫，但是她心里清楚，在这个绝望的时刻，他依旧可以做她最坚实的依靠。

* * *

天亮时分，她在他怀中醒来。出于取暖的考虑，他们选择挤在一起入眠。虽然是露宿在荒山野岭的山洞中，但是相比之前他们同床异梦度过的夜晚，这一宿睡得更加坦然而安详。

希卡普的身体已无大碍，但是依旧非常虚弱。他们一醒来他便坚持要尽快回到哈道克城堡中。虽然海瑟一时还有些忌惮博克人对她的反应，但是希卡普保证只要有他在，维京人就不会伤害她。同时希卡普的理由依旧像往常一样有理有据：国不可一日无君，博克的防御还需要他指挥统领。何况哈道克城堡里面有充足的给养与药品，在他们的护理下希卡普能尽快康复。

然而他还有一个没有说出口的迫切理由，但是海瑟也一样猜得分明：他们谁都不知道亚丝翠在博克保卫战中的下落，而这一点希卡普势必要尽快搞清楚。虽然他们已经冰释前嫌，但是想到这，海瑟的心中还是不免的有点酸溜溜的。

他们一前一后骑着风飞，悄无声息地回到了博克。除去被烧毁的南部城区外，完好无损的部分也似乎被遗弃了一般，连一个人影都没有。希卡普虽然表面不露声色，但是他那紧皱的浓眉和攥紧的拳头却将他内心的焦虑表露无遗。海瑟看在眼里，便立即拨转马头，直奔哈道克城堡而去。

令他们松了一口气的是，哈道克城堡依旧是防守得相当严密。把守大门的卫兵们虽然看见希卡普的归来都大吃一惊，但是还是立马打开大门将他们放了进来。希卡普无暇多问，催促着海瑟马不停蹄地直奔大礼堂而去。

一路上的颠簸大病初愈的希卡普有些体力不支，海瑟不得不搀扶着他走进了大礼堂。希卡普有些惊异地看到大礼堂里面就像他的加冕之夜一样挤满了博克的维京人，而且大伙吵吵嚷嚷的已经乱成一锅粥，这几天他努力恢复的秩序已经荡然无存，哈道克王的王廷已经像村镇里面的集市一样沦为了混乱统治的场所。他们只能隔着人群看见戈博站在王座前面的高台上，正在扯着嗓子徒劳地想要让台下这些头脑发热的维京人冷静下来。

没有别的选择，希卡普和海瑟只有挤过人群。而当人群开始逐渐认出来人是谁之后，立马变了另一番模样。一条道路开始在他们面前让开，博克的维京人们目瞪口呆地注视着自己的年轻国王慢慢向王座走去，而当认清搀扶着他的那个女人的面孔时，人群中立马发出了几声愤怒的叫喊。希卡普瞥见海瑟有些发白的面孔，便握紧了她那已经有点冷汗直冒的手，同时向她使了个眼色，叫她放下心来，不要轻举妄动。

"希卡普！"当他们走到王座脚下时，老铁匠立刻冲了上来，不由分说一把将希卡普从海瑟身边抢到自己熊一样的怀里。"索尔在上，你跑到哪里去了？"他盯着年轻的维京王的脸看了片刻，"你看起来像刚从海尔姆（北欧神话中的冥界）回来一样！到底发生了什么？"

"好了好了，戈博，我还活着，不过你再不让我喘口气就够呛了。"希卡普用尽全身的气力才从老铁匠的怀里挣扎出来。他瞥了一眼自己的王座，不禁叫出声来。"他怎么会坐在这里？"他指着现在正坐在王座上，同样目瞪口呆的斯诺劳特·乔格森叫道。

"额。。。"戈博张开了嘴，还没回答，但是希卡普敏锐的目光已经看出，王座附近除了斯诺劳特，戈博，马拉，索克之外，再没有一个人影。

"亚丝翠呢？"希卡普声音有点颤抖的问道，海瑟见状连忙上前扶住了他，生怕他那已经开始发抖的身子摔倒。"亚丝翠在哪？"他大声质问道，因没有及时得到答案而有点动了火气。面前的四个人面面相觑，似乎谁都不情愿出头去面对维京王的怒火。

"额，说来话长。。。"最后还是戈博打破了沉默，"亚丝翠她。。。她已经走了。"


	26. 第二十五章：放逐

"亚丝翠王后，按您的命令，所有博克的居民都已经迁进了哈道克城堡。"

正在和戈博手忙脚乱地指挥着难民安置工作的亚丝翠回过身来，望向迪梵德温的女首领。其实她已经瞥见马拉和索克带着几个手下走进了大礼堂，但是显然是依旧忌惮着她之前将希卡普的失踪迁怒于他时的失态，这位迪梵德温的第一勇士并没有亲自来向她禀报。

"好，城外的情况怎么样？"筋疲力尽的年轻王后拢了拢额前被汗水浸湿的凌乱刘海，靠在了身后不远的粗大立柱上。说真的，突如其来的母国军团让她和所有人一样既一头雾水，又不知是福是祸。站在谷仓的楼顶，她眼睁睁地看见打着鹰旗的罗马军团将城外的日耳曼余部彻底击垮，两军相撞的厮杀声和惨叫声甚至在她站的位置都听的清清楚楚。兵临城下的心腹大患已除，换做别人本应该欢呼雀跃才是，但是亚丝翠心里却比谁都更清楚，那支她无比熟识又倍感亲切的红衣军团，绝不会是维京人的朋友，更谈不上什么援军。自她成为希卡普的王后之后，她便永远地站在了这个庞大帝国的对立面上。虽然她自己也搞不清楚为什么会有一支罗马军团如此深入维京腹地，但是面前的这场空前绝后的三军之战既然因她而起，那罗马军团的来由她肯定是脱不了干系。

形势的发展已经远远超出她和希卡普之前的规划。原本这场与达格的生死决战无非只有胜败两种结局。胜，则乘胜追击，将他一举逐出北方帝国的疆域；败，则只能放弃博克城区，退守哈道克城堡，再求进一步脱困之策。然而目前这场战斗的结局却均不在两者之列。来路不明又无比强大的罗马军团作为第三方势力突如其来地介入了战局，一时间打破了他们的全盘计划，即便是之前对最不利形势的预判，也并没有为这意料之外的峰回路转准备任何相关的对策。

更何况，他们已经失了领袖。

希卡普失踪的消息被他们严密地封锁了起来。对于本来就处于劣势的维京人来说，这一噩耗除了造成更进一步的恐慌之外，没有任何裨益。更何况，作为哈道克家的唯一子嗣，维京王宝座的唯一合法继承人，如果希卡普已经不在人世，造成的权力真空会引发难以想象的后果。空荡荡的王座势必会引起哈道克家族之外的野心家的觊觎与争夺。外有强敌环伺之下，任何萧墙之祸都会将整个胡立根部落推向万劫不复的毁灭。

尽管心如刀绞，万念俱灰，刚刚成为维京王后不到一个星期的亚丝翠还是勉强扶住了这将倾的大厦。在日耳曼军队败局已定之前她便立刻下令执行希卡普的后备计划：坚壁清野，放弃博克尚未被焚毁的北部城区，将全部物资与居民撤离到哈道克城堡中，做好坚守孤城的准备。在她的命令下，马拉和索克带领迪梵德温部落的勇士们埋伏在博克城中，掩护着由她本人和戈博领导的撤离工作。无论是日耳曼人还是罗马人取得了胜利，倘若想乘胜一举攻进博克，都会受到他们的阻击和拖延，为博克的男女老幼争取躲进这最后的庇护所的时间。

她不敢去想希卡普，不敢想他可能落得的下场，也更不敢去想自己现在的处境。尽管上午的鏖战已经令她筋疲力尽，但是为了尽可能地转移自己的注意力，亚丝翠依旧马不停蹄地跑前跑后，声嘶力竭地指挥着人群有序地撤进哈道克城堡，一边随时对不断发生的各种突发事件迅速做出决断。如果不是戈博一直寸步不离地跟在她的左右，挥舞着手里的铁锤，扯着他那粗犷嘹亮的嗓子，用这种简单粗暴却行之有效的方式驾驭着这一大群惊惶不安又异常顽固的维京人，人生地不熟的亚丝翠根本无法想象该如何控制这濒临失控的局势。即便如此，她还时不时要求助于费施莱格斯·因格尔曼—除了希卡普之外，这个生性腼腆，看起来有些懦弱的博克财务官的儿子是博克唯一受过教育并且懂拉丁语的人—代为翻译将她的想法无误地传达给戈博。

尽管置身于她名义上的子民之中，她却丝毫感觉不到安全感。自她到达博克之后，除了希卡普之外，她能信得过并称之为朋友的维京人，也只有戈博和马拉两人。她能明显地感受到其他维京人看向她的怪异眼神，那之中夹杂着的狐疑与漠然令她浑身感到不自在，而在今天却更让她感觉如芒刺在背。尽管希卡普失踪的消息被严格封锁了起来，但是想要藏起兵临城下的那支罗马大军却根本无从谈起。罗马人打过来的消息在人群之中不胫而走，原本就互为仇雠的两个民族之间的恩怨正在以不可抑制的速度激化发酵。原本只是因为日耳曼人是迫在眉睫的大敌，博克人才勉强默许了这个来自罗马的异族王后的存在。而现在，虽然目前绝大部分维京人都还依旧默默服从着她的号令，但是亚丝翠自己心知肚明他们真正服从的只是希卡普和哈道克家的王权。而现在失去了希卡普羽翼的庇护，而封锁消息又是纸包不住火，不久之后当博克的民众知道了维京王的失踪真相，又将会如何看待她这个以非常手段坐上王后宝座的罗马公主？每每想到这个问题，亚丝翠不由得感到心里一凉。

"日耳曼的军队被彻底击垮了，少量余部四散奔逃进了东面的荒山。罗马军团没有进一步追击，也没有向博克进军，只是撤回到了南面他们埋伏的丘陵。。。"马拉的汇报将她从沉思拉回到了现实。"达格下落不明，也没有希卡普陛下的消息。。。"她压低声音补了一句，既为了保守秘密，又不想刺激到年轻王后那疲惫而脆弱的神经。

亚丝翠默然。尽管这短短一个多月的时间他们已经分分合合好多次，其中也不乏生离死别，但是这依旧不能让她做好有朝一日失去他的准备，也不能让她的心麻木到对痛苦免疫。但是在她和他并肩统治博克的这一个星期，亲眼目睹了她心爱的希卡普是如何迅速地从丧父的巨大悲痛之中迅速振作起来，以惊人的老练与沉着收拾了博克的烂摊子，甚至在今早的战斗中以弱胜强让达格栽了个大跟头。耳濡目染之下，如何咬紧牙关，负重坚持，她已经悟出了三分。"首领要保护他的子民"这句哈道克家世代口口相传的家训，也已经成为了罗马公主亚丝翠的信条，虽然从严格意义上她还并没有嫁入维京王的家门。

"亚丝翠王后，您下一步的指示是。。。？"见亚丝翠沉默不语，马拉小心翼翼地试探性地问道。

"把你手下的勇士们也撤进城吧。"亚丝翠声音僵硬地下达了命令，"城墙和大门要严密防守。同时派出几个你手下最精干的斥候，趁着夜色的掩护，把方圆十五里内的情形都要给我打探得清清楚楚。日耳曼残部的去向，罗马军团的规模和动向，还有。。。"她感到自己喉头一哽，几乎说不下去，"还有希卡普的下落，这些我都要知道。"

马拉点头领命，敛衽一礼之后便离开了亚丝翠，去和他的丈夫一起安排城堡的防务去了。亚丝翠拖着沉重的步子缓缓地向大礼堂的后方踱去。经历了地狱般的一天之后，她只想回到她和希卡普的卧房，倒在床上好好地睡上一觉。她的枕头上或许还残存着他的气息作为一丝微弱的安慰。在她此时丧魂落魄的状态下，她甚至奢望眼前的这一切都是一场过于逼真的梦魇，只要这一宵过去，明早她依旧能在希卡普的怀中醒来。。。

"亚丝翠！"当她走到哈道克家的双头龙宝座的脚下时，戈博叫住了他。目前不以"王后"，"陛下"等尊号称呼她的，也只有老铁匠一个人了，而她却并不在意。他丢下身边正在和他交谈的特夫纳特与费施莱格斯两人，向她走了过来。"你要到哪里去，姑娘？"他压低了声音问道。

"我。。。我想休息一下。"亚丝翠一时感觉有点难以启齿。

戈博像松树皮一般粗粝的大手扶住了她的肩头。"现在还不是休息的时候，我的小公主。"他声音喑哑地小声叮嘱道，但口气并不严厉。"我是说。。。现在越来越多的人开始注意到希卡普不见了，我们今晚或许还能瞒住大多数人，但是。。。"他扶着她慢慢向王座走去，尽管维京王宝座的威严神圣一直让她心中怀着三分敬意，但现在筋疲力尽的年轻王后却根本抵御不住坐下来歇歇脚的冲动了。亚丝翠颓然坐在了宽阔的松木椅面上，身子一歪靠上了一侧的扶手。"但是到了明天早上，就很难了。。。"老铁匠阴沉的语调中透露着一丝难以抑制的不安。

"到那时，我又该如何？"亚丝翠苦笑一声，抬头无助地望向希卡普一向敬爱如叔父的戈博。后者沉吟了片刻，"关于城外的罗马军团，你能做些什么？我是说，你毕竟还是罗马的公主，如果你出面，他们会撤兵么？至少能停止进攻博克？"似乎是亚丝翠的问题太难于解答，一向心直口快的戈博选择了王顾左右而言他。

这个问题把亚丝翠窘住了。"这。。。我也说不准。。。"迟疑了一下她坦然低声道，"距离太远，我还看不出这是哪一支军团。我从小一直在军营里训练，或许和军团长熟识。。。但是即便如此，军团长也是直接听从我的父皇。而父皇的旨意。。。"她低下了头，一时感到有些羞愧。"在我惹出这么大的乱子，军团又对日耳曼动了手之后，对于我的处置想必是要将我带回罗马再做裁决吧。"

"我本以为罗马和日耳曼已经结成了联盟。。。"戈博捻着自己稀疏的黄色胡须，"所以当我看到罗马鹰旗出现的时候，我本以为一切全完了，日耳曼人又有了罗马人的增援，博克是根本守不住的。没想到他们自己却在城外打起来了。。。"

"这我也确实摸不着头脑。"亚丝翠附和道，"现在我也不知道这支部队的军团长心里到底在盘算着什么。但是既然他已经和日耳曼开战了，那我们就有了共同的敌人，敌人的敌人就是盟友，还是有可能避免博克和他们开战的。。。但是如果避免不了的话，那我会与你们一起并肩作战。我很熟悉罗马军团的作战方式，在接下来的战斗中或许用得上。。。"

戈博点了点头，眼神中平添了三分敬意。"史图依克会以有你这样的好儿媳而骄傲的，如果他在瓦尔哈拉的英灵有知的话。"紧接着他似乎想起来了什么事情，而在张嘴要说的时候却迟疑了一下，饱经沧桑的红润脸庞涨成了紫色。

"戈博，你想说什么？"亚丝翠见状问了一句。"额。。。没什么。。。"戈博嗫嚅着，似乎感觉有些尴尬。"现在这种紧要关头，我们彼此说话都不要有什么顾忌了。"她伸手鼓励地拍了拍戈博粗壮的胳膊。

老铁匠又犹豫不决地看了她一眼，脸上尴尬的神色更加明显了。最后他还是开了口，然而话一出口，亚丝翠立即后悔地恨不得把自己的舌头咬下来咽到肚子里。

"今早我看见你们在铁匠炉。。。我想说的是。。。当然我坚信他还活着！这小子不会这么轻易地就上瓦尔哈拉的。。。但是如果希卡普真的有什么。。。不测的话，现在你有没有可能已经。。。已经。。。"戈博嗫嚅了半天，最后还是没有把那个尴尬的词说出来。

亚丝翠感觉到自己浑身的血液都涌到了脸颊上。她差点跳了起来，如果不是处境非常，自己又是筋疲力尽，她势必要好好赏敢于问出如此私密的问题的人几记耳光。而想到今早他们两人是被戈博误打误撞当场捉了个现行，便立刻像泄了气的皮球一样，满腔的怒气转瞬间化为了羞惭与迷惘。

她从未想到过这个问题。想起昨晚在铁匠铺的疯狂，她依旧还沉浸在恍如隔世般的梦幻状态中，充满了对第一次欢爱的新奇，激动与留恋。而紧随其后的大战和希卡普的失踪，却让她把这如同新婚蜜月般的少女情思丢到了九霄云外，更不用说冷静地思考可能引起的后果了。她自己心知肚明昨晚他们根本无暇也无心顾及任何安全措施，因此戈博的猜测不仅不是空穴来风，放在现在这个绝望的处境下更有更加现实的政治意义。

她的手情不自禁地搭在了自己的小腹上。

这里是不是已经住上了一个小哈道克呢？她不禁扪心自问。

但她自己又怎么可能回答这个问题？她又该怎么答复戈博？倘若是在昨夜，她是肯定不会期盼芙瑞娅的赐福。但是现在，这却有可能是希卡普留给她的唯一纪念。。。

"希卡普在哪？"

突然从戈博身后传来的一声干瘪而尖刻的叫喊，让他们全都吃了一惊。戈博猛地回过头来，露出身后的一个身材佝偻的老家伙。他那皱纹堆垒，五官突出的脸上带着狐狸般的狡黠与鹰隼般的凶残。稀疏邋遢的灰白色胡子散发着油腻的臭气，令人为之掩鼻。他手拄一根装饰着兽牙，鹿角等护身符，象征着长老身份的长杖，脚边跟着一只和主人一样邋遢，羊毛蓬乱，看起来营养不良的绵羊。

"米尔度！"戈博叫了起来，从他皱起的眉头上亚丝翠一眼就看得出来者不善。"你能不能不要这么鬼鬼祟祟地溜到我背后？还有看在欧丁的面子上，我给你说过多少次，不要把牲口带进大礼堂？"

"它可不是一般的牲口！"名叫米尔度的老头叫苦道，"我绝不把它留在牲口棚里！这兵荒马乱的，万一被人偷走了怎么办？在希卡普这愣头小子把老祖宗留下来的博克一把火烧的精光之后，这只羊就成了我剩下的唯一财产了。。。"这时他才注意到坐在宝座上斜睨着他的亚丝翠。"为什么是她坐在这里？！"他叫道，用手里的拐杖指着亚丝翠的心口。

"喂！"戈博一把推开了米尔度的拐杖，"放尊重点，亚丝翠可是我们的王后。。。"

"王后？"米尔度干巴巴地冷笑一声，"我活了这么一大把年纪了，从来没见过史图依克的母亲坐在这里，沃尔卡也没有。何况希卡普就从来没有和她举行过婚礼，她有什么资格做我们的王后？"他往前跨了一步，口气开始咄咄逼人起来。"罗马人的军团已经堵到我们家门口来了，而现在坐在维京王宝座上发号施令的居然也是个罗马人？难道哈道克家的男人都死绝了吗？"

"你给我住口！"亚丝翠气得七窍生烟，一下子跳了起来，攥紧了拳头。倘若不是她的宝贝战斧不在手边，这个名叫米尔度的老家伙势必要为他的恶语付出代价。然而令她大惑不解的是，一向护着她的戈博却一只手按在了她的肩膀上，示意她不要轻举妄动。

"她居然叫我闭嘴！"米尔度苦叫了一声，摆出了一副倚老卖老的架势。"连史图依克都不敢跟我这么说话，而这黄毛丫头竟敢。。。"

"这老家伙是谁？"亚丝翠望向戈博，后者耸了耸肩，脸上露出一副半是无奈半是不屑的神情。"这个老蝙蝠是长老会的成员，地位不在古西之下。只是他总喜欢和大伙唱反调，整个博克没几个喜欢他的。。。"看见米尔度眉毛倒竖刚要张嘴骂人,戈博立马反唇相讥道，"即便如此，你也要对亚丝翠王后放尊重点！希卡普在登基之时就已经在整个部落面前册封了她，你自己当时也在场看的清清楚楚的！"盛怒之下他不由得提高了嗓门，宝座前的争吵已经开始引起人群的注意，越来越多的目光开始投向他们三人。

"那我现在倒要当面问问希卡普陛下，我们现在该如何对付他的宝贝王后引来的罗马军团？"老奸巨猾的米尔度后退了一步，避开了面前五大三粗的戈博和年轻气盛的亚丝翠的锋芒，但嗓门却越来越高。"希卡普本人现在在哪里？"他质问道，应他而起，围观的博克民众中也发出了几声同样的问题。

亚丝翠的脸色骤然变得惨白，气焰顿时矮了一头。她本身就不擅长撒谎，更是在这种语言不通，生人环伺的处境下。看见势头不好，秘密眼看就要暴露，戈博连忙向前迈了两步。"陛下正在处理要紧的军务，现在博克的内务交给亚丝翠王后处理，大家不要慌乱！"他扯着嗓子吼道，竭力想稳住已经渐渐开始浮动的民心。

"一派胡言！"米尔度叫道，"自从罗马军团出现以后，就没有一个人见过他！现在所有人都撤进了城堡，他怎么可能一个人留在外面？"人群开始窃窃私语起来，"既然你知道他在哪里，那就快请他回来，让大家亲眼看见他还安然无恙！"一阵响亮的附和声呼应着米尔度，连戈博脸上都已经开始渗出豆大的汗珠。

"怎么，你不吭声了？"戈博心虚的沉默让米尔度小人得志，变得更加咄咄逼人。他向宝座逼了一步，"现在有传言希卡普在战场上失踪了，他的卫兵全都丢了脑袋，而现在他是活不见人死不见尸，是这样吗？"所有人顿时倒抽了一口冷气，一时间整个大礼堂鸦雀无声，所有人都死死地盯着戈博和亚丝翠。

"我们会找到他的。。。"重压之下，戈博本身无意间脱口而出的一句低声嗫嚅，却在死寂的大礼堂中清清楚楚地传进了每个人的耳鼓，如一石激起千层浪般，掀起了一阵震惊，愤怒与恐慌的狂潮。"大伙保持冷静！"说漏了嘴的戈博大声吼道，还想徒劳地挽回这万劫不复的失控局面，"局势还在掌控之中，希卡普还有找回的希望！大家不要慌乱和灰心。。。"而即便是他的大嗓门，也被淹没在这一片人声鼎沸中。

"国不可一日无君，"待喧嚣声平息了稍许，米尔度使劲用他手里的拐杖捶着地面，成功地吸引了民众的注意力。"我们有必要选出下一个维京王的人选。。。"

"不！"之前一直沉默的亚丝翠这时突然跳了出来。方才真相暴露后民众的哗然让她一时有些不知所措，但是米尔度的这一提议在本身就已经心力交瘁的年轻王后听起来，不啻于直接给希卡普下了死刑判决书。糟老头子尖刻的话语如匕首般一刀扎向她那已经伤痕累累的心，让她如受了伤的母狮一般怒吼着做最后的反扑。

"在搞清楚希卡普的下落之前，博克的统治权应该由亚丝翠王后掌管。。。"戈博的坚持成了她唯一的支持，但是在人群面前显得如此单薄。

"亚丝翠王后？"米尔度轻蔑而恶毒地瞪着同样对他怒目而视的亚丝翠，酸溜溜的声音又长了一个调门。"戈博，你这个十足的蠢货！你难道还看不清，我们现在深陷的这场浩劫都是这个罗马贱人一手造就的吗？"

面对这肆无忌惮的横加指责，亚丝翠气得浑身直哆嗦，甚至忘了上去一拳将那老家伙的满口黄牙打进肚子里。而米尔度这老家伙肯定也看见了她眼中的杀气，还没等亚丝翠反应过来就向人群中钻去。之前斯诺劳特的下场他是看在眼里的，所以他也狡猾到不吃眼前亏。而一旦有了人群的掩护，他又开始肆无忌惮地叫了起来。

"博克的居民们，听我说！"老头子费劲爬上一张桌子，举着手里的拐杖直指宝座前孤零零的亚丝翠。"我们所有人，包括希卡普，史图依克，戈博，甚至是达格，都被这个罗马女人和她的国家蒙在鼓里！堵在城外的罗马军团就是最有力的证明！"他这胆大包天的指控来的如此突然，一时间所有人都在屏息倾听着这位"长老"的控诉。

"她把我们全都骗了，这一切都是都是他们事先在罗马商量好的！罗马人一直视我们与日耳曼人为眼中钉肉中刺，但是忌惮于我们两国的姻亲联盟无法一举打败我们。所以他们就使出了这招最下流的反间计和美人计！他们趁着奥斯瓦尔德的死，达格是个没脑袋的蠢货，还有史图依克没有女儿，便假意要和日耳曼联姻。然后这个叫亚丝翠的女人故意出逃，跑到我们的领土上，并勾引了我们那少不更事的王储。她根本不是什么可怜兮兮的落难公主，而是蓄谋已久包藏祸心！"

亚丝翠感觉自己已经气得快要昏过去，而更可怕的是，在米尔度的混账逻辑的蛊惑下，人群中已经渐渐响起了赞同的声音。

"她迷住了希卡普，亲手搅乱了他的婚礼，断送了我们和日耳曼间上百年的联姻与盟约，目的就是为了让我们两家鹬蚌相争，然后他们坐收渔利！现在我们和日耳曼人打的两败俱伤，而罗马的军团恰恰在这时候出现，就是要一战把我们两国全部剿灭，实现他们征服世界的野心！"虽然细想之下米尔度的逻辑充满了漏洞，但是在头脑简单，此时又已如惊弓之鸟的维京民众看来却并无端倪，再加上罗马军团兵临城下的事实，让米尔度给亚丝翠罗织的罪状显得更加铁证如山。

"我的维京兄弟们，就是这个女人和她的国家，害的我们损兵折将，国破家亡，两位维京王的血债都记在她的头上，而她现在竟然还以王后自居，占据在哈道克家的宝座上！此仇不报，更待何时？"米尔度的煽动到此时已经完全奏效，亚丝翠恐怖地看见不少维京人将视线转向她时，目光中已经充满了恨意和杀气。她眼睁睁地看见已经有几十条胳膊开始摸向腰间别着的匕首，短剑，斧头和棍棒，不由得后退了两步。

"她要逃跑！抓住她，抓住这个贱货！为我们死去的国王和兄弟们报仇雪恨！"米尔度的尖声讨伐，换来一阵牛吼般的激愤的呼应。有几个站在前排的维京暴民已经跳上了台子，向亚丝翠冲去，而更多的人已经抄起了家伙跟了上来。

"亚丝翠，快走！"戈博一把抓住了亚丝翠的戈博，将她拖到自己身后，一边拔出了自己腰间的战斧。心知眼前这帮被米尔度洗了脑的顽固维京人现在只认拳头，他大吼一声，挥舞着锤斧向前冲去，挡住了领头的几个暴民。

看见戈博依旧相信自己，没有因为米尔度的蛊惑而倒戈，算是亚丝翠目前唯一的安慰，但是老铁匠孤身一人面对着这一大群群情激奋的暴民，恰如一块礁石独自面对汹涌而来的怒涛，转瞬之间就被无情淹没。有几个人已经从戈博身边绕了过去，毫无阻碍地向她扑来。她转身想逃，但是自己身处在维京人严密把守的城堡之中，自己已经成了全民公敌，众矢之的，她又能逃到哪去？

说时迟那时快，她只模糊地听见背后传来几声模糊的"嗖嗖"声，她面前几个眼看就要冲到她面前的维京人应声倒地。紧接着几个手持长矛的黑影迅速冲了上来，将人群与她隔开。她猛地一回头，看见马拉和索克正快步向她奔来，一个钢刀业已出鞘，一个利斧横在胸前，一左一右迅速在她身边摆好了防御架势。在她身后，几个迪梵德温部落的飞镖手，正在忙不迭地给他们的吹管装填麻醉飞镖。

"抱歉，王后陛下，我们救驾来迟了一步。您没有受伤吧？"索克的眼睛死死地盯着米尔度和他手下的暴民，一边嘴里低低地问道。

死里逃生的亚丝翠还在惊魂甫定之中，"我。。。我没事，不过你们是怎么。。。？"

"我留在这里的几个卫兵向我报告有人在煽动民众反对你，我和索克立马就带着人赶了过来。"马拉接过了话茬。"那个老家伙是谁？只要您一声令下，我立马就去取他的首级来献。"马拉虽然脸上依旧保持着近乎冷漠的镇静，但是口气中已经透露出些许怒意。

"不，不可。"虽然提起米尔度亚丝翠就气不打一处来，甚至是已经恨之入骨。但是此时此刻她并没有让愤怒冲昏了头脑。"如果出了人命，情况会更加一发不可收拾。还会引起你们维京部落之间的冲突。"她深深吸了口气，稳了稳心神。"他们是冲着我来的，我要亲自面对他们，而不是借刀杀人。"

马拉闻言点了点头，眉眼间露出些许钦佩之色。"听凭吩咐。不过只要我还有一息尚存，他们别想伤你分毫。"亚丝翠感激地冲她点了点头，然而心中却始终有个疑问，"马拉首领，你的耿耿忠心和救命之恩我没齿难忘，不过。。。不过你难道一直就没有怀疑过我。。。"话已出口她才意识到这是个多么蠢的问题，连忙住了嘴。

然而马拉已经会意，嘴角不由得露出一丝怜惜的苦笑。"今早我曾和你并肩作战，"她低声道，"而如果我怀疑你有二心的话，是绝不会胆敢把我的后背冲向你的。你的心就像水晶一样纯粹无瑕，亚丝翠，而且我能清楚地感受到你是真心爱着我们的国王希卡普。"看见亚丝翠闻言微微涨红的脸蛋马拉不禁莞尔，"至于今天发生的变故，我自己也不知该如何解释。但是虽然罗马人绝不是我们的朋友，但是我确信你不是我们的敌人。"

在外围，胡立根部落的暴民和迪梵德温的勇士依旧在不断互相推搡着。在米尔度的唆使下，被仇恨蒙蔽了双眼的暴民们几次试图冲破护驾卫士的防线，但马拉带来的战士们人数虽少，但都是部落里的精锐，因而博克的老弱病残们并没有占到什么便宜。所幸的是双方的肢体冲突并没有变成刀剑相向。场面一度陷入了僵局，但是亚丝翠很清楚他们不可能永远这么僵持下去。

她不可能指望所有人都像马拉一样通情达理洞悉人心，也不可能指望像戈博一样对她和希卡普知根知底。她也不能像一颗楔子一样，钉在原本就已经势单力孤的两个最大的维京部落之间，让他们在外有强敌的包围下自相残杀。想要重现希卡普继位当晚的奇迹是不可能的，诺斯语还说不利索的她既没有他那才华横溢的口才，又没有凝聚人心的血统。眼前这些经历了连续的挫败与恐慌之后的维京人已经失去了听进去道理的能力，这些暴民的逻辑很简单，"非我族类，其心必异。"他们迫切需要一个发泄口，一个替罪羊，来为这些天他们遭受的苦难买单，而拜米尔度和城外的罗马军团所赐，她势必要成为国家祭坛上的殉道者。

她亚丝翠绝不会引颈就戮，但是她自己心里也清楚。这里已经不再是她的家，这些要她脑袋的人也不再是她的子民。她留在这里已经毫无意义和用处，而且更重要的是，希卡普的失踪，让她感觉自己所做的一切都失去了意义。

"我们现在该怎么办？"戈博喘着粗气的声音打破了她的思绪。老铁匠的额头上青肿了一大块，但看起来并没有受更严重的伤。即便如此，看到老铁匠那焦急的面孔，亚丝翠知道自己必须要立即做出决定。

"我要离开这里。"

"什么？你要去哪里？"戈博和马拉几乎是同时开口叫道。

亚丝翠苦笑一声，"不知道，但是我一定要离开博克。这场内讧因我而起，也势必要以我终结。我留在这里既不安全，也破坏了你们自己内部的团结。。。更何况，没有了希卡普，这里再也没有值得我留恋的了。。。"

"那我派几个我的亲信，护送您到迪梵德温去避避风头如何？"沉默了片刻，马拉提议道。

"感谢你的好意，不过我想我有更好的打算。"亚丝翠凄然一笑，"虽然我不知道这支罗马军团是从何而来，目的是什么，但是我想也是要以将我捉拿归案，送回罗马为主。倘若我自己去到他们的营地去面见军团长，还是有可能说服他带着我收兵返回罗马。这样博克之围自解，双方都不用再遭受无谓的伤亡。"

"不要劝阻我，我意已决。"见马拉和戈博还想张嘴说什么，亚丝翠立马举起一只手制止了他们。"另外，谢谢你们这几天对我的扶持和帮助。今生今世我恐怕无以为报，只愿将来我们能在瓦尔哈拉相聚。"语毕，她分别给了戈博和马拉一个简短而热烈的拥抱。

"保重，姑娘。"老铁匠虽然不善言辞，但是那目光中流露出的父爱一般的柔情依旧让她心头一暖。

"你永远是我的王后陛下。"马拉拭了拭眼角，紧紧地抱着这个虽然年纪小她十多岁，但她却心甘情愿为其俯首称臣的年轻姑娘。

"取我的斧头来，并为我备好风飞。"亚丝翠强忍住内心的汹涌，换了句命令的口吻。再多的留恋也抹不掉最后的离别，长痛不如短痛，索性利索的一走了之。她向前两步，走到了迪梵德温士兵最外围的防线。博克的暴民一看见她，便又发出激愤的呐喊。然而这次亚丝翠王后陛下却再也不会退缩了。她睥睨着眼前这些必欲除自己而后快的维京人，心里不知是可怜他们，还是为他们感到可悲。

"你们想拿我的脑袋为你们的亲友复仇？谁想拿去，有本事和我出去一对一地较量一下，倘若赢了我，我任你处置。"亚丝翠举起自己的双刃战斧，用生硬的诺斯语全力喊道。或许是慑于她的气场，原本狂躁的人群立即安静了下来。"我知道我的到来，给你们带来了惨痛的损失，这一点我倍感抱歉，但是我可以发誓，我从未想到过伤害你们其中的任何一个人，也从未做过任何对不起希卡普的事情。"一提到希卡普的名字，她感到喉头一哽，但是还是强迫着自己说下去。"你们说我不配做你们的王后，而现在希卡普不在了，我也并不再稀罕这个头衔。"

"我是个罗马人，我并不以此为耻，反而以此为骄傲。我曾经幻想自己能够有朝一日成为罗马与维京的和平使者，但是事与愿违。即便如此，我依旧可以向你们所有人保证，我永远不会在战场上和你们兵戎相见，这。。。这也是我能为希卡普所做的最后一件事了。"

说罢，她便头也不回地迎着人群，径直向着大礼堂的门口走去。

"改变队形，保护王后陛下！"索克高声命令道，迪梵德温的勇士立即迅速簇拥在亚丝翠四周，将她围得密不透风如铁桶一般。片刻之前还如暴风雨下的波涛般狂暴的人群此时却像雨后初霁一般平静。索克的卫兵不费多大力气就分开了人群，平稳地护送着亚丝翠向大门口走去。

"你们还等什么，快抓住她！抓住这个贱人，抓住这个罪魁祸首！"米尔度尖刻而有些慌乱的声音在人群中不知何处咆哮着。在迪梵德温的飞镖手出现之后，这只老耗子便立刻从桌子上跳了下来，躲进了人墙，再也不敢露头。

但是没有一个人敢上前一步阻拦她的脚步。整个大礼堂中没有一个人说话，只有亚丝翠等人的皮靴踩在石板上发出的"噼啪"声。无论是博克还是迪梵德温的维京人，都默默地注视着这位异族王后的背影，直到她消失在了大礼堂高耸的橡木门后。


	27. 第二十六章：敌营

这还是斯诺劳特·乔格森近十天来第一次重新看到大礼堂的灯火。

仅仅在十天前，他还几乎是这里的主人。维京王史图依克和他的父亲领兵出征去了，把守备博克的任务交给了他。在王储希卡普还在囚禁的状态下，更没有任何人在他头顶上管束他。这种万人之上的感觉还是他从未享受过的，而他也自然而然地把握住了这个作威作福的机会。他每天都和他在宫廷卫队中的狐朋狗友们在大礼堂里面大排筵宴胡吃海喝，丝毫不顾厨娘索尔森太太敢怒不敢言的目光。他甚至还不止一次地大着胆子在深夜无人的时候坐到维京王的宝座上。一想到世世代代哈道克家族的王位有朝一日也落到了乔格森家族的屁股底下，便给他一种犯罪般的兴奋。而他的妄想也并不算空穴来风。希卡普是史图依克的独子，又犯下如此重罪，倘若他被废黜，作为哈道克家血缘上最近的亲属，他斯诺劳特就是当仁不让的王位继承人。

而他万万没有想到的是，和希卡普一样，从座上王到阶下囚，只有一步之遥。而仅仅一个晚上，他们的地位就完全调转了过来。

他从未想到过史图依克和斯派劳特会战败身死。从小到大在他心目中，这两人就是维京武士的典范，是索尔在人间的化身。他们魁梧的身材，虬结的肌肉，惊人的膂力，雷鸣的战吼足以碾碎面前一切敢于阻挡他们的障碍，令他们的敌人一见之下足以放下武器摇尾乞怜或逃之夭夭。因此当维京王出征的时候，尽管他心知一场大战在即，但有史图依克和他的父亲在前面抗敌，他便可以高枕无忧。

而正是他的傲慢，幼稚与鲁莽，让他最终沦落到现在的地步。

这是在囹圄中度过的一个多星期让斯诺劳特意识到的事实。自从他昏昏沉沉在牢房里从那个罗马女人亚丝翠的那记重拳下醒转过来起，头几天的暴怒，躁狂与歇斯底里并没有让年轻气盛的宫廷卫队队长捞到任何便宜。他的怒骂和嘶吼除了让他的喉咙沙哑充血之外并没有换来任何回音。他的蛮力和拳头对上坚固的牢门和墙壁换来的只是淤青与血口子。他的绝食闹剧换不回任何的同情，最后仅仅以饿到难以忍受的他饥不择食地吞下放了两天已经开始变质的牢饭告终。他不知道希卡普在被关押期间是否也经历过这一切，但是他所遭受的这些足以让他明白囹圄之灾能教会一个人很多，或许这也就是为什么那个看起来弱不禁风的伶仃王储一出狱就轻而易举地扭转乾坤，将他推下宝座取而代之吧。

在他像一头被驯服的野兽一样真正冷静下来之后，斯诺劳特才真正地有足够清醒的头脑去考虑他的处境和未来。他不再抗拒每天按钟点送来的饭食，而他自己清楚对于自己这样一个犯下谋逆大罪的人来说，希卡普给他的待遇不可谓不宽宏大量。他开始正常吃饭，正常睡觉，甚至还有心情在牢房狭小的空间中锻炼一下他的肌肉—他对此有近乎病态般的迷恋。唯一让他感到有点难以忍受的便是孤独。看守他的守卫不再是他宫廷卫队中的亲信，而乔格森家族虽然在博克地位很高，但人缘一向不佳，因此除了儿时的玩伴特夫纳特偶尔会大发慈悲地来看他一两次之外，斯诺劳特几乎无从知晓外界的任何消息。

正是从这个刚刚被提拔成预备役队长的玩世不恭的年轻人口中，他才得以对博克这些天发生的大事略知一二。希卡普的加冕，峡湾的葬礼，迪梵德温的支援，还有除他之外所有人都在积极准备的博克保卫战。。。这些都令百无聊赖的他听得无比神往，甚至还为因自己当初的鲁莽而落得深陷囹圄无法参与其中而感到一丝悔意。

平心而论他和希卡普并无什么冤仇，而他自己也清楚从小到大他自己也没少占着体能上的优势欺凌他那瘦弱内向的王储表兄。几天的内省足以让他认清楚他对希卡普的恶意几乎全都源于对他的妒忌。作为一个维京人的反面教材，既不强壮又不循规蹈矩的希卡普仅仅因为他那高贵的出身便凌驾于在各个方面都算是青年维京武士典范的斯诺劳特之上，而他却无力改变这点。而这种由来已久的妒意也随着希卡普渐渐长大成人，在武艺，韬略和才华上慢慢显示出过人之处甚至超越自己而渐渐膨胀。在小时候，每每和希卡普相比他都是被夸赞的对象，而随着年轻的王储崭露头角，史图依克的表扬开始更加频繁地落在他自己的宝贝儿子身上，而斯诺劳特从他自己父亲那得到的渐渐变成了白眼与失望。他开始绝望地意识到作为王位继承者的候选人，他那足以弥补出身的优势变得越来越微不足道，而这丝毫无助于改善他对希卡普的态度。

而只有到最近，面对着博克这一副烂摊子，他才第一次开始有点庆幸自己不是坐在王座上的那个人。

斯诺劳特在一大清早就被开门锁的人吵醒。尽管他的监牢中没有窗户，但是他的生物钟告诉他这绝不是一个正常人应该醒来的时刻。紧接着他便被两个看守一边一个架出了牢房，丝毫不理会他的抗议，挣扎与质询。他被一路带到了大礼堂，不无吃惊地发现这里不仅和上次他离开前一样吵闹而混乱，而且被就地打铺的镇民们占得满满当当。

他被径直带到了维京王的宝座前面，虽然他心里已经做好了迎接来自希卡普的审判的准备，但是迎接他的却是空荡荡的王座。

"就是他么？"王座脚下一个留着金色短发，面容肃穆的女人上上下下打量了他一遍，微微皱着眉头说道。虽然年近中年但依旧风韵犹存，而她那薄薄的嘴唇没有流露出丝毫感情，冰冷的语调不由得令斯诺劳特打了个冷战。从她那高贵的气度和华贵的服饰上他不难看出这位就是特夫纳特提到过的，迪梵德温的女首领马拉。

"是的，他是我们目前最有资格的人选了。"一旁的戈博耸了耸肩。

马拉皱起的眉头并没有舒展开来，她又仔细打量了斯诺劳特一遍，却没有作声。

"喂，能不能有个人告诉我这到底是怎么回事？"一头雾水的斯诺劳特忍不住开了口，"希卡普在哪里？"

他看见面前站着的几个人互相对视了一眼。"希卡普已经死了！"米尔度干瘪的声音叫道，斯诺劳特这才注意到这个邋遢的糟老头子独自站在宝座另一侧，远离戈博和马拉。"他还没有死！我们还不能确定。。。"戈博吼道，红润的面孔因为愠怒涨成了紫色。"得了吧戈博，你自己应该清楚，他的守卫都丢了脑袋，他还能。。。"米尔度还在兀自争辩着，看见戈博举起的拳头连忙低头退了两步改了口。"总之我们现在找不着他的下落，维京王的位子空出来了。。。"

"那那个叫亚丝翠的罗马女人呢？"斯诺劳特嘴上问着，一边有些心虚地四下张望着那个金发姑娘的身影，生怕她突然跳出来再给上自己一拳。

一时间没有人张口回答他的问题，戈博一脸铁青，马拉低头不语，只有米尔度一个人想张嘴，但是瞥了一眼戈博攥紧的硕大拳头还是选择了闭嘴。

"亚丝翠王后。。。已经离开了博克。。。"最后还是马拉先开了口。斯诺劳特闻言不禁松了口气。"真的？""昨晚发生了一场暴动。。。""她被推翻了？哈！"见没人反驳他的猜测，斯诺劳特最后的一丝忌惮也烟消云散了。"也就是说，希卡普没了，那个罗马女人也走了，现在我是维京王王位的唯一继承人选？"

戈博阴沉地盯着他，"在我们找到希卡普之前，由你来接管他的位子。""哈！我们乔格森家当了几十代的二把手，现在也终于有出头之日了。"尽管他心里还对他那表哥的不幸抱有一丝伤感，但是重获自由的喜悦，加上砸到脑袋上的王位，令他那原本已经开始收敛的张狂开始迅速膨胀。"放开我！"他挣脱开将他带到这里的守卫，见没人拦阻，便大摇大摆地走上前去，一屁股坐在了维京王的双头龙的宝座上。"所以，你们什么时候给我加冕？"他居高临下地对着有些瞠目结舌的戈博等人说道。

"比起加冕，阁下还是先决定一下该如何对付城外那支罗马大军吧。"马拉冷冷道。

"什么？罗马大军？"斯诺劳特吃惊地叫了出来，差点从宝座上跳起来。"我们要对付的不是日耳曼人么，又干罗马人什么事？这到底都是怎么回事？"

戈博简短地将昨天的战况做了汇报。"那这么说，不是我们打败的达格，而是罗马人，而他们的军团现在就在博克城外？！"斯诺劳特叫道，一想到自己要面对兵临城下的罗马大军，他屁股下面的宝座便再也不那么诱人了，反而像火炉一般让他根本坐不住。"而现在你们把我推上王位让我去和罗马人死拼？这种找死的活我可不干！"

"你冷静一下，小子！还有别的办法。。。"看见自己部落的新酋长如此一副不争气的脓包德行，戈博真是不知道是感到害臊还是愤怒。"办法？我又能有什么办法？"斯诺劳特挥舞着戈博，有些歇斯底里地叫道，"你说达格只有三千人，而我们放火烧了半个博克挡住他，最后还是罗马人将他击溃。而现在我们要面对的是人数更多更善战的罗马军团。我们怎么可能是他们的对手？"一时间没有人反驳他的理由。"要我说，我们现在就不该坚守在这个死胡同里，应该立刻放弃博克，撤到北方去！"

"放弃博克？"马拉眉毛一扬，抬起头来直视着斯诺劳特，脸上已经露出鄙夷之色。"那么请问斯诺劳特阁下，我们这里有这么多刚刚失去家园的难民，大部分都是老弱病残。您年轻力壮大可以一走了之，那这些人该怎么办？我们是把他们丢在这里任凭罗马人屠戮呢，还是让他们拖家带口地跟着您，直到被罗马的追兵赶上？"

"我。。。"斯诺劳特被这个问题彻底窘住了。"。。。那。。。那你又有什么高见？说来给本王听听。"支吾了片刻他只有反唇相讥来掩饰自己的尴尬。

"我？我只是一个小小的部落酋长而已。"马拉耸了耸肩，"想必您也听说过哈道克家的家训'首领要保护自己的子民'？但是不幸的很，很多时候一个首领只能保护好自己本族的子民。"她嘲讽式地对斯诺劳特敛衽一礼，"恕我再不能把我的下属们留在这里送死了，在这里就此告辞了。"

"喂，你要去哪里？"斯诺劳特叫了起来。他虽然对形势一筹莫展，但也心知肚明倘若迪梵德温的援军弃他而去，他这个维京王便彻底孤掌难鸣。

"我要带着我的人马回到迪梵德温去，至少要保护他们免受罗马人的铁蹄践踏。"

"不，你不能走！我命令你留下来！我可是维京王，你不能违抗我的命令！"心知大势已去的斯诺劳特还在做最后的挣扎。

但是他以为坐上这把椅子就可以像哈道克王们一样令行禁止就大错特错了。而他的命令却让马拉的脸色大变，再也掩饰不住脸上的愠怒与轻蔑。"你？你也配称自己是维京王？"她上前一步，手按在了自己腰间长刀的刀柄上。"五百年前格瑞姆贝尔德·哈道克一世征服维京诸部之后，所有部落的酋长都在条约上签字臣服，只有哈道克家的人才有权力号令四方，而不是你这个姓乔格森的懦夫！我不管你们家和哈道克家有什么血缘，凭借这种裙带关系你完全可以继位胡立根部落的酋长，这跟我毫无关系。而维京王则要以所有维京人为自己的子民，保护北方不受任何外敌的入侵，而现在你却连博克都保卫不了，甚至想放弃自己本族的子民，又有什么资格在这里称王称霸？"她一边厉声质问着，一面一步步向前逼去。斯诺劳特见状不禁向宝座的靠背缩去，而戈博等人则默然无语地悻悻地站在一旁。是个明白人心里都清楚，在讲实力拼拳头的维京社会，首领绝嗣又元气大伤的胡立根部落，已经失去了拥有维京王王位的资格。

"如果哈道克家族绝嗣，那么格瑞姆贝尔德的契约也将失效，现在任何一个实力强大的部落酋长都有权力宣布自己是新的维京王。"马拉嘴角露出一丝危险的微笑。"出于对希卡普陛下的敬意，我不会做任何染指王位的事情，但是想让我留在这里听你的指挥，让我手下的勇士为你的愚蠢陪葬，对不起斯诺劳特阁下，我做不到。"她情绪激昂地说着，丝毫没有注意到身后悄悄开合的礼堂大门。

直到身边的戈博发出一声惊叫，冲下台去抱住了他们失而复得的维京王。

* * *

斯诺劳特端着一大杯蜜酒，急匆匆地赶回到宝座前。他迟疑了一下，最后还是选择了把酒杯交给了侍立在希卡普身边的海瑟的手上。他退后两步，看着海瑟弯下腰来，把酒杯凑到希卡普苍白的唇边喂他喝下。他那表兄此时正瘫坐在仅仅几分钟之前还在他屁股底下的王座上—希卡普回来之后他便识相地主动把这位子让了出来。他本不强壮，此时面色更是憔悴得吓人，若不是他那微微起伏的胸膛和转动的眼珠，斯诺劳特准会把他当做一具尸体。古西站在他的左手边，正和几个妇女忙不迭地为他处理伤口。老巫医一来就坚持希卡普要立即卧床休息，而执拗的维京王却坚持必须先把手头的要事处理完再说。从老巫医那愠怒的眼神可以看得出，要不是他本人已经只剩下一口气，势必脑袋要挨上好几下她的拐杖。

戈博和马拉站在他的面前，小心翼翼地向他报告着博克保卫战之后发生的一切。他们谨慎地挑选着措辞，心知发生的一切势必要让希卡普大发雷霆，而他现在极度虚弱的身子骨根本经不起这肝火。然而即便如此，还没等戈博把米尔度的煽风点火行径讲完，希卡普便爆发出一阵剧烈的咳嗽，吓得身边的海瑟赶紧把酒杯拿开并轻轻捶着他的后背。

"他在那？把他带来见我！"希卡普刚喘匀气便声音嘶哑地命令道，考虑到他的身体状况，他几乎是在用全身的力气咆哮。他的脸上终于泛出点血色，也不知是蜜酒的刺激，咳嗽的后遗症，还是他全身的血液都因为愤怒冲到了脸上。

直到这时大伙才开始注意到这个糟老头子不知道什么时候便没了踪影。自从希卡普出现以后大家的注意力全都放在了半死不活的维京王身上，而斯诺劳特却看得分明。一看见原本被他判了死刑的希卡普·哈道克三世，米尔度这条老狗便脸色大变，开始慢慢向着人群里退去。狡猾如他也肯定看得清清楚楚，一旦希卡普知道是他逼走了自己的宝贝王后，那么要他的脑袋也便是迟早的事情。

而他清楚地知道，倘若米尔度从希卡普的手心溜走，那么就只剩下自己一个人来面对希卡普的全部怒火。

但他斯诺劳特·乔格森已经下定决心，这次绝不会容许自己像上次那样窝囊地被送进大牢。在马拉的命令下，索克带了几个人开始在哈道克城堡内搜捕米尔度。而当迪梵德温的首席将军领命离去之后，躲在他身后的斯诺劳特便再也逃不过希卡普的目光。

"所以，亚丝翠走后，你们就让他来接替我的位子？"终于平静下来的希卡普仿佛虚脱般靠在椅背上，冷冷地看着他。和方才对米尔度的震怒和仇恨相比，斯诺劳特从他眼中看见的是无奈，困惑，甚至带着一丝伤感。

如果他们之间的关系还有机会重归于好的话，那只有现在了。

"是的，恕我冒昧，希卡普，不过倘若你真有什么不测，从继承顺序上来看，我是接替你位置的第一人选。"戈博刚要开口，但斯诺劳特自己却抢先上前一步，独自面对着希卡普的目光。

他身后的马拉轻哼了一声，"从血统上来说是这样，可是。。。""不错，而刚刚坐上你的位置不到一小时，我便发现自己根本就是做维京王的料。"斯诺劳特打断了她，同时脸微微一红。一向自视甚高的他从来不会心甘情愿地承认这点，但是方才的闹剧让他现在依旧心有余悸。"说实在话，我。。。我很高兴看见你还活着，表兄。。。我实在是担不起你身上的这副重担。。。"

听到他这不同寻常的自白，希卡普不由得为之愕然。"这几天我在牢里想了很多，而今天的事情也让我学到不少。自儿时起我便一直对你不好，总是欺负你，而成人之后便一直妒忌你的王位。。。你有充足的理由恨我，而我知道自己也是罪有应得。。。"

宝座上的年轻维京王叹了口气，"我不恨你，斯诺劳特。。。"他低声道，"说老实话。。。我很抱歉没能抽时间去地牢看你一眼，只是自从我继位以来有太多事情要过问。。。"

"这我能理解，"斯诺劳特耸了耸肩，"从小我父亲就私下给我说你不是个做维京王的材料，而我才是。。。所以我一直以为当维京王就像砍树一样简单，而今天我才知道自己是大错特错。我可以轻而易举地扭断牦牛的脖子，拔起三年生的松树，但是对于如何领导民众，团结盟友，凝聚人心却一窍不通。。。这么多年我一直看着我父亲做史图依克的首席将军，我想比起维京王，我更适合二把手这个位置。"斯诺劳特说着便单膝跪了下去，同时摘掉了他的头盔。"我没能参加你的加冕典礼，而现在我向你宣誓，乔格森家将永远听从哈道克家的号令，我们将为你出生入死，直到最后一人，最后一息。"

他低下头去，双手托着自己的头盔。按照常理他应该手托着自己的佩剑，接受维京王赐予的首席将军的职位，而手无寸铁的他却丝毫不在乎。他听见自己面前渐渐靠近的脚步声，伴随着金属假肢踩在石板地上的铿锵。希卡普轻轻拿起他手里的头盔，同时一只手搭上了他的胳膊，而他那虚弱的身子根本没有把他拉起来的力量，斯诺劳特识趣地立马站了起来，抬头看向希卡普憔悴但带着一丝笑意的面庞。年轻的维京王轻轻地把头盔为他重新戴上，随后便像兄弟一般紧紧地抱住了他。斯诺劳特一愣，连忙扶住了希卡普还有些站立不稳的身子。

"陛下，整个城堡已经被搜过一遍了。没有找到米尔度的踪迹。"索克的声音在他身后响起。"最后看见他的是索尔森太太，她说他正在鬼鬼祟祟地在厨房外面走动。。。"

"这老贼一定是从厨房那边的偏门溜出去了。。。那里的防守没有像正门这么严。"戈博懊丧地嘟哝了一句。希卡普的脸色渐渐变得铁青，手不由自主地攥紧了拳头。

"你现在有了个向我效忠的机会，"他转向斯诺劳特，"带几个宫廷卫士，骑着快马出去，博克方圆十里之内给我搜个底朝天，务必要把米尔度这老恶棍抓回来见我！"

"遵命，陛下！"斯诺劳特爽快地应道。从前面对史图依克的命令时他从来都是这样应答，而现在的维京王已经换成了他一向不放在眼里的表兄，此时他却并没有感到任何异常。"米尔度您是要活的要死的？"他忍不住多了句嘴。

他有点胆寒地看见希卡普眼角闪过的寒光，一时间意识到面前叱咤风云的维京王已经不再是他那一向柔弱心软的表兄。

"这我并不关心。"

* * *

"报告！"

他从面前木板上钉着的维京地图前回过身来，看向门口站着的一个传令兵。

"什么事？"

"军团长大人，几个探路的斥候抓住了一个维京女人。。。""这还用向我报告么？你们自己享用就得了。。。"他声音喑哑地吼道,那个传令兵不由得瑟缩了一下。"不是，大人，这个女人。。。她讲着一口流利的拉丁语。。。"

"拉丁语？"他不禁扬了扬眉毛。

"而且。。。她自称是失踪的亚丝翠公主殿下。。。"传令兵小心翼翼地低声道。

第三意大利军团的军团长不由得楞了一下，一时忘记该如何回答。"你确定她是公主？"半晌之后他才压低了声音问了一句。"我不知道，大人。"传令兵答道，"不过这个女人的确能说一口地道的拉丁语，还能将元老院的现任执政官们的名字说的分毫不差。。。而且她还是个难缠的对手，我们在树林边界和她狭路相逢，四个小伙子才将她牢牢按住。。。"

"将她带来见我。"军团长显然是没有心情去听他说那些细节，刚刚从震惊中反应过来，他还有更重要的事情要盘算。

"遵命，布拉德维斯特大人。"

传令兵一走，军团长德拉戈·布拉德维斯特便开始简单收拾起他那凌乱的帐篷。地铺上两个衣不蔽体的日耳曼女俘虏首先被他赶了出去。还有他那乱七八糟地堆着各种文件，地图和武器的桌子和地毯。他自己知道无论怎么收拾，他的中军帐也不足以用来接待帝国的公主殿下，但是倘若这个俘虏真是亚丝翠公主的话，那他可不愿意在她回到罗马之后在他的父亲面前提及布拉德维斯特军团长的军容问题。

德拉戈刚把几个空酒桶扔出去，便已经能听到远处传来的脚步声，还有女人用拉丁语抗议的尖细嗓门。他立即回转到自己的桌子后面坐定。不久门帘起处，两个军团士兵押着一个金发姑娘走进了他的帐篷。姑娘的双手被反绑在身后，上身也被绳索捆了个严严实实，可见方才传令兵所言不虚。她蓝色的眸子睥睨着押着她的士兵，随后又双眼冒火地盯住了坐在鹰旗下面的德拉戈。

一见之下，德拉戈便知道自己中了头彩。虽然押送她的士兵都是生长在北部行省的无知乡民，很多人一辈子都没有缘分见到罗马的城门，更何况是一瞥帝国公主的真容。但是曾经在罗马近卫军团服役多年的德拉戈·布拉德维斯特只需一眼，便心知肚明自己面前站着的正是罗马帝国皇帝马克·奥勒留的亲生骨肉。从小尚武，喜欢在军营里厮混的亚丝翠公主殿下在近卫军中可谓是无人不知无人不晓，当她还是个只能跟在将军们身后瞎跑的小姑娘时，德拉戈就见过她。随着她渐渐长大，开始舞刀弄枪，骑马射箭，最后成长为罗马城最美丽而却最危险的一朵玫瑰，很多军团里的年轻未婚小伙子都把她奉为自己的梦中情人。尽管她现在一副维京人打扮，衣服头发也由于被擒前的一番搏斗而变得有些脏乱，但是德拉戈还是能一眼认出她就是这一切流血，动乱和战争的源头，奥古斯都的千金之女，日耳曼王的逃婚新娘，又传言为北方维京帝国的新王后，亚丝翠·奥勒留公主殿下。

"你们可以出去了。"德拉戈命令着押着亚丝翠进来的士兵，后者行了个礼便立马退出了帐篷。

亚丝翠毫不客气的一屁股坐在了面前一个小圆凳上，瞪视着面前这个陌生的军团长。他是个魁梧黝黑的男人，一头粗硬的黑发被编成了几十根细长的小辫垂在脑后，胡须也是一样。他那伤痕累然的脸颊，宽阔方正的下巴，突出的鹰钩鼻子和凶残锐利的眼睛，让所有站在他对面的人都为之不寒而栗。他身穿着青铜打造的肌肉甲，左肩上罩着一大块黑色犀牛皮，朱红色羽毛装饰的头盔放在他桌上的一侧。要不是看见他穿着的行头，还有他身后的鹰旗。亚丝翠很难相信他就是第三意大利军团—这支她父亲亲手创建的劲旅—的指挥官，而把他误认为一个不知起源何处的异族蛮子。

"公主殿下。"德拉戈站起身来走到她面前，笨拙地单膝下跪为礼，随后站起身来走到她身后抽出腰间短剑，将捆在亚丝翠身上的绳索悉数斩断。

"终于有一个懂事的了。"亚丝翠嘴里嘟哝着，活动着被捆得酸痛的胳膊和肩背。尽管她心里松了口气，知道遇到了一个认得她身份的高级军官，但是面前这位陌生的军团长的骇人容貌，和他那虽然措辞礼貌，但是冷漠僵硬的口气，不仅没能给她回家般的温暖，却让她感到浑身的肌肉都紧绷起来，不敢掉以轻心。"不好意思，我本以为第三意大利军团的军团长是执政官安东尼奥阁下。。。"

"很不幸，安东尼奥阁下一个月前在军团驻地里因为中风离世了。"德拉戈漫不经心地说着，坐回到自己的椅子上。"我是德拉戈·布拉德维斯特。之前在首都近卫军团做百夫长，奥古斯都组建第三意大利军团的时候我被抽调来做安东尼奥的副官，在他去世后我接管了军团长的位置。现在第三意大利军团由我全权指挥。"他拿起一个装着葡萄酒的玻璃瓶，"要喝一杯酒么，公主殿下？"

已经有好几个月没有品尝到来着南方母国的佳酿的亚丝翠几乎就要脱口答应，但是看了一眼德拉戈面前两只没有刷洗过的油腻酒杯不由得感到一阵反胃。"不了，谢谢你。。。"她婉言谢绝道，德拉戈毫不在意地直接给自己倒了一杯。"能找到您安然无恙真是朱庇特保佑啊，公主殿下。"他端起酒杯来一饮而尽，又给自己倒了一杯。

"我几乎不敢相信在维京人的腹地能看到一支罗马军团。"亚丝翠冷冷道。"是啊，这还是帝国的军团第一次能挺近这么靠北的地方，连凯撒大帝都没有能到达这里。"德拉戈嘴角露出一丝有些狰狞的，自负的微笑，亚丝翠闻言不禁皱了皱眉头。"自从您逃。。。失踪以来，第三意大利军团可是花了不少时间奉命在边境附近寻找您，但是一无所获。随后我们北上。。。"

"北上？父皇命令你们北上？"亚丝翠闻言愣住了，脱口而出打断了德拉戈的话。

"没错，半个月前我们接到了奥古斯都的诏令。。。""可以给我看看么？"亚丝翠补了一句，见德拉戈狐疑地看向她不由得暗骂自己操之过急，"我。。。我已经很久没有看见父皇的笔迹了。。。"她连忙补了一句，装出一副思家心切的无知少女姿态，略带忸怩地撒了个娇。

德拉戈又迟疑地盯着她看了片刻，便开始在他桌上那堆乱七八糟的文书里面乱找。半晌过后才抽出一张羊皮纸来递给了亚丝翠。马克·奥勒留书写的刚劲的拉丁文字母映入亚丝翠的眼眶，不由得令她眼圈一热。她极力稳住心神，张嘴小声念了起来。"兹令第三意大利军团长安东尼奥。。。""当我们接到命令的时候安东尼奥阁下刚刚去世，所以由我来执行奥古斯都的命令。"德拉戈漫不经心地插了句嘴。"。。。务必竭尽一切手段搜寻亚丝翠公主的下落，必要时可以协同日耳曼军队，但务必保证边境安全。。。就这么完了？"她抬起头，有点不可思议地盯着面前的军团长。

"完了。"

"布拉德维斯特阁下，我有点不明白。。。"亚丝翠手里紧紧攥着奥古斯都的诏令，"我父亲的诏令是命令你将我找回，而从来没有说你要深入北方帝国的领土，更没有说要你对日耳曼人开战。而我在博克亲眼看见第三意大利军团将日耳曼人的大军。。。"

"我的小公主，"德拉戈有点不耐烦地把手一挥，"你自己读过了奥古斯都的诏令。他要我们'竭尽一切手段'将他的宝贝女儿找回。"他那锐利的眼珠死死地盯着亚丝翠，让后者感到后脊梁上开始渗出些许冷汗。"现在我们找到你了，这就行了，至于我们采取了什么手段，我想奥古斯都是不屑于过问的。"

"那'协同日耳曼军队'。。。你们不应该是盟友么？"

德拉戈突然爆出一阵刺耳的大笑，"小公主，你难道真的以为把你这朵小花嫁过去，日耳曼人就会成为我们的朋友？"他压低了声音，而他那冷酷而粗野的嗓音却比咆哮时更令人生畏。"那个日耳曼王达格是个精明的小子，他早就在打维京人的主意，就差一个借口，而你的出逃却正好给了他一个名正言顺的攻打维京人的理由。可是他犯了一个错误，他以为自己做了奥古斯都的女婿就高枕无忧了。他知道奥古斯都命令我们要和他们配合寻找你，所以他写信给我，邀请罗马军团和他一起攻打博克。"

"我答应了他，说会派出一小支骑兵部队，但是我需要时间准备。这小子便等不及了，自己一头冲进了奈米尔峡口。但是他一心只盯着北面的维京人，根本不知道我立马带兵一直跟在他身后二十里的地方，更不知道我会率领整个第三意大利军团倾巢而出。他在寒鸦谷打垮了维京王的主力，又一直打到博克城下，一切都进展的很顺利，是吧？"他伸手抚摸着桌子前面一只装酒的小酒桶说道，仿佛它能听懂似的。

"然而等他一在博克碰了钉子，我就知道是该我出手的时候了。你知道在维京与日耳曼在联姻的时候，我们很难击垮他们。而现在他们自己两家窝里斗的时候，正是一举将这两个蛮族消灭，为帝国开疆拓土的千载难逢的机会。维京人已经元气大伤，而我又剿灭了日耳曼人的主力，现在他们已经没有任何力量来阻挡军团的铁骑。现在我完全有能力一举剿灭帝国的两个宿敌，立下不世之功。。。"他沉浸于自己滔滔不绝的演说中，丝毫没有注意到对面亚丝翠的脸色变得惨白。

"哦对了，我想你应该和达格互相认识一下，我的公主殿下。我想你们之前还从未见过面。。。"德拉戈说着，打开了手边那只酒桶的桶盖，从里面提出一颗已经被泡的有点变形的人头，顺着那变白的皮肤留下来的酒水淋了一桌子。亚丝翠惊叫一声，跳起身来向后躲去，一面扭过头去竭力抑制住强烈的呕吐感。尽管她再也没敢去看第二眼，但那下巴上的凌乱胡须，脸颊上的刺青和棕红的头发，无一不符合她在博克听说的关于达格外貌的描述。

"怎么？害怕了？我本以为亚丝翠公主殿下一向无所畏惧。。。"德拉戈略带嘲讽的口吻让她几乎吐了出来。"快把它收起来！"亚丝翠两手捂住眼睛叫道。"好吧，悉听尊便，"德拉戈耸了耸肩，把达格的脑袋又塞回酒桶，扣上了盖子。"这个日耳曼的混小子被带到我面前的时候还是不知好歹，嚷嚷着自己是日耳曼王，我们罗马军团应该是他的盟友云云。。。恐怕那个命丧在寒鸦谷的维京王在临死前，也是这么想的吧。。。"他又忍不住开始狰狞地大笑起来。

"够了！"亚丝翠再也受不了，"你太放肆了！"她两手叉腰瞪着德拉戈，而面前这个魁梧的军团长就算坐着也跟她一般高。"哦？我是冒犯了公主殿下么？还请殿下恕罪了。。。"德拉戈站起身来，嘲讽般地微微鞠了一躬，然而一直起腰他便猛地上前两步冲到了亚丝翠面前，将她逼到帐篷的一角。"传言是真的么？你现在是新维京王的王后？他们现在有多少人马？他们的城池防御如何？有没有什么可以攻破的弱点？"他低声逼问着，眼睛里充满了狂野与杀气。

"我。。。"亚丝翠一时不知道如何作答，僵持了半天才勉强开口。"你。。。我不允许你进攻博克！"她原本想摆出公主的气场，但是在他魁梧的身形相衬之下却显得软弱的可笑。"为什么？"德拉戈扬了扬眉毛，轻蔑地哼了一声。"因为。。。父皇给你的任务就是要把我找回来，现在我在这里了，你应该就此收兵，护送我回罗马。。。"

"哈！原来传言是真的。。。"德拉戈狂笑一声，猛地拉住了亚丝翠的一条胳膊，"你这个小叛徒。。。原来你真的和史图依克的小崽子鬼混到了一起，现在还在为他说话！"他扭头示意墙角的另外几个酒桶。"这里面有一个就是为他预备的，等我把他的头砍下来之后，要让你亲手装进去！"

"你。。。你竟敢对我这么说话！你竟敢违抗奥古斯都的命令！"亚丝翠闻言不由得勃然大怒，气得几乎说不出话来了。她想挣脱，但是德拉戈铁钳一样的双手让她根本没有挣脱的余地。

"等我攻下了博克，扫平了北方和日耳曼，把维京王和日耳曼王的头颅挑在罗马城门上的时候，连奥古斯都都奈何不了我，何况你这个黄毛丫头。。。"德拉戈狞笑着，把他酒气冲天的歪嘴凑到亚丝翠的面前，让她恶心地拼命扭过脸去。"到那时候我是全罗马的英雄，我会顺利当选执政官，进元老院，甚至有权角逐下一任的奥古斯都。而你。。。只是一个违抗父命的倔丫头，只能听凭你父皇的处置。。。我告诉你小丫头，你现在甭想在这里给我摆什么公主的臭架子。这里只有我一个人见过你，知道你是真的亚丝翠公主。我一句话就能承认你的身份，我一句话也能把你说是维京人的间谍，这里所有的士兵都听我的指挥，不会有人敢怀疑我的判断。说实话，要不是把你带回罗马还能讨得奥古斯都的欢心，我大可以一刀割断你的喉咙，把你丢在野外喂狼，到时候给奥古斯都禀报我们没找到你，谁也查不出真相来。。。所以，现在乖乖地把博克内部的防御虚实老老实实告诉我，你就在我这里享受公主般的待遇，有朝一日回到罗马去享受荣华富贵。。。"

"你休想从我这里得到哪怕一个字。"亚丝翠紧咬着牙关低吼道。尽管被德拉戈赤裸裸的威胁吓得微微颤抖，但是德拉戈如果以为能像吓唬小孩子一样让她亚丝翠·奥勒留摇尾乞怜，那真是低估了奥古斯都家的高贵血脉。

"。。。这是你自找的。。。"德拉戈低吼一声，猛地一把将她推到地上。"卫兵！卫兵！"他大声叱咤道，一阵脚步声响，立马有几个卫兵冲了进来。

"这个女人根本不是亚丝翠公主，她只是个维京人派来的探子，我跟她谈了一会，已经抓住她的好几个破绽了。把她给我捆起来！"他的话音刚落，立马就有两个卫兵一把把亚丝翠从地上拽了起来，不顾她的挣扎抗议将她的双手反扭在背后，另一个卫兵将一块肮脏的手绢塞进她的嘴里，让她根本喊不出声音来。

德拉戈饶有兴致地看着无谓挣扎着的亚丝翠，嘴角露出一丝狰狞的微笑。"另外传我的命令，明早派出斥候，好好地把博克方圆二十里地的情形都打探清楚，以防他们还有援军。后天，我们正式进攻博克。"

"遵命！"一个卫兵出门去传达德拉戈的军令，另两个押着亚丝翠就要出门。

"等一下！"德拉戈叫住了他们。"把她单独关押起来，不要和那些日耳曼女人关在一起。另外告诉艾略特，我要他和他的人昼夜轮班看守着她，不能有一丝松懈！"


End file.
